Hold On Before It's Too Late
by optimus prime 007
Summary: An action packed love story between Bumblebee and Kaceystar, the daughter of Optimus and Elita. It's not going to be so easy for Bee to win Kacey's spark.BeexOC Ch 12 pt 1: Mechs and femmes start settling in.
1. Ch 1 Prologue & Introduction

Woohoo! Finally! Omg, I've been dying to write this fic for some time now! So let's get started, shall we?

This is the third story of a trilogy centered around an OC named Kaceystar, the first born daughter of Optimus and Elita. There is a summary of the first two fics on my profile page for those who do not wish to read about Kacey's journey up to this point. Although, you are missing out as some of Kacey's fans will testify. Also listed on my profile are alt forms and ranks listing used specifically for my Kaceystar fics.

This is a love story between Kacey and the adorable Bumblebee. It will be filled with action, drama, comedy, and angst. Sorry I do not do normal sappy love stories where it's over in a few chapters. Those who've read my Kaceystar fics have an idea where I'm coming from. So be prepared to go for a ride.

For starters we will have a T rating. I _**promise**_ you when the time is right, that will jump up to an M rating. You just can't have a love story without interfacing!

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter, **\\_..._// **denotes music playing

And now finally, **Hold On Before It's Too Late**.

* * *

"_And I stood at a distance to feel who you are, hiding myself in your eyes. Hold on before it's too late. Until we leave this behind. Don't fall. Just be who you are. It's all that we need in our lives_." – **_Goo Goo Dolls_, (Hold On) Before It's Too Late**

**PROLOGUE**

_Cybertron, the end of the First Golden Age, (Earth year, 19,500 BC)_

Unicron, bringer of darkness and chaos, the destroyer of worlds, approached its new target boldly, methodically, ruthlessly. It did not care if there was sentient life on the planet it approached. It took no notice of the planet's defense systems that tried to stop it. It only cared for its desire to feed. The _**need**_ for energy to sustain itself as it traveled the void between the stars.

On the planet's surface millions of families and mechanisms were being evacuated per Nova Prime's orders. Many thousands soldiers were preparing for a final assault, the last line of defense in an attempt to protect Cybertron from an adversary that was believed to only been a legend until this day.

And deep within the depths of the planet one scientist, with one of Nova Prime's most loyal officers, was entrusted in retrieving the All Spark and getting it to safety in the event the armada failed.

"Topoulos, we must hurry!" Keron urged when the large cavern shook. "Nova's orders!"

"Keron, the All Spark cannot be rushed," the scientist snapped back, continuing to watching the All Spark transforming into a more manageable size for transport. "I am just as anxious as you to get the All Spark to safety."

Keron listened to the explosions above. Dust from high above floated down. The very walls of the cavern seemed to quake and complain from the barrage from up above. The second in command was getting more anxious by the moment.

"Done!"

"Let's move!"

Keron knew the cavern wasn't safe. He literally dragged the mech who was his responsibility through the tunnels all the way to the surface. He didn't even stop to stare in disbelief of the destruction that was unfolding of his home world. The sounds of massive explosions were enough for him at the moment.

"Nova's called for a full retreat!" Keron shouted, shoving Topoulos up the ramp.

"Has he reached safety!"

"He's just boarded the final ship now as we speak," Keron replied as they entered the ship. "Shut the door, we must leave now!"

Topoulos moved quickly to take his precious cargo to its designate hold as Keron headed for the cockpit of the ship. Those soldiers on the ship already knew what Topoulos possessed and moved out of his way. Once the All Spark was secured the scientist hurried to his seat and looked out the window.

Cybertron was being obliterated from existence. The once beautiful cities had been leveled killing those mechanisms unlucky enough to not have evacuated in time. Massive chunks of the planet exploded into the sky. The planet's gravity was shifting causing many aboard the ship to murmur nervously or pray to Primus as they clung to their seats.

Only one thing could make him turn away from the destruction going on below as the ship lifted off the ground.

"Do not fear my son," he smiled, lifting the small youngling of four onto his lap. "We will come back. If there are any pieces of the planet left, Cybertron can be restored."

"How father?" his son curiously asked, looking out the window.

"Primus' gift…the All Spark. You must remember this day so that one day you can pass this knowledge on to another generation. Do you understand, Trion?"

"Yes father. I understand."

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

_Earth, Scene desert flatland, year 2033_

Hey, you all know me. I'm the cute yellow mech there with black racing stripes. Yeah, that's me, the one up front in the lead, as usual. Yeah me! Bumblebee!

Now, do you see that car?

No not that one, that's Sunstreaker. No, that one's Sideswipe, his twin brother. They're my two best friends in the universe. I rarely leave the base without them. But the car I'm talking about is…

"_**EAT MY DUST, BOYS!**_!"

_**VRROMMM!!!!!!!!!**_

(_cough_) (_cough_)

Yeah, that car. That blue blur followed by the (_cough_) dust cloud.

"_Frag it all the way to Vector Sigma_!" Sunny exclaimed. "_There has to be a law against femmes driving that fast!_"

"_Bee, can't you slow her down?_" Sides asked.

"_Now why would I want to do that?_" I laughed.

_**WHOOSH!!!!**_

"_**You can't keep up with her Jazz**_!" we all laughed as he raced pasted us.

"_**I've got to try**__!_"

Oh, that silver streak you just saw was indeed Jazz. Yeah, that's right he's back. The Quintessons were able to bring him back just like they did Megatron and Starscream. A good thing Jazz was brought back when he was because Prowl had reached his limit. The poor mech's spark ached too much to be without Jazz so he was going to terminate himself.

"_Just don't overheat your engine like you did last time. Prowl took it out on us._" Sides commented.

"_Yeah, you ruined your guy's date by spending the night in the Med Bay_," Sunny snickered. "_Prowl must have been horny and wanted to interface. Only that could have pissed him off so much!_"

"_You mechs! Do you ever get your processors out of the pit?_" the young femme asked laughing.

"**_No!_"** Sunny and Sides shouted back in unison.

"**_Here's one for the road boys__!_"** she cheered.

Loud music suddenly blared from our communicators. A favorite of ours whenever we raced together, _It's My Life by Bon Jovi_. Those of you that know her know that this song suits this particular femme's personality extremely well.

**\\**_This ain't a song for the broken hearted. No silent prayer for the faith departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud. It's my life and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. It's my life. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said: I did it my way. I'm just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life._**//**

Primus, she's fast!

But did you see her? I hope you did because that's my bonded sparkmate, Kaceystar! Well…ok, so she's not my bonded sparkmate yet. But she _**will**_ be my bonded sparkmate. Only she doesn't know it yet. She doesn't even know I love her.

Why haven't I told her yet?

Well…um…you see…there's one little problem. Other than that fact that I feel like I'm having a spark attack because my spark's pulsing so hard from nervousness, my vocal processor just sort of stops working and I can't get the words to come out when I finally get her alone. She of course is oblivious to my feelings for her and thinks I'm making a joke. Which is how I play it off to avoid an embarrassing moment.

Pit no, there's nothing wrong with me!

I'm not afraid of anything either!

It's just that Primus made beautiful femmes, then he made _**beautiful**_ femmes, and then he made Kaceystar. Ok, well Optimus and Elita sparked Kacey but you get the idea. There are no words in any language to describe her beauty. I can only say mechs turn their heads when she walks through the halls or into a room. A few of them have ended up in Ratchet's Med Bays for not seeing what they were walking in to.

That and well, there is the other issue. Kacey has grown into a beautiful mature femme of thirty-five, soon to be thirty-six with one technicality holding her back from being fully mature. Her interface systems still haven't come on line. And I've waited a long time for her to reach the courting age so I could finally ask her out and express my feelings towards her. With this little minor technicality I am unsure if it's appropriate or not to ask her out which is of no help to my inability to figure out _**how**_ to even ask her in the first place.

I just know I want to be…romantic and charming. Charming I can do. I do it all the time. But I have no clue about how to be romantic. I've never dated before.

No, I can't ask Sunny and Sides for help! Are you fragging crazy? Sunny's idea of a romantic line is 'Here let me buff that out!' And they are two overactive interfacing mechs who are the last two mechs in the universe I'd ask for help on something as important as this. I love them like brothers but they don't know the first thing in how to treat a beautiful femme like Kacey properly.

No, there isn't really anyone else I can ask either.

Leo? Yeah, like I'm going to take advice from a youngling who's interface and transformation systems still haven't come online. Come on, be realistic. This is Kaceystar we're talking about!

Ironhide? (groans) Please, Ironhide is about as romantic as a toaster. It still boggles my processor when I think how he managed to capture a femme's spark. Yeah, yeah. I've heard the rumors about him fragging every femme he laid optics on before he met Chromia. It still fritzes my processor.

Besides, this isn't at all easy for me. Not only do I glitch up every time I try to confess my feelings for Kacey but I have to worry about my very spark's life because of her father, Optimus Prime. The mech knows _**everything**_ that goes on around his daughter, especially if a fully mature, single, and very available mech is near her. Optimus knows exactly how beautiful she is too and watches mechs like a hawk ready to swoop down and defend his daughter's honor whether she wants him to or not.

I don't know about you, but I'm not going to risk getting flattened like a tin can! Optimus is HUGE! And I'm only half his size and weight! Not to mention he has cannons that could blow my cute aft to bits too! They might not be as loud as Ironhide's but equally deadly and accurate. So if it's ok with you I would like to stay in one piece!

But don't worry. I _will_ tell her and she _will_ fall in love with me. I just know it. How you ask? From the moment I first laid optics on her I felt it, deep in my spark. That feeling is how I know that Kacey and I are destined to be together. How we end up together…well let's just say that whenever Kacey's involved nothing is ever simple and you can always count on an adventure.

"_Guys! I'm picking up some 'Cons on my radar!_" Kacey's voice said the moment the music cut out.

See, I told you. Never a dull moment. Now buckle up, hold on to your aft because this is going to be one journey to remember!

* * *

Up next: The action starts right away as we continue with Kacey and the boys battling it out with some 'Cons.


	2. Ch 2 All In A Day's Work: Kaceystar

**\\**_I don't know where I'm going. But I sure know where I've been. Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday. And I've made up my mind. I ain't wasting no more time_**//**

**\\**_Though I keep searching for an answer. I never seem to find what I'm looking for. Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on. Coz I know what it means. To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**//**

**\\**_And here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone. And I've made up my mind. I ain't wasting no more time._**//**

**\\**_I'm just another heart in need of rescue. Waiting on loves sweet charity. And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days. Coz I know what it means. To walk along the lonely street of dreams._**//**

**\\**_And here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known. Like drifter I was born to walk alone. And I've made up my mind. I ain't wasting no more time_.**//**

_**Here I Go Again – White Snake**_

Get used to that. Every chapter of love stories I've written always starts off with lyrics of a song. I'm also open to suggestions if any of you have favorites. You will find music will be an integral part of this story.

Now this chapter is intended for the readers to see what kind of femme Kacey has matured into over the last eleven years. So, I'm going to revert to my old form back in HJ where the entire chapter is from one POV. And I feel I must apologize because my plan to keep the chapters short went out the window. This chapter is long! _**Way**_ long. Hope you have comfortable chairs. Lol.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter, '…' bond talk, "…" normal talk, **\\**...**//** denotes music playing. Also, for all those G1 Jazz fans. Kacey will pull of one of my favorite combat maneuvers that I've seen Jazz do. Ten points for the first one who figures it out! Hehe.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

The day had started off so well when I headed out with the guys for some early morning racing fun. We'd been looking forward to this day for months because it was difficult to come up with a day when all of us would be on the base at once. Bumblebee was often out with the twins on patrol. Jazz was always with Prowl either on base in the Command Center or off base on a recon mission. And I was with father and Ironhide out on patrol.

My father.

I thought we couldn't get any closer as father and daughter. Yet we did. We developed the comradeship that comes with fighting along side someone. The 'I'll keep an optic out for you back as you keep an optic out for mine' Autobot mentality was now so deeply embedded in my processor that it was second nature. I reacted on instinct to threats to my father, Ironhide, or any Autobot that teamed up with us.

It was during an intense battle after two years of being teamed up with my father and Ironhide that I came to understand exactly why father wanted me on his team. I had come under a heavy barrage of enemy weapons' fired solely directed at me. With total disregard for his own well being my father had hurried to my side and yanked me behind him to protect me. I had been both mad and grateful at my father's actions that day.

Mad because I'm just like my mother in believing that femmes can fight just as good as the mechs and femmes don't need a mech to hover and protect them all the time. Grateful because as the Decepticon's had continued firing at me it made me realized just how much of a target I really was.

I wasn't just a femme warrior, I was the future Prime. I fully comprehended the meaning of my existence more than ever from that point on.

So who better to protect me than my father, the Autobots best mech wrecker who could intimidate the enemy into retreating without a fight just by posturing his massive frame. Once I realized this, I didn't mind too much. While father and Ironhide's purpose was to protect me, I was still given a lot of leeway in order for me to learn things on my own – father and Hide only jumped it when it was getting too hot and heavy for me, although a few times I did see Ironhide hold my father back when he was getting overprotective.

Besides the protection, it was a _**huge**_ advantage having two seasoned mech wreckers teaching me while out there in the field. Between the two of them I had eons of experience to learn from. And learn I did during the past twelve years. I know there was still so much more for me to experience. But I'm at an age where I feel like I'm being held back. What the frag am I saying? I'm holding myself back because I'm so afraid of hurting father's feelings or getting hurt too badly in front of him.

He takes everything regarding me to spark so much. His love for me; his worries. The helplessness he feels when I get badly injured, resulting in a few days in the medical bay because he wasn't able to prevent it. I don't want to do that to him so I've held back in some instances. Only it's hard to do so when I know I'm capable of so much more.

This past year I've tried to test my limits every so often. Father calls them dangerous stunts. I call them…being me.

I've reached a point where I'm going to have to talk to him. I don't want to. I know I'm going to hurt his feelings. But it's a discussion we're going to have to have regardless.

That is, hopefully it's a discussion we _**get**_ to have!

"Ouch! Fraggers!" I shouted when the ground in front of me was bombarded with grenades, making me change my course again! "FINE!"

I growled and cranked up the speed, hoping I could out race my pursuers.

"_Kacey! You're going the wrong way!_" Bumblebee exclaimed. I could hear the tension and worry in his voice.

"_I don't have much choice! They're blocking my attempts to head back to you guys! Whoa!!_"

I swerved hard when the 'Con came down low, transforming into his robot mode as he did so. He started shooting at me with a plasma rifle. Not to hit me but to definitely make sure I go in a certain direction.

"_SEE! FRAGGING AFT!_" I shouted.

"_Then slow down! You're already too far ahead of us as it is_!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"_Easy for you to say! I'm the one getting shot at!"_ I shouted as another explosion rocked my frame enough to make my wheels bounce across this desert's hard sand.

Weapons fire riddled the ground close behind me once again causing me to speed up even more. So I tried to veer left. Sand, dirt and rocks spewed upward raining down on me. I veered right and felt the heat of the weapon's impact on the ground.

"_FRAG!_" I growled in frustration, my spark racing.

"_Fly out of here then!_" Jazz ordered. "_It's obvious they're targeting you specifically!_"

"_Ya think! Besides I'm grounded! I can't fly anywhere right now!_"

"_I'm giving you permission! Optimus and Elita can bust my aft later!_" Jazz insisted.

"_If it were only that easy…ouch_!" I yelped feeling the sting from another explosion as I continued to swerve back and forth. "_Mom had Ratchet deactivated my thrusters as punishment. I'm not flying anywhere._"

"_Prowl, you copy?_"

"_Reading you loud and clear, Jazz. Teletran is tracking six 'Cons in your vicinity," _Prowl's calm voice informed us_. "Hm, that's odd."_

"_What's odd?" _Jazz questioned_._

"_They're energy signals are scrambled. I cannot tell who they are. Two are chasing Kacey the other four have veered off heading straight for you and the others, Jazz. We're working on getting a visual on your location now."_

"_If only the fraggers would get on the ground then we could even the playing field,"_ Bumblebee growled.

"_Air support is on standby if Optimus requests it. His ETA to you location is fifteen minutes._"

"_Dad? I thought he was in DC?_" I exclaimed, nervously.

"_My meeting ended early,"_ my father said, not sounding too happy. _"General Lennox was kind enough to redirect my transport to your location so we could discuss why you're disobeying your mother's orders!_"

"_Dad…I'm sorry, don't take it out on the guys,_" I said then let out an involuntary yelp when the ground exploded under my rear left tire.

I skidded and fishtailed wildly before I was able to regain control.

"_We'll talk later; just take care until I get there,_" he replied in that worried fatherly tone.

"_I'm trying_," I huffed.

"_Kacey this is Bee on a private comlink._"

After muting the open battle comlink, I opened up the private link with Bumblebee.

"_I wasn't only grounded. I was confined to the base for a week_."

"_Kacey…_" he groaned. I had the distinct impression that if he was in his robot form he'd have smacked a hand over his face.

"_We'd been looking forward to this day for months. I didn't want to disappoint you guys. You were all so excited about it. I figured that I could take a few more days of punishment for a few hours of fun with you guys. Besides, mom's being ridiculous and dad doesn't want to upset her right now._"

"_That doesn't matter, you should have told us! OW"_

"_I heard that explosion! I can't see you guys! What's going on back there?!"_

"_We'll be fine. You take care of yourself!"_ he said and I heard several more explosions via his comlink and then suddenly static.

"_**BEE!**_"

More static crackled from the comlink until it finally cleared.

"_Fraggers_!" Bumblebee growled.

"_Thank Primus_," I gasped with relief. "_Don't scare me like that again!_"

"_Kacey, open your comlink back up!_" Prowl ordered.

"_Bee…_"

"_I heard. I'll get to you soon. I promise. Bee out._"

"_OW!! There went that wax job!!_" Sunstreaker griped across the comlink.

"_**Kacey!**_" Prowl snapped.

"_I'm back!_" I shouted in reflex. "_I'm fine._"

"_Jazz you've got to do something_," Prowl insisted. "_They're forcing Kacey even further away._"

"_I know. I've got an idea_!" Jazz shouted, a barrage of explosions sounded through his comlink. My instinct was to help them but the 'Cons on my aft were making it exceedingly difficult. "_The twins and I will keep the attention of these fraggers here. On my mark, Bumblebee you get your aft to Kacey. Kacey, you've __**got to**__ slow down, understand?_"

"_Understood_," I replied.

"_Autobots…transform!_" Jazz ordered the twins and I immediately heard the familiar sounds of their weapons fire over the comlink. "_Bee! GO! NOW! Sideswipe, don't let them break away and go after Bumblebee! Sunny spread out more!_"

"_ETA twelve minutes_," father said sounding anxious.

"_Ah, I see it on my radar…C17, coming from south southwest_," I noted, being forced to speed up even more once again when plasma fire was too close for comfort on my rear bumper. Arg, this was pissing me off! "_There's just one problem, dad. How are you getting out of the plane and onto the ground? I doubt that plane will drop low enough to the highway for you to jump out and land safely. And there's no way in pit it's gonna land._"

"_I am going to jump_," father simply said. "_I'm not the only large mechanism to get launched out the back of a C17."_

"I'd give anything to be right there with you dad," I said to myself as my processor tried to come up with a way to slow down and not crash or get blown to bits.

'Hang in there child. I'll be there soon,' father said over our bond as if hearing my words.

"_Kacey! __**Slow**__ down!_" Prowl shouted desperately. "_You're pulling away from Bumblebee!_"

"_I'm going to try something. I'm not sure how it will work out since I don't have my thrusters. But I'm tired of this slag!_"

Even as I heard my father telling me to be careful and to not do anything reckless, I dropped my hands, pushing off the ground much like I'd do if I was transforming into my jet mode and blasting off. Only this time I started to do a flip. Once I was high enough into the air I began transforming mid rotation. If I did it right, I should land on my feet and come to a stop.

That's if…

The ground suddenly erupted beneath me. Flames and sand shot at me but I was able to get my visor and battle mask up just in time. Upside down and nearly completely transformed I was helpless as the blast wave slammed into me. My audio receptors were buzzing but I could see I flipped twice, completing my transformation sequence, before belly flopping and bouncing across the ground.

"Ow, that didn't feel so good," I groaned, shaking my head.

"_Kacey, are you ok?!_" Bumblebee asked.

"_Yeah!_" I replied, quickly jumping to my feet reaching for my gun with one hand while reaching for my blade with the other. I love this blade Leo had made for me. It's a lot more fun and more maneuverable than my standard blades.

Glancing across the desert I caught a glimpse of Jazz and the twins occupying the other four 'Cons in the distance. And the dust cloud that belonged to Bumblebee was getting closer and closer by the astrosecond. But he was still a long ways away.

I was on my own until he arrived. A smirk formed on my faceplates under my mask and visor. I couldn't help it. I _**loved**_ a challenge!

"_Visual, confirmation…Cyclonus and Wingsaber at my location_," I said as I squeezed off two quick shots at my pursuers as the descended upon me. My aim was perfect as always nailing each one in a thruster. Both were forced to transform into their bipedal modes and land quickly. They ran towards me.

"_Kacey, do not engage!_" Prowl ordered as I was running towards the 'Cons, closing the gap between us.

"_Pfft! A little too late for that!_" I scoffed as I started firing at Cyclonus and Wingsaber. They dodged and wildly started firing back at me. Lucky for me they had terrible aim when they had to fire under pressure!

"_**Kacey!**_"

"_It's the only way, father! I have to give Bee a chance to reach me and to do that I need to head towards him! Don't worry. I know what I'm doing!_" I told him over the comlink. But I could feel he was scared for me. 'Please father, have confidence in me. I can do this.'

'Just be careful my child,' he replied, sending me his love.

"_I'll reach her in time, Sir!_" Bumblebee confidently stated.

"**How's that feel, fraggers?**" I shouted at them when they noticeable winced and stumbled a few steps.

They continually fired at me. I ducked, leapt up and then tumbled and rolled back up onto me feet, hurling my sword at the smaller 'Con, Wingsaber. The 'Con easily ducked out of the way. It was a terrible throw anyway and my aim was too high.

"Slag, I need to work on that!" I muttered to myself.

"Silly little femme," Wingsaber grinned.

"Little? You're kind of small yourself," I countered, keeping my weapon aimed on them as they were doing the same to me. A mere ten yards now separated me from the 'Cons. Bumblebee was now less than half a mile away. I could actually hear the sweet rumble of his engine.

"Wingsaber, engage the Autobot approaching. I'll take care of young Kaceystar myself."

"Yes, Sir."

"_Bee, you've got incoming…Wingsaber,_" I warned as Wingsaber took off sprinting towards Bumblebee.

"_Acknowledged. Piece of cake._"

"So Cyclonus, how's your hand to hand combat?" I smiled confidently, putting my rifle away. The 'Con glared down at me. "Oh, come on. You're almost twice my height. Surely you can 'take care' of me. Or are you afraid."

"I don't fear little femmes!" he growled putting his weapon away.

I didn't hesitate and charged at him. I knew his moves well. Magnus drilled my processor regularly so that I wouldn't forget any of my enemies combat tendencies, especially those enemies Magnus himself had gone up against. Then he'd put it to the test in the training room over and over until he was confident I could at least hold my own if I were caught in just this type of situation.

But without my thrusters to aid me, I had to improvise. And to do that I was counting on Cyclonus to do one of his patented moves.

The mech didn't disappoint me. As I got close, he latched onto my extended arms, used my momentum and flung me. While in midair, I quickly righted myself and transformed into my car mode. I easily landed on all four tires, revving my engine enough to smooth out the landing. Then I gunned it, did a hard pin point 180, and rocketed straight at him pouring every ounce of energy into my engine.

In mere seconds, I was already close to enough to drop my hands, push off the ground and launch myself. Back in the air, I transformed into my robot form not losing any of my momentum. Cyclonus, who didn't even have a chance to pull out his weapon, seemed rather stunned that I dared to engage him again. Even as he was falling backwards with me latched onto his chest armor he had a shocked expression on his faceplates.

Knowing I wouldn't have the advantage for long, I went for where I could do the most damage in the short amount of time. I reached and grabbed hold of one of his optics. Sparks of electrical currents crackled and he howled in pain when I yanked it free. And as anticipated, he recovered quickly and pitched me off.

"Ouch, that's a sensitive area," I grimaced when I bounced for a second time today on my chest armor. Then my optics widened and I smiled upon seeing my blade. "Now, we're talking!"

I grabbed my blade, clamoring to my feet as Cyclonus was rising to his.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared, lunging for me.

I whipped my blade up. Glowing embers flashed when the tip of my sword made contact with his chest armor. It was enough to make him jump back and rethink his strategy.

"You are an annoying little Autobot," he commented.

"Thank you, I try my best," I replied, standing my ground waiting for him to make a move.

"Unfortunately for you, Megatron wants you dead. Such a shame, you are quite beautiful," he sneered, one good optic roaming over my form enough to make me shuddered. He noticed it too and smiled. "Normally I would never pollute my systems by interfacing with an Autobot. But for you I think I could make an exception."

I snapped, losing my cool and growled. I wasn't sure what I was growling at! The interface comment or the fact that I'm almost thirty-six, my interface systems still haven't come online and my _**younger **_sister Ariel, who's interface systems _**are**_ online, has already been interfacing like a petro-bunny with Galen for almost a full month now!

"_Kacey, you've got another 'Con at your position!_" Prowl suddenly announced, stopping me from charging at Cyclonus.

"_Well I'm not interfacing with him either!_" I snapped, retreating a few steps and picking up the new contact on my radar directly behind me.

"_What?_"

"_Don't mind her Prowl. Kacey can't interface yet and is feeling a little left out about it_," Sunny snickered.

"_Poor femme's interface systems still haven't come online,_" Sides added.

"_Oh Primus, does the entire base know?_" I yelped, whirling around and engaging Wrath, a stealthy sword swinging Decepticon.

"_Yes!_" they all said in unison.

I groaned, even as I parried many of Wrath's advances while glancing at Cyclonus to see he was biding his time from the looking in his optic. But it _**was**_ ridiculous! I was at the courting age and have been for almost a full year now and the only ones offering themselves to me were fragging Decepticons!

"AAHH!" I screamed when plasma fire grazed my leg from behind, surprising me. I quickly turned and sliced Cyclonus' plasma gun in half rendering it useless.

"_KACEY!_"

"_I'm ok dad!_" I exclaimed, focusing back on Wrath as he advanced on me.

My spark was pulsating rapidly from all the exertion I was putting myself through to hold my ground with Wrath and now having to deal with Cyclonus again. The fragger was being sneaky behind me and I didn't like it. Wrath had even maneuvered himself, making it almost impossible to spare a glance over my shoulder.

"THERE!" I shouted, seeing the opening I'd been striving for.

In one fluid motion, I rammed my blade hard into the Wrath's spark, killing him instantly, yanked it out and whirled around in time to see Bumblebee flying out of no where and tackling Cyclonus down hard to the ground.

"_Perfect timing! Thanks Bee!_"

"_No problem, Kacey!_"

I looked up to see four more 'Cons coming down and coming down fast.

"_Dad, what's your ETA?!_"

"_Six minutes_," he growled.

"_The twins and I will be there in three!_" Jazz chimed in.

"_Or less!_" Sunny added.

"Slag," I cursed under my breath. "BEE!"

He punched Cyclonus hard in the face before looking my way. I pointed up. His battle mask instantly dropped down as he leapt up to his feet.

"Back to mine, Kacey," he ordered, hurrying to me. "We just need to hold them at bay until Jazz and the twins get here."

"I understand," I nodded, pressing my back up against his. My doorwings twitched at the suddenly intimate contact.

"Relax Kacey. We can do this," he whispered as Cyclonus issued orders to surround us. "Just follow my lead."

"I _**owe**_ you, fragger!" Wingsaber growled at Bumblebee, falling in line with the others.

"Try it and I'll remove more than your hand," Bumblebee snarled right back.

That was more than enough to set it off despite Cyclonus' orders for Wingsaber to stand down. I didn't even have time to think. I simply reacted, deflecting anything I could, throwing a punch here, a kick there. I used my sword and even my rifle, anything to fend off the Decepticons.

On my back side, I felt Bumblebee's quick, powerful movements and did my best to not interfere and stay with him. If he started rotating one way, I followed. If he yelled duck, I ducked when he did. If I yelled jump, he jumped with me.

"**FRAGGER**!" Bumblebee suddenly growled and I turned to see him, twisting Wingsaber's arm so violently that it ripped off.

"**BEE! LOOK OUT!**" I shouted, shoving Bumblebee down just as a 'Con fired his weapon.

The weapon's blast hit me right on my mask and visor. The flash blinded me. The impact knocked me to the ground. My audio receptors were buzzing loudly. My processor felt sluggish to respond as I struggled to just turn over. Bumblebee's voice sounded so muffled and far away that I thought I was losing consciousness as it faded.

First sensory input to return was my vision as I retracted my visor and battle mask. A couple of red and orange blurred streaks of armor flew over me. A familiar silver mech's face appeared above mine. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear him in my dazed state.

"Kacey!" Jazz shouted and this time I heard him.

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark," I groaned, blinking my optic covers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

It took me a couple of seconds to focus but I finally saw.

"Two," I answered, becoming more aware of the fight going on around me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," I answered, as my visor and mask snapped back over my face. "Let's do this!"

Jazz helped me to might feet and I didn't hesitate to join in the fray, tackling a 'Con of Sunny's back. I was quick to terminate him and get to me feet.

"Hey Kacey!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "I've got a toy for you." I turned to see my friend toss a 'Con in my direction. "Try not to break him too quickly!"

"I can't promise you anything, Bee!" I grinned, watching the 'Con bounced a couple of times at my feet.

"Cyclonus! A new Autobot target on my radar! It's _**Optimus Prime**_!" one of the other Decepticons shouted, pointing to the sky.

I looked up to see my father descending from above, using of all things…a parachute. I couldn't help but smile, retracting my visor and mask. I'd seen Sunny and Sides use parachutes before but they were nowhere near the size of my father. Once he was close enough to the ground, some eight feet or so, he cut the strings and landed with a heavy thud on his two feet, battle mask over his face and a cannon in each hand.

"Slag! Retreat!" Cyclonus ordered.

"Hey, come back! I wasn't done playing!" I teased, kicking at the 'Con's aft as he tried to crawl away from me.

Like the others he was anxious to get out of here. And like that the battle was over as they cowards flew off.

"Next time, femme," Sunny smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for the rescue guys," I gasped, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like hours, turning to them all and seeing my father striding over towards us at a fast pace, putting his weapons away.

"Any time," Sides grinned, rubbing me on top of my helm.

"You and Bee looked like you were putting on some slick dance moves they way you were fighting," Jazz complimented patting us both on the shoulders. "Well done."

"Thanks, Jazz," I said then turned to Bee and hugged him. "Thanks for getting to me just in time."

"I'm just glad it all worked out," he sighed then let me go so I could head over to my father.

"Dad, honestly, I'm embarrassed," I joked, sashaying up to him with a big smile. "You need to work on your landing. You had no style…no flare. I wasn't feelin' your flames."

Dad said nothing as he towered over me, folding his arms across his chest, not amused even a little bit. Obviously, I was in big trouble!

"We'll go get the shuttle, Optimus," Jazz said, understanding father wanted to talk to me alone.

"Good luck, Kacey!" Sunny cheered, giving me a quick thumbs up before transforming with the others.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," I muttered to myself watching them drive off.

"First of all, are you ok?" father asked.

"A little tired with a few scrapes and burns but I'm fine," I answered, gathering up my courage. I knew I was in trouble. No sense hiding from it. But I felt that the best time to discuss the issue with my father was now. So, I squared my shoulders up, held my head up high and made direct optic contact. "Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Permission granted."

"First of all, before you lecture me…I'm _**not**_ a youngling anymore. I'm a fully mature femme now, except that my interface systems haven't come online – something I know you're are still thrilled about so don't deny it. But the point is I'm a wrecker now. I'm a well trained fighting mechanism that can kick the skidplates off most Decepticons. Mother's punishment was…_**degrading**_. And it was costly today!"

"Second, while I immensely enjoy our time together and eagerly absorb anything you have to teach me, your presence is holding me back when on the battlefield. I can be more than what I am. I can do more than I'm capable of. Only I hold back because…"

I hesitated, feeling the hurt from my father. I knew it would happen. Still, it was upsetting to know I hurt his feelings.

"Because of what my child?" he softly asked, lowering his arms.

"Because I don't want to upset you by getting badly damaged during a fight with the Decepticons. You take it to spark so much just like I do when _**you**_ get injured. Father, you can't protect me all the time."

"How long have you felt this way?" he softly asked.

"Not long," I answered truthfully. "Just a couple of months. I would have come to you sooner only I didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings. But fighting out here today…I felt uninhibited. And I was able to do things I'd never thought of before, even with my thrusters deactivated."

"Kacey the last thing I want to do is hold you back or make you feel like you need to hold back. I'm aware I am overly protective of you. It's a habit that will never go away I'm afraid. And I'm going to take things to spark regardless of your actions or injuries. I'm your father and I love you very much."

"I love you lots too, dad," I said, allowing him to envelop me in an embrace.

"We'll figure something out," he sighed, rubbing the back of my helm.

"What about mom?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. She's been extra _**moody**_ this week."

"Hm, she was like that before Leo was born."

"Ratchet said the little spark still has some maturing to do before it can be delivered. She'll still insist you're to be punished."

"You can't just give me overnight monitor duty or something?"

"Kacey, you seem to love any form of duty, how is that a punishment?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, turning at the sound of the shuttle craft's engines.

"I'll work on your mother," he smiled, keeping an arm around my shoulder, walking me to the shuttle as it landed. "Meanwhile, I want you to report to Ratchet after we return to base to get checked out and to have your thrusters reactivated."

"Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome."

"All ready, Sir?" Bumblebee asked, coming down the ramp.

"Yes, let's get back to base," father said.

"Your chariot awaits my lady," Bumblebee smirked at me, bowing down.

I shoved him over onto his aft and laughed. Only next thing I knew I was on the ground tackled by Sunny and Sides.

"Get her Bee! I'll hold her down!"

"No!" I shrieked knowing exactly what they were doing.

Sure enough…tickle torture. Bumblebee knew all my most ticklish places too and attacked them without mercy until I was wheezing heavily through my intakes from laughing so hard.

"And you say you're no longer a youngling," father commented, before he smiled. "Let's get back to base children. Playtime is over."

Like that, our morning fun was over.

"So, exactly why were you grounded again?" Jazz asked as we took our seats.

"She took Leo to a football game," Sides answered.

"It wasn't just a football game. It was the Super Bowl and I was given free passes!" I exclaimed as we lifted off. "No way was I going to miss it. I had money on that game!"

"Yeah, but you took Leo who has no armor whatsoever and Elita freaked!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Yeah, but the little mech was packing heat!" Sunny added. "Fragger has better aim than you Bee!"

"Kacey, you should have known better," Jazz half-heartily chided me.

"She does which is why she's never doing it again, right?"

"Yes father," I smiled.

The shuttle ride back to base was short. Jazz and I talked about the play list I wanted him to put together for me. The twins were teasing Bumblebee, as usual, about not having a femme or mech to interface with. Bee would blush or get mad depending on how many shots his ego could take on a particular day.

"Guys, I'm a femme! I don't need to hear all the sordid details of your latest interface, Sunny!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kacey. I get carried away sometimes."

"Sides, learn to control your brother better," I quipped.

""Sure, got any pointers for me, Kacey," he shot back making me laugh as the shuttle landed in the bay.

"Kacey…"

"I know, father. I'm heading straight to the medical bay."

"Good," Father smiled. "Jazz, Bumblebee come with me. Kacey I'll see you later this evening."

I nodded, frowning as I watched them leave. I had the distinct feeling father still wasn't too happy with me despite our little talk. But then again, he's been stretched to his limits having to keep mom happy all the time. All the while dealing with overseeing the final bits of construction on Autobot City and making sure we're getting this base ready to be dismantled once we make the move to our new home.

Our new home…Autobot City.

I've complimented Hoist and Grapple on numerous occasions during each tour of the City they've given me during the different stages of its construction. To say the City was impressive was an understatement. It's beyond anything I could have imagined. And I'm looking forward to going through the final inspection in the next week or so with my father.

"Don't worry, you're dad doesn't stay mad at you for long," Sunny smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, you've pulled off crazier stunts before," Sides added.

"You two are a bad influence on me!"

"True, but you love us anyway," Sunny grinned.

"Kacey! Kacey!" Leo's deep voice bellowed excitedly across the shuttle bay as he ran over to us. I never thought I'd hear a mech's voice deeper than father's until Leo entered the final stage of his younglinghood. He was already making the knees on femmes tremble. Of course, that didn't surprise me. He looks a lot like father, only much smaller and has that same effortless charm I've seen father work on mother.

"I wonder what's got the little lugnut so excited," Sides said.

"Same here," I commented, noting that Leo could barely contain his excitement. I felt it within my own spark. "What is it Leo? You'd better get it out before you…"

Too late! Leo finally fritzed and fell over.

"I thought he outgrew this," Sunny remarked managed to catch my little brother before he hit the floor. "Frag…Sides…help…he's heavy for a little mech!"

"This is Leo we're talking about," I reminded him, gently slapping my brother's faceplates. "Yo! Lugnut! Snap out of it!"

His optics covers opened and optics came online.

"Tell me now before you fritz again," I teased him making him blush shyly.

Then he flashed the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his faceplates and I felt his overwhelming joy from within.

"No," I gasped.

"Oh yeah! I get to pick my alt form today! I can transform now!" he cheered.

"That's great!" I said, excitedly hugging him.

"_**And**_…my interface systems came online too!"

"**Way to go LEO**!" Sunny and Sides shouted in unison, high fiving him.

"You mechs are incorrigible, this is my baby brother!"

"Who's is every bit his father…a femme magnet!" Sunny smirked, squeezing Leo's cheeks.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I scoffed and started to walk away.

"Wait, Kacey!" Leo shouted, running to my side.

"Go with them just don't turn femmes into conquests like Sunny."

"Don't worry. Father lectured me on how to treat a femme and I have every intention of being a kind and gentle mech and treat femmes with the respect they deserve. But I need help picking my alt form. I was hoping you'd help me."

I turned and looked into my brother's face. It was hard for me to see him an almost fully mature mech now. I still see him as that little sparkling who followed me every where, my baby brother that I nearly lost. Slag, he still sneaks into my bed every so often if he thinks I need comforting.

"Please," he pleaded with that face that I could never resist.

Oh Primus, femmes beware!

"Alright," I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "First of all, does mom know? I'm not going to risk getting in trouble again with her."

"Yes, _**I**_ know."

"Oh, slag," I whispered, then turned around smiling, seeing her with Orion right behind her. "Oh, hi mom!"

Mom was fuming. Arms folder. Posture stiffer than Prowl's. Optics blazing. Oh yeah. She was pissed off. Leo was lucky enough to make a hasty retreat a few steps away and get out of the line of fire.

"Optimus says he wants to talk to me first before I punish you _**again**_," mother started, glaring down at me. Then quite abruptly her features softened and tears filled her optics. Oh Primus, it was one of those days for her. I'll be glad when this pregnancy is finally over and I have my mom back! "Are you ok? I saw some of what was going out there. I'm…sorry for being to harsh on you."

"I'm fine," I smiled, relishing in her tender caresses, as she hugged me close. "And don't worry. It all worked out ok."

Next thing I knew I was smashed between Leo and Orion, who mother started hugging to. And she was crying even more now. The three of us siblings simply hugged her back, sending her our love.

Honestly, there wasn't much else we could do because mom could suddenly change her attitude at any given moment. We learned to just go with the flow. We gave her our love whenever she seemed to need it and did out best to stay out of firing range the rest of the time. On the rare occasion when dad called for a full retreat, we hid from her for an hour or so until she calmed down or until Prowl gave dad the all clear sign.

"You're all so grown up now. Where did my sparklings go?"

"We're still your sparklings, mom," Leo smiled.

"I know," she sniffled, letting go of us. "But today is the day when my little mechs become wreckers."

"Mom," Orion weakly protested.

Orion was as equally handsome as Leo. He'd grown as tall as mother. His voice wasn't as deep as father's. He had a somewhat broad chest and shoulders and his long legs looked powerful like father's. Only Orion wasn't a soldier. He chose a different path. He has taken my place and single-handedly deals with our human allies and works diligently to keep the ongoing alliance strong between our two peoples. He is much more diplomatic than I ever could be. I tend to react like my mother at times and let my emotions get the best of me.

"You're just jealous, Orion because I can transform now and you can't!" Leo countered standing toe to toe with his big brother.

"Leo, if you pulled your head out of your aft for an astrosecond you'd be able to hear and perhaps understand what mom just articulated," Orion said.

"Wait…Orion can transform now too?" I asked.

"Yes, Kacey," he sighed. "While this event was an inevitable stage in my development, I am not as eager to brag about it as Leo."

"So that means his interface systems came online too," Leo smirked.

Orion rolled his optics confirming what Leo just said.

"This is great! I'll get Sunny to find you a femme! I think you need help as you're always reading and not that social," Leo seriously said.

"Oh Primus. It's started. Mom, can I go now? Please!" I begged as she laughed.

"Leo, just because I'm not the social miscreant that you are doesn't mean I don't know how to ask a femme out for a date."

"Well, while you two are planning your first interface conquests I need to get to the med bay."

"Wait, you have to help me pick out an alt form," Leo said.

"And I promised Orion you'd help him with his too," mother smiled.

"And I will, after…"

"_**Kaceystar, get yourself to my med bay now**__!_" Ratchet's irate voice sounded over a private comlink, making me wince.

"_Acknowledged!_"

"_Don't acknowledge me! Get your aft here now before I weld it to the ceiling or a desk!_"

"Ratchet," mother commented.

"Yeah. Give me an hour and I'll meet you two in our quarters. We'll have plenty of time to pick some sexy alt form for you both."

"Ok, Kacey," Leo grinned happily while Orion was blushing. "Come on Orion. Let's go talk to Sunny."

"We'll talk later," mom seriously said then grimaced running a hand over her stomach.

"You ok?"

"Yes, she's being rather irritable today that's all. I think I'll go rest for a little while, _**after**_ I talk with your father."

With that mom left continually massaging her stomach plating. My processor wondered if the day would ever come when I'd have my own sparkling. If my interface systems don't come online then the likelihood of me being a mother was slim to none.

I sighed and pushed myself to head towards the medical bay.

"Kacey!"

"Primus, Ratchet's going to kill me," I muttered as I turned to see Prowl heading towards me.

Oh well, meetings with the second in command took priority. And I always had time for Prowl. He and I have stayed close friends and he continues to mentor me in ways of strategy. Plus, I'm a frequent visitor to his quarters whenever Jazz has a new music playlist for me. Although the first time Jazz was giving me a dancing lesson we made Prowl's logic circuits crash. After that, Jazz gives me lessons in my room.

"What's up?" I asked as he handed me a datapad, and took me to a quiet corner.

I looked at the datapad and was confused. It was blank.

"I need your advice for something," he said quietly, glancing to see if someone was coming.

"Oh, ok for what?" I whispered back.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but next month is Jazz and mine's bonding anniversary," he softly said, still glancing around to make sure no one was listening. I couldn't help but smile big at him. Ever since Jazz was back in his life, I've seen a new side to Prowl. He's gone out of his way to attempt to celebrate many of Jazz's favorite Earth holidays and traditions, even if Jazz embarrasses him. No one will ever for get the mistletoe incident. "Even if you don't know…"

"Say no more," I smiled. "You want to do something special for Jazz I take it?"

He gave me a short nod.

"And you want it to be a surprise?"

This time he blushed slightly but nodded.

"Ok," I started seeing someone getting close I changed my stance and tone. "I'll get right on it, Sir. Is the end of the week an appropriate deadline?"

"That will suffice," he answered, knowingly.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Kacey," he whispered before briskly walking off.

"More work? Kacey, as your best friend I'm telling you that you need to have fun," Nitro smiled heading my way.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be having fun later. Where's Firestar?" I questioned, resuming my course for Ratchet's medical bay.

"Meeting with Chromia."

"Good then you have time. Pass the word to the gang…tonight, midnight. I'll need three strong mechs."

"Who's getting initiated?"

"My brothers," I smirked.

"Sweet! You want me to get the sedatives?"

"Nah, I'm heading to the med bay now. I'll get Sockets to give them to me. I need you and Rox to get the high grade. If you guys need help ask Mirage. Tell him Kacey needs a favor and then he's paid up."

"He lost a bet?"

"Yeah."

"Right, I'm on it! See you at midnight. Oh, how'd the racing go?"

"Don't ask," I groaned. "Decepticons showed up and now I'm in trouble with mom _**and**_ dad."

"And you want to break curfew and sneak off the base tonight?! You're crazy."

"Hey, this day only comes once in a transformers life…"

"Twice for you," he grinned.

"Shut it. This is a big day for my brothers. If I get into more trouble it's worth it."

"You're still crazy," he chuckled and then headed off.

In another minute, I finally arrived at the medical bay, cautiously stepping through the door ready to duck if needs be. A few steps in I relax slightly when no wrench flew at my head.

"You're safe. He's in his office," Sockets said.

"Oh thank Primus," I sighed, heading over to my friend. "So, have you heard?"

"Yes, I was there when Ratchet confirmed Orion's transformation and interface systems were online this morning and when Leo's came online too a short time ago," he answered, reaching into the supply cabinet. I recognized to two sedative injectors. "They're ready and marked. You have to make sure you inject the proper one in Leo and Orion. Each mech requires a different dose. It should keep them out long enough to take them to our secret hideaway."

"Thanks, I will and I'll be careful," I smiled, placing the injectors in a hidden compartment in my armor. "Will you be there tonight?"

"Of course," he replied, continuing with his work.

Knowing he was busy, I made my way towards Ratchet's office. No sense putting off the inevitable yelling I was about to get. Only along the way I heard sounds coming from one of the private exam rooms. Voices to be more precise. Only they weren't talking. And one of them sounded distinctly like my little sister's.

I smirked, punching in an override code on the door. Of course it opened right up and I waltz in to find my younger sister, straddling Galen who appeared as if he was really enjoying my sister as he laid there on the exam table, hands stroking her thighs.

"Practicing maintenance check ups are we?" I quipped playfully. "Make sure you give him a thorough exam, Ariel. Are you probing her deep enough Galen?"

"Kacey, have you no sense of modesty?!" she hissed angrily at me while Galen blushed like mad at my comment. I knew he would. It was easy to embarrass him.

"This coming from the femme mounted on Galen's interface rod in an exam room of the medical bay," I countered, folding my arms across my chest.

"At least we locked the door this time," Galen smiled sheepishly, helping Ariel as she climbed off him.

"I need to teach you two how to use better codes. Kayla could have bypassed that lock," I replied, averting my optics enough to give them some privacy as they got up. I didn't look back until I heard the transformation sequences of their armor sliding into place. "Did you hear about the lugnuts?"

"Unfortunately," Ariel huffed. "Leo seemed rather proud of the fact that he is now able to make good use of his interface rod."

"Sounds like Leo," I chuckled, glancing at Galen. He was a smart mech and seemed to understand.

"I'm going to see if father needs my help with anything," he said, kissing Ariel on the cheek. "I'll be there tonight if you promise not to get me over energized, Kacey."

"Hey that was our right when your transformation systems came online. It's Leo and Orion's turn tonight."

"Then Ariel and I will be there," he smiled politely.

I waited until he was out the door before closing it to give Ariel and me some privacy.

"Thank Primus he has his mother's personality," I commented.

"I make up for his lack of temper," she countered, glaring at me. "You're just lucky I can't shoot a plasma gun that well! I'd shoot you in the aft for all the times you or Leo have barged right in while Galen and I are interfacing!"

"Don't give me that look. You owe me and Leo for all the times we've kept dad away. It's getting harder too because he knows something's going on. He's not an idiot, Ariel. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he knows you and Galen are interfacing morning, noon and night most days."

"We're not that bad," she replied bashfully.

"I know. I'm just teasing you," I frowned, leaning against the edge of the exam table. "I'm just…jealous."

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Because you have something I'll never have."

"Kacey that's not true. One day you can have it too. One day a mech will tell you the words Galen tells me."

"Can we do that again?" I smirked.

Ariel slapped my shoulder but then laughed at me.

"Sorry."

"You're just as bad as Sunny," she said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "And you will find love. Try not to look for it so hard."

"Thanks, Ariel. But I doubt I'll find the kind of love you and Galen have or what mom and dad have. Not one mech as even dared to ask me out. And before you say it, Rox doesn't count…although, he's finally moved on. He and Starbreeze frag each other more than you and Galen do."

"Kacey…"

"Not _**one**_ mech, Ariel! It's depressing. Father, Prowl, Jazz, mom, they keep telling me how beautiful I am yet why hasn't a mech asked me out on a date."

"Kacey, you're upset because Leo's and Orion's interface systems came online and yours still haven't. You did this when my interface systems came online too. Try not to let it bother you so much. Your time will come. And when it does, I promise when you're interfacing with some mech I will walk in on you so you know what it feels like to get interrupted. Now, have fun tonight…I know you will. And tomorrow you'll feel better."

"**THERE YOU ARE**!" Ratchet shouted after the door opened, scaring the slag out of Ariel and myself. He didn't even hesitate and grabbed me by one of my antennas. "Optimus, is wondering where the frag you are and now Elita's worried."

"Don't hand me that bull…ow! Hey don't twist! Those are sensitive!"

"Be happy I don't string you up by our doorwings, get in the exam room," he growled, shoving me along.

"Hey, you'd better treat me better or I might just accidentally let my father know where Ariel and Galen are the next time they're interfacing. Ironhide upgraded dad's cannons and he's itching to try them out. Galen's interface rod will make an excellent target!"

Without another word I walked into the exam room as ordered. A few moments later, Ratchet came in, smiling.

"That was good," he chuckled, closing the door. "I think you scared them both that time."

"Think it'll work into making them stop interfacing all the time?"

"I doubt it. And they're not as bad as you think. They're simply young and at an age when interfacing is too much fun to avoid," he replied, getting me to lie down.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know," I frowned.

"What was that?"

I sighed.

"My father didn't talk to you or Alpha Trion, did he?"

"About what?" Ratchet inquired as he closely examined the burns on my helm. "Any double vision?"

"No, I see clearing. It just stings a little and I have a processor ache. But did my father tell you and Trion to keep my interface systems offline permanently?"

"You're joking!" he laughed.

I exhaled out of my vents sharply and glared at him, patiently waiting for him to compose himself.

"Done?"

"Quite. Sorry," he apologized but was still smiling as he went back to tending to my injuries. "And no, Optimus didn't tell us to keep your interface systems offline permanently. It's nature's way of keeping balance."

"Uh?"

"Kacey, some mechanisms, usually the mechs and every so often a femme, will have their interface systems come online prematurely. On the other hand, it is not uncommon for femmes, like you, who are late in that final maturation process."

"So, you're telling me to be patient."

"Exactly. They'll come online when they're good and ready," he smiled, patting my shoulder indicating I could sit up.

I did so with a heavy sigh.

"It's just so hard, Ratch. I have all these…_**urges**_ and I can't do anything about them. It seems like everyone is interfacing except me! Can't you just…you know…jump start them or something?"

"Kacey, we've gone over this every year at your maintenance exams for the past six years. I've even had Alpha Trion look over the test results of your systems. You are in perfect functioning order. Your interface systems will come online when Primus sees fit for them to come online."

"Ok," I frowned, hanging my head.

"Good! Now, let's reactivate your thrusters. Optimus doesn't want you to ever get caught in a situation like you were in today. Your mother can be the most irrational femme around when she's pregnant!"

"Tell me about it," I said, propping my feet up on the exam table.

"Kacey, you're young," he said, lifting up my left foot. Then he removed a panel and inserted I cable into the port. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Try not to be in such a rush to experience everything so quickly."

"I know," I groaned, watching him do the same process with my other foot.

"Good, now off you go. Your repair systems are taking care of everything nicely. Get some energon and get some rest. I mean it. Your energy levels are low. I would _**highly**_ recommend - meaning I _**will**_ make it an order if I must - you wait until tomorrow before racing around with Leo and Orion. And I'll see you in the morning for a follow up."

"Ok," I sighed, knowing he was right. Plus, I was feeling a little tired as the battle fatigue and aches were now starting to settle into my systems. "Thanks Ratch. I'll see you later."

However, I couldn't recharge yet. I had a promise to keep and headed to my quarters. Honestly, I was truly happy for my brothers. They were _**so**_ disappointed when Ariel's transformation and interface systems came online just over a month ago. I teased them mercilessly about it too!

Now the joke was on me as I'm the only one in the family whose interface systems haven't come online.

"You looking a little tired there Kacey," Jazz smirked as he was strolling in my direction.

"I was racing to save my aft out there, after we'd already been racing for hours," I reminded him, coming to a stop beside him. "Why don't you look so tired?"

"Because, I know how to conserve energy. You still need to learn that you don't have to go all out every astrosecond of a battle. But you're still young, you will learn. I promise."

"Thanks," I yawned, making him laugh.

"Oh, Prowl wants an incident report by the end of the day from you."

"I figured as much. I'll see that he gets it, _**after**_ I help Orion and Leo chose their alt forms."

"I heard about them, interface systems too."

"_**Please**_, don't remind me," I groaned.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "Primus has a plan for these things."

"Honestly, I think He and father are in cahoots ensuring my interface systems remain offline," I said making him laugh even harder. "Keep laughing, Jazz. I'm being serious. What if I'm glitched?"

"There's more to life than just interfacing."

"Pfft! Tell Leo that! He's been hanging around Sunny way to much."

"As have you. Now, get some rest. Drop by later I'll have that new play list ready for you," he said and then turned walking for his and Prowl's quarters.

I continued on with no further delays and found Leo and Orion in my room using my computer.

"That one sucks! I wouldn't be caught dead in that alt form!" Leo exclaimed.

"I was just being practical," Orion said.

"In all honesty Leo, it's not going to matter which alt form you pick. You'll look good regardless all armored up," I smiled, coming up behind him. I laid a hand on Orion's shoulder seeing the unsure look in his optics. "As will you too. You are both very handsome mechs. And I'm not saying that as your sister."

"Thank you, Kacey," Orion smiled warmly at me, lifting his head up a little higher.

"Now, if you want I already had a couple of alt modes in mind for both of you," I said, shooing Leo out of my chair. Within a couple of moments I pulled up the alt mode I thought Leo might like. "If you don't like it we'll find something else."

"2005 Lotus Elise…and I like the color too, midnight blue!" Leo grinned. "But…what about my flight form?"

My optics widened in surprise.

"Oh yeah," he bashfully smiled. "According to Ratchet I'm a triple changer like you."

"Well then," I mused, rubbing my chin. "I'll have to talk to General Lennox. We're not allowed to scan copies of the military's top secret planes into our data base. However, as I'm told there are several fliers aboard the _Axalon_. Once they've arrived and settled in a bit I was taking them to Nellis Air Force Base so they could select alt forms. I see no reason why you can't come along to pick yours."

"But the ship isn't going be here for three weeks!"

"That's the best I can offer unless you convince dad differently."

"Ok," he frowned.

"Hey, you can still fly in robot form," I reminded Leo making him smile. "Now, what about you Orion."

"Sorry, I'm a one alt mech," he replied. "I prefer it to be a ground vehicle even though I have thrusters. Makes sense since I'm not a fighter."

"Ok, fair enough. Then this vehicle is for you, 2009 Cadillac Escalade."

"That's very nice," he said but I heard differently.

"You don't like the color…here, try that one."

"Can you make it a darker blue but different shade than Leo's?" he expectantly asked.

With a few commands on the keyboard I changed the color scheme from royal blue to navy blue and saw Orion's face light up.

"Ready for the uplink?"

Both of them nodded and after a few key strokes I sent them the specs for their alt forms.

"Let's go try them out!" Leo shouted, grabbing my arm and yanking me off the chair.

Of course I hurried with my brothers despite my tiredness. Once outside, I stood proudly and watched them transform for the first time, feeling how excited they both were. I kept my deviant feelings for tonight's plans deep within my spark where no one could reach, not even father.

"Just be careful!" a deep voice bellowed when Orion and Leo nearly crashed into each other as they took their first mini-test drive. "Frag it to pit! They drive worse than their father."

"Give them a break 'Hide, it's their first time," I laughed when Orion back into a tree. "Orion, use your sensors! Leo, no stunts! Learn to the basics first!"

"Like I said, they're just like their father," Ironhide grinned. "Your energy levels are low. You ok?"

"Just tired from earlier. It took more out of me than anticipated. Ratchet prescribed energon and rest. Jazz says I need to learn how to conserve my energy, try not to be so gung-ho."

"You're young. It's to be expected that you'll exhaust yourself on days such as this. But I have every confidence that you _**will**_ learn," he said. "It took Optimus a couple of decades to learn. Prowl or I often found him in deep recharge in my office with his head on a stack of datapads after a long battle."

"I'll try not to take so long."

"So, Optimus told me you didn't want to be part of the team anymore."

I frowned, sagging my shoulders and doorwings.

"My feelings aren't hurt," he laughed, rubbing my helm. "It takes a lot of courage to stand up and speak your processor to your parents or your Prime. Never hesitate to do so to them or to any officer. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "When you're done here, Optimus wants to see you about your new assignment."

"Ok, thanks Ironhide, for everything. I learned a lot from you too."

"You're welcome, Kacey," he rumbled, giving me a big hug. "See you later this week for target practice."

"Count on it!" I smirked as he walked off. Then I turned my attention back to my brothers. "Ok, come here for inspection!"

Leo's engine revved high then sputtered as he came to an abrupt stop. I laughed heartily feeling his annoyance at me over our spark bond.

"Just transform idiot," I suggested.

Orion quickly did so, inspecting his armor. The navy blue armor fitted his from rather nicely. He was sure to capture a few femmes' optics as he walked by. His calm mannerisms showed in how his armor formed too. He was tall but not so imposing that one would fear his presence. He didn't have the antennas like father. His face was open with no indication that he'd cover it with a battle mask.

"Well?" he anxiously asked.

"Very nice bro," I grinned affectionately at him, making him blush. "Come on Leo. Don't be bashful."

Leo transformed into his bipedal mode. As expected he took on many of father's armor features, including a mask and surprisingly he took on the visor like I have. The mask and visor retracted to show the big smile on his handsome face. Yes, he was even more like father now, with a few differences. His antenna seemed to be permanently angled back. Despite his size, everything about his posture implied he was definitely a mech one didn't want to take lightly on the battle field.

"You both are going to melt femmes' sparks," I smiled. "Now let's get inside. I need to see father, turn in a report and get some recharge. Ratchet will want to check you out as a precaution. I want you both to get a good night's recharge. We'll go out tomorrow for a drive and I'll give you your first robot flying lessons."

"Woohoo!" Leo cheered nearly jumping up and down.

Orion attempted to shove him. Leo was a rock despite his size and didn't budge. However, he was able to knock Orion over and the two started wrestling around like younglings.

"Well, whenever you're done playing. I'll see you both later," I chuckled and then headed inside the base.

"Love you Kacey!" they both shouted, chasing me down.

"I love you both too. Do as I told you."

"Yes Ma'am," Leo saluted as he kept running down the hall.

"AFT!" I shouted at him.

With my brothers' excitement still buzzing my processor I headed to father's office with a smile on my face. I was curious what my new assignment was.

"I know, Jazz told me," I cut in as Prowl opened his mouth.

"You can get it to my by morning. Ratchet informed me you're supposed to be recharging."

"I know. I had to help the lugnuts. After talking with father I'm getting some energon then heading to bed for a few hours."

"Good," I smiled then disappeared into his office.

Father's office door was wide open and I could see he was busy reading a datapad.

"Ironhide said you wanted to see me father," I said, announcing my presence while respectfully waiting at the door's entrance.

"Yes, come in," he said, putting the datapad down and picking up another one. "I'll only keep you a few minutes. I know you need to rest."

"Ratchet said recharge."

"I know what that means, you'll be reading or listening to your music for a few hours instead of recharging," he smirked. "Just make sure you rest."

"I promise, I will," I said while thinking I needed to rest up for tonight's party! I didn't want to pass out after one drink!

"So with my presence needed more at Autobot City once we move in and you're desire to learn more I've disbanded our team for the time being. You will be teaming up with Prowl. He's going to run you through a series of drills before you go out in the field," he said, handing me a datapad. "Familiarize yourself with his list of requirements. He'll test you on them."

"Understood," I replied, looking over the long list. Frag Prowl could be thorough! But it was a new challenge and I was eager for it. "So, who's the third team member?"

"There was much debate," he seriously said but then smiled. "Ironhide and I agreed it was time you and Nitro got your wish to team up together."

"That's great! Primus! Thank you, father!"

"You're welcome. Now, here's a datapad for Nitro," he said handing me another one. "I trust you will inform him of the good news?"

"Yes, Sir!" I happily saluted.

"You do realize I'm not entirely for this," mother's voice sounded behind me. I stood up as she entered the room and moved to father's side. "But I will defer to your father's judgment. And I apologize to you Kacey for…overreacting when punishing you. You're right, you are no longer a youngling."

"Don't fret too much. No permanent damage was done to my psyche."

"Get going before I change my mind," mother chided while smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you later or in the morning. Depending on when I wake from recharge."

"Recharge well," they said to me.

I took that as my time to leave. However, I paused at the doorway and turned back to see mother sitting in father's lap. They were cuddling together and whispering to each other. Their joy and love filtered through our family bond. With a knowing smile, I closed the door and locked it for them…just in case.

"_Nitro, what's your location?_"

"_Recreation room getting energon with Firestar. We just sat down_."

"_Get me a cup please? I'm on my way_."

"_Consider it done._"

Nitro and Firestar.

Two of my closest friends. The three of us were often inseparable when not on duty. However, at times, it has been rather frustrating when they start kissing and I'm sitting right there with them. Most times I discretely leave to give them privacy. Other times I smack them both on the heads for being rude and inconsiderate.

I know they're very much in love and I'm happy for them. But slag! They interface a lot!

Frag it to pit! I think I'm obsessing way too much lately because my interface systems haven't come online. But it seems like I noticed more than I did a few years ago.

I've noticed more of the intimate subtle touches between father and mother that I never spotted before. I've noticed how when Ironhide walks holding Chromia close with one hand, that hand isn't just on her aft, he's actually stroking it or squeezing it. I've seen how Akima looks at Magnus when they're together in the recreation room; that look seemed more intimate now than the day we celebrated their bond ceremony six years ago. And holy Primus, I've even noticed the affectionate caresses Prowl gives to Jazz every so often when he thinks no one's looking.

And then there are the mechs on the base.

Oh, I've taken notice to them lately. Their different shapes. Their range in sizes. Their armored afts. I actually caught myself comparing every mech's aft I saw to my father's one day when sitting in the recreation room with Bumblebee and the twins. It was rather embarrassing when I actually slapped myself to stop my optics from roaming and received quizzical looks from Bee and the twins. To this day I have never told them exactly why I did that.

"Are you ok, Kacey?"

Startled, I blinked in surprise just before I walked into Bumblebee.

"What? Oh, sorry. Hi Bumblebee," I smiled, looking around and realizing I arrived at the recreation room. "I'm just tired. Here to get some energon."

"Want to join me with Sunny and Sides for some?" he asked, smiling brightly as he always did.

"Sorry. I'll have to take a rain check," I answered, noticing how his doorwings drooped every so slightly. Doorwings…Primus, I never thought of them before but lately…I'm in agreement with Jazz! They are mesmerizing and tantalizing at times. I shook my head ever so slightly. "Nitro already has mine ready and I need to talk to him. Then I'm heading off for some much needed recharge."

"Ok, next time," he smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

"I promise," I said, following him in.

I watched as he headed over to where Sunny, Sides and Leo were. I immediately gave Leo a look like he'd better get his aft moving to the med bay or else. He nodded, conveying he was going. I let it go after that knowing he was still very excited and simply wanted to share such wonderful news with his best friends.

My best friends spotted me and waved me over. I was somewhat relieved to see they weren't sitting side by side. That meant no groping of Firestar's leg or Nitro's leg for that matter underneath the table. No kissing too, hopefully.

"You look like shit," Nitro commented as I dropped into the chair across from him.

"Gee thanks for making me feel _**so**_ much better," I grumbled, staring at the noticeably empty spot on the table before me as I set the datapads down. I growled. Typical mech. Forgets the simplest things.

"Oh slag! I'm sorry, Kacey I forgot."

"It's my fault," Firestar said, rising to her feet while pushing Nitro back down. "We got to talking. I'll get your energon."

I nodded as she left. Relaxing into my seat, I groaned softly, massaging my faceplates briefly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he worriedly asked.

"I just need some energon and recharge. Then I'll be fine."

"Come on Kacey, talk to me. I can tell when something's bothering you. You look depressed more than tired."

"I'm fine. I'm just being grumpy," I admitted which was somewhat true.

"Oh, right," he smiled, leaning back in his seat. "I heard about Leo's interface systems being online."

"Orion's too," I added.

"Ouch, Kacey, you poor femme," he chuckled.

"Shut up before I weld your interface panel shut."

"Wow, you really are grumpy! That was low blow for you."

"Kacey needs a mech that's all," Firestar said putting a large cup of energon in front of me.

"Fire, that's not nice. You know her interface systems aren't online," he continually teased me. I glared at him.

"You don't need to interface to enjoy a mech's company you idiot," Firestar chided, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Funny Fire. That's not what you say when we're alone together."

"Yeah, it's usually something like 'Oh that's the spot, Nitro! Touch me there!'" I mimicked, actually having heard them interface more than I ever wanted to, making Nitro laugh. Firestar punched me in the arm.

"OW!" she yelped clenching her fist which of course made both Nitro and me laugh wildly.

"Frag you both," she growled but then ended up laughing with us.

"We need to stop using Kacey as look out for us," Nitro said taking a drink of his energon.

"That will all change when we get our own quarters in Autobot City," she added.

"Well, at least you have each other," I frowned, tracing my finger around the rim of my cup. "I'll be all by myself, as usual."

"Don't say that. You'll find someone."

"Fire, that's not likely to happen anytime soon. Do you see mechs lining up to ask me out?"

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"It means no mech is interested in having a relationship with me. There are only two reasons that I can think of why they're not. One my interface systems aren't online and two…my father."

"_**Or**_ you're just too beautiful that they're afraid of you," Nitro seriously said.

"I can't help the way I look! And that is the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard of! Still, you're partly right I suppose. I'm Kaceystar, daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One, the future Prime. That's quite intimidating when you think about it."

"Kacey, you're just frustrated," Firestar said, resting a reassuring hand on my forearm. "I know you had expectations once you hit thirty-five. You told me how significant that age was. And I know it's been a disappointing year for you. But you must remember, just about every mech on this base watched you grow up. Sure some of them are afraid of your father. Most still see you as that little youngling who first arrived on Earth."

"Primus, I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss Rox pining for me," I groaned.

"Oh frag it to pit! I did not just hear you say that!" Nitro exclaimed, looking as if he swallowed a bad batch of high grade. "You deserve way better than that aft."

"Why don't you ask a mech out?"

"I can't do that," I replied bashfully. "That'd be so weird. Besides can you imagine what my father would think if I went chasing after mechs? He'd probably lock me up in the brig!"

"Well, what about the mechs on the Axalon? I'm sure there are a lot of single and available mechs our age," Firestar suggested.

"Yes, that's it!" Nitro cheered, slapping the table.

"No, that won't work either. I'll be in the same situation then as I am now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Kaceystar, the daughter of Optimus Prime. Many of the ship's inhabitants are looking forward to meeting me. Father is expecting me to be there with him too when the ship arrives to meet the officers of the Axalon."

"Well, I'm sure some of the mechs will have the courage to ask you out," Firestar smiled confidently.

"Oh…oh no! Oh Primus. It might just work!" Nitro babbled on looking as if he had a short circuit in his processor. "Frag, it's got to work!"

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," I said, finally taking a drink of my energon.

"You want mechs to meet you and get to know _**you, **_no intimidation, right?" he asked, leaning over the table and talking in a low voice so only Fire and I could hear.

"Yeah," I replied slowly, noticing he had this crazy look in his optics that matched the one his father always got whenever he used Decepticons as target practice.

"So, this is what we do," he continued. "When the ship arrives I'll scope out some of the mechs and try to make friends with ones that might be worthy of dating you."

"Nitro…"

"Hang on, I'm not done," he interrupted me. "This is the best part. Give me a day and then I'll introduce them to my girlfriend Firestar and my best friend…_**Blaze**_!"

I sat quietly, reflecting on his words. Maybe…

"The idiot might be on to something," Firestar mused. "A mech would be less intimidated by Blaze and you are her. Plus, they've never seen you so you could pull it off. At least for short while."

"And I know mechs, that short while would be enough for them to get over the intimidation thing," Nitro added. "Once they realize you're just a femme I'm sure a few of them will be fighting each other to ask you out!"

"But what about when they're disembarking," I reminded them. "Father wants me at his side so they can see me."

"Don't worry. I've got that figured out too," Nitro smirked.

I gave him a look of disbelief. But before I could say anything my baby brother dropped in the empty chair at our table.

"Hey, what's up?!" he asked, big grin on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you," Nitro snarled.

"Whatever," Leo scoffed, ignoring Nitro and focusing on me. "Are you ok, Kacey? I felt you were kind of upset."

"I'm fine Leo. I just need to recharge," I said, draining the rest of my cup. "Which I am going to do right now."

I gave Leo a look.

"Right, I can take a hint. I'm off to see the Hatchet. See you later, Kacey. Nitro…you and me…sparring room…it's on dude! You are so going down!"

Leo took off running and laughing after that.

"Yeah! You'd better run, Leo!" Nitro shouted.

"I'd watch it Nitro. Leo's a lot stronger than he looks," I warned, smiling. I had could easily imagine Leo taking Nitro down. I'd better make sure I'm there when it happens so I could laugh my aft off! "Besides, you have more important matters to attend to." I slid the datapad for him across the table. "Check it out."

"What the slag is this?" he asked, reading the list of requirements. "Wait, you have one too?"

I smiled and nodded.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, hugging me and then Firestar. "Check it out Fire! Kacey and I are teaming up! We're gonna kick Decepticon aft together! Oh Primus, I've been begging my father for this day. Slag, we have to celebrate!"

"And we will. But later tonight, after I get some recharge."

"Oh about that, Rox, Sockets, Derail, and myself will be ready. All you have to do is comm us."

"Fire, will you be there?" I asked. "You have to come. This is our last chance to party in our secret hideaway. It will be a blast! I promise."

"Of course," she smiled.

"It's settled then," I said, rising to my feet. "I'll see you later."

With my datapad in hand I headed out. Luckily I made it to my room with no more detours along the way. My recharge bed never looked so inviting. I quickly tossed the datapad on my desk, dimmed the lights, set my internal chronometer to wake me at 11 pm, retracted my armor, and curled up underneath a thermal blanket.

Before I initiated my recharge program I reached over and turned my stereo on, scanning for the song I wanted to hear. Once I found it I hit play.

**\\**_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**//**

**\\**_Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you're doing to me. I have spent all my years in believing in you. But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**//**

**\\**_I work hard every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own – I get down on my knees. And I start to pray. Till the tears run down from my eyes. Lord – somebody – somebody. Can anybody find me – somebody to love?_**//**

**\\**_Everyday – I try and I try and I try – But everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm going crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense. I got nobody left to believe. Yeah – yeah yeah yeah._**//**

**\\**_Oh Lord. Somebody – somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**//**

**\\**_Got not feel I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm ok. I'm alright. Aint gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_**//**

**\\**_Find me somebody to love. Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**//**

"Nitro, you're plan might just work," I whispered, as I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling.

I wasn't specifically looking for an interface partner. Not that I could do that anyway. And even if I could I really had no idea what to do! But like anything in my life, I wanted to experience things…that included mechs. It was the only way to learn. The only way to find _**him**_.

_**Him**_ being the mech I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with. I'm hoping he and I will be able to experience the same kind of ever lasting love my parents have for one another.

Frag, I don't even know who _**he**_ is yet and I'm thinking of my future! I'm not even sure exactly what attributes he'll have yet. Well actually, that's not true. I do know two attributes that catch my optics - a cute aft and doorwings. Still, I relish the idea of learning what else I like most in a mech.

Bottom line, I'm looking forward to falling in love…with _**him**_.

With a sigh, I smiled then fell into recharge.

* * *

Omg! The never ending chapter ended! Lol! I do apologize for the length. Hopefully, the rest wont be as long.

That last song there was _**Somebody to Love by Queen**_.

**Up next**: It's party time! Woohoo!


	3. Ch 3 It's Party Time

**//**_Oh, if there is one thing I hang on to that gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to. I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice. Standing on the edge, I'll show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have a Nice Day.**\\**_

**_Have a Nice Day – Bon Jovi_**

Sorry for taking so long. Part of the delay has been the massive fire that's been burning out of control nearby! Scary and smokey! Also, I'm being careful to not rush the chapters like I've done before. Sometimes I get too anxious for you guys to read something. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Oh and yeah, it's **_another_** fraggin long chapter!

Also, I've put a pole up regarding the length of my chapters. I'm going to let the readers decide if they're too long or not. Keep in mind if I do make them short I promise you I am not going to sacrifice content! Each chapter will just have fewer POVs, if you the readers decide on shorter chapters.

Next on the agenda, for those who are interested, please check out the fabulously, awesome drawing of Kaceystar by **LyricaBelachium**. The link is on my profile page. Also, you can just go to deviant art and search by Kaceystar to find it that way. So check it out! It's so cool! Thank you girl for taking the time to draw Kacey!

Third, I want to give special thanks to bunnylass for taking the time to do some edits and allow me to corrupt her brain with ideas for this chapter! Lol. Thank girl!

**Author's notes:** '…' bond talk, **//**…**\\** denotes music playing

**Playlist for the party (this is the order they appear during the party):** **_Till All Are One_**, Stan Bush; **_Let It Rock_**, Kevin Rudolf & Lil Wayne; **_Have A Nice Day_**, Bon Jovi; **_Cotton Eye Joe_**, Rednex; **_Paralyzer_**, Finger Eleven; **_Hysteria, _**Muse; **_Rhythm of the Night)_**, Corona; **_Tonight is the _**Night, Le Click; **_everytime We Touch_**, Cascada; **_Get Ready for This_**, 2 Unlimited

Thanks to Bunnylass and phantomprincess94 for the song suggestions. Also, please do not hesitate to send me any songs love songs or whatever. If I like it enough I'll make it work. You can PM or just leave it in the review. Please include artist with the song title so I can look it up. Thanks!

**

* * *

****Roxsolid aka Rox**

I wandered down the hallway towards the recreation room alone having left Starbreeze behind to get some rest. She had a long tiring day and wanted to get some recharge before joining the party later. Besides, she didn't want to sit around with the guys and listen to us talk about fighting 'Cons, comparing battle scars, or interfacing.

"Hey Rox," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see my best friend, Sockets and sighed. Frag, I really owe him an apology for how I acted after what happened last week. "Listen, I'm really sorry about dropping that bomb on you like that. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore I'd understand."

"No. It's me that should do the apologizing. We're buds and I was being a jerk. You just shocked the slag out of me!"

"I was over energized and feeling a little…lonely."

"Well, it was kind of a processor blowing way to find out my best friend was attracted to mechs. I mean it's not everyday I get a full on hot kiss from my best friend," I smirked, trying to make him less embarrassed than he already was. It worked as he suddenly appeared shocked, making me laugh. I put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on. You're still my best friend. All I care is that you're happy and that you're getting some."

"Oh are you going to start hooking me up?" he questioned raising an optic ridge.

"I might," I smirked, making him laugh. "Although one of the femmes might be able to help you better."

"That's true. Kacey has pointed out a few possibilities. I still can't believe you finally gave up on her."

"I didn't give up."

"Ok I'll rephrase that, you've **_settled_** for Starbreeze. I know you care for her as a friend and that your spark isn't in the relationship. You're only going to hurt her in the long run if you don't face the fact that you're still in love with Kacey."

"So what if I am. I'll never be good enough for her. I finally realized that Kacey, though she is probably a part of lot of mechs' fantasies, deserves a mech more honorable than myself."

"You're a good mech," he sincerely said.

"I'm a good mech **_wrecker_**," I corrected. "Kacey is the future Prime. Mechs like Magnus, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus…you know mechs in a class of their own. That's the kind of mech she deserves."

"Kacey is going to pick a mech regardless of his status in the ranks. You still have a chance with her, if you want it."

"Kacey doesn't see me that way."

"Then **_make_** her."

"Pfft!"

"Rox, let me tell you something you don't know about Kacey…you've got two things she likes most in a mech…a cute aft and doorwings."

"Are you making a pass at me again?" I asked narrowing my optics at him.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes things change. And I know for a fact that Kacey doesn't know what she's really looking for in a mech so there's still a chance if you want to take it."

"How do you know that?"

"On our slow days in medical bay Galen, Ariel, and I often talk. And Ariel talks about Kacey freely with Galen and I. But Kacey told me about the cute aft and doorwings as the two things that catch her optics. I have to admit, I have an affliction for them as well."

"Aft!"

"Sorry," he giggled.

"So, did Kacey say anything about…me?"

"No, she never really tells me or Ariel what mechs she looking at. I'm not sure if Kacey's looking because her interface systems are still offline."

"That sucks," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey guys!" Derail shouted as we entered the recreation room. He was waving us over to where he was sitting with Nitro, Saberon, Hawk, and Dozer.

"Looks like a couple of them have started way early tonight," I chuckled as we headed over, pushing aside my thoughts of Kacey at the moment. This knew insight needed to be addressed but not tonight.

"It is our last chance to party since most of us have tomorrow off and we'll be moving into our new home soon," Sockets smiled.

"We'll make it one to remember," I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey Nitro, where's your femme?"

He glared at me over his cup of high grade before responding, "Firestar will be out at the party later. Where's your femme?"

"Rox doesn't have a femme…he has Sockets now!" Derail joked.

"You're just jealous he didn't kiss you," I countered, making the guys laugh except for Derail who glared angrily at me as I sat next to him. I ignored him, not wanting to get into another argument with him. Instead, I took my drink and turned my attention to Nitro. He was always more fun to tease. "So, Nitro. How's patrolling with your **_mom_**?"

Again every laughed.

"Haha, laugh all you want," he smiled smugly. "I've been re-assigned. Kacey and I are teaming up with Prowl."

"Oh slag! Rock on!" Hawk and Saberon congratulated.

"Wow, that's great," I agreed.

"And just so you know, my **_mom_** can kick the skidplates off any Decepticon when she chooses to."

"And yours," Sockets added.

"And mine," Nitro grimaced.

We erupted in laughter. Slag, even I knew not to mess with the elite femmes. Elita and Chromia were as brutal as some mechs.

"I thought Kacey was coming," Derail suddenly commented to Nitro.

"She'll be here," Nitro smiled, taking a drink of his high grade.

Derail nodded then drained his glass. My optics narrowed at him. He's been acting odd for the past several months since his break up with Zym. He has had nothing but contempt for me ever since I started dating Starbreeze a couple of months ago. For frags sake she got tired of his slag a long time ago, shortly after Kacey started going out on missions.

Of course at that time I had no idea Starbreeze broke it off with Derail in hopes of catching my optics since Kacey was off base most of the time. It was Sockets who pointed it out to me a few years ago. Then once I realized Kacey and I weren't meant to be I went to Starbreeze. I knew exactly how she felt pining for someone who didn't see them that way.

Starbreeze is beautiful, she's an attentive lover but her beauty does not compare to Kacey's. After Starbreeze's first experience in combat she called it quits. Quit is a word that doesn't exist in Kacey's vocabulary. Kacey was most everything I wanted in a femme and Starbreeze wasn't. And a part of me was now wondering why I was even with Starbreeze after what Sockets just told me about Kacey.

I did know one thing, Derail was not the kind of mech for Kacey. And if he knew what was good for him he'd back off now before he did something stupid.

"Anyone need another drink?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Just about everyone at the table said yes.

"I'll help you get them," I said, moving to follow him. I waited until we were away from the others. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting drinks."

"You know what I mean Derail," I growled in a low voice getting close to him. "Stay away from Kacey."

"She's not **_your_** femme. She's any mechs femme."

"Any mech except for mechs like us. And especially not for you."

"Frag you."

"I know why Zym left you, fragger. The next time I hear you mistreat a femme I will personally rip your aft apart. I promise you. And stay away from Kacey."

I didn't give him a chance to say much after that, marching over to get a few drinks. My foul mood quickly evaporated when I heard a familiar femme's voice. Primus, that voice…my spark always lifted whenever I heard it.

Frag! I didn't know what to do. On one hand a part of me did love Kacey. On the other hand, I did have strong feelings towards Starbreeze. Both femmes were dear friends to me. I honestly wanted what was best for both of them.

As I headed back to the table, I decided to think about it later and just enjoy the evening. Soon or later I was going to have to have a talk with both of them.

* * *

**Nitro**

It was a typical evening with the guys. Rox was telling us about his latest fight with a couple of Decepticons last time he was out on patrol with Magnus. Saberon and Hawk talked about how boring their monitor duties in the command center were. But that's the life they chose since they're in special training for the next few years – Saberon in special operations and Hawk as a long range sniper.

Sockets didn't talk about what he did. He didn't need to. He was kind of like Ratchet I found out. Never boasted about his work and when he talked about it he only talked about the ones he couldn't save. Still, the mech was an excellent medic and we were all gratefully he is since he's worked on each of us at this table at least once.

I was nursing my high grade slowly, listening to them all. We all were loud and boisterous, looking forward to the party tonight. Yet, we were all tight lipped about it as well. Each mech at this table didn't want to feel Kacey's wrath for ruining the party, especially when tonight's initiations were her brothers and it was the last hoo-hah we were going to have for some time.

"Speak of the pit spawn," I chuckled to myself as my optics caught a glimpse of Kacey as she sauntered into the recreation room. I honestly don't think Kacey realizes just how provocative her walk is when she's relaxed and off duty. And that smirk always on her faceplates. It's like she's up to no good which only adds to her beauty.

Yup, she's one dangerous beautiful femme who has been a topic amongst us mechs on a number of occasions when our femmes and Kacey weren't around. It's all talk. Nothing dirty or obscene. More like, admiration and respect. She's not only a beautiful femme but a formidable warrior who, when you narrow it down, is just like one of the mechs at this table because she **_lives_** to enjoy life.

"Hey fellas!" Kacey grinned looking radiant, refreshed, and ready to rip, roar and have a good time.

"Hi Kacey," most of the guys greeted her back before going back to their conversations.

"It's eleven thirty, you're late," I smirked at her.

"I was responding so some emails regarding the Charity Race next month," she replied, taking a seat beside me. "You're still racing in the truck event, right?"

"Of course, I got to see if I can beat my dad!"

"And me," Rox said, sitting on the other side of Kacey and giving her a cup of high grade. "I won last year's race."

"Only coz I wasn't there," I countered, taking my fresh cup of high grade for myself. "And I heard you cheated by running Magnus off the road."

"I didn't cheat. He tried to slam into me and missed when I slowed up. Then he slammed Ironhide off the road," Rox chuckled. "Your dad was pissed coz he was going to win!"

"I know, I had to hear about it for a month," I groaned.

"So Kacey…when are you gonna settle down with a **_real_** mech?" Rox asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, not even bother so hide the fact that he was flirting with her. Oh Primus, he was doing that again! I thought he finally figured out that Kacey was out of his league.

"When he shows up, make sure to point him out," she joked before taking a long drink. I immediately noticed she didn't shrug him off. I hope she's not that desperate for a mech to go out with Rox!

"How are things with Starbreeze?" I asked, grinning innocently.

He moved his arm off Kacey, growling at me.

"Rox, be a gentlemech and get me another drink," Kacey smiled, patting him on the leg.

"Sure thing, babe," he eagerly grinned.

"Here, you can have mine. I didn't even take a drink from it yet," Derail suddenly said, leaning across Rox, knocking Rox back in his seat, and putting the cup in front of Kacey. I wanted to punch Derail. He had too much to drink already. I felt Kacey's elbow subtly nudge my arm and I refrained from punching him in the face. I'd back off, for now.

"Ok, thanks, Derail," she smiled politely. It was a forced smile. I could tell. Kacey had that tone like she was being overly polite which she did when she felt uncomfortable or annoyed.

I glared over at Derail who winked at me before he trotted off to get more high grade for himself.

"Is it just me or has Derail been acting odd lately," I commented.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Kacey said. "No fights tonight, please?"

"Ok," I sighed.

"He's up to something though," Rox admitted, not looking to happy either. He was glaring in Derail's direction as well. Funny, for the first time we actually agreed on something.

"Forget about him for now," Kacey grinned. "Are things ready?"

"Yeah, the supplies are already at the site," I answered.

"Should be enough high grade to last all night and then some," Rox chuckled.

"Mirage wanted to make sure his debt to you was paid in full," I said making Kacey laugh.

"Well, we can go any time," she said after finishing her glass. "I've got the new play list Jazz made for me. Said it was good for partying all night long. So I do hope you guys are going to be dancing this time."

"We can't all be as gracefully sexy as you, Kacey," Rox smirked.

"Oh for frag's sake!" I groaned.

"Nitro stop being overprotective and Rox, you're with Starbreeze so stop flirting. I want us to have fun tonight. It's our last party like this. I want it to be memorable…if anyone will be able to remember! Now, who's helping me with my brothers?"

"Rox, Sockets and myself," I answered.

"Good, let's head to my family's quarters. The rest can start heading to the designated coordinates. Remember be discrete. I assume the other femmes will be joining us there?"

"Yeah, Starbreeze wanted to get some rest," Rox answered. "She and Firestar are gathering the others now to join us shortly."

"Shall we?" Kacey asked holding up her glass for a toast.

We all followed suite.

"Till all are one," we said and then downed what was left of our drinks like we always did after our toast.

Funny, much like when we were younglings, Kacey was still our ring leader. That had never changed over the years. Our closeness, our bond as friends had only been fortified during those brief hours when Kacey assumed her place as Prime to save Optimus. We each knew then, that we'd lay our lives on the line for Kacey whether she asked us to or not.

"Shh," she snickered, covering her mouth as we stepped into the main living room.

"You over energized already?" I whispered.

"No, just buzzed," she answered. "I was thinking about how oblivious my father's been about Ariel and Galen. They're in her room right now."

"Oh really!" Rox exclaimed.

"Shh!" I chastised him. The last thing we needed was to wake Optimus and Elita. More Elita than Optimus! The femme has been scary lately because of the pregnancy. I even found my mom hiding from her the other day!

"How do you know they're interfacing?" Sockets asked.

"I just know," she giggled. "Just kidding. Ariel told me they were ready to help us if necessary."

"Oh slag!" I yelped, tripping and falling into Kacey's back as we were standing right in front of Optimus and Elita's bedroom door. Rox grabbed hold of me to keep from knocking her over completely. And Kacey was agile enough to keep her footing.

We all held our collective breaths and watched the door for several seconds.

"That was close, let's hurry," Kacey whispered.

Once inside Orion and Leo's room the operation went smoothly. The brothers never woke up. Kacey injected them with the sedatives. Then they were heft up and carried out. Kacey had Roller in the Command Center and was telling her when we could move through the hallways or who was coming down a particular hallway. So with relative ease we reached the base's exit.

There was Firestar waiting with the others, smiling and laughing.

I sighed taking in her beauty.

Her red armor only accentuated the sensuous curves of her legs, and aft. I lost count of how many times my arms wrapped around her petite waist, clutching her close for a hug or while interfacing. Her breastplates looked especially inviting tonight and I made a mental note to myself to give them much need attention later.

But of all her feminine attributes, her face was what always made my spark flutter wildly. Because every time I looked at her face, I saw the love she had for me. She never hid it, unless she was mad at me. And I swear her face seemed to brighten even more when her optics locked on mine.

With a knowing nod, I had Hawk take my place at holding up Orion. Firestar didn't hesitate to come to me.

"You have a nice evening?" I asked, kissing her tenderly.

"Not as much as you," she smiled. "How much have you had to drink already?"

"Enough," I grinned, sliding my hands down her back slowly.

"Let them slide below my waist right here and we're not interfacing later," she warned.

My smile widened.

"But at least we are interfacing," I said, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"Fiend!"

"Femme!"

"Shh, it's almost time!" Kacey said and we all grew silent and still.

"Once the door opens you all know the drill," she said to us. Leo's left arm around her shoulders while his other was around Sockets. I resumed my position with Orion and Rox on the other side in a similar position.

The door's locked beeped and flashed green. Firestar opened it and we all quickly filed out and raced for the tree line. Once there we knew the camera wouldn't pick us up. Then it was fun and laughs as we strolled through the trees under the moonlight.

Our destination was a hidden alcove about a mile from the base.

It was **_our_** place. The first place we went when Kacey snuck high grade out of the base when we were younglings and all got sick from drinking too much high grade. It was the place where Sockets came up with the idea of initiation ceremony when we had a surprise party for Kacey after she got her armor. We even had a party for each mech or femme, in the order they're transformation systems came online, who had already had their armor so they wouldn't feel left out.

And my personal favorite, on one late romantic night it was the place where Firestar and I had our first interface after my interface systems finally came online. It was the only place I knew where we'd be alone without fear of anyone watching us. Or so I thought until Sunny and Sides showed me the incriminating pictures.

To this day, Firestar does not know they exist! And I plan on keeping it that way.

But it made me think, just how many outrageous photos the twins might have secretly collected from our supposed secret parties. We were anything but reserved at our parties!

* * *

**Jazz**

My shift ended. For once the evening was uneventful. No Decepticon activity. No twins wreaking havoc on the base. No Kacey pulling some insane prank on Ratchet. Although I was kind of hope for one. She did a good one a month ago to Prowl super gluing all his datapads to his desk and to each other. I still giggle thinking about it as I had been there, watching him try to pry the datapads off his desk. I thought he was gonna blow a logic circuit!

Alas, nothing so interesting tonight. I was actually bored for the better part of the evening in the command center except for a brief visit from Prowl. It was only for a few minutes to retrieve a report from me but it had brightened my dismal evening.

As usual, I found my beloved in his office. I quietly leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms across my chest, and watched him. His optics were intensely focused on the datapad in his hand but I know he noticed my presence. He simply chose not to acknowledge it yet.

That's ok. It gave me time to appreciate the mech I call my bondmate.

Call me a voyeur, but I love to observe Prowl in whatever he does. Working, talking, recharging…it didn't matter. And I must admit he looked sexy in his simple black and white armor. The chevron, he'd always sported when in his Cybertronian armor, was even more prominent in his new armor. Red wasn't a color I figured Prowl to ever don since the color seemed too flashy for him. Yet there it was proudly displayed and ever so tempting to kiss.

His optics were still as intense as ever when he was on duty. Then they were invitingly warm whenever he was off duty and alone with me. Those never changed. Ever since my comeback, Prowl's optics still glowed with such emotion whenever we were intimate. I literally lost my self to their fiery passion, their enduring love and affection he held for me when we'd make love.

Perhaps what I enjoyed most about observing my Prowl was the display of his doorwings. He had something similar in his Cybertronian armor but nothing so spectacularly displayed. They were white on the front side, black on the backside. But from the front of him the white contrasted nicely with the rest of his armor which was black, except for his face that was silver.

But his doorwings, which were more prominently displayed than Bumblebee's doorwings, were optic catching. I heard Kacey say she patterned hers like Prowl's because of how magnificent they looked. Prowl blushed at the comment. For all his complaining about what a pain in the aft they were, he enjoyed teasing me with them. A flutter of the left wing here. A twitch of the right wing there. I was mesmerized and hooked. Ok, I was obsessed! But who wouldn't be when he teased me with them constantly.

"Ready to call it a night?" he asked, putting his signature on the datapad, his optics still not acknowledging my presence.

"Yeah, was hoping you'd be done when I came by to collect you," I sighed pushing off the doorway, my arms falling to my side as I slowly entered his office. "Did you get your energon this evening?"

"I'll get some when we get back to our quarters," he smiled warmly at me. I could swear he was up to something with the way his optics glowed as he finally looked at me.

A rap on the door behind me interrupted me before I could question him.

"What can we do for you Mirage?" Prowl asked, looking past me, the mysterious look in his optics gone.

"You didn't hear this from me and I was never here," he said, moving into the office. "The 'gang' is having one of their parties tonight. It starts at midnight. Just thought I'd let you know."

"I was wondering why I saw Roller head over to keep Hound company," I commented. "Hound was monitoring the security feeds. Roller must be giving Kacey the drop on when it's clear."

"Like I said, you didn't hear it from me," Mirage smirked.

"Thanks Mirage," Prowl smiled, leaning back in his chair, optics back on me.

"And I thought my evening was going to be totally dull," I chuckled after Mirage left.

"Are you suggesting we be the ones to keep an optic on Kacey and the others?"

"Why not? We're up and we both have tomorrow morning off."

"Ok, but I'll have to meet you out there," Prowl said, getting up on his feet. I gave him my best pout face, the one he could never resist. "I need my energon and to drop these off for Optimus."

"Fine, but don't take too long," I smiled. "Kacey **_knows_** how to throw a party!"

"Yes, I wonder where she got that from," I retorted, narrowing his optics at me.

I chuckled nervously and then ran out of the office.

'Don't think you're off the hook!' he said over our bond.

'Catch me…I **_dare_** ya!'

Laughter and warmth filled my spark. Our love for each other wasn't always visible to others, but it was always there even if we weren't in the same room. Unlike now as I trotted to the base exit, I couldn't feel Prowl within my spark anymore. Nor could he feel me. It was always that way whenever we played a game of cat and mouse. We'd silence our end of the sparklink to not give away each others positions.

Of course when I exited the base the 'gang', as we affectionately called Kacey and her friends, were no where to be seen. Not wasting a moment I headed for the tree line. From there I took an alternate route to a vantage point that overlooked the alcove of their so called secret party place.

We just let them think it was secret. With the Decepticon threat ever present we couldn't risk them being unguarded. Optimus allowed them to party because he knew Kacey would do it regardless of orders or not. Plus, the alcove worked for us officers too whenever we wanted a private evening under the stars alone with our lovers or bondmates or just us mechs wanting to get over energized while reminiscing without fear of femmes getting angry.

The alcove had an energy dampening field that Kacey created with Wheeljack's help. Already a good leader, she knew how to have fun but she also knew how to protect herself and the others.

Still we felt it wise to keep an optic on them in case they got to over energized and couldn't make it back to base. Which did happen two years ago for Nitro's sparkday. Ironhide said his son was purging his tanks all the way to the medical bay. The others all had to be escorted back to their rooms as they were either passed out or too drunk to walk.

"Hm, looks like a few of you started celebrating a bit early," I whispered to myself looking down at the group as they were now just gathering in the alcove.

Oh boy. From the looks of it so far, it was going to be one to remember. Half of them were already over energized as they laughed and wrestled with each other while Kacey was trying to organize them for the initiation ceremony. Of course she was laughing herself and got tackled by Nitro after she set had Leo and Orion in position.

"Rox, you dope, what are you doing? That's not how you win a femme's spark," I spoke softly when he purposely joined in, laying on Kacey, looking like he was going in for a kiss. I noticed Starbreeze wasn't too happy. Nitro knocked him off before anything happened. "Good mech, Nitro."

A sound in the trees behind me captured my attention. For a moment I forget about the commotion some fifty yards away. My extra sensitive audio receptors listened for Prowl. He should be turning up any moment.

Crouching down, I slowly slinked through the trees, heading towards the small rustling noise. I narrowed my optics, using my visor's vision enhancements to see if anything was there. An animal from what the thermal scan picked up. Disappointed, I returned to my post, constantly listening for Prowl.

Where the frag was he?

As if to answer, I suddenly felt a shift in the temperature behind me and my systems started buzzing the familiar humming energy of another form standing behind me. I'm not sure how he does it but he's the only mech who could ever sneak up on me like that!

"You were aptly named," I chuckled softly, at the sudden feel of my lovers arms wrapped around me from behind. "You could have been on heck of a special ops agent with that stealth."

"Nah, I just tread quietly and patiently," he sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms pulling me even closer. I relented and leaned into him.

"Amongst a few things."

"How's the party?"

"Just getting started. Leo and Orion haven't woken up yet."

"**OW! FRAGGER!**" Leo growled loudly.

"Never mind, they're awake," I snickered.

Music suddenly started playing. It was s long into to one of the 'gang's favorite songs, their anthem so to speak. Not one I put on the playlist I made for Kacey however.

"Oh, I heard Optimus humming this song the other day," Prowl said. "He said he heard Kacey singing the lyrics and with Leo singing the chorus with her."

"Prowl, Kacey doesn't just sing. She **_feels_** the music," I corrected.

"Sorry, I just don't get the singing and dancing thing," he commented dryly. "As you so aptly pointed out, I have to left feet and can't find a beat if you drummed it on my aft."

"Just watch her. The femme knows how to show off."

"Odd, Optimus or Elita don't show off."

"Pfft, pull your head out of your aft. Optimus does like to show off, when he thinks only Elita's watching him."

Prowl chuckled softly, tightening his hold around me, pressing his cheek against mine, one hand caressing my chest tenderly. He enjoyed getting me all riled up like that at times. I wasn't going to argue at the moment. He was in a particularly cuddly mood this evening.

**//**_In__ a cold, far away world. A battle is raging between evil and good. From the stars, they came here to Earth. Caught in their struggle through the whole universe. Robotic warriors give it their all. Fight in disguise, 'til the victor stands tall_.**\\**

**//_Transformers_**_. Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise. Transformers. When the battle is through, only the strong will survive. Till all are one_.**\\**

**//**_Unknown soldiers fighting the war. Used the power and wisdom from those gone before. Leads them on to victory. Lights their darkest hour. Their one destiny. Truth has its moment and right always wins. Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin_.**\\**

**//_Transformers_**_. Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise. Transformers. When the battle is through, only the strong will survive. Till all are one_.**\\**

By the second verse I don't think Prowl was paying much attention. My processor was in a too much of a befuddled state to even hear the lyrics either as my lover's hands and lips were being tantalizing distractions! But as the final chorus died down and the next song started, I noticed something in the trees approaching the alcove. The prospect of it being a 'Con was minute but enough for me to refocus my attentions.

My optics quickly zoomed in further and I immediately recognized the shape of the mech on thermal scan. I re-adjusted the vision range on my visor to a different frequency to get a clearer look, wondering why Bee was even here and why he was being so sneaky.

Then I spotted the longing look on his faceplates, the desire in his optics. Oh Primus, he had it bad!

"Well, well, well. What do you know," I chuckled watching as Bumblebee slowly appeared near the gang, but just stayed out of sight. His optics intently focused.

"What?" Prowl asked, his lips moving slowly along my shoulder.

"Remember the other day when I told you Bumblebee was hiding something and you told me I was full of slag."

"Yeah, I remember you pushed me off the couch for saying it too," Prowl grumbled.

"I think I know what he's hiding. I can't believe I never noticed before. The clever fragger."

I watched as Bumblebee finally made his appearance known. Kacey was all smiles, Nitro handed Bee a drink whether the scout wanted it or not. I immediately noticed the subtle odd behavior Bumblebee exhibited. That wasn't the first time I noticed how his optics flickered nervously for the briefest of moments or his hands fidgeted briefly as his sides. And I just realized who he always did it around!

"Oh Primus!" I laughed. "I wonder if he knows he's in way over his head!"

"Are you going to clue me in or do I have to guess?" Prowl asked, sounding a little annoyed. Even his hands stopped roaming over my chest.

"Bumblebee is in love. And I'm not talking infatuation. I'm talking, full on, deep, passionate love here. Like what we have together."

"Hah!" Prowl scoffed. "If he was in love the twins would have blabbed it all over the base."

"Haha. I'm telling you he's in love."

"Ok genius, who's he in love with?" he asked.

"Kacey," I replied confidently.

Prowl laughed quietly, letting me go, "I think the rest of us would have noticed that, especially the twins! They would have made an announcement all over the base. And this is Bumblebee we're talking about! He's not that far different from Sunny and Sides."

"Laugh all you want," I shot back, turning to face him. "I know Bee. I helped raise him. I trained him to be a good scout. I'm telling you he's in love with Kacey. I recognize all the signs. He's gotten really good at covering them up so he must have been in love with her for a long time. It takes practice to be that good!"

"I'm not **_that_** blind. Bumblebee has been a good uncle and friend to Kacey, nothing more. I think I would have noticed if he was in love with Kacey. I've see them together many times."

"Wanna make a bet?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge at me.

"Afraid?" I teased.

"Pfft," he scoffed. "What do I win?"

"Me, I get to be your sex toy for a full day to do whatever you want to me. And if I win you get to be my sex toy for a full day."

"That's not very fair, Jazz. You win either way! And don't give me that look. I know you'd enjoy it either way; top or bottom makes no difference to you. If I win, it has to be something you're not going to enjoy but I am." Prowl suddenly had the almost evil grin on his face. "Ok, if I win you have to do the requisition orders, read reports, and sign off on them, turning them in on time to Optimus for a day!"

"That's your job!"

"I know, but I'd **_enjoy_** watching you do it like you stand there watching me," he smiled fondly, pulling me close.

I raised an optic ridge, feeling the intense vibe I was getting from my mate. I can't recall the last time he was so…forward. I could literally feel his heat press up against me.

"Alright," I drawled out, wrapping my arms around him. "But no one knows about the bet. It's just between you and me. And neither of us can help. I can't influence them into getting together and you can't do anything to keep them apart, on purpose I mean. If I win you're my sex toy and if you win I'm your office slave."

"Deal," he said, sealing it with a deep, passionate, spark fluttering kiss.

"Wow," I gasped after our lips parted. "What'd they put in the energon today?"

He simply smiled at me for a brief moment before kissing me again. I eagerly gave in to his desire. Such a spontaneous need from my sparkmate didn't come along all that often as I was always the spontaneous one. So I certainly was going to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"Remember…try not to be so loud," he whispered, his face hovering above mine so closely while the rest of his body pinned me down. The sound of the party suddenly sounded so close to us. I swallowed hard, wondering if I should deactivate my vocal processor. It'd be the only way for me to keep quiet during an interface. "And you can't deactivate it. I **_dare_** you to be quiet."

I raised an optic ridge. Ok, so he was going to play dirty! Well two can play at that game!

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I heard the music first as I slowly approached the alcove. Then I heard her voice. I stopped in my tracks, listening to her sing. It wasn't the first time I've heard her sing. But each and every time my spark fluttered wildly in its chamber when I heard the sweet, sultry, melodic, timbre of Kaceystar.

Music to my audio receptors was an understatement.

Kacey's voice had matured and settled into a deep feminine tone similar to her mother's yet distinctly all her own. If Kacey wanted to she could easily bewitch a mech and get him to do anything just by sweetening the tone of her voice.

But her voice wasn't enough to satiate the secret desire I felt coursing through me. So while they sang the final chorus of the song, I crept closer, my optics narrowing as I peered around the trees. A quiet step here, another soft step there, and I leaned one way until finally…my spark stilled, and the world faded away except for the femme my optics locked on.

I sigh escaped my systems.

There stood Kacey, smiling, laughing…looking as beautiful as ever. Her deep cobalt optics, which matched her father's in more ways than one, always glowed with an intensity of the moment. Be it having fun, being mischievous, or in the midst of battle, one knew right away what kind of mood she was in just by her optics.

Kacey may not be able to hide all emotion in her optics yet, but she has the best and loveliest poker face in the galaxy. One I never minded losing to time and time again. Perhaps my favorite face she made was always when she laughed and smiled, especially when she held that warm, angelic smile more than that mischievous, devilish smirk. I think it's the way her cheeks lifted and tempting lips curved whenever she smiled that made her more beautiful, in my optics at least.

Then if you weren't enamored by her face you were a melted pile of titanium from that attractively, gorgeous, curvaceous figure of hers. Although she did not have Elita's height, Kacey's slender arms and legs still looked long. Even her neck seemed long above her shapely lean, yet distinctly feminine torso. Small flat abdomen, arched back, petite waist, and…dare I say…prominently budding breastplates.

And the way her armor appeared to hug her form in all the right places only accentuated her elegant femme features and made her tantalizing to gaze upon as she danced some ten meters from me. The way her hips and body gyrated, the way her arms swayed with the music, how her feet moved in perfect rhythm.

Frag it to pit! She was hot! And I was getting hotter temperature wise just watching her!

It's become exceedingly difficult to not notice her beauty and then she does things like **_this_** which make it even more difficult for me to hide my feelings for her. And tonight was going to be another night where I couldn't tell her how I felt because one, she's over energized and two, I might overload on the spot!

It's not like I haven't tried to come up with a plan to calmly approach her. It's just that every time I imagine myself alone with Kacey, expressing how I feel about her the image of her rather large and intimidating father always shows up and starts shooting at me. I've actually had a few terrifying nightmares of a fully armored, battle masked and cannons blazing, Optimus chasing me through the base while I was in my mere vulnerable protoform!

A branch suddenly snapped underneath my foot, breaking my trance. The roar of music came thundering back slamming into my audio receptors, base booming so loud that I felt it in my frame!

**//**_Because when I arrive, I…I bring the fire. Make you come alive. I can take you higher. What this is, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it Rock. Let it Rock. Let it Rock.**\\**_

Before one of them actually saw me, I stepped out from my hiding place and revealed myself. They all kept dancing and it was Kacey who spotted me first.

"Bumblebee! You made it!" Kacey shouting, grinning, obviously buzzing and well on her way to what Sunny liked to call a 'mega' hang over!

I chuckled. They all were! Lucky for me as it took me another moment to compose myself after Kacey called me over. They never noticed a thing. Frag, I doubt they'd notice if a Decepticon walked right into the party.

"Here!" Nitro said, putting a cup of high grade into my hand. "You need another one Kacey?"

Kacey nodded, handing him her empty cup. Then she put a hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the others who were just dancing and drinking.

"Thanks for coming on short notice, Bee. I know Leo will appreciate it."

"No problem Kacey. I had a feeling you'd be calling me once I learned Leo's transformation systems came online. Just didn't realize it'd be so soon. You organize a party fast!"

"With so much left to do between now and the next week or so, I figured it best to have the party sooner rather than later. How'd you know about it?"

"Come on Kacey, you know the officers always find out about these things," I smirked, and then took a drink of my high grade.

"Just don't tell them that. They still think this place is secret," she commented, indicating the 'gang'.

"Pfft, you know there are no secrets on this base," I snorted.

"True. Don't worry, we won't keep you long. I know you're getting up there in years and you need to get your beauty recharge," she snickered, giving me a hard shove.

"Hey!" I shouted when she hurried off and joined with the group, dancing as the next song started.

**//**_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who are you to tell me if it's black or white? Mama, can you help me try to understand. Is innocence the difference between a boy and man. My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid. Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away_.**\\**

**//**_Oh, if there is one thing I hang on to that gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to. I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice. Standing on the edge, I'll show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have a Nice Day.**\\**_

I shook my head and laughed. I must say only one mechanism can out dance Kacey and that's Jazz. If he was here, I know he'd be right in the middle of the group too!

"**Fire cut the music, it's time**," Kacey suddenly shouted, waving me over. "Rox! Bring the initiates here! Here Bee, these are for you."

"Did Orion decide on his?" I asked as the music stopped. I gently held the Autobot insignia and small medical welding torch in one hand.

"Ariel is going to do it," Kacey answered, taking her fresh cup of high grade from Nitro.

"I didn't get to ask, how you doing after today?" I inquired, just making small talk as things were being set up. "You did well out there."

"Thanks," she grinned. "I'm good. Pfft, better than good at the moment."

"Oh and congratulations on your new assignment," I smiled. "Although, I'm not sure who to feel sorry for, you or Prowl."

"I'm really looking forward to it actually," she seriously said.

"Good, because Optimus originally wanted to put you on my team but realized that you could use more discipline, not encouragement from Sunny. And according to Chromia her son is a bit gung-ho and needs to learn how to settle down. So hopefully Prowl will discipline you both enough to settle."

Kacey laughed, "Nitro's just trying to be like his dad. And Sunny **_is_** a bad influence on me, but in a good way. Oh, that reminds me. Sunny signed you up for the Charity Race next month."

I groaned, rolling my optics.

"You're coming, right?" she asked and I thought if I said no she'd be spark broken from the look in her face.

"Sure," I relented with a warm smile.

"Great! Call Sam, see if he and his family want to come out for it and I'll get tickets for them," she exclaimed, her face brightening up. "That leaves a few spots open for any of the new Autobots who arrive. I thought it'd be a good way to help them get used to how we do things on Earth."

"They're still on schedule?" I asked, having been out on patrol and out of the loop a bit.

"According to the last coded data transmission we received two days ago. They're set to arrive week after next. Now if we can just finish up the new base. Between mom's pregnancy and dad going ape shit over the long list of glitches Hoist and Grapple's team repair each day it might take a miracle to complete Autobot City in time for the new arrivals."

"Everything's ready Kacey," Nitro said, looking curiously at my cup. "Are you too good for our high grade? That's top notch slag."

"Go frag your femme," Kacey teased, playfully shoving Nitro away. "I want Bee to have a steady hand. I can't have him accidentally burning my baby bro!"

"**WHAT?!**" Leo yelped as he and Orion were brought over, both blindfolded with stasis cuffs on, keeping their hands behind their backs.

"Chill out Leo. Bumblebee has excellent hands!" an all too familiar voice chimed in from not where.

"Sunny, what in the pit?! Do you fragging smell high grade from miles away?" Kacey questioned as we turned to see the twins emerging from the darkness of the trees into the small camp's light.

"No, we followed Bee," Sides answered and then immediately received a smack from his brother. "OW!"

"It's ok, Kacey we **_won't_** be staying long once the ceremony is over," I said, staring Sunny and Sides down. They of all mechs knew tonight's party was special, meaning by invitation only, which meant only the 'gang' would be here. Kacey's generation was not of the same generation the twins and I belonged to. Most of them grew up on Earth and only learned about Cybertron through their lessons or the stories Kacey told them.

Kacey finally nodded and turned to the others, "Form the circle around the initiates. Bumblebee, Ariel come stand by me. Leo, Orion, just stay still. You will be fine."

Both mechs nervously nodded. A couple of moments later, I noticed they relaxed probably from Kacey talking to them over their bond. She was close to her siblings, all of them often sharing jokes with each other over their bond. It was quite common for one of them or all of them to giggle every so often even when no in the same room with each other.

I internally sighed.

I've been wondering what that's like a lot lately, to be bonded like to, to have that closeness within. I've never shared a physical bond with anyone and I've been having thoughts of bonding with a femme whose spark has proven to be exceptionally strong. My parents were killed only days after I was born. Thankfully I was spared the pain as they were off planet and too far for me to feel them. But to this day, I can't even remember what it felt like to **_feel_** them within my spark.

"We are gathered here this evening to welcome Orion and Leo to the first day of the rest of their lives," Kacey smiled, holding her glass up. Everyone followed, raising their own. "Today is one of the proudest of my life. To see my little brothers…yes Orion, you're still little in my optics even though you're taller than me. Anyways, to see them standing here before me now as real mechs…well slag, it makes me fraggin happy I don't have to clean up their crap anymore after a waste dump!"

Everyone laughed and I think Orion was actually blushing!

"Seriously, I love you both so very much. And I'm really proud of you," she said, nodding to me and to Ariel. The two of us moved forward.

"Leo, retracted your chest armor a bit," I told him, which he did so without hesitation. I noticed Orion did the same thing to my right. If I know Kacey, she already told her brother's what the ceremony was about even though this was their first time in attendance because I saw a smile form on Leo's face.

"Orion, you've been the Autobot's voice now for the past seven years," Kacey continued as Ariel and I started welding the Autobot insignias on. "You have eloquently spoken on our behalf, always managing to balance the needs of the humans with our own. And I know father appreciates not having to be Prime and play diplomat at the same time because of you."

"Leo, my baby brother, that day you've been dreaming about is almost upon you. Soon, you and I will be fighting side by side. You're strength and your courage will serve you well. Remember that, always. I know each 'Con you face in battle will regret fighting you."

I stepped back indicating I was done. Kacey nodded. The blind folds and stasis cuffs were removed. Leo had a big slagging smirk on his face as he looked down at his Autobot insignia. Orion was more like Optimus, stoic and reserved in his response, yet he stood a bit taller than before. Both they're armored chests were proudly displayed for Kacey's inspection.

"You're Autobots now," she smiled, patting them on the shoulders. "But remember, honor and respect is earned, wisdom is learned. Do right by following our principles and you will do well. Until all are one."

"Until all are one!" we all toasted then drank down our high grade.

"Let's Rock!" Kacey shouted and the music blared back to life.

**//**_If it hadn't been for Cotton Eye Joe. I'd been married long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton Eye Joe?_**\\**

"Yeehaw!" most of them shouted.

Orion and I both made a move to vacate the dance area. I just wasn't into dancing tonight. Too afraid that if I danced with Kacey I'd lose what little control I had left. However, Orion didn't make it far as Ariel and Kacey grabbed his hands and dragged him back.

I laughed at the look on his face. Priceless! He never had a chance with his two sisters!

The mech didn't cut loose like Kacey, Leo, or Ariel when it came to parties. But he wasn't so shy that'd he'd lock up when coerced. It just took Orion a while to loosen up. Of course, high grade helped!

"You think they'll get Orion over energized?" Sunny asked as he and Sides came over. Sides handed me a fresh cup of high grade.

"Well…" I started as Kacey, Ariel and Leo were practically pouring high grade down Orion's throat.

"Yeah," the three of us laughed together.

"They're all gonna be hurting tomorrow," Sunny chuckled.

"I don't think they care," I smiled, watching the four siblings dance together.

"It seems like yesterday they were just sparklings, now they're all grown up," Sides commented, draping his forearm on my shoulder.

"Leo's grown up to be quite the mech," Sunny added. "He's gonna give the three of us fits if he has any of Kacey's speed."

"I hear he's a triple changer too," I remarked.

"Perfect!" Sunny cheered. "In case Kacey can't be our look out when we go racing we've got Leo now!"

"Guys, no way Elite, Optimus or Kacey are going to let Leo out for racing yet," I said. "He's technically still a youngling and still has a long way to go with his training."

"Maybe," Sunny mused, smirking over the rim of his cup. "They won't stop him from his first interface. That's a mech's personal business. And I got a femme lined up for him."

I laughed, "I thought you said that was a mech's personal business!"

"What he does behind a closed door with the femme is **_his_** business," Sunny countered as the song ended and the new one started. "Oh, I love this song!"

I rolled my optics. I swear Sunny as the transformer's version of **A.D.D.** at times!

**//**_I hold on so nervously. To me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me. But so far, has not been good. It's been shitty. And I feel awkward, as I should. This club has go to be. The most pretentious thing. Since I though you and me. Well I am imagining. A dark lit place. Or your place or my place._**\\**

As I took a long, slow drink my gaze drifted past the rim of my cup and was unexpectedly met with another's - one Kaceystar smoldering stare. Was she looking at me? My optics widened so fast I felt them pop! Oh slag! She was looking at me because she suddenly started dancing…hips swaying so sensually, graceful legs propelling her so melodically my direction.

**//**_Well I'm not Paralyzed. But, I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move. Because you're standing still. If your body matches. What your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through. Me on my way to you_.**\\**

I froze, literally. My right antenna involuntarily twitched as her agile body arrived right next to mine, moving so close but not touching, teasing me with her energy. I swear to Primus my spark must have jumped up into my throat because I found it hard to swallow a mouth full of high grade.

**//**_I hold out for one more drink. Before I think. I'm looking too desperately. But so far has not been fun. I should just stay home. If one thing really means one. This club will hopefully. Be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me. Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place. Your place or my place_.**\\**

Kacey suddenly winked, flashing a devilish smile.

**//**_Well I'm not Paralyzed. But, I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move. Because you're standing still. If your body matches. What your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through. Me on my way to you_.**\\**

I swallowed…hard. Then I started coughing on my high grade because it hurt going down! Sunny and Sides laughed. Kacey even laughed.

"Come dance with me, Bee," she smiled, holding her hand out.

"Uh…" was all I could say, my mouth hanging open slightly.

Holy frag! Where's a Decepticon when I need one? I'm serious. I'd rather face Megatron instead of this beautiful femme at this moment. Honestly, what was I supposed to say to that - yes I would love to dance with you so I could totally lose control, then probably kiss you and then maybe interface with you there on the spot!

"Don't be so surprised Bee. The femme's all grown up!" Sunny complimented and took Kacey's hand. "I'll dance with you, Kacey. I'm a better dancer than Bee anyway."

"Think I'll join them," Sides grinned, patting me on the chest.

My systems hissed in relief as they moved away. Oh Primus that was close! I quickly finished my drink and started to head off.

"Leaving already?"

I turned to see Leo there a few feet away.

"It's for the best Leo. I **_have_** to."

"Why don't you just tell Kacey how you feel?"

"I can't. Not right now. She's over energized and it's not exactly private here at the moment."

"You can always make it private," Leo smirked.

"Leo," I sighed rubbing my forehead. "It's not so simple."

"But…"

"Kacey is too important to me to rush this! **_Please_**, understand I have to find my own way," I pleaded with the young mech and then walked away.

Once I was out of sight I took off running, hoping that would calm my systems down. Only it didn't and I ended up going for a drive once I reached the base. My processor raced as my tires tore across the pavement.

Frag, why does this have to be so complicated?!

* * *

**Orion**

**//**_This is the rhythm of the night. The night, oh yeah. This is the rhythm of the night. This is the rhythm of my life. My life, oh yeah. The rhythm of my life_.**\\**

My processor was buzzing and throbbing in rhythm with the music. Even my vision was a little fuzzy. When I started to get dizzy, well that's when I decided to head off to the side away from the others while they danced. I knew I had to sit down before I did something embarrassing like fall down.

Primus, I'm such a light weight! I've never drank so much high grade before! I just hope it didn't look like I was staggering too badly. And I was grateful Sunny and Sides left a while ago. They wouldn't hesitate to make fun of me in my current condition since Leo, my little brother can hold his high grade way better than I can.

"Oh slag!" I yelped, falling forward and crash landed…on my face. "Ow."

I'm not sure what hurt worse, my pride or my face, as I laid there listening to their cackles. I think it was my pride as I wanted the ground to just open up and swallow me so I could disappear. On the other hand, I'd never landed on my face like that before. It fragging hurt!

"You ok, Orion?" Kacey asked, her worry and concern filtering over our bond.

I groaned, opening my optics to see she was kneeling beside me. The same worry and concern on her face.

"I'm fine, just humiliated is all," I sighed, getting to my hands and knees.

"Take it slow," she said, helping to guide me to my feet.

"Is he ok?" a mech asked from behind.

"He's fine Nitro. Keep an optic on Leo for me. He's had way too much to drink. Ariel and Galen are in their own little world right now!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Ariel and Galen had their arms wrapped each other as they danced slow in contradiction to the base booming, rapid beat of the song currently playing. I could literally feel the base thumping through my frame – _thank you_ so much Jazz for introducing Kacey to the joy of the subwoofer!

"Here, sit down," Kacey ordered, turning me around so I could face the party.

"I'm not a sparkling," I grumbled as she helped me sit down. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you looked like you could there, tripping over your own big feet," she sarcastically remarked.

"They weren't that big before."

"You've got armor now. Thanks to father, you and I seemed to be cursed with over sized feet. I've had Decepticons laugh at me when I've tripped during combat."

I giggled uncontrollably at the image. Frag. I was really over energized. I don't normally giggle!

"Yeah, keep laughing lugnut. I promise you this won't be the first time you trip. Father's rather graceful out there too and even he still trips from time to time. I know, I've seen it and Ironhide never hesitated to tell me stories about father on the battlefield falling flat on his face before we'd recharge for the night when on patrol."

I was still laughing.

"I'll be right back. I need another drink if you're going to be silly," she remarked stalking off.

I stopped laughing, apologizing over our bond, thinking that I'd upset her. She wasn't really mad winked at me, dancing as the new song started. No sooner than Kacey danced off for more high grade, Zym came over and sat **_right_** beside me. I suddenly felt nervous and flustered. No femme ever that close to me before that wasn't my sister or mom!

**//**_Tonight is the night, is the night of love. Forever and ever is never enough. Tonight is the night, is the night of love. Together forever I can't get enough_.**\\**

"Are you ok, Orion? I saw that fall."

"I'm fine," I answered politely, making optic contact as I was taught while at the same time discretely trying to move away from her just to put a little more space between us "Just my big feet getting in the way. You know how it is."

"Yah, well, you know what the humans say…about big feet and…you know…" she smirked, her optics flicked downward as she snuggled up against me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and my interface systems. "You a big mech Orion?"

"…"

**//**_Hold me, Hold me. You squeeze me, squeeze me. Yes come and ready loving. Cause you know it's not easy_.**\\**

**//**_Hold me, Hold me. Yes love a me, love me. Yes come ready music. Come we see nobody._**\\**

**//**_Yes run come give me lovin'. Come give it to me. But a when you give me lovin'. Give me physically_.**\\**

**//**_And anything we do. We do it naturally. Say come and make me do it. Then we see no party._**\\**

"Um…whoa! Hey!" I yelped pulling her hand off my thigh as it slid way too close to my groin.

"I was just trying to get to know you a little better," she purred.

"Mechs and femmes usually have a civilized conversation for that!" my vocal processor managed to squeak out. My body was responding to her in a way I was so not anticipating!

"Zym, you little nymphomaniac!" Kacey snapped as she returned. "No way am I letting you break in my brother like you've done to a few other mechs! Frag off!"

Zym defiantly glared at Kacey. Then Kacey let out a low growl that made **_me_** shake! Zym left quickly after that and Kacey took her seat.

"Here, you could use it," she said, handing me a cup of high grade. "You're lucky I arrived when I did."

"Oh, I don't know," I mumbled, shrugging a shoulder. "Depends on one's perspective."

My optics flicked to one side to catch her reaction, knowing what I just said would get my sister all riled up as she was very protective of Leo and myself. And the shocked look on her face was exactly as I'd imagined.

I smirked at her before taking a drink.

"You aft!" she shouted, slapping my shoulder. "I can't believe you said that, even as a joke!"

"I love you too," I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"I don't know, Orion. Next time I might have to let you suffer a little bit for being sneaky!"

I laughed, hugging her tighter.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," she responded, sending her love over our bond.

I reciprocated my love for her as I've always done since I could remember. Moments like this with Kacey were now rare because we're both so busy – Kacey on the battlefield and me often away from base dealing with the UN, with an armored escort as always. Yet we always cherished our time together, strengthening our family bond and growing up as individuals.

I think the growing up part was hard for Kacey when she realized Leo and I didn't always need her like we used to when we were younglings. Leo more than me because Kacey was closer to him than me. So earlier when she said how proud she was of us, I could **_feel_** how much she meant it. Because even though Leo and I were gaining our independence, her love for us would never diminish.

"Hey Kacey, can I sit here?" Derail asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked to see the big mech hovering near my sister.

Kacey sighed but nodded. At first I didn't think anything of her reaction. Kacey was simply being polite to a friend, and Derail was a friend. A very over energized one as he fell on his aft when he aimed it to sit right next to Kacey. For the longest moment we sat in silence, listening to the music and drinking our high grade.

**//**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive.**\\**_

**//**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart be slow. I can't let you go. Want you in my life._**\\**

As the listened to the words I felt a pang of sadness from Kacey deep within my spark. I don't think I ever realized just how lonely she was until that moment. I found it odd for she was always with her friends or family; there was rarely a moment where she was ever alone. Then quite suddenly, those long looks whenever I found her watching mother and father, Nitro and Firestar, or even Ariel and Galen, now suddenly made sense.

**//**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away the tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall_.**\\**

**//**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart be slow. I can't let you go. Want you in my life._**\\**

"You touch my doorwing, one more time, I'm going to re-arrange your face," Kacey said in a low threatening tone, catching my attention.

Glancing to my side, I saw Kacey had on hand balled up in a fist and I noticed how tense she was. Her armor rose up slightly as if preparing for an attack. I couldn't see her face but I imagine it reflected what she was projecting through her tone.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it," he grinned, putting his arm around Kacey's shoulders, leaning heavily against her. I didn't need to share a spark bond with her to know she was aggravated.

"Derail, I think you should back off," I informed him in stern tone, maybe not like my father's but I had my own voice that mechs, femmes and humans listened to.

"What, are **_you_** going to stop me?" he smirked. "Besides, Kacey's a mature femme and you're not her keeper."

"Don't talk that way to my brother," Kacey growled. "And **_get_** your fragging arm off me before I rip it off."

Oh, she was pissed but she was doing her best to stay under control. I didn't the best thing I could do in that instance.

'Leo!' I called over our bond, rising to my feet, bringing Kacey with me. Of course Derail followed.

"Go play read a datapad geek," he said to me before focusing on my sister. "Come on Kacey, even though you're interface systems aren't on line doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"She said to frag off!" I yelled, shoving him and calling Leo more urgently this time.

"Fragger!" Derail snarled, trying to go for me only to get held back by Kacey.

Leo rushed in suddenly and tackled Derail to the ground. Following him was Nitro and Rox. The music stopped. Kacey was shouting, trying to break them apart. Then I'm not sure what happened after that as I got knocked over flat on my back. Or I fell over. I wasn't too sure as I was still felt dizzy.

"Leave the fighting to the wreckers," Leo said, grabbing my hand, helping me to my feet.

"What kept ya?"

"Give me a break, I'm fragging drunk," he laughed.

"How's Kacey?"

"Pissed, Nitro and Firestar are calming her down while Rox and Saberon give Derail a lecture. Kacey wanted to make sure you where ok."

I glared, "Like I told her before, I'm not a sparkling. I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can bro," he smirked, patting me on the chest. "Like **_I_** said, stick to fighting in the conference room with all your fancy words. Leave the physical stuff to Kacey and me."

"Hey, have you noticed…Kacey's kind of down lately?"

Leo frowned, "Yeah, I noticed. Not much we can do about at the moment. But don't worry. I've got a strong feeling it will all work out."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know," he smiled.

"Y'ALL READY FOR THIS?!" Kacey shouted before I could question Leo and the music came on louder than before.

The brief scuffle all forgotten by all as the party raged on. Even my over energized little brother started bouncing with the others in time with the music. Against my more logical reasoning and better judgment, I drank some more high grade.

Sure in a while, I knew I'd pass out. I was beyond the point of caring anymore. I just wanted to have fun with my brother and sisters.

* * *

**Up Next:** We head back to Prowl and Jazz and see what they're up to. Sorry, no rated M yet folks. That's reserved for the special moment for Kacey and Bumblebee. I think they should get first dibs on it.

AN: If there are any major errors please let me know. FFN wouldn't upload the document so I cheated by pasting it over a prior chapter still sitting in my documents.


	4. ch 4 The Party's Over

**//**_In this farewell. There's no blood. There's no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret. From the truth of a thousand lies_.**\\**

**//**_So let mercy come and wash away. What I've done. I've faced myself. To cross out what I've become. Erase myself. And let go of what I've done_.**\\**

**//**_Put to rest. What you thought of me. While I clean this slate. With the hands of uncertainty_.**\\**

**//**_So let mercy come and wash away. What I've done. I've faced myself. To cross out what I've become. Erase myself. And let go of what I've done_.**\\**

**//**_For what I've done. I start again. And whatever pain may come. Today this ends. I'm forgiving what I've done_.**\\**

_**What I've Done – Linkin Park**_

Sorry for the delay. My muse was rebelling and being a brat. I think she just needed a break. Thanks to **Bunnylass** for tolerating my bitching and moaning while my muse was AWOL. Also, thanks to her for the edits! You rock girl!

Also, for those interested, there is an _**eleventh**_ Kacey AU fic called **She Will Be Loved** by **ice around the moon**. It's a Kacey x Bee fic and the link is on my profile page. Also, for those interest the Kacey x Jetfire fic by **plenoptic** has been update! Woohoo, I shameless…yeah, I begged her to update it! And, there's another picture of Kacey! It's a chibi Kacey by **lubableKnegi**. The picture link is on my profile page as well.

Lastly, thanks for all those who voted on the poll. Looks like longer chapters it is. I will try not to make them _**way**_ too long. Of course this chapter ended up being longer than the others! lol

**One final newsworthy note: TF3! Will be released July 1, 2011!!! Mark your calendars!**

**Author's notes**: '…' denotes bond talk, _italics_ denote comlink talk, **//**…**\\** denotes music playing

**Song list**: _**I Try**_, by Macy Gray, _**Catch the Tears,**_ by Russell Watson

* * *

**Prowl**

I laid there on my side, propped up on an elbow, staring up at the stars, half listening to Jazz recharging, half listening to the music playing from Kacey's party. Lazily, my processor wandered, reminiscing about such times like this with Jazz back on Cybertron. Because of the war, such quiet times like this were rare and precious moments that I've always held them close to my spark.

I frowned, missing my home for a moment.

Even after some twenty-six years on this Earth, the sky still seemed so alien to me. It's a constant reminder that we are not on Cybertron, that we have in fact lost our home. I like many had held out hope that our home planet would be restored. For me, such hope was shattered when I received Optimus' message that the All Spark had been destroyed.

I'd stopped during my journey and wept in the darkness of some unknown rock floating in space. It had been most difficult to get up and continue on. In fact, only two things kept me going on my long journey to Earth. The data disc I had to deliver to Optimus and my chance to be reunited with Jazz. Mainly setting my optics on Jazz and feeling him in my arms were what kept me going. Without him…

**//…**_My world crumbles when you are not near. Goodbye and I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near_.**\\**

I smiled. How fitting that my audio receptors tuned into the song. It kind of described my emotions about Jazz perfectly. Even Jazz said so when he played it for me while making Kacey's play list.

**//**_I may appear to be free. But I'm just a prison of your love. I may seem alright and smile when you leave. But my smiles are just a front. I play it off but I'm dreaming of you. I'll keep my cool but I'm feelin'.__**\\**_

**//**_I try to say goodbye and I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I tried to hide it, it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near._ _Goodbye and I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near_.**\\**

My Jazz…he always knew me so well.

**//**_Here is my confession, may I be your possession. Boy I need your touch, your love kisses and such. With all my might I try but this I can't deny, deny._**\\**

**//**_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you. But I'm dreaming of you babe. I'll keep my cool by I'm feelin'._ _I try to say goodbye and I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I tried to hide it, it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near._ _Goodbye and I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear. My world crumbles when you are not near.__**\\**_

With a content sigh, I looked down at my love, gently caressing his chest. He responded instantly with a soft purr of his engine, making me smile fondly. I sighed again, gazing with so much affection upon my lover and my best friend…my _**everything**_.

Leaning down, I kissed him softly on the forehead, shuttering my optics.

There were times when I still couldn't believe he was back in my life or really there and in my arms. Sometimes I'd even wake in a panic from a dream where he was taken away from me again. My emotions at such times were usually so intense that they'd linger over our bond and would either wake Jazz up or cause him to leave his post to come check up on me.

Earlier this evening was just one of those intense emotional moments for me that needed to be released. Although, I'm not sure what possessed me to be so bold as to interface with Jazz some fifty yards from Kacey's party! I'm usually much more reserved than that! But I'm glad we did. The need to keep quiet for fear of being caught while interfacing seemed to intensify our overloads.

"Prowl, turn some music on," he murmured, snuggling against my chest.

It was then that I suddenly noticed the music from Kacey's party had stopped. Curious, I coaxed Jazz out of my arms and rose to my feet.

"Prowl?"

"I'll be right back. Just need to check on things."

"Ok. Don't take too long. I need you to warm my precious bod. It's kind of cold out here."

"I'll do my best," I whispered over my shoulder as my optics zoomed in on the party.

It looked like it was finally dying down. Orion and Leo were passed out, neatly covered with thermal blankets presumably by Kacey. Galen and Ariel looked passed out as well snuggled in each others arms. I wonder if Optimus actually knows they're interfacing or not. It's not like him to turn a blind optic to that when it concerns his daughters. Of course, Kacey and Ratchet have been running interference so it's possible he's still clueless about the young couple's intimacies.

Shifting my gaze I found Nitro and Firestar kissing rather passionately, barely moving to hide behind some trees. I chuckled softly. Fragging young mech ended up being just like his father after all. Doesn't care when or where he's interfacing with his femme. Although, I doubt anyone's really paying attention to them anyway.

Rox and Starbreeze were…were at least modest enough to move away from the campsite and interface…no they were arguing. Pfft, youth, they think they know everything. I spotted them some ten yards from the party between some trees. Hawk, and Sockets looked like they passed with their drinks still some what full as the high grade was trickling down the sides of their tilted cups. Saberon and Dozer were passed out with their femmes in their arms. The other young femmes in attendance were also passed out.

"Where's Kacey?" I questioned softly even as I moved to my left the see around the tree better.

There she was. Sitting alone, staring at the ground near her feet nursing her high grade. At first she seemed fine. Then when she tried to take another drink I could tell she was totally wasted as she spilled her drink down her chest and just stared at it, cursing. Surprisingly she flung the cup into the darkness and rested her face in her hands. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not but she did seem upset.

"Don't worry Kacey, you'll find what you're looking for," I whispered.

Quite suddenly Derail was right beside her, startling her. My optics narrowed as I recognized that lustful look in the mech's optics. I couldn't hear but I gather from the pissed look on Kacey's face she told him to frag off. The mech didn't take the hint so Kacey rose up to her feet and staggered away, nearly as bad as I've seen Ironhide stagger. Derail was quick to follow her and my optics widened when I saw him grab her aft.

Kacey's doorwings arched high, trembling with restrained rage. I growled, resisting the urge to run down there to help her. I knew Kacey could handle herself. Elita and Optimus were very thorough in teaching their femmes how to deal with unruly mechs. But this was the first time I saw an Autobot dare to do such an inappropriate gesture towards Kacey.

I knew that if Derail was sober he'd never dare to touch Kacey in that manner. Plus, he looked even more drunk than Kacey at the moment which made me wonder how he was even able to stand. Not that being drunk was an excuse. I didn't tolerate such behavior _**at all**_.

Again, Kacey walked away after a few heated words. This time Derail appeared to have gotten the hint. I felt my doorwings relax not realizing they had tensed up like Kacey's. I was about to go back to Jazz's side when Derail suddenly lunged for Kacey, knocking her to the ground with his full weight upon her.

"JAZZ! TROUBLE!" I called, as I took off running, keeping my optics on Kacey as best as I could while running down the slope.

Derail had her pinned down good and was trying to force her legs apart. Just like I taught her, Kacey continually struggled, thrashing about, clawing at the dirt. Then he smashed one of her doorwings repeatedly. Having experienced such a violent act myself I know it would temporarily blind Kacey, making her more compliant.

Frag, it did too! He flipped her over, bearing down on her with his chest against her, while trying to press his lips against her face. Kacey turned her head back and forth, continually struggling. He rammed his forehead against her managing to bash the side of her head. She continually fought back, managing to knock him off with a knee to his groin.

Derail growled, shaking off the pain and then jumped on Kacey again.

"**YOU FRAGGER**!" Orion shouted charging at Derail.

Orion didn't have a chance even though he was bigger. Derail was an experienced soldier. Orion has barely had weapons training and no hand to hand combat. They collided violently. Orion crumpled to the ground unconscious. Derail turned to deal with Kacey once again. Only Kacey was now on her feet.

'JAZZ!' I called over our bond wondering where the frag he was.

'What the frag's going on?! I just saw Derail take out Orion!'

'Get Ratchet…Magnus…oh shit!'

I raced, breaking through into the clearing. Kacey and Derail were viscously going at each other. Kacey managed to kick him away. Next, I saw her reaching for her weapon and I launched myself straight at her her!

The weapon discharged harmlessly, hitting a tree. Shouts and cries sounded in the confusion. The music suddenly came blaring on drowning out some of the screaming and shouting. Then as abruptly as it started it stopped.

Out of the corner of my optic I saw him and Nitro tackling Derail to the ground. Next something slammed into the side of my head. I reacted in time to knock the gun out of Kacey's hand before she aimed it at me.

'Prowl!' Jazz called in a panic over our bond.

'Worry about getting them off Derail before they kill him! I can handle Kacey!'

'What's going on?!'

'Just do it!'

I had a brief flash back to that time aboard the shuttle when Kacey woke up from a nightmare after being the 'Con's prisoner. At the time and still to this day I only have a good idea about what had happened to her while held captive. Like that time, I saw no recognition of who I was to her in her optics. Instead, I saw desperation and fear…and anger.

"Kacey! It's me Prowl!"

Kacey's mask and visor locked in to place, covering her face. She let out a guttural roar much like I've heard Megatron do whenever he and Optimus clash on the battlefield.

"Oh slag," I muttered as she lunged for me.

Frag it all the way to vector sigma! I'd never sparred with Kacey in hand to hand combat before. To say she had quick reflexes and the power to back up her punches was an understatement! Kacey was fast and strong for a femme! Luckily for me I was quick and agile enough to defend myself. I didn't dare go on the offensive since the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Kacey.

"AAHH!!" I cried out when she suddenly grabbed hold of my doorwing and yanked on it hard.

Slag, Magnus trained her well in knowing her opponents' weaknesses! And that's what my doorwings were when damaged. I felt their connecting circuits snapped as the top part of the wing separated from my back. And instant later, her knee shot up ramming into my crotch plate.

I blacked out for the briefest of moments only to find myself face first on the ground in agony. My fragging interface rod was still over sensitized from interfacing with Jazz earlier. And it hurt like pit right now!

While laying there grabbing myself, in an instant I saw Jazz get knocked to the ground unconscious. Frag! The two young mechs quickly went back to wailing on Derail once Jazz was out of the way. Several of the mechs were now up too and trying to pry the two enraged mechs off Derail.

"_Magnus this is Prowl!_"

"_Go ah…_"

Something suddenly slammed against the side of my head and my communicator crackled statically, cutting Magnus off. I managed to look up and called out Kacey's name, hoping to reach her before she hit me again with the butt of her cannon.

I knew why she attacked Derail the way she did, why she attacked me the way she did. It wasn't all her fault. I've seen it before where a mech or femme loses control to their emotions of a particularly traumatic experience. Most times its harmless crying. Other times…it's violent outbursts. Depends on what sets off the emotion.

"Kacey! You're safe! You're on Earth! It's me Prowl!" I shouted, arms rose in surrender even as I lay at her mercy on the ground.

"Oh slag! Prowl," she gasped. Her visor and mask retracted to reveal the horrified look on her face. She knelt beside me, crying. "Frag…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok…I understand," was all I was able to say before the rolling wrecking ball of Rox, Nitro and Derail came my way. An inadvertent foot kicking me in the head was the last thing I saw before I was knocked out.

* * *

**Magnus**

It was almost three in the morning. So far so good. There was nothing eventful to report except for a ruptured pipe in one of the crew quarters. One of Wheeljack's over night technicians handled it with ease and turned in their report detailing what the repairs entailed.

I relaxed, settling into the second half of my shift, thinking ahead to the next week or so. It was going to be hectic for Akima and me as Optimus gave me the responsibility to see that every mech and femme got shipped out of this base in an orderly and timely fashion.

Much of the officers, myself included, had already started moving their belongings to their new assigned quarters of our new base, dubbed Autobot City. I suppose from the humans stand point the base is as big as one of their small city. For us it's more a glorified base that will have a military section and civilian section.

Thanks to Marshall's detailed list, Prowl, Hound, Jazz, and I were able to assign quarters to all the officers and military personnel, Earth and Axalon, with relative ease. Even offices and labs were easy to assign to the officers and key personnel.

The neutrals or Cybertronian civilians proved to be difficult because we didn't want them to feel like they were under military control even though the base was constructed for their protection. So it was decided to allow them to chose and give them one week to settle upon a permanent domicile. A civilian has already been selected to represent them which should make things go smoothly upon arrival.

Despite the processor aches, the upcoming move and the arrival of the Axalon have everyone excited and a few of us on edge. The Decepticons are a constant threat that have attributed to many delays in the construction of Autobot city. At least some of us can rest easier now, mainly Optimus and Prowl, as the base's defense systems are now online and functioning smoothly.

So, with tonight being peaceful and calm, I've allowed myself the chance to enjoy it for ever how long it lasted. Alas, it wasn't to be very long. I should have anticipated that Kacey's party would get out of control. She and her friends were long over due for a wild party!

"_Magnus, get you aft out here now! We've got trouble!"_ Jazz's voice suddenly sounded over a private comlink.

"_What kind of trouble?_" I quickly replied, rising up out of the command chair, knowing right away by Jazz's tone that this could not be good.

"_The fighting kind! Derail just took out Orion. Not sure why. But Prowl says for you to get out here and get Ratchet too._"

"_On my way," _I said without further questions. Prowl and Jazz never messed around. And if they called for back up then there was trouble. "Hot Shot!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Up for some party crashing?"

"Sir?"

"Have your stun gun handy?"

"Always," he smirked, pulling it out and showing me. "Never know when I'm going to get some target practice!"

"Let's go," I said, opening a private comlink with Ratchet. I pinged him first to wake him before I spoke. "_Ratchet, this is Magnus. We have a situation, Orion's been injured and we need your help._"

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?_" he growled, not sounding too happy.

"_As a matter of fact I do. But that has nothing to do with the fact that one of Optimus' younglings is injured. Hot Shot and I are heading out to the alcove_."

"_Oh Primus, what those younglings do now?_"

"_We knew they'd make their last party there memorable._"

"_Well, they're all going to get rather uncomfortable maintenance exams next visit to my med bay for waking me up in the middle of the fraggin night_!"

"_Understood, Magnus out,_" I chuckled. Ratchet was the worst mech on the base to wake the middle of the night. And always followed through on his threats of an uncomfortable maintenance exam.

"Let's go, Hot Shot."

The two of us quickly left the command center, meeting up with Ratchet along the way. He was still bitching and moaning about being woken up. I took it in stride having heard it all before. But I couldn't help but smile each time Hot Shot winced when Ratchet cursed.

"Anything new?" Ratchet asked when we reached the start of the trail.

"Nothing more from Prowl or Jazz," I replied, wondering if I should contact them. They were both capable mechs. If they required more assistance than what they'd asked for they would have communicated to me.

"_Magnus this is Prowl!_"

"_Go ahead Prowl_!" I responded, but suddenly got an audio receptor full of static. "_Prowl? Jazz!_"

"What is it?" Ratchet intuitively asked.

"Prowl's communicator just cut out as I was contacting him. Neither he nor Jazz are responding to hails."

"Then we'd better hurry!" Hot Shot exclaimed, sprinting now instead of running.

When we arrived at the party site…it was total chaos! Jazz didn't say I needed reinforcements! I only brought one mech with me and Ratchet. No way three of us could control this. But now I understand why Jazz wasn't responding to my hails. He was unconscious on the ground in the middle of an all out brawl.

"Frag! They'll all overenergized we wont be able to control them!" I growled.

Next I saw Orion lying on his side, energon trickling from a deep would on his forehead. Then to my disbelief I saw Kacey hovering over an unconscious Prowl with her gun in her hand! I didn't hesitate and shot a stun bolt hitting her right between the doorwings, forcing her into a form of stasis. She fell to the ground in an instant.

"Right, best to stun them down, let them sober up and sort it out later," Hot Shot suggested, taking a shot at Nitro and another at Rox.

"Agreed," I said, aiming my weapon at Derail who was struggling to his feet.

"This is too easy!" Hot Shot laughed, having shot down Sockets, Galen and even Leo.

"Having a little fun, Hot Shot?"

"They're all a bit cocky and need to be put in their place every so often, Sir."

I passed on stunning a couple of the femmes. They simply looked confused and a little scared. Ariel appeared to by trying to administer first aid to Orion so I passed on her. But Firestar had a temper and had to be stunned just like the mechs!

"All clear, Ratchet," I announced.

"What the frag happened?"

I turned to see Bumblebee's worried face.

"Fight broke out. Jazz called for back up. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just got back from a drive and saw you guys running towards the alcove."

"Well, since you're here, I could use your help. We'll take them to the brig and then let them sober up. Hopefully Jazz or Prowl will be online to let us know what happened."

Bumblebee nodded.

"They're not coming online anytime soon," Ratchet grumbled. "Prowl and Derail need emergency surgery. Jazz and Orion have concussions. They'll be out for a while."

"Magnus, Sir, I was just talking to a couple of the femmes."

"Did they see what happened?" I asked Hot Shot.

"I'm not sure if it makes sense, Sir," he explained. "They didn't see the start of it but the saw Nitro and Rox take out Jazz who was trying to break them apart or something. And…"

"And what?" I demanded when he hesitated.

"They saw Kacey…beating Prowl in the head with her weapon."

"That can't be," Bumblebee interjected. "Kacey would never attack Prowl. She looks up to him, loves him and Jazz."

"I'm only telling you what they said they saw," Hot Shot countered.

"And Kacey's blue paint is on Prowl's armor," Ratchet frowned.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Bee, I know it doesn't," I explained, trying to calm the young mech down. He was always very protective of Kacey, something Optimus found admirable. "We all know Kacey would never attack one of us without a reason. But she was over energized, they all were. Anything could have happened."

Bumblebee frowned, narrowing his optics. He wasn't satisfied. Neither was I for I agreed with him. It didn't make any sense.

"After we get them back to base, you can help me with the questioning," I said to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

The young scout relaxed and nodded.

"Good, Ratchet…"

"Red's on his way to help with my patients. I'll try to get Jazz up as soon as possible. But Prowl needs repairs before I bring him back online."

"Thank you," I replied. "I'm going to hold off waking Optimus for now. Primus knows the mech needs his rest with all he's dealing with at Autobot City and having to deal with a pregnant sparkmate."

"Are you sure you and Akima want sparklings?" Ratchet teased. "Optimus was hiding in the medical bay from Elita the other day."

"Once things are settled at the new base, yes Akima and are will still want a sparkling," I smiled.

With that, I left Ratchet to his work and called in for reinforcements to help. It took a couple of hours to get them all locked up into the brig, including Kacey. Currently she was passed out from energon consumption and excessive use of energy. Many of them were. So Bumblebee and I interrogated those that work up first.

"How are you doing, Leo?" I asked, walking into his cell.

"I'm never drinking again," he groaned, grabbing his head as he sat on the edge of the berth.

"I've heard that before," I commented, chuckling softly. Then I got serious, wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened. "I need to know what happened out there. Can you tell me anything?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking up at me. I could see in his optics he was just as confused as we were. "I got kicked or something and came out of recharge. I saw Orion on the ground. My first thought was to go help him. Then as I was getting up…I think it was Dozer who was trying to punch me. I was still kind of groggy from the recharge and high grade. I didn't hit him. I just dodged the punch and pushed him out of the way. Then I got stunned and now I'm here."

"That was it, nothing else?"

"That's it," he replied and I was inclined to believe him.

"You're free to go."

"What about Orion and Kacey?"

"Kacey is still recharging in her cell. Orion's in the medical bay."

Leo looked shocked and worried, as any good brother would be.

"May I…"

"Go check on your brother," I smiled, patting him on the head. "And Kacey is fine. I want those in the fight to recharge a bit until the high grade wears off."

"Understood," he frowned. "Thank you, Magnus."

"You're welcome," I said, following him out of the cell.

I watched him go for a moment before I turned to see Bumblebee and Hot Shot heading for me but they stopped in front of Kacey's cell. Frag, I really didn't want to give Optimus bad news about his daughter at this time in the morning.

"How's Leo?" Bumblebee asked.

"Typical hangover," I smiled. "He's young. He'll endure it just fine. Anything to report."

"I talked to Sockets," Bumblebee answered, folding his arms across his chest. To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen him so serious before. Maybe he's just focusing because it's late and he hasn't had any recharge. "He and Hawk woke to see Rox and Nitro beating the slag out of Derail. Jazz was trying to break them up but got walloped by them."

"And by the time they got there to help, Jazz was down so they tried to pull Rox and Nitro off Derail," Hot Shot continued. "Hawk said he doesn't know why they were beating up Derail."

"Socket's told me that Derail was getting too fresh with Kacey earlier before the party and that Rox took it personally," Bumblebee said and I noticed how he balled his fists up.

"So, even if Derail did something to Kacey and they felt she needed protection, why was Kacey beating the slag out of Prowl?" I said, thinking out loud.

"Magnus, did Ratchet get a look at Kacey before she was brought here?" Bumblebee asked.

"He gave her and several others a quick scan to make sure nothing vital was damaged. His main priority was Prowl and Derail because of their injuries. Red arrived and tended to Jazz and Orion, relieving Ariel because she still had high grade in her systems. But Ratchet reported the others had minor dings and dents that could wait with little or no discomfort. Kacey was the first taken back to base by the time Red arrived. She was standing up just fine before I stunned her. So I didn't think anything of it."

Bumblebee gave me an extremely worried look before he opened Kacey's cell and entered. Hot Shot and I followed to see what the scout was doing. I was worried now. Worried I might have rushed getting Kacey to the brig. My only excuse was to get her and the others inside as quickly as possible incase the Decepticons decided to attack.

"What are you doing?" Hot Shot questioned when Bumblebee gently rolled Kacey onto her side.

"She's covered in a lot of dirt…frag, Magnus one of her doorwings is badly dislocated!"

"What?!"

"It's ok Magnus, it's easy to over look if you don't have doorwings," Bee replied calmly. "But I think we should take her to the medical bay. She might not be recharging properly if her doorwing is too damage."

"Frag," I grumbled to myself. "Do it Bee. I'm going to wake Optimus. Hot Shot, keep Rox and Nitro here for now. Continue to question and release the others as they come out of recharge."

"Yes, Sir."

I frowned watching Bumblebee gently lifting Kacey into his arms.

Frag! I should have checked myself. I hope Elita's not awake for this as I have a feeling Optimus is not going to be too happy with me.

"Magnus, what's going on with Kacey?"

Oh slag, it was Optimus!

* * *

**Leo**

I left the brig, quickly making my way through the base towards the medical bay. I wasn't thinking about what happened to cause the fight to break out. I wasn't even thinking about the dull processor ache I felt coming on. No, I was thinking about how I fragged up.

I let my brother and sisters down by getting over energized, passing out, and not being there for them. I truly felt bad because my brother got hurt and Kacey got sent to the brig. I should have been there for them! Well that wont ever happen again. I'll never get that inebriated that I pass out cold and neglect to protect or help out my siblings.

"Ariel!" I called when I saw her turn the corner heading my direction. First thing I did was rush to her and hug her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I wasn't even involved in the fight. Nor did I see what happened to cause it so Magnus let me go with Orion to the medical bay. Now I was just on my way to see Galen. Magnus had him and the others taken to the brig to until things were sorted things out."

"Oh slag. Well, I'm sure he'll release Galen soon enough. So, you didn't see what happened either?"

"No," she frowned. "Galen and I were recharging when the fight broke out. He was just trying to help me get to Orion."

"I'm on my way to see him now. How is he?"

"He's awake now and was asking about you. Said he had something to tell you."

I frowned again, feeling terrible that my brother got hurt. It didn't matter that he was older than me or even bigger than me. Orion wasn't a fighter like I was. Kacey even said it was hers and mine responsibility to make sure Orion and Ariel were always safe from harm.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Leo. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"You don't know that," I firmly stated. "I might have been able to keep him out of the way."

"What's done is done," she seriously countered, reminding me of mother when I got a lecture. "No sense dwelling on the 'what ifs'. Just go see what Orion wants now."

"Very well," I sighed.

"Just like what dad tells Kacey or what mom tells dad, 'you can't protect us every astrosecond of everyday'," she smiled.

"It can't hurt to try," I smiled back at her. Then I hugged her close again. "Love you."

"Love you to, now get going."

With that said, I hugged my sister one more time before continuing on my way. I could feel a dull ache in my processor steadily growing worse. Fragging hangovers! If I could call it that. I still had high grade in my system, although not so much to incapacitate me as before. Still, I never felt so glad to see the medical bay when it came into view. Maybe Ratchet could give me something for my processor ache.

Inside, I saw Derail and Jazz. Both appeared to be recharging comfortably on medical berths on one side of the medical bay. Orion was sitting on his own berth on the opposite side of the room, glaring. That was odd. I've never know Orion to get so mad at anything.

Ratchet and Red Alert were busy with Prowl so my entrance went unnoticed by them. Orion didn't even acknowledge my presence when I arrived at his side.

"Orion?" I questioned, softly touching his forearm.

This time I felt his anger as he shifted his gaze towards me. I was surprised. Orion almost never got mad, even at me when I was being an aft towards him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," I smiled warmly, thinking he was upset with himself for getting hurt. "You're not a fighter. I don't want you to be because I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're an important mech like father. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"_**I**_ wasn't the one who needed protecting," he growled in a low tone, his anger more potent than before. And I suddenly realized he wasn't angry at himself. "That _**fragger**_ attacked Kacey! He was hurting her!"

"Who?"

"Derail," he spat quietly.

My hand curled into a fist. My own anger began to swell within.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my optics narrowing at Derail.

"Leo, he was hurting _**our**_ sister! He had her pinned on the ground and was trying to force himself on her," he whispered.

I turned to see the look in his optics. He was telling the truth.

"Stay here," I ordered, my optics glancing towards Ratchet and Red Alert.

"That's it," Ratchet announced. Both his and Red's backs were to me so I made my way across the room, listening to them. "His internal repairs will finish up the rest. Just leave him here for now. Jazz should be waking any moment. I'll be in my office working on my report if he has any questions about Prowl."

"When do you want me to release Orion?" Red Alert asked as I arrived at Derail's side.

"I want him here for a few more hours for observation," Ratchet answered. "I'll help you with Derail after I'm done with this report.

Ratchet disappeared into his office. Red was still with Prowl. I glanced over to see that Jazz was still recharging. I didn't have much time. I looked at Derail. He had numerous dents. I grabbed hold of a particularly deep one on his shoulder and squeezed hard.

The mech's optics jolted on and his optic covers shot open. A pained expression fell upon his face as he groaned.

"Hurts, doesn't it," I growled into his audio receptor so only he'd hear.

"Get your hands off me!" he threatened in a low voice, grabbing my wrist.

"You keep your fragging hands off my sister or next time I'll…"

"You'll what?" he challenged, narrowing his optics at me. "You're a fragging runt! You can't do…"

I snapped and threw a punch at his face, shutting him up. He was up and threw a wild fist at me. I ducked and dove at him, driving him into side of the medical berth, knocking it over. I landed a several blows to his abdomen plating.

Shouts sounded. Someone grabbed my arm before I could throw another punch. Not looking or caring, I turned and shoved the mech away. He crashed into another medical berth. I barely registered him cursing when he fell over with it.

"**Don't you ever touch her again**!" I shouted, knocking Derail to the floor. I quickly followed up with a hard knee to his stomach while leveling my forearm at his face.

"**Orion!**" someone shouted just as my brother arrived at my side, throwing his own punches at Derail.

The mech stopped fighting back and instead covered his face with his arms. So Orion and I started hitting his chest or wherever we could connect. At the same time we were both constantly, struggling to keep someone off our backs.

And then I felt a sharp stinging sensation in the side of my neck.

"**HEY YOU FRAGGER**!" I screamed turning on Ratchet.

Only before I could even make a step in his direction, I collapsed into a forced recharge. It was probably for the best. I was ready to tear anyone a new aft!

* * *

**Jazz**

When I woke I could barely feel Prowl on the other end of my sparklink. It was just a brief irrational panicked moment that made me quickly sit up. All my fears were for nothing. My optics spotted my bondmate recharging peacefully on a medical berth in the center of the medical bay. And once my grogginess wore off I sensed him more strongly over our bond.

Prowl's presence was always a constant, steady, welcomed warmth on one end to the sparklink. Something I never wanted to be without ever again. Because when I had left him behind on Cybertron I wasn't prepared for the spark ache I felt when we were separated.

But it was more than just his love I missed feeling on a regular basis. He was also my combat buddy. He was always there to back me up and vice versa. And then when I went up against Megatron…solo…I knew I was fragged because Prowl wasn't at my side. No matter how bad the situation as long as the two of us were together we always found a way through it.

Unfortunately, my attention was so focused on Prowl that it took me a few moments to realize that Leo had just attacked Derail. I shouted and reacted quickly, leaping off the medical berth and trying to pull him off. Only the young mech shoved me aside like I was nothing.

Then suddenly Orion was there. Neither Red Alert nor I could pull the angered mechs off Derail. And the two of us ended up on our afts with Ratchet saving us by knocking out Prime's mechs with a couple of sedatives to the neck!

"You ok?" Ratchet asked, while scanning Derail's unconscious form.

"I'm fine, Ratchet," I grumbled, getting to my feet and feeling a little humiliated after getting knocked down like that. But frag, what was that all about by Optimus' mechs?! "Leo's fragging stronger than he looks!"

"Surprisingly, so is Orion," Ratchet retorted, as he and Red Alert moved Orion's forced recharge form back to his berth.

"Wonder why they attacked Derail?" Red Alert queried.

"I don't know but I sus…"

"What happened?" Optimus interrupted as he and Magnus rushed into the medical bay. "We heard the commotions from down the hallway."

"Seems more than just Rox and Nitro have it in for Derail tonight," I responded.

"Leo and Orion just attacked Derail out of the blue!" Ratchet exclaimed while he and Red bent down to lift up Leo. "I had to knock both of them out with heavy sedatives before they killed the mech!"

"Are you sure you're talking about my sons?"

"Hate to break it to you, boss but it was like they were in a frenzy. Something got them pumped up. We couldn't stop them," I told Optimus who didn't look very happy. "I wish Prowl was online. I'm sure he knows why everyone's gunning for Derail."

"I'm afraid Bumblebee might have discovered a possible reason why," he frowned just as the scout entered the medical bay with Kacey in his arms.

"I'm guessing it has to do with why four mechs, who usually need a lot to be provoked into a fight, were all out to beat the slag out of one particular mech," I commented.

"And perhaps explain why Kacey went after Prowl," Magnus added, as Bumblebee gently laid Kacey down on her side on a medical berth. The scout was telling Ratchet of her injuries but I was more interested in defending my sparkmate.

"Prowl didn't touch Kacey, he was defending himself from what I saw!"

"We know Jazz. But Kacey had to have been provoked," Magnus said.

"I don't care how drunk Kacey is. My daughter doesn't attack without a good reason."

"_**She**_ was attacked."

"Prowl!" I exclaimed, rushing over to his berth that he was trying to get off of. Relief flooded over my systems and flowed over our bond. "Just sit there until Ratchet gives you the all clear."

"I'm ok, Jazz," he smiled politely, taking hold of my hand.

I chided him over our bond and he relented by remaining seated.

"Tell me what you saw, Prowl," Optimus solemnly said.

"The party was basically over. Those that weren't passed out already were very close to it. Kacey and Derail were both very over energized. Neither could barely stand. Kacey was alone when Derail came over. There was a verbal exchange. Kacey turned to leave but Derail wouldn't let it go. He…touched her in an inappropriate spot. Kacey took offense and spoke to him again. I was too far away and couldn't hear but since he didn't follow her I assumed he finally got the message to leave her alone. Only…he didn't stop there. He jumped her from behind, knocked her down, and…he…"

I swallowed hard, feeling the sheer sorrow my bond mate felt at having to tell Optimus what I now know had happened. A part of me flamed with rage. I noticed even Bumblebee and Magnus looked pissed. No wonder Prime's mechs and Kacey's friends were so adamant about beating the slag out of Derail. I wanted to too at the moment!

"Prowl…"

"He tried to force himself on her, Optimus. But Kacey fought back. Derail attacked Orion when he tried to help his sister. And Kacey…I believe a combination of such emotions and the high grade, caused her to briefly regress back to what'd happened on Mars. I stopped her from shooting Derail. Then she turned on me because I attacked her next. I saw no recognition in her optics of who I was. So I did my best to reach her without harming her."

He paused, then added with a little chuckle and small smile.

"I will never underestimate Kacey's strength ever again. And I clearly need more training to keep up with the likes of her! She handed my aft to me, Sir."

"That's because you spend too much time behind your desk," I smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thank you Prowl," Optimus kind of smiled. I could tell his thoughts were already on Kacey as his optics quickly glanced at her form. "Magnus, keep Nitro and Rox in the brig. And please take my sons there as well. I will talk to each of them about the consequences of what they had done. As for Derail, Prowl I leave it to you to punish him. I fear I may let my emotions get the better of me."

"As you wish, Prime," he replied.

For a moment I watched as Optimus headed over to Ratchet before focusing my attention on Prowl.

"Come on Prowl, you need to lie back down," I said, trying to get him to lie back down on the medical berth.

"Yes, Prowl, do as Jazz tells you," Red Alert added. "Your repair systems will finish up but only if you rest."

Prowl frowned. He wasn't happy about doing nothing. The mech was a workaholic…when I wasn't distracting him. But such distractions were necessary, even Prowl admitted to it. They did help him to clear his process and relax enough to be more efficient while working.

That's my Prowl, figuring out he could be more efficient at his job after a good frag!

"No one's going anywhere, babe," I seriously told him. "Derail is in custody. Kacey is safe. You did your job for now by telling Optimus about what happened."

For once he complied without complaint. Not even a hint of dissatisfaction flickered over our bond. That alone made me suddenly worry.

"I'm fine Jazz," he sighed, settling on his side, one hand reaching for mine. "Don't be mad at Kacey for what she did to me. Ok?"

"I'm not mad at Kacey. Well…I was at first but only for an instant. I mean I suspected she had a flashback or something. That femme really cares about you. I'm mad at Derail for doing that to her. No mech or femme deserves to be treated that way."

"Just…don't get to emotional around Kacey right now. She's going to be upset enough as it is."

"Ok, Prowler," I sighed, understanding what he meant.

This wasn't the first time we've experience these kind of instances. I seemed to remember after one incident where Ironhide went berserk, blasting holes in the walls and nearly in some of us, Ratchet made the rule to take down a mechanisms weapon systems while in his medical bay.

"Rest," I cooed, affectionately caressing the red chevron on his forehead, knowing it would distract him from his worried thoughts.

It didn't take long for his optic covers to flutter slightly before they closed as he fell back into recharge. Once he did, I managed to squeeze myself onto the berth with him and fell into recharge myself.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Optimus was hovering, and growling, too much. I thought he was going to attack me at one moment when Kacey whimpered as I repaired her doorwing. So I decide to have Red take him to my office while I took Kacey to a private exam room.

It didn't bother me so much that the mech was there. He'd often watch me repair Kacey's injuries or even Elita's injuries. However, the last thing I needed was for his feelings of anger and worry to trickle over his bond with Elita and bring the femme down here. A pregnant femme in full on protective mode of their offspring was a scary experience, one I wanted to avoid.

Besides, no parent should have to stand there wondering exactly how that dent or scrape got there during an assault on their youngling. Personally, I hated these kinds of exams myself. It sickened me to think that some mechanisms would stoop to such a level. Even worse, this mech was an Autobot! Oh I know we're not all martyrs and saints. I just don't understand what goes through some mechs' minds that make them think they can take advantage of a femme or even a mech.

The very thought turns my tank and makes me want to march over there and reformat Derail into a toaster and then toss it up for Ironhide to blast! Frag that! I'll blast him myself!

"Fragger," I muttered under my breath not realizing that Kacey had regained consciousness.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kacey's soft voice startled me. I hadn't realized how much of my anger had reached the surface. She looked a bit frightened and worse…ashamed.

"No, I'm not mad at _**you**_," I smiled, smoothing a hand over hear helm. "I'm mad at the fragger that did this to you."

The femme didn't answer. Instead, she turned her face away from me.

"I'm done with your repairs," I continued, keeping my tone kind and warm. "Just a few scraps and minor dents. Your right doorwing has some bruising and will be sore for at least six or more hours, the way your healing rate goes. I was about to do one last scan for my report."

"How's Prowl?" she asked.

"He's fine," I replied, leaning slightly over to see that she was crying. "I'm going to release him in a couple of hours."

"Can I see him?" she pleaded, finally looking up at me, lips trembling. "I wish to apologize to him."

"No apology is necessary. He understands. We all understand."

Again Kacey turned her face away. This time she curled up on her side and wept. The father in me rolled her back and held her in my arms. I know there wasn't much I could do to comfort her. Every victim had to deal with it in their own way. I prayed my own daughter never has to experience this kind of pain ever. And I prayed Kacey makes a full recovery like she did after Mars.

"We can skip the scan," I sighed, listening to her sobs. Fingers gripped hold of my armor. "Shh," I soothed, rubbing her back between the doorwing joints. From what Prowl told me it can be rather relaxing and have a calming effect. "I did an initial exam…"

"He didn't do anything for your scan to pick up," she sniffled.

"I know."

"Father's worried. I can feel him nearby. He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he's in my office waiting for me to finish up your repairs."

"Then please…go tell him," she insisted, gently extracting herself from my arms. "I need to talk with Prowl."

"I moved him to the private room next to yours."

Kacey nodded and then slid off the medical berth.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at me, grabbing hold of my hand.

"You are going to be fine, Kaceystar. Remember that," I smiled confidently while wiping her tears away. "And you are very welcome."

A small smiled flashed. It was brief. Not enough to quell the ache in my spark I felt for her. Or for Optimus. His entire frame and face radiated with worry. He spotted me quickly as I entered my office.

"Ratchet, how is she?" he asked, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"A few scrapes and bruises but otherwise, physically, she's perfectly healthy. She just needs a few hours of rest for her injuries to fully heal. As for her mental health, you and I know an old wound _**has**_ been re-opened. Now she has to deal with the emotions of what happened on Mars and what happened here on Earth. But now at least you and Elita are experienced enough to help Kacey get over this incident."

"_**Incident**_," he repeated, almost spitting the word out with disgust. "This kind of incident should never have happened!"

"Optimus, I agree with you. But you and I know that not every mech is good. There are a few low lifes out there. And getting over energized can bring out the worst in a mech, especially when his target is a beautiful femme like Kacey."

"What, so now it's _**her**_ fault for being as beautiful as she is?!" he roared, bearing down on me.

"No, of course not! Don't get pissed off at me!" I snapped back at him, pushing him away. "Control your temper Optimus. You will only hurt Kacey! Or do I need to remind you what happened last time you lost control of your temper!"

Upon mentioning her name and bringing up how he lost control before, he instantly calmed down and backed away. I thought that might. I was still mad at him for losing control like that. Poor Kacey's spark couldn't handle all her emotions at the time and those emotions of her enraged father.

"I apologize," he said to me.

"Don't worry about it. We're all angry. We just need to be careful. Kacey's very sensitive to our feelings about this. Last thing we want is for her to think this is her fault."

"But she already feels that way, Ratch," he replied dejectedly. "I can feel how ashamed she is right now. She's trying to hold it back. She's even very hesitant to reach to me for comfort, afraid of what I'll think of her. All I keep doing is giving her my love."

"And that's all you can do at this point. She'll be fine, Optimus. She made it through this before she will again."

The mech frowned, nodding his head.

"At least this time it didn't progress as far as it did when she was a prisoner," I continued.

"Did she tell you what happened on Mars?"

"Not in so many words. But I've done far too many exams of femmes or mechs that have experience far worse than what Kacey has. Not that hers wasn't traumatic. The important thing is that Kacey was trained well. She fought back and in both instances it spared her from being raped. Keep telling her that when you talk with her."

"I will. But I'm afraid I may never understand why the victim doesn't see themselves that way. She ashamed, just like she was before. She has no reason to feel that way."

"Then it's your job to keep reminding her. Now, give her a few minutes. She wanted to talk to Prowl. Then you can take her to your quarters. I suggest you tell Elita before you bring her."

"I've already talked with Elita. Ariel and Galen had to chase her down. She was on her way to go beat the slag out of Derail. I've called in Chromia and Ironhide as back up to keep Elita under control until I return to our quarters."

"Wise choice. Now, if you excuse me, my own sparkmate wants an answer as to why our son was in the brig!"

* * *

**Kacey**

I stood outside the door of Prowl's private room of the medical bay. Feelings of guilt and shame filled me. I made sure to keep them to myself as best as I could. I didn't want to upset father or mother any more than they already were. They were both mad. I felt it briefly before they closed their feelings off to me.

I suppose that was for the best. I needed to deal with my own emotions at the moment.

My hand trembled when I reached for the door's buzzer. I balled it up into a fist, willing it to stop shaking. I could clearly remember every punch I landed on Prowl with this fist. The very thought of my actions inflicting pain on a mech I considered a close friend made my tank churn. I had to swallow hard to keep its contents from rising.

"You've nothing to fear, Kacey."

I turned slightly to see Red Alert standing beside me. When did he get there? Had I been so consumed by my feelings that I didn't notice him approach?

"You had plenty of mechs to protect you this time," he smiled. "Rox, Nitro, Leo, and even Orion. They did what many of us wanted to do when we found out. Ratchet actually had to sedate your brothers before they killed the mech."

My guilt just grew exponentially.

"Where are my brothers…and my friends?" I managed to ask.

"The brig for now. But I suspect they won't be spending much time there," he smiled. "So go on. You can just go in. Prowl and Jazz are expecting you."

I frowned, wondering if Jazz was mad at me for beating up Prowl. They were both such dear friends to me. They were almost like a second set of parents the way Jazz doted on me like a mother hen whenever father and mother were off base. I never wanted to do anything to risk damaging that friendship…the closeness we shared. They were an extension of my family in my optics.

"Go on," Red smiled, giving me one final nudge through the now open door.

"Kacey, come in," Jazz smiled warmly, rushing to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. "We've got her Red."

Tears filled my optics as Jazz led me closer to where Prowl was resting. I couldn't even lift my gaze to look at him. All I could think about was how I hurt him when all he was trying to do was help me.

"Prowl, Kacey's here."

"Oh, good…Kacey, please don't cry."

Two black hands cupped my face lifting it up slowly. Through my tears I saw nothing but kind faces and warm smiles. They only made me sob harder.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, hey now, you're nothing to be sorry about," Jazz spoke softly, his hand rubbing my back between my doorwings.

"That's right, Kacey, there is no need to apologize," Prowl added.

"You mean…you're not mad at me?"

"Primus no! What happened wasn't your fault," Prowl told me.

"What about what I did to you? That was a direct result of my actions and therefore my fault."

"You weren't in the right frame of mind."

"But that's no excuse! I attacked a superior officer, I should be punished!"

"You did nothing wrong," Prowl firmly said.

"Are you sure? I must have done something for him to come after me like that," I argued.

"Kacey, I saw what Derail did to you," Prowl continued. "You said no and he didn't stop. _**He**_ attacked you. You are the victim. Not me, not anyone. Only you."

"I should still be punished for what I did to you, Prowl," I mumbled, staring through my tears at the floor.

I felt Prowl's arms wrap around me which only made me cried harder.

"Kaceystar, in my optics you did nothing wrong and you will not be punished. I will not press charges, you will not be sent to the brig. This will not reflect badly on your record."

"I feel like I should," I wept.

"It wasn't your fault that he attacked you or that you lost control."

"Slag like that happens," Jazz added. "The point is you stopped, you regained control, Kacey."

I continued to cry, leaning against Prowl.

"Jazz, get Optimus," he whispered while comforting me.

"I'm sorry," I wept.

"It's going to be alright, Kacey. I promise. After a long rest and a good long talk with your parents, you're going to feel better. And in the days to come, you'll get even better. You are strong. You will move on. You've done it before. You can do it again and again. I know it."

"How can you know it?"

"Because I've watched you grow up Kacey. I've seen you face adversity and conquer challenges most mature femmes or mechs never have to deal with. In short, you are your father and mother's daughter: strong, brave…resilient."

"Kacey?"

Upon hearing my father's voice, all new tears sprang up. I didn't feel so strong or brave as my spark called to him for comfort. Thankfully, my father knew this and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me like a sparkling. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't want anyone to see the look of shame on my face.

I failed them. I failed them all.

* * *

**Optimus**

Thankfully all physical injuries of each mechanism involved were repaired with ease and no lasting effects. Even Derail's despite the rough treatment my own two sons dealt him. As a precaution, I had the mech moved to a cell and his injuries treated there. Under the circumstances I don't want my sons to be tempted again to beat the slag out of a mech that hurt their sister.

It was enough that I wanted to do the very thing. Hence my putting Prowl in charge of Derail's punishment. I know for a fact that neither Elita nor I would be objective on the matter. That goes if it had happened to any of our younglings. My love and I do tend to be over protective of them at times, and they let us know it, but in my belief it is warranted.

They are the offspring of a Prime and have a high probability rate of being targets for abduction or worse from the Decepticons. Megatron has proven that he would do anything to get to me in the past. I see no reason why he wouldn't do the same in the future.

However, while I have prepared my sparklings for such threats from our enemy, I'm afraid I've neglected to protect them from any threats from my fellow Autobots. My flaw was that I believed we all had the potential for goodness and sometimes I over look the fact that we Autobots are not infallible to temptation.

A mistake I will never make again. One I hope has not cost my daughter's psyche. Her confidence has been shaken. I can feel it and I can see it as I casually peer into the open door to the private room Prowl's occupying.

I sighed, watching as my daughter broke down into tears. Such feelings of guilt and shame from her tore at my very core. It took every ounce of will to not rush in there and take her into my arms to comfort her. Not that I really needed to. Prowl and Jazz were taking care of my sparkling as if she were their own.

Still, I had my own feelings of guilt now to contend with. I failed to protect my child.

'Optimus?' Elita gently called over our bond.

'It's ok. I'll be bringing Kacey to our quarters shortly.'

'Are you ok?'

'I will be fine,' I sighed.

'It wasn't your fault this happened.'

'Wasn't it? I'm Prime, I'm her father.'

'Optimus, you cannot know the secret desires of every mech or femme under your command. And…not that I condone the fragger's actions…but he was drunk. We all do things we regret when we're over energized.'

'Still, the last thing you expect to do is prepare yourself from an assault from one of your own…from a friend. Kacey wasn't prepared for that!'

'Optimus, give our daughter some credit. She is strong enough to move past this with our help.'

'What are we going to do, Elita? This is breaking my spark.'

'Shh, be calm, my love,' she cooed. 'We'll do the same thing we did before. Just be there for Kacey as she needs us and give her our love and guidance. Have you seen her yet? How's she taking it so far?'

'From what I can see…she's taking it as she always takes these things.'

'Like you, I wish some things didn't have to be so difficult for her. But you and I know Kacey will persevere. It's up to us to convince her, make her believe in herself. She always has these doubts about herself and her role in life. Just as you used to do when you were her age.'

'And I still do from time to time no matter what you tell me.'

'If I recall when I accepted my position as femme commander, you told me that a good leader will always have some doubts. It's how you handle those doubts that separate the bad leaders from the good leaders.'

'I love you to, Elita. What would I ever do without you?'

'Silly, you'll never be without me. Now bring me my daughter.'

'Yes, Ma'am. Oh, Jazz is coming over now. We'll be there soon.'

"Jazz?"

"I think its time you take Kacey home now," he frowned worriedly. "She could use the rest and the love only family can give her."

"Oh, I don't know. You and Prowl seemed to be doing just fine," I smiled.

"True, we tend to think of her like a daughter. I wish I'd been around when she was a little youngling," he smirked. "I would have tried to take her and raise her as my own."

I raised an optic ridge at him.

"Just teasing ya, boss," he grinned brightly. "She's a good femme with a good spark. You did well raising her. But now I know she needs her father and mother more than Prowl and I."

"Yes, as we need her as well. Elita is getting anxious. And I just want what's best for Kacey."

"Then go get her. Prowl's said what he had to, now its up to you and Elita."

With that said, I entered the room and called my daughter.

Spark wrenching tears streamed down her faceplates and for the first time I felt her reaching out for comfort over our bond. I gladly gave her my love and warmth, willing to do anything to put an end to the suffering she was enduring. Even while on our way to our family quarters, I reached to Elita to do the same to Kacey.

"Let's get her cleaned up," Elita said when we finally reached our destination.

"Ratchet already cleaned her up some," I countered.

Elita just gave me a look. I quickly complied, heading into our room where Elita and I had our own shower rack. It was large enough to accommodate the three of us. Although, my spark saddened as we cleaned her up. Elita and I often took our younglings into the shower with us when they were little sparklings. Except for Kacey because I was never there for her when she was a sparkling. This was the first time we ever did this for Kacey.

'Optimus…'

'Sorry, love,' I responded, quickly quashing any feelings of being inadequate as a father.

"Are you cold?" I asked Kacey as she stood there, trembling under the hot solvent.

She didn't answer but stood there, head hung low as she continued to cry. I didn't hesitate to pull her close, massaging her back for comfort, being very careful of her sensitive doorwings. I turned the solvent temperature up just a little more for her even though I knew it wasn't the reason why she was shaking.

"There we go," Elita smiled. "All done. Does that feel better sweetspark?"

Kacey slowly nodded her head as we started to dry her off. After that we were silent. The only sound was the soft, gently noises the towels made when they rubbed against our armor. And, only once we were all dried off and sitting on the bed did I dare speak.

"Kacey? Would you like to talk to me? Perhaps tell me what happened," I gently said.

There it was again. The sudden wave of guilt and shame. Only this time I could feel a hint of anger.

"Talk to me," I spoke softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"I lost control," she whispered, looking at her hands on her lap as they fidgeted. "Derail…he…he jumped me from behind. He…I fought against him. Then…" She paused taking in a shuddering inhale. A strong tremor passed through her. "Then I had flash backs of what had happened to me on Mars. All I saw was that fragging Decepticon who tried to…have his way with me. I fought back. I just kept fighting back. I didn't want to experience that again! And…I didn't even realize it was Prowl I was fighting. Not until he was defenseless on the ground. Father…I was going to kill him thinking he was Skyshadow."

I held her tight as she wept.

"I told him I was sorry," she continued, clinging to me. "He said it wasn't my fault and that he understood. He said I was to not be punished. But I should be! I attacked him. He's my friend and I hurt him. I'm so sorry, father!"

"Kacey…"

"**NO**!" she yelled, pushing off me and jumping to her feet. "**It's my fault! It's even my fault my friends and my own brothers are being punished! Why am I not being punished?!**"

"Because _**you**_ were the victim, Kacey," Elita firmly stated.

"It was Derail who attacked _**you**_, not the other way around, my child."

"**Stop saying that! I'm not a child!**"

"**KACEY!**" I shouted, worry coursing through my systems when she rushed for the door.

Elita and I were up, desperately following her out into the hallway.

"I can't father! I need some air!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop.

"Ok, then…just stay close to the base. That's all I ask of you," I spoke gently, resting my hands on her shoulders as she stood with her back to me.

"Optimus," Elita hissed at me.

'She will come to us when she's ready,' I told her over our bond. 'She's not mad at us. I can feel that.'

"Kacey, before you go, please know that we love you very much. We are here for you whenever you need us."

"Yes, father," she sighed, turning around to face us. "I've always known that I could come to you and mother whenever I need you. I…I just feel so weak…like everything that happened was all my fault."

"Such feelings are normal," Elita said, putting an arm around Kacey's shoulders. "All these feelings are normal. It's our job to remind you that _**you**_ were the victim Kacey. You did nothing wrong."

Kacey cast her vision downwards. Fresh tears fell. As her father, I knew I had to let her go for now. Like my other younglings, Kacey too was struggling to gain her independence from her mother and me. It's been difficult because of our confined base. All that will change once we move to our new base.

"I'm going to have a talk with your brothers, Nitro and Rox," I said, lifting her face up to gaze into those pained blue orbs. A kind, loving smiled spread across my face. "They will be released without further punishment. No mark will reflect on their records."

My child actually looked surprised.

"You are right, Kacey," I continued. "By our conduct code you should have been punished. But since Prowl refuses to set charges against you, then I must do the same with those four mechs so that all is fair."

"Thank you father," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Tell them I appreciate what they did…I just wish it never happened."

"As do I," I whispered to myself, kissing the top of my helm. "I'm only giving you and hour outside. Ratchet wants you to get your rest still. Understood?"

"Yes, father."

"You are not the monster you are trying to make yourself out to be, my sweetspark. You were the victim. Try to remember that," Elita reiterated.

Again, Kacey nodded and we let her go on her way.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Elita asked.

"Yes. I feel Kacey is trying her best to not rely on us so much. She feels as if she's a mature enough mechanism that she should be strong enough to handle some of this on her own now."

"And what of those mechs. I'm glad they actually beat the slag out of Derail."

"A part of me is as well. However, they are all still very young. They will learn to control their emotions instead of their emotions controlling them. Revenge is not our way. I must make them see that. And _**you**_ must rest now for the little one's sake."

Elita rolled her optics. I merely chuckled, kissing her affectionately on the cheek, one hand sliding over her belly. Then I felt her arms slip around me, pulling me close. Of course, I obliged, wrapping my arms around her, enjoying the feel of her against me.

"We still haven't come up with a name for her," she whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We have time. Leo is very adamant that he has a name but wants to wait until she's born to say it. He has this irrational fear that something might happen to the little spark if he says her name before she's born."

"Hm, I wonder where he gets these irrational fears from."

"My dear, Elita, I don't know what you mean," I teased, getting a hard poke to the ribs for it.

"Aft."

"Sexy femme."

"Are you implying something?"

"Merely stating the obvious," I smiled brightly. She continually smirked at me. "Love you. I'll see you later."

"Hopefully not too much later," she winked and then sauntered back into our room.

Once again, I was force to go against my will. Only the desire of my sparkmate was a much harder temptation to resist! Not sure if I was in my right mind to resist during that moment!

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I stood perfectly still while my spark raged like a violent storm within its chamber. I couldn't help it. The more I glared at the mech the angrier I felt. Prowl's words tumbled over and over through my processor about what Derail did to Kacey. No femme or mech should ever be treated that way! Not by the Decepticons and certainly not by an Autobot!

It goes against everything I was taught about how to treat other mechanisms with respect, even if it was an enemy. And especially the femmes, they're to be treated with dignity and honor.

"Whoever you are, if you're going to beat the slag out of me then do it, otherwise _**frag off**_," Derail sighed, resting way too comfortably on the berth in his cell, not even bothering to look at me.

My rage sky rocketed. I punched the cells force shield override code and charged in, yanking Derail up by his chest armor. He yelped when I slammed him hard into the wall.

"How _**dare**_ you!" I growled, putting my face right in his, seeing the fear in his optics. My grip tightened, making him grimace. "You're an Autobot! How dare you even _**touch**_ her that way!"

"**Bumblebee! Back off him**!" Hot Shot shouted for the cell door.

"**Leave Hot Shot! I'll take care of this piece of slag**!" I snarled, driving Derail into the wall again, attempting to make him a permanent fixture upon it.

"**Come on! This isn't like you**!" Hot Shot persisted, this time, running in and trying to pry my hands off my captive. "**Leave him alone! He's going to be punished for what he did to Kacey!**"

"**What he did was unforgivable**!" I shouted, with swiftness and agility, I transferred one hand to Derail's throat continually pinning him against the wall while my other hand shoved back Hot Shot in the face.

The yellow and red young mech foolishly charged at me, latching onto me, yelling, "**I'm not saying it wasn't. I agree with you but you're not the executioner of his punishment!**"

"**Frag off**!" I growled, wresting him around.

"**I won't let you do this!**" he grunted.

"**STAND DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!**"

We instantly released each other at the sound of Optimus Prime's orders. Suddenly I felt like I was five and small standing before him with my optics cast down at the floor. Optimus always had a way of making me feel that way whenever he caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Sir. Bumblebee and I were just making sure the prisoner was secure," Hot Shot answered, giving me a sideways glance.

"By fighting with each other?"

"We were debating about it, Sir," Hot Shot replied without hesitation.

"Magnus!" Optimus called, not taking his optics off us.

I finally looked up, expecting to be taken to my own cell. Only I was to be disappointed.

"Yes, Optimus?" Magnus questioned, quizzically looking into Derail's cell.

"Post two guards outside Derail's cell and another two on the monitors," Optimus ordered. "No one is to touch him. Prowl will decide upon his punishment."

"Understood, Sir."

"Hot Shot, come forward. You will be part of the first shift to guard the cell," Optimus said. "While it is admirable to stand up for your friends, it is against regulations to lie to a superior officer. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Sir," Hot Shot saluted.

"Bumblebee, come with me."

I gave Hot Shot a quick nod as I exited the cell, thanking him and apologizing to him for getting stuck with guard duty. Then I quickly followed my Prime. My own guilt growing in leaps and bounds with every step as I followed Optimus to his office. There he shut the door and locked it.

"Sit down, Bumblebee," he spoke softly. I did so and watched as he sat down with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry to…but I'm a little disappointed in you."

My doorwings drooped, laying flat on my back. I wasn't even unable to make optic contact after such a statement. In all the time I've known Optimus, disappointing him was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Yet…a part of me was glad you did it what a mech in my position could not."

Surprised and confused I looked up. Optimus chuckled at me.

"I'm not infallible," he smiled. "Being Prime does not mean I'm able to resisted my urges to beat the slag out of someone. You of all mechs saw that when I killed Starscream. My only excuse is that I'm a mech too. I take things personally especially when it comes to the welfare of my family. And if I'd been out there and saw with my own optics what had happened to my daughter I can assure you no one would have been able to hold me back."

"However, as Prime and your mentor, I do not condone what you did. You are an officer in the Autobot army. I made you on officer because of the control you possess when put under duress. You, unlike Sunny and Sides, have the ability to restrain your wild side and be responsible for your actions. You fully understand the consequences of things you do. Did you understand the consequences of your actions today?"

"I didn't think about them, Sir. I just wanted to hurt him because of what he did to Kacey."

"And in doing so, _**you**_ will hurt Kacey as well."

I frowned with such sadness at the thought. I honestly didn't think about how she'd feel.

"My daughter is already deeply troubled by this experience. And she is upset that her brothers and friends felt like they had to act on their feelings because of what happened. I know she will be equally upset once she finds out what you did as well."

"I'm sorry, Sir…I…"

Words failed me. I felt horrible, literally sick to my tank. Tears actually filled my optics and rolled down my faceplates. My vision blurred. I loved Kacey. I never wanted her to suffer in anyway. Especially if I could prevent it!

"Bumblebee," he rumbled softly and suddenly I realized he'd gotten up and was now sitting beside me, his hand now rubbing the top of my helm much like he used to do when I was a youngling and upset. "I've always thought of you as…well as like a son when you were a youngling. One I'm so proud of even to this day. You've come so far from that tiny frightened youngling who crawled onto my hand and could only fall into recharge if I was holding him during your first week at the base. You've matured into a fine mech with a good spark, my friend."

"Thank you, Sir," I smiled, sitting up tall. "But I can't take all the credit. I had a good roll model."

"You really think I'm a good roll model?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's nice to hear that," he frowned.

"Sir?"

"Sometimes I feel like it doesn't matter how good a father I am to my younglings. Because there are times like it seems like I can never do enough to keep them from getting hurt or I can't take their pain away."

"You mean with Kacey."

"Yes," he sighed. "She's at an age where she's trying to gain her full independence from Elita and me. It's the hardest thing in the universe when you have to stand aside and let your child attempt to deal with such a horrific experience alone. As her father I must respect her decision. But, as Elita would often point out, it doesn't necessarily mean I stop being her father. You are a _**good friend**_ to Kacey. I'm asking you to be just that now and see if you can get her to feel better, to stop blaming herself for what happened."

"Of course, Sir. You can always count on me," I smiled.

"Yes, I know you are one of only a few mechs that I can blindly trust with my life and the life of my family."

My spark twisted with guilt within. Would he be so trusting of me if he knew how much I loved his daughter?

"She's outside. Probably on her perch where she loves to look at the landscape," he said, rising to his feet. "Go to her now, my friend."

"Yes, Sir," I replied, my guilt from earlier growing exponentially.

I had always felt some form of guilt for harboring feelings for Optimus' daughter. He was like a father to me when I was a youngling. Then as a young mech on the verge of maturing he became my mentor, teaching me the Autobot ways. He made sure I had the best training by assigning Jazz to be my teacher.

Jazz told me once that I held a special place in Optimus' spark. It made sense looking back now. I was the only youngling to survive the attack on youth sector seven. And I seemed to only feel safest whenever Optimus was around because of how big he was. That and he seemed to know how to calm me down after a bad dream. I recall him humming lullabies to me. The same ones I've heard him hum to Kacey and her siblings.

And now…frag it. Am I betraying his trust in me my loving his daughter? Am I betraying my friendship with Kacey by not confessing to her how I feel about her?

Of course, now would be the worst time ever to reveal all my feelings for her. She was just almost raped for pits sake. I would be as bad a monster as Derail for trying to take advantage of her in her current emotional state.

Frag, I'm such an AFTHEAD!

"Bumblebee?"

I stopped in my tracks, startled to see Kacey a few feet from me. I was so focused on berating myself that I hadn't realized I was already outside. It looked like she was heading back to the base already judging from the way she was facing.

"Oh, hi Kacey. I was just coming out to see if you were ok?" I smiled warmly. "You know, to see if you needed anything."

"Did my father send you to dry my tears?" she growled, narrowing her optics.

"He just wants to make sure you're ok. Are you mad at me?"

"What?! No Bee, I'm not mad at you. I mad at myself for being so weak!"

"Kacey, you are not weak."

"Am I? Tell me, what you would have done if you were assaulted! Would you have lost control? Would you have allowed your friends and family to fight your battles for you?"

"To be honest, yes, I _**would**_ lose control. I would be glad that my family and friends were there to stand up for me, to protect me when I had a moment of weakness."

"**I'm the future Prime! I'm not allowed to have moments of weakness! I'm not allowed to lose control!**"

"Kacey, is that why you're so upset?"

All her anger vanished in an instant. Feelings of remorse showed on her faceplates.

"I hurt Prowl. I love that mech and his bondmate. And the last thing I ever wanted was for them to get hurt because of me."

"Kacey, Derail attacked you…"

"Exactly! He attacked _**me**_. I don't know if I was doing something to lead him on or what. If I did, I didn't mean to. If I didn't…the problem still remains. He attacked me and in doing so set about a chain of events that caused two very dear friends to get hurt, that caused two more to react violently on their desire to protect me, and even worse, caused my own brothers to react on their emotions to take their revenge for me as well. So you see? Everyone got hurt or did something because of _**me**_!"

I chuckled receiving a puzzled look from her.

"You are just like your father, you know that?"

"What?" she questioned, looking even more confused.

"Kacey, you are only thirty-five and already you are ready to bear the responsibility of having the universe on your shoulders. Just like your father. Optimus takes everything personally. He always feels that when something goes wrong, it's his fault, that he could have made a better decision. And you're doing the same thing right now. You are trying to assume blame for something that was completely out of your hands."

"Bee, I…"

"Answer me this," I interrupted. "Did you know that Derail was going to attack you?"

"No. I doubt anyone did. But…"

"No one knew he was going to attack you. **No one**. If no one knew, how could you have prepared yourself…had some control over what took place? You couldn't. It just happened and there was nothing you could do to prevent it."

"I still lost control…"

"We all did! You were drunk! Nitro and Rox were drunk. We all do things we regret when we're drunk. I know I have. I've gotten out of control. I don't like it. But I accept and try not to put myself in that situation again."

"But what about my brothers? They were in the medical bay when they attacked Derail. They were hung over, not drunk."

"I'm going to be honest with you Kacey and don't get upset. The simplest and truthful answer I can give you is that we're mechs protecting a femme. It's a natural instinct for us. Leo and Orion love you more than anything. You are their big sister. You've always been there for them whenever they needed you. And in their minds, you needed them and they reacted accordingly. Once it settles in, they'll feel bad about it, knowing it upset you. I admit I'm not proud of the fact that I too acted on my feelings."

"You…too?" she questioned, looking on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Kacey. You know I'd do anything to protect you. And like Leo and Orion, I _**love**_ you and felt that I needed to do something for you. Luckily Hot Shot stopped me and Optimus showed up to show me the error of what I was doing. The love we have for our family or our friends can make us do some amazing things and even some terrifying things. But I take the good with the bad. I know I will do it again. Only next time, I hope I'm there to stop you from getting hurt."

This time she broke down into tears and I didn't hesitate to hold her close. I shuttered my optics as my senses took in how her body trembled, how her intakes hitched. I could even feel she was a little overheated from the emotions she was going through. More importantly, I made mental note of how comfortable she was in my arms and me in hers.

Just another way Primus saw fit to torture me over the years. Kacey matured into a beautiful femme that was like the other piece of a puzzle. We molded perfectly together in each others arms. No awkwardness, no restraint in our hug. Just the familiarity of each other.

"I love you too, Bee," she whispered, her mouth so close to my audio receptor that I could feel the heat expelling from her lips. My spark fluttered, temptation was taking over. I pulled my face back so my optics could take in her lovely face. Slow tears rolled down her gently cheeks. Her softly curved lips were so inviting I knew at any moment I was going to capture them with my own. I leaned closer with the full attention of kissing her. Only I stopped when she spoke again. Such sincerity filled her intensely blue optics as they held my gaze. "You are such a wonderful friend to me, Bumblebee. The _**best friend**_ a femme could ever want. You've always been there when I needed you. I love you for that. I really do."

Kacey smiled, kissing me on the cheek and my spark deflated within upon hearing that word…_**friend**_.

It was a simple word. One not used lightly by my kind. Yet, for me it was a cruel, torturous word. Yes, Kaceystar was my friend. And I was honored to be her friend. Truly honored. However, for her to call me friend, meant that she still didn't see me as anything more than that.

My beautiful friend smiled, bidding me to have a good day and that she needed to get inside to rest. I heard her and somehow managed to even tell her to rest well. It was hard to watch her go. I loved her. Only she didn't have the same kind of love for me.

I gazed up at the morning sun, praying to Primus for the strength to endure these deep emotions just a little while longer. Once again, I transformed and went for a drive. The local radio play a song that just made my spark sink even further.

**//**…_to you…I'm just a friend. That's where it ends. To you. That's who I am. Someone that you can come to. When somebody breaks your heart, to talk to. Someone who always cares. Your heart's with someone else. But who's always there_.**\\**

**//**_Who's always there to catch the tears when they fall? Who do you run to? Who do you always call? Who's there with a shoulder, when you're feeling sad? When will you see me as more than that_?**\\**

**//**_Who's always there to catch the tears_?**\\**

**//**_To me…you're everything, you're all I need. To me…that's who I see, someone I love to run to. To hold in my hands at night, to come to. Someone to share my life. Your heart's with someone else. But who's there standing by. Who's standing by_?**\\**

**//**_Who's always there to catch the tears when they fall? Who do you run to? Who do you always call? Who's there with a shoulder, when you're feeling sad? When will you see me as more than that_?**\\**

**//**_Who's always there to catch the tears_?**\\**

**//**_Oh, I wish you would see me as more than just a friend…_**\\**

* * *

Up next: We'll go aboard the Axalon and meet Bumblebee's competition for Kacey's spark! Hehe. I told you I wasn't going to make it easy for Bee!

Again, sorry for taking so long to update! Writer's block sucks!


	5. ch 5 The Axalon

**//**_I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me just in time. I need a hero to save my life. I need a hero, just in time. Save me just in time. Save me just in time_.**\\**

**//**_Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives. And we're not ready to do. Who's gonna fight for the week? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, I've got a hero living me_._I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight I will be ready to do._**\\**

**//**_A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time_.**\\**

_**Hero by Skillet**_

This is a big set up chapter for things to come. So I hope you're all taking notes! Or at least have a better memory than I do! Be patient with me as chapter 6 (Optimus) and 7 (Decepticons) are also chapters to help set up the story. Chapter 8 (Arrival of the Axalon) the fun begins!

Also, as I've said before, I'm not going to make it easy for Bumblebee to win Kacey's spark. So in this chapter you get to meet his main competition, Marshall and Hot Rod. Feel free to cheer for them if you must but the Bee will eventually win Kacey's spark.

Now, I need to explain the first bit of this chapter where Kup is telling a story about Primus versus Unicron. I will apologize to those and mean no offense for taking the mythology of Primus and Unicron and reshaping some of it to fit Kacey's universe. I've avoided the issue of the Matrix in Hope's Journey and just barely touched on it in My Beautiful Rising Star. It will be explained later, much later, in this story.

**Special thanks**: To Bunnylass for putting up with my crap and allowing me to torment her with pictures from RotF that I capped from the movie when she can't get the movie until the end of November! To Dr. Oblivion for allowing me to pick his brain about the mythology of Primus and Unicron and making sure I didn't deviate too far from it. To Spiritimus Prime for making sure I had Hot Rod's character portrayed correctly. Getting him right was hard for me because I still see him as the mech that got Optimus killed in the 1984 movie! Grr! Lol. And lastly to Plenoptic for double checking and making sure I stayed true to Jetfire aka the _**beast**_! Thanks you guys!

**Special mentions**: There is yet another Kacey and Bee AU fic. This one by Scarlet Spider-Girl. The link is on my profile page. Also, there are more Kacey pictures! There's a TFA version of Kacey by lyricabelachium. And a few more pics by kaya-lover including a rather handsome picture of a human Leo. Thanks girls for the fic and pics! I love them all!

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote story telling, flashback, or comlink chatter.

**Music Play List:** More Than A Feeling, _Boston_

* * *

**Kup**

_Good versus evil. God versus God. Brother versus brother. Primus versus Unicron_

_There they were, two titans battling. Forever locked in their struggle to dominate the universe long before our kind were even an inkling in Primus' processor. Warring with each other long before life existed in the universes._

_Despite the fact that the two brothers weren't so evenly matched their long epic battles always ended in a stalemate. One could never out do the other. Unicron had his brute strength and Primus had his keen intellect. Neither could gain the upper hand to defeat the other._

_This continually frustrated Unicron. He wanted nothing more than to destroy his brother and bring utter chaos to the universe. And Primus felt completed to oppose his brother and stop him at all costs so that peace may reign._

_To do this, Primus had to come up with a plan. His brother was ruthless, unrelenting. Primus knew that eventually Unicron would destroy him. Only, Primus in his spark knew he could never kill his brother. Despite their sparring and animosity, they were still brothers, twins that shared a special bond. Essentially one could not live without the other._

_And so Primus found away to trap his brother._

_Their final battle took place on the celestial planes of Centauri. A young galaxy riddled with asteroids randomly swirling through the void. The sheer power of the brothers' struggle obliterated many asteroids turning them into space dust._

_The battle lasted for many orns. With no end in sight, Primus resorted to his last defense. He used a device he built called the Creacioun Matris. A brilliant flash of light erupted from the device. Blinded and confused, Unicron allowed his defense to drop for just one mere fraction of an astrosecond._

_It was all Primus needed._

_The light expanded, engulfing the brothers and spread throughout the Centauri system. An energy vortex quickly formed between the two brothers. Gases begun swirl. A gravitational force began pulling in debris even from the furthest reaches of the system. The pull was so powerful that Unicron could not even escape it._

_However, Unicron was determined to break free, using all the power he could muster. When that didn't work he resorted to deflecting and dodging the chunks of asteroids big and small there hurtled towards him. With his attention focused elsewhere, he lost control and started whirling around the vortex._

_Angered, he swatted frantically, punched wildly, kicked furiously, and roared with desperation at the bombardment. The more he struggled the more tired he became. His arms and legs grew heavier and heavier, both literally and figuratively._

_The rocks and space dust that were being sucked towards the vortex were now clinging to Unicron like nano-ticks on a mechano-puppy. And still, he continually struggled to break free, refusing to be beaten. Only it didn't matter how strong Unicron was nothing in the universe could prevent him from being consumed alive._

"What about Primus?!"

"Yes, what's happened to him, Kup?!"

_Primus shared the same fate as his brother. He too was being encased by rocks and space dust. He knew he could not defeat his brother. So he devised a means to contain him for all eternity. Yes, it meant that Primus himself would be trapped forever as well. But it also meant that the newly young universes would be free of Unicron's tyranny, free from chaos and destruction._

_And so the two brothers continually spun out of control around vortex Until finally, the two brother's bodies disappeared beneath the accumulation of space debris that built up to form two planets._

_Once fully formed, the two spheres, one containing Primus and the other containing Unicron, spun on their own axis faster and faster. As they orbited the vortex's center gigantic arcs of energy splintered like lightening bolts between them growing more violent with each new spark. _

_Then suddenly…BAM!_

_The light collapsed on itself, the vortex's energy exploded and Unicron was sent hurtling out of control into the deepest, furthest regions of space. Exactly where, no one knows, not even Primus._

_The battles were finally over between the two brothers. Yet, Primus could find no joy in this. He was alone now in the universe. The only comfort he could take from it all was that somewhere out there his brother was still alive._

_For Primus cannot exist without Unicron. And Unicron cannot exist without Primus._

"What did Primus use to trap his brother?"

"That's an excellent question," I smiled. "It is believed that the Creacioun Matris was actually the All Spark. And we all know what the All Spark did, right?"

"It created life on Cybertron, starting with the thirteen Primes!"

"That's correct. The thirteen Primes were created in Primus' image, born with the knowledge to do good in the universe."

"If there were born with the knowledge to do good then where did mechanisms like the Decepticons learn how to be bad?"

"You cannot have good with out bad. Primus cannot exist with out his brother, Unicron. They are forever linked. But Primus gave us a very powerful weapon…the _**freedom**_ to choose. So it's up to all of you young ones to choose for yourself."

"What if we chose wrong?"

"Then it's the pit for you!" one of the old younglings shouted making everyone laugh, including myself.

"No, we are _**all**_ Primus' children so we'll all go to the Well of All Sparks. However, good or bad, Primus will be there to judge you. So choose wisely," I said and some of them dropped their mouths open, gasping. It took a concerted effort to not laugh at them but I managed. Instead, I smiled, patting a couple of them on the head. "Ok little ones, story time is over."

"Ah! One more please Kup?" several of the requested.

"Nope, it's recharge time for the lot of you. Go on before your parents or guardians come looking for you."

I smiled contently, watching the little ones go under protest. It's wonderful to see so many sparklings and younglings again. And to see them smiling and laughing as young ones should always be. It warmed my spark to see that all the fighting was worth it, to know that our kind had a future.

Yes, despite the fact that our home was lost to us, I truly believe our future has been the brightest it has been in a long, long while. Our Prime has given as a new home. The sparklings…the younglings…they have given us hope, made us dream the impossible can actually come true.

"Telling the younglings pointless stories again, Kup?"

The voice interrupted my deep thoughts. When I looked up I saw Hot Rod standing there, nonchalantly leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his broad chest.

"They're not pointless," I countered. "They teach the young ones about Primus and where we came from. It helps to rebuild their faith that Primus has not abandoned us."

"Pfft, I only have faith in my abilities because Primus was no where to be found when I needed him while growing up."

"Ah, but it was Primus who gave you the natural talents and the drive you have that enabled you to survive," I smiled.

"Old fragger," he grumbled, puffing air out his vents.

"I love you too kid as any father would love his son," I laughed, pulling Hot Rod in for a hug. Then I turned the young mech around and kicked him hard in the aft. "Now stop being a pain in my aft and get to your post."

"Springer took over my shift," he said, rubbing his aft. "He and Arcee had another fight. They broke up…_**again**_. Although I'm not sure who did the actually breaking up this time. Springer said he didn't want to talk about it and Arcee went crying to Marshall."

"You should be with Arcee. She's so young and closer to your age. Springer is a seasoned soldier. I'm not sure he knows how to be anything else."

"First of all, Arcee and I are best friends. I would never ruin our friendship by interfacing with her."

"Of course not. Not when you have plenty of other femmes for that," I snorted, making him glare at me. "Don't look at me like that. You're a good looking mech. And I _**know**_ you love the attention when they're fawning over you."

"Anyways," Hot Rod continued, clearing his throat. I simply smiled at him. "Springer's my best friend too. He may be one of our best wreckers but he knows how to treat a femme. I think it's just that Arcee is as you say young. She has a lot to learn. But I know her well. Once she makes a commitment she'll stick to it."

"Still trying to get her to fight for the cause?"

"Frag yeah! She'd be one of the best femme warriors we have. She's got an awesome left hook," he smiled, rubbing his chin.

"I remember that. But you need to remember that you can't make mechanisms do what _**you**_ want them to do. They need to decide these things for themselves."

"I know."

"So, what are you doing down here for anyways other than giving me a processor ache?"

"I thought I'd come and ask you if you wanted to do a few sparring rounds," he smiled cheerfully while punching me on the arm.

I winced recalling the last time I went a few sparring rounds with Hot Rod. My backside plating was still bothering me from landing on the floor a few too many times. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that old and decrepit. I still have a lot of fight left in me. And Hot Rod spent more time on the floor than I did. But the kid is getting too good for me and rather than allow myself to be humiliated it's best to pawn him off on some other mech.

"Why don't you spar with one of the younger bots or get Jetfire. That mech is always up for a good fight."

"Jetfire is on duty in the bridge. Marshall is busy with Arcee, crying her tears on his shoulder. Blurr and Blaster are sampling some of this so called music Jazz sent during the last transmission - it really buzzed my audio receptors and I couldn't listen to it anymore. Inferno's busy helping First Aid in the medical bay - our recently acquired mechanic, Wreckgar, got his arm smashed up really bad working on the landing gear for this rustbucket of a ship. And other bots are too easy for me. I need a challenge and you're the best option I've got right now."

"Me? The 'old fragger'?" I smirked.

Hot Rod rolled his optics making me laugh. So young and too eager to fight. It's always been that way for him ever since I found him as a youngling struggling to survive. Only Springer has been able to make headway with Hot Rod. The lad no longer jumps straight into a fight. He at least waits and picks a target first.

"Next time, kid," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "I need to make my rounds. Go study the datapads I gave you. I need as many of you wreckers as ready as possible when we land on Earth. According to Prime, the fight is still going strong there."

"I finished them already," he smiled trying to look innocent. "Besides, you know me! I'm always ready for a fight. Anytime. Anywhere."

I glared at him and knew better. The kid was good with loads of potential but Hot Rod, like many of the young ones, could be lazy at times. While he's still young enough, I've been trying to instill a sense of discipline in him. So, far it's not really working.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to go finish them now. I can't have the _**old fragger**_ getting too cranky with me!"

"You little slag!" I shouted as he ran off laughing.

"Need me to teach him a lesson, Sir?"

"Nah, that's ok, Windcharger," I smiled as he walked closer to me. "What can I do for you?"

"I just…I was wondering Sir…I mean many of us were wondering if we were going to get the opportunity to see Kaceystar for ourselves when we arrive on Earth?" the young mech asked bashfully.

"From what I understand, she will be there at her father's side when we land. And to be honest, I'm looking forward to meeting the young femme myself."

The young mech nodded and sighed thoughtfully. I waited as I sensed he had more to say. Windcharger like many others were totally devoted in their beliefs of Primus. A few of them even believed that young Kaceystar was something of a savior. I'm not sure I believe that but I do know because of what she did on Mechanar she's helped to rebuild some of our people's faith.

"She's give many of us hope. I mean for one so young to have challenged the Decepticons the way she did. She is most definitely one of Primus' blessings to us."

"Yes, she is something special," I smiled.

"Well, I'll let you be on your way, Sir. I need to report for duty," Windcharger said. "Thank you, Sir."

"Any time," I replied and watched him leave, noticing Springer standing there with a disapproving look on his face.

"You shouldn't encourage them," he stated flatly once we were alone. "When we get to Earth and they finally meet this femme, they might sorely be disappointed."

"I will not ever tell a mechanism what or what not to have faith in. For most, all they have left is their faith in Primus _**and**_ this young femme."

"But that's my point. She's just a young _**femme**_. She's not a proven soldier. She's not our Prime."

"She's the future Prime and I _**expect**_ you to treat her with respect as you would Optimus."

"You know I will. But all I'm saying is that these stories about her escaping from the pit as a youngling seem a bit far fetched and exaggerated. We shouldn't be encouraging such things. It could shatter the last bit of faith some of these mechanisms have if they meet her and find she's nothing like they thought."

"There are too many accounts of the young femme's escape to think none of it happened. Besides, it was also confirmed by our spy on Mechanar."

"Who, I might add, is now _**dead**_," he stubbornly added.

"Springer, I'm not asking you to believe. I'm not going to force you either. But we have no right to try to make others have a change of spark. It's not my place to tell people what to believe in. That's not the Autobot way either."

"Besides, there was a time when so many of us doubted our new Prime because he was still a youngling," I continued. "I had doubts myself until I saw a young mech mature beyond his years before my very optics into a Prime I would willingly give my life for. He made us believe that anything was possible by his actions."

"I've yet to meet this Kaceystar. But I have faith…I believe in her like many of the others because she is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. Two of the most courageous and honorable mechanisms I've ever had the privilege to meet who's reputation alone can make a Decepticon tremble in their armor. And I honestly believe that their daughter possesses those same qualities."

"I understand what you're saying, Kup. I'm a simple mech, a soldier that follows his orders. I just don't want anymore Autobots to get hurt. This war has taken so much out of many of us. So many families torn apart. So many lives lost."

"Springer, you can be so full of slag sometimes," I smiled, patting on the shoulder. "You are anything but a simple soldier. You're the best wrecker on the ship. You're a hero to several of the younger bots. You're just good about keeping your head on the level unlike Hot Rod who let's everything go to his head and feed his ego."

"Tell me about it," Springer grumbled. "His overconfidence is going to get him killed one of these days."

"He's just young."

"There you go making excuse for him. He's never going to learn if you keep that up."

"Springer, I've done the same thing with Hot Rod that I did with you, with Jetfire, as you were all learning how to be wreckers. I've given him room to grow on his own. When he needs guidance I give it to him. Now, it's worked out rather well for you hasn't' it?"

"Of course. Sorry, Sir."

"Don't be sorry. He's your friend and you worry for him. Now, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Arcee?"

Springer sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," he frowned, taking a seat. "I don't know what to do? I'm crazy in love with her but she's…"

"Young," I finished. "The best advice I can give you is to give her some space. Don't smother her. She'll resent you for it."

"What if she finds another mech?"

"Son, you've been very clear about your feelings for her. The rest is up to her. If it's meant to be she will give you her love in return."

"And if it's not meant to be?" he anxiously asked.

"Then I'll get you overenergized, you'll deal with some sparkache and move on. Arcee isn't the only femme in the universe. There are plenty more on Earth."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Kup," he griped.

"You're not a youngling and I'm not here to hold your hand. Now stop moping around and be a mech!"

Springer shot up to his feet as I had intended. Just because he was a veteran soldier didn't mean he needed any less motivation than the young bots. As the commander of this vessel I made it my business to know all the different ways to motivate the Autobots on board. Most of the young bots need a confident leader, someone they could look up to. Mechs like Hot Rod, Springer, and Jetfire never liked their mechhood challenged.

"Feeling better now?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. I needed that."

"Good," I smiled, rubbing the top of his helm. "I'll see you later for a drink in the common room."

Springer bowed his head then marched off. I finally started my rounds heading to the civilian section of the vessel. There I lingered, watching a few of the younglings play. Again, I feel as if we're blessed. But I try not to bask in the happiness too much or too often. We've yet to complete our journey. So much can go wrong during the last leg of this long trek.

"_Marshall, can you meet me on deck 12 sector 3 in fifteen klicks?_"

"_Copy that Kup._"

I sighed, reminding myself that I wasn't going to have the luxury much longer of having meetings whenever I felt like it. We'll be landing on Earth inside two weeks time. The officers, including myself will have new duties. Marshall will resume his place with Magnus as the head of security. Jetfire is actually being promoted to the Air Commander since he's the most experienced flyer we have now.

And perhaps, I'll go back to my role as Prime's advisor if he wants that. Although, I admit, I'm looking forward to see how much Optimus has changed since I last saw him face to face. That time I saw him he actually looked hurt when he ordered me to take command of our defenses of the mining operations on the outskirts of our solar system.

He was still so young at that time, still learning how to be Prime, still dealing with his grief over the loss of Sentinel. I was ready to guide him in any way possible. Be there as a friend, just like I was to Sentinel. Was I ever surprised when he gave me command of our defenses at the mines on the outer rim.

"_This was my decision. Prowl agreed with me that it was a good one. I need to give the Autobots at the mines the best chance of survival and that's you Kup. With your experience and wisdom, I know I can count on you._"

I still clearly recall the sad look on his face when he told me that. I was one of the privileged few he showed his face to at that age. Otherwise Optimus kept his battle mask on all the time. It took him a long time to get over Sentinel's death. A long time.

Then over time I got to see brief glimpses of him via video communications. Each time he was different. Changed. Hardened by the war. Matured by his experiences. The last time I saw him face to face was after the battle on plains of Tyger Pax, after he'd successfully jettisoned the All Spark into space.

Like any great leader, he bore the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

"_What have I done Kup? By sending the All Spark away have I doomed us all?_"

"_You did what you had to. What many of us would have been afraid to do. And in doing so, you have given us a chance. You have given us hope that we can win this war. I'm proud to call you my Prime."_

"_Would father be proud of me today?"_

"_Yes, your true father and your adopted father would be proud of the mech you've matured into. I haven't seen you much over the vorns. But I've heard much about you, about the battles you fight and how you hold your own against Megatron on the battle field. No one ever questions your devotion to the Autobots because you're willingly fight against your own brother."_

"_It's is not by choice that I fight my brother Kup. It is necessary. I will not allow him to take a life. Not if I can stop him."_

"_You have done much more than that, lad."_

"_What?"_

"_You've refused to let this war get in the way of what's important in life, of what we're all fighting for."_

"_Ah, you mean Elita," he smiled brightly. "Would you like to meet her?"_

"_I thought I was going to have to beg for you to introduce me!"_

I smiled to myself recalling how proud he was when he introduced Elita to me. I didn't need to be an expert to know he loved that femme more than life itself. The femme had it just as bad for Optimus although was trying to hide it as best as she could, typical for a femme.

More than anything, at journey's end, I'm very much looking forward to seeing them again and meeting their family.

* * *

**Marshall**

I had a long shift, finally finished going through the day's reports, and now I simply wanted to recharge for a few hours. Alas, being the second in command aboard the Axalon I've found that what little freedom I have was always taken from me. This evening was no different as Arcee was upset and still crying on my shoulder and now I had a meeting with Kup in fifteen minutes.

I honestly don't know how it happened to be that _**I**_ was the mech most of the femmes came to cry to when they were having mech problems. Why couldn't I be the mech they went to just to have fun like Hot Rod? Why couldn't I have a femme come to me for some random interface like they do with Jetfire? Frag, I'll take them coming to me for advice just like they do for Kup.

But no, I'm the one they come to and cry out all their problems. I've often asked Primus if that was fair or not? Of course, he never answered.

Kup told me it was because I had a reputation for being the most dependable, nicest, patient mech on the ship. I always spared time to listen, to be a friend in need. I never turned anyone away no matter who they were or what time it was. I even had the patience and temperament to deal with the younglings who came to me talking about their dreams of being Autobot wreckers once they've matured.

"Primus almighty, I've turned into my father," I muttered to myself.

"What?" Arcee sniffled, sitting back on her own, my shoulder damp from her tears.

"Nothing," I smiled, wiping her tears away. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to listen to me."

"Anytime. My door is always open."

"You're too nice of a mech, Marshall," she smiled. "You're always there for others. Do you ever take time out for yourself?"

"If the days were longer perhaps I could," I joked.

"No femme catches your optics?" she asked and I distinctly felt one of her fingers trail along my chest armor.

"Arcee…"

"I'm just teasing you," she giggled, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "But seriously, you seem like a mech who would have settled down and had a few sparklings by now."

"It's not like I haven't tried," I mumbled, dropping my hands dejectedly onto my lap. "Most femmes I find attractive and interesting just want to be friends with me. The few that I've courted and interfaced with weren't looking for that kind of commitment."

"Wow, you've interfaced with a few femmes? On _**this**_ ship?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Of course I've interfaced! I'm not some drone!" I remarked defensively.

"Sorry. I just…well most things like that get around on this ship."

"I'm not like Jetfire who loves to boast. I'm a very private mech when it comes to _**things**_ like that. Intimacies with a femme are to be discrete, away from the prying optics of my fellow mechs…and femmes. You know…_**PRIVATE**_."

"I get it," she laughed, playfully slapping my shoulder.

"You and Springer need to learn that word. We have younglings on board that don't need to see that sort of stuff."

"Please, I don't want to talk about him anymore," she frowned.

"Arcee, you are very young and often naïve," I smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You need to mature a little more. Springer is so madly in love with you that he doesn't see that."

"I know but he asked me to bond with him!" she exclaimed. "It scared the slag out of me and I don't think I can make that kind of commitment to him. I still don't even know if he's the mech for me."

"I'll talk to Springer about giving you some time and about propositioning a femme who hasn't even reached the courting age yet."

"He's just scared I'll find another mech to love."

"Still, he should have waited. You're only twenty-eight. You've lived a large portion of your life on this ship. There are a lot of experiences waiting for you."

"On Earth?"

"Perhaps. I'll talk to Springer and make him back off, ok?"

Arcee nodded, "Thank you, Marshall. You're a sweet mech."

"And you are a sweet and lovely femme. Now off you go. I have a meeting to attend to."

"Sorry for interrupting your nap."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled as we rose to our feet, heading for the door. "I'll catch up on my rest. I always manage to."

"See you later."

I waved watching her go. Yup, there goes another pretty femme from my quarters and as usual my berth got no action.

"Oh well, such was my fate in life," I sighed.

"Marshall!! Come quick!"

"Whoa!" I yelped when my arm was suddenly almost yanked from its socket.

"Sorry mech! Blaster told me to get you!"

"Blurr! Let go of me!" I shouted as he dragged me down the hallway to Blaster's quarters.

"You're gonna _**love**_ this music from Earth!" Blaster smiled big, grabbing my other arm.

Both mechs dragged me in and plopped me down onto the couch.

"Hurry it up then. I have a meeting with Kup."

"Ok! Ok!" Blaster said as he pushed a button activating his media player. Strange sounding music instantly started playing. "Don't say a thing. Just listen."

**//**_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone. Turned on some music to start my day. I lost myself in a familiar song. I closed my eyes and I slipped away_.**\\**

**//**_It's more than a feeling. (more than a feeling) When I hear that old song they used to play. (more than a feeling) I begin dreaming. (more than a feeling) 'Til I see my Marianne walk away. I see my Marianne walkin' away_.**\\**

**//**_So many people have come and gone. Their faces fade as the years go by. Yet I still recall as I wander on. As clear as the sun in the summer sky._**\\**

**//**_It's more than a feeling. (more than a feeling) When I hear that old song they used to play. (more than a feeling) I begin dreaming. (more than a feeling) 'Til I see my Marianne walk away. I see my Marianne walkin' away_.**\\**

**//**_When I'm tired and thinking cold. I hide in my music, forget the day. And dream of a girl I used to know. I closed my eyes and she slipped away. She slipped away._**\\**

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool uh?" Blaster asked excitedly, stopping the music.

"Cool?"

"Something Jazz said about the music."

"Well, make me a play list of this…music so I can listen to it later," I smiled getting to my feet.

"See I told you Marshall would like it," Blaster grinned. "Blurr was thinking because you're up there in vorns that you were like Kup and wouldn't like this kind of music."

"I may be up there and I'm may be a lot like my father. However, I _**do**_ know how to have fun. Just ask Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when we get to Earth."

"The twins?" Blaster laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blurr questioned.

"Let's just say that they made quite an impression when I first met them," Blaster answered. "One I'll never forget. And I'll never forget the look on my poor cousin's face when his bondmate's CPU total locked up and he fell to the floor in stasis. Jazz was torn between tending to the mech and chasing down the twins."

"In the end, my father tracked them down and dragged their afts to the medical bay to apologize to Jazz and Prowl. Father made me apologize too because I was the one that talked the twins into it by betting them that they couldn't make Prowl crash in less than three klicks. It took them two."

"It was kind of unfair to Prowl since he was still recovering from his injuries," Blaster added. "I think that's why Jazz was so mad at the twins. Otherwise he'd have been laughing too."

My communicator suddenly pinged.

"_I'll be there in a klick Kup. I got held up,_" I quickly responded.

"_Very well, meet me in my office instead_."

"_Will do. Marshall out_," I replied. "As much fun as this is, I need to go. I'll see you mechs later."

"Later. I'll put the playlist on your desk in your quarters," Blaster said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks."

From there I hurried to the command level of the ship. Kup was usually never so persistent. He never minded if Jetfire or myself were a few klicks late for a meeting with him. Of course, Jetfire's klicks usually extended to a full bream, especially if he was with a femme.

"My apologies Kup," I said, rushing into his office.

"Don't worry lad," Kup smiled warmly. "Please, sit down. I hate it when you mechs stand before me at attention. I'm not Prime for pits sake!"

"True but you are our commander," I smiled, taking my seat. "And you've been a good one. Your decisions have kept us all alive and safe for this long journey."

"And now we've reached the most dangerous part of our trek," he frowned, pushing a datapad across his desk towards me. "Jetfire gave me those probable statistics this morning. I've been trying to figure out what to do and need your help."

I grabbed the datapad and read of the numbers. My spark trembled slightly with fear.

"Are these numbers right?"

"Jetfire is rarely wrong in his predictions," Kup sighed. "The mech can be lazy and cocky but he has a brilliant processor. If we weren't at war he'd have been a scientist like his parents."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Some times I can't associate Jetfire with the word brilliant unless he's talking femmes."

"Regardless, we have a dilemma."

"Well, if we have been conserving energy along the way. Now it's time to get drastic," I said. "I know we'll get a lot of complaints but we can cut the shower systems off, divert that energy to life support. All science and engineering projects can be put on hold until we reach Earth. Then we can shut down all the labs and divert that energy to our defense systems. I'll talk to Kaitana when she's up to it tomorrow about putting a curfew in place on the civilian decks. Our soldiers are already under a curfew. Perhaps we should double them up so we can totally shut down power to some of the residences."

I looked up from the list I was making to see if Kup approved or not. The old mech was just grinning at me.

"What?"

"You're an excellent officer, Marshall. You don't waste time with bullslag. Direct and to the point."

"I get that from my father," I smiled proudly. "He worked closely with Sentinel Prime and he told me that Primes don't have time for bullslag."

"No they don't," he laughed.

I sighed, "It's going to be good to see Optimus again. He'd only been Prime a few short days when I last saw him. It was hard not being able to serve my Prime like I did when Sentinel was in command."

"I know what you mean. It wasn't the same being in command so far away from Cybertron."

"No it wasn't," I frowned recalling how lonely I felt without many of my friends when I arrived on Lunar Vega.

"You understand why Optimus ordered several of his key personnel to command important sectors of our galaxy, right?"

"At first no," I admitted. "It wasn't until about a couple of deca-cycles at my new post that it finally dawned on me. I finally asked my second in command why the mechs often stared at me as if I was Prime himself."

I looked up and smiled, "The mechs and femmes on the base had never even seen a Prime and here was their new commander, a devoted officer to the Autobot cause that had worked directly with their Prime. It gave them confidence and hope."

"Precisely," Kup grinned. "With each new victorious battle, with each new story of Optimus Prime thwarting the Decepticons, the Autobots remained confident, believing in themselves."

I shuttered my optics closed, forcing away some terrible memories that were trying to surface within my processor. Not all stories reaching Luna Vega has positive results. The final one nearly got me killed.

"_Our Prime has doomed us all!"_

"_NO! He did what he had to! It was the only way to stop Megatron! Don't you see?" I screamed._

"_You were one of his officers! You probably gave him the idea!"_

"_KILL HIM!"_

"_Leave him alone! He's our commander!" my second shouted, standing between me and the mob._

"_If you're against us they you'll die too!"_

"_I'll hold them off, run Marshall, get out of here!" he said, shoving me through a door and closing it._

"_NO!!!" I screamed, pounding on the door._

_Tears filled my optics when I heard the horrible screams of my second as he was killed._

"You're too hard on yourself, Marshall," Kup's kind voice whispered. I opened my optics to see him kneeling beside me, one hand on my shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent what had happened on Lunar Vega. I'm just glad we got there in time to get you out of there."

"I still don't understand how you got there in time."

"It was Optimus' order…at your father's request. You missed your regular scheduled communiqué with Hound. According to your father, you _**never**_ miss it."

"But I'm just one mech. You lost several good mechs when you saved me."

"Those under my command knew the risks, they volunteered to go. Optimus is not like Sentinel, Marshall. Optimus will risk his life to save just one mech or femme. That's why he didn't hesitate in ordering a squad to Lunar Vega. I was the first to volunteer because Hound and I go way back, long before Sentinel recruited him."

"You don't know this because you were still unconscious, but Optimus came to see you in the medical bay. He stayed with you when Hound needed to get some energon for himself."

"I thought my father was joking when he said Prime watched over me," I chuckled. "I suppose I should thank him when I see him. After I see my father of course. I miss him."

Kup opened his mouth to speak but the entire ship suddenly shuddered violently.

"Primus, please don't let this be an attack. Not when we're so close to our new home," I prayed chasing after Kup as we rushed from his office.

* * *

**Hot Rod**

I made my way to the common room after talking with Kup. I'd finish reading the datapads later…maybe. The few I read already left me wondering if this planet Earth was going to be worth it with all the rules they have. Red means stop. Green means go. Oh and they have limits on how fast you can travel? I'm not sure I like that. I've never been one to like restrictions.

Still, perhaps this Earth couldn't be all that bad. It was a place we could call home. I honestly couldn't recall the last time I had a place that I could call home. As a soldier I've always been on the move. When I was a youngling I was always on the run with my parents, hiding from the Decepticons and never settling anywhere for too long.

My parents taught me how to hide out of necessity. They couldn't fight if they had to worry about me getting in the line of fire. But each time I always managed to find a good hiding spot with a view of the battle. I do so every time until the final time when I saw my parents got killed.

I never hid from a fight after that.

"Come sit with us Hot Rod!"

Ah, I love the sound of femmes when they call my name. It was a much needed distraction from my depressing thoughts.

"Sol, Luna," I smiled, changing my direction towards them. "How are the loveliest femme twins doing today?"

"Stow it smart aft, they're the _**only**_ femme twins on board," a rather fiery femme aptly named, Sapphire retorted. A very small framed femme but one little wrecker no one wanted to mess around with. I know. I had the dent in my crotch plate to prove it!

"Aw, you know I'm harmless. I just like to sweet talk the femmes, Phire," I smirked, sitting down at the table with them.

"And you've managed to do a good job," Sol grinned, snuggling up to my right side.

"Still, haven't tried twins Roddy, you don't know what you're missing," Luna devilishly smirked, cozying up to my left side.

Of course, I draped my arms around the twin femmes hugging them close. Primus what mech wouldn't want to be sandwiched between two beautiful femmes! But then, Sol and Luna were flirts. They did so with any handsome eligible mech, especially the adventurous types. They were a crazy as Jetfire!

"Double the pleasure, double the fun," Sol added.

"Primus you femmes are incorrigible," Sapphire muttered.

"That's why we're not in the military. Too many…_**restrictions**_," Luna sighed, sounding bored.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not one for restrictions and I'm doing fine. I've even been promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade."

The twin femmes burst into laughter at me. Even Sapphire was chuckling at me.

"Oh, Roddy! You're so young and sometimes naïve!" Sol laughed.

I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. I hated it when they called me that. I know they're much older than me. But I'm not exactly a totally inexperienced mech! I've been fighting 'Cons since I was a teenager and I've had four…ok three interface sessions with femmes and that's only because my interface systems came on rather late for a mech!

"Oh, he's so cute when he pouts," Luna giggled, squeezing my chin.

"Sol and Luna are not femmes who take orders very well," Sapphire explained. "The fact that you've been promoted means you do, even though you rebel here and there. But I've overheard Kup saying that most high ranking officers are a bit rebellious in their youth."

"So…does that mean there's still hope for you and me?" I questioned, smiling brightly. "You're a bit rebellious from time to time."

"Never gonna happen. So stop trying."

"Ouch, that hurt Phire," I said, clutching my chest.

"Hot Rod, I seriously doubt anything can hurt that ego of yours," she laughed.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," I smiled, glancing around the table. I just realized one of my favorite beautiful femmes was missing. "Where's Kaitana? You four femmes are _**always**_ together in the common room."

"I suggest you leave her alone," Luna seriously said. "You'll never get her to interface with you either."

"Can't anyway, she's with a mech," I countered. "I don't mess with another mech's femme."

"She's not with _**him**_ anymore," Sol added with a sad sigh. "But just leave her alone, ok Roddy."

"What happened?" I asked wondering why they were suddenly so overprotective of Kaitana.

One thing I've noticed was that femmes tend to congregate together. They look out for each other because there are much fewer of them than mechs. And I know that when they go on defense mode about a femme something bad has happened, especially these four.

Sapphire was an Autobot. It was her life, her everything. She wasn't much older than me but one femme that will rise up in the ranks. Kaitana was the selected civilian representative, a diplomat. She speaks for them at the meetings with Kup, Marshall and Jetfire. Sol and Luna…well, they just want to have fun. But it was these four that took it upon themselves to make sure all the femmes on board the Axalon were treated properly.

"Kaitana's stronger than she realizes. She'll be ok. She's resting in my quarters," Sapphire said.

"That fragger didn't hit her again did he?" I asked as it suddenly dawned on me why they were being so protective of Kaitana. "I thought I straightened him out."

"And I told you to stay out of it and that you'd only make things worse for Kaitana!" Sapphire snapped.

"Well, I couldn't let him treat a femme like that!" I countered. "Someone needed to teach him a lesson."

"Roddy, we are grateful for your help but we can take care of our femmes. Physical violence doesn't always solve anything," Luna replied gently.

"I know but I felt strongly about beating his face in and just reacted."

"It's in the past now," Sapphire pointed out. "What's done is done. Now we just need to help Kaitana move on."

"So why is she so upset if it's finally over with this jerk?" I asked.

"Because…" Sol started but then stopped.

"He broke his promise and it hurt her, Roddy," Luna finished. "He promised to never to it again and asked her to bond with him."

"Thank Primus they never did," Sapphire remarked. "But after last time I taught Kaitana a few things for self-defense."

"She didn't!" I exclaimed. "She hates violence."

"She did," Sapphire said somewhat proudly. "Nailed him good in the crotch plate and then slugged him in the nose plate."

"But she was provoked," Sol adamantly added.

"Marshall determined it was self-defense and put the piece of slag in the brig," Luna said.

"But finally Kaitana is done with him," Sapphire smiled. "She's moving on. She just needs to cry her tears and she'll be ok. It will be good for her once we reach Earth. She'll have a lot of work to do and it will be a fresh start for her."

"Femmes, stop planning my future."

"Kaitana! Please sit here," I smiled warmly, immediately offering her my seat.

"Thank you Hot Rod."

"If there's anything you need, just ask," I said, resting my hand on her forearm.

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled, patting my hand. "However, I don't think Arcee is. She was crying and I think she was looking for you."

"Slag," I frowned.

"Did she and Springer break up again?" Sol asked.

"Yeah. I've got to go ladies. See you later."

"Tell Springer to get his act together or I'll do some rearranging," Sapphire threatened.

"I'm make sure he knows!" I shouted over my shoulder.

The others shouted their goodbyes at my backside. I knew they weren't mad at me for leaving so abruptly. They understood how important Arcee was too me and that I never hesitate to help her if I wasn't on duty.

"_Hot Rod, can you help me out_?"

"_What'd you do now, Springer? I heard Arcee was crying again._"

"_She ran to your quarters. I was just trying to tell her that I was going to give her whatever space she needed and well_…"

There was a heavy sigh over the comlink.

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just back off like you said you would_," I replied.

"_I will. I love her too much_."

"_I know my friend. I know._"

"_Thanks. I owe you one_."

"Yeah, you bet I'll collect on it too," I mumbled racing down the hall.

Luckily it was down time for a lot of bots. So the halls were desert enough for me to make it to my quarters rather quickly. And sure enough, Arcee was curled up on my berth crying her optics out…again.

"Arcee, I thought you were done crying when you went to Marshall," I cooed, curling my body around hers for comfort.

"I was…then I bumped into Springer," she sobbed.

"He's going to back off. He told me so. He understands you need your space."

"He had asked me to bond with him, Hot Rod."

"What? That fragger! Why didn't he tell me _**that**_?!"

"I'm not sure he meant it. It sort of came out in a rush when we were arguing."

"Oh no, what Springer says he means," I countered.

"Should I bond with him?"

"I can't make that decision for you," I spoke softly to her. "He loves you. No matter how long it takes, he will wait for you to make a decision. And he'll give you the space you need. Springer may not be the smartest of mechs, but he means what he says."

"Yes, I know that," she sighed.

Just then the ship suddenly jolted us off the bed. I was up on my feet as quick as could be.

"Is it an attack?" Arcee asked as I helped her up.

"I don't know. Stay here. I mean it. I'll come for you if there are any problems or I'll send some one to let you know everything's ok."

Arcee nodded, hugging herself.

"It will be ok, I promise," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

With that, I hurried out into the hallway and headed for the command level. Of course, it didn't take long to run into Springer along the way.

"What is it? Are we under attack?!" I asked, running along side Springer.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for a fight. We've been idle too long."

"Agreed," Springer smirked. "Let's hurry."

* * *

**Jetfire**

I slouched in the command chair on the bridge wishing it could recline ever so slightly to accommodate my wings better. My optics were lazily scanning from one side to the other, observing the mechs and femmes at their stations. Most times like this I was bored out of my processor. However, since I had a high ranking position it was my duty to share the responsibility of taking on regular shifts on the bridge just like Kup and Marshall and even Springer.

However, today's shift was a little more interesting. Oh yeah. Definitely more pleasing on the optics. All because of one thing.

Femmes.

There were more femmes than usual today on the bridge. All were beautiful, shapely, and very attractive. Oh and they're intelligent too and mentally tough. To be able to be on duty at one of the bridge stations meant one had to pass intense training from Kup and Marshall. It wasn't enough to man your station efficiently but to do so during any crisis.

Of course, I knew most of these femmes. Personally. I made it my business to get to know as many femmes as possible during the long trip, except for the younglings and sparklings. Mature femmes only and only past the age of consent or courting. I'm no cradle robber or sparkling sitter. I simply adore mature femmes and enjoy being in their company.

Don't get me wrong, I have a deep respect for femmes. My father taught me that – the more respect you show a femme, the less inclined she'll be to smack you across the face. He used to by a cyber-wolf like me until he fell in love with mother so he had lots to teach me.

Bottom line, femmes are our equals, as mother often reminded me when I used to get too cocky about myself. Mother didn't want her son getting his head, or other vital parts, blown off for misleading a femme. So every femme I've interfaced with understands before the deed that there are no strings attached.

Mother would be so proud of me. I only messed up once by accidentally interfacing with a bonded femme. Of course she tricked me just to get back at her mech. Thankfully Kup was there to save my aft before it got dismantled. Although, I did have to endure a lecture from him about how I needed to be more careful before I gave my guardian, aka Kup, a spark attack.

Kup is a good mech. He helped me get through some rough times after my parents were killed. He kept me grounded enough so that I was never too reckless during a battle. He also often told me that I needed to settle down with a femme like my cousin Optimus. The idea sounds nice but I'm not sure I'm the settling down type.

Although, during this long trek, I have found that I tended to gravitate towards the enlisted femmes. They were more adventurous than the civilian femmes. Plus the civilians tended to stay away from the military. However, a few of the civilian femmes didn't care who their friends were. And they were just as beautiful and intelligent and enjoyable to interface or just have a good time with as the enlisted femmes.

Those twin femmes were _**almost**_ too much for me to handle. From what I understand, there are only a handful of mechs on the Axalon that can handle Sol and Luna at the same time. I'm proud I'm one of them! Too bad my cousin's bonded. I know he could handle them just fine.

Optimus was the kind of mech that can handle anything thrown his way. I have loads of respect for him because he's forced to battle his brother almost every encounter with the Decepticons and has done so for a long time. I know I could never do what he does on a regular basis.

I'm really looking forward to seeing him again. I never had so much fun at a space station ever again as I did that one time with Optimus and a few of his officers. Primus, I hope he hasn't changed too much. I know he's bonded and has a family now. But that doesn't mean a mech has to stop having fun, right?

"Sir, I have a red warning light for the engine relay port side," Slingshot announced, breaking my train of thought.

"Tap it," I replied.

"What?"

"Tap the light. It likes to go on the fritz from time to time."

I watched the mech reach over and tap the light. As usual it went off.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it," I smiled, noticing the femme at the station beside him glancing my way. I quickly recognized her, remembering she was the only femme on this ship that could fly. She had a mech to if I remember correctly. Oh well, can't stop me from having fun. "So, Windchaser, you up for some flying later when we reach our next designated stopping point to recharge the engines?"

"Sure thing, Jetfire, if you think you can keep up with me," she smirked.

I raised an optic ridge then made my way to her side.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. "You know I can never back down from a challenge."

"She's fast Jetfire. She gave my brothers and me a good run last time."

"That's because Silverbolt isn't here to keep you four from flying into each other," I countered.

"Yeah, we've missed him so much. Slag, we were so excited to find out he was still alive! We can't wait to see him!"

"Whoa, stand down there Slingshot," I chuckled at his excitement.

"Sorry."

"Remember not all of us are as fortunate to be reunited with loved ones," I reminded the young mech. "Be respectful."

"Yes, Sir."

"Is it true, Optimus Prime is your cousin?" Windchaser asked.

"What's he like?" another mech asked and suddenly a lot of optics were on me. I smiled. Naturally, I was the center of attention.

"Well, I've only met him twice. Once as a youngling, then much later when he'd been Prime for some time. But both times left a lasting impression on me."

"Is he a giant? Some say he must be to take on Megatron!" someone exclaimed.

"Optimus is about my size, a little taller," I replied truthfully. "He's a lot stronger than he looks and he already exudes power. But then he can suddenly change, he smiles with so much compassion that you just know he understands your pain better than anyone."

"I heard that Megatron is his brother. That can't be true because of how they fight."

"It's true. Megatron is Optimus older brother. I'm not going to lie to you. The day Megatron took command of the Decepticons and killed the High Council, he also tried to kill his own little brother who was barely out of sparklinghood. It's not easy to face one's brother in battle like that. I don't think there is a mech alive that could do what Optimus does on a regular basis."

Several of the mechs nodded in agreement and the femmes looked saddened by the news.

"But you know what makes Optimus different from the other Primes, what makes him better in my opinion? He doesn't put himself up on a pedestal, separating himself from the rest of us. He's a mech and he likes to have fun. And he has never let the fact that he must continue to battle his brother stop him from living. He's a bonded mech and has a family. We should all live by his example otherwise what the frag are we fighting for?"

"I don't see you living by his example," Slingshot snickered.

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's because I'm still looking for the right femme," I said and couldn't believe those words just came from my vocal processor. Me, the Jetster…settling down with a single femme?

The entire ship suddenly lurched and shuddered stopping those terrifying thoughts. Alarms sounded and my goofing around attitude disappeared. I was now in command.

"Report!"

"Rear thrusters had a power surge and now…"

What sounded like an explosion sounded and the ship started rapidly slowing down.

"Bring us to a stop, shut down all the engines!" I ordered, running to the engineering station. "Tell me we just lost a single thruster, Gears."

"Nope, according to these readings they're all _**dead**_," he grumbled.

"Was it an attack?" I asked.

"Negative. No signs of enemy energy signatures," Windchaser replied.

"Jetfire, we're experiencing a ship wide power drain!" Slingshot shouted.

"Shut down all nonessential systems! Signal the alert and tell Kaitana to coordinate getting _**all**_ the civilians to their quarters, no exceptions! Transfer any patients from the civilian medical bay to the Autobot medical bay so we can shut power to that section of the deck. Once that's done divert power to life support and our defenses. Windchaser, keep an optic on long range sensors just in case the Decepticons decide to pay us a visit."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Sir, the power drain has slowed."

"Are all engines offline, even maneuvering thrusters?"

Gears hit a few commands on his console.

"Confirmed. All engines are offline as well as maneuvering thrusters."

"Frag," I grumbled looking at the energy output readings. "Evacuate the shuttle bays, make sure the hatches are seal shut, then divert that power to life support."

"Jetfire, what the frag's going on?!" Kup exclaimed as he and Marshall raced in.

"We lost the thrusters and experienced a ship wide power drain. I've given orders to shut down certain sectors and divert energy to life support and our defenses only for now. But we're still experiencing a power drain."

"Confirmed, all nonessential sectors have powered down. Basically the contingency plan I gave you earlier, Kup," Marshall said, looking over Slingshot's shoulder.

"Sirs! First Aid is reporting casualties in the engine room!" Gears shouted.

"Are we under attack?!" Hot Rod asked excitedly as he and Springer raced onto the bridge.

"No thank Primus," I sighed, rubbing a tired hand over my face. "Springer, you have the bridge. Get some mechs and femmes on the guns just incase. But do not power up the weapons unless it is absolutely necessary. We're bleeding power right now and we need to stop it."

"Understood, Hot Rod get your squad on the guns."

"I'm on it!" the young mech said and ran off.

"Get Blaster up here to send a coded message to Earth that we're dead in space at the moment," Kup frowned.

"Sir…communications systems are offline and not responding to my commands a young femme announced.

"Take it easy kid," Kup smiled, squeezing her shoulder gently. "We've had to make emergency repairs before, we'll do so again. Springer get Blaster…"

"Present and accounted for!" the mech grinned striding before us. "I heard comms are down. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Let me know the moment they're back up. Meanwhile, Jetfire, Marshall, you're with me," Kup ordered. "Let's get to the engine room."

I did as ordered, following my commander. My processor was already trying to come up with scenarios in hopes of salvaging what energy we had left. However, every situation depended on First Aid and Wreckgar's assessment of the engines. From the way the ship shook, I knew it was going to be bad.

Wreckgar, our new mechanic and a bit of an eccentric mech, looked too serious as we entered the engine room. Whenever a mechanic had that look on his faceplates the news was never good.

"Whatever you're thinking about our current situation forget about it. It's worse than bad," Wreckgar said, his one arm in a sling, his good hand gripped a wrench tightly as he was turning a bolt. He removed it and the remaining bolts of the panel with Marshall's help. "You see that, the booster relays are fried beyond repair. It caused a power spike that literally blew up the thrusters. Now the engineers and I can repair the thrusters but without the booster relays…we're fragged. We're not going anywhere."

"What about the power drain?" Kup asked.

"I've fixed that. Power levels won't rise but at least we won't lose what we have left. I would suggest trying to shut down more levels of the ship. There's one more bit of bad news."

"Frag what now?" I muttered under my breath and immediately got a look from Kup. "Sorry."

"Continue Wreckgar, please," Kup insisted.

"One of my mechanics was out on the ship looking at the thrusters when he noticed this."

I looked as Wreckgar uncovered a melted piece of equipment. It looked oddly familiar.

"Is that…?" Marshall started to asked.

"Our tackeon transmitter that enables us to transmit messages through subspace and…" Wreckgar finished.

"To Earth for help," I groaned.

"Can it be fixed?"

"No it completely destroyed and we don't have any metal dense enough to handle the tackeon energy to create a new one. And it would take many deca-cycles to make it."

"What is our current location?" Kup asked me.

"At the edge of Earth's solar system near some planet called Neptune. Our scheduled stop was to be Saturn."

"So close and yet so far," Marshall commented.

"Kup, even if we can make all the necessary repairs, we just don't have the energy," I reminded him.

"I know," he frowned, stroking his chin in deep thought as he paced.

Marshall and I looked at each other. We both knew the situation was bad. But then Marshall got this crazy look in his optics. The kind of look that made me want to run away. The mech had a wild streak in him but this look…it was too wild for even me!

"Kup, all we need to do is get a message to Earth, right? Then Optimus can send whatever we need to get moving again," Marshall said, never taking his optics off me.

"That's right. And the quicker the better. I don't like sitting out here so out in the open."

"Agreed," Marshall smiled, sending a shiver up my spinal relays. Even my wings twitched nervously. "So Jetfire should go…using a space bridge."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, my optics nearly popping from their socket ports.

"That's it! Wreckgar, make a list of things you need to make repairs. Meet us in shuttle bay one. Jetfire can take it with him."

"Yes, Sir!" the mech saluted then hurried to his office.

"I don't know, guys," I said, taking a few steps back. Only Kup and Marshall grabbed hold of me and started dragging me with them. "The last time I tried a space bridge it didn't turn out so well. You guys had to dig me out of an asteroid!"

"It was a rock and only your leg was stuck in it," Kup retorted.

"You're the only one who could get to Earth quickly," Marshall reiterated. "No one here is a descendant of a Seeker."

"I'm still shocked about that, just so you know," I grumbled, my wings trembling at the mere thought of having to attempt to create a space bridge. "My mother never mentioned she was related to a seeker! I know it didn't come from my father, he was a grounded mech."

"Can we focus please?" Kup groaned.

"Jetfire, you have a brilliant mind, you can do this," Marshall said.

I narrowed my optics.

"Are you feeding my ego?"

"Anything to make this work!"

"We're desperate kid. You're all we've got. You and I both know it."

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"That's my boy!" Kup cheered. "Now let's hurry up!"

"We'll have to allow limited power to the shuttle bay so we can open the bay doors," I said as we raced through the corridor.

"Done, I've already sent word to Springer," Marshall said.

"I sure hope this works," I muttered, keying in the code to open the small door.

"It'll work," Marshall smiled, genuinely this time with no wildness.

As we stepped into the bay only the emergency lights came on.

"Try not to think about it too much," Kup suggested. "Just let it happen."

"You heard Marshall, I have a brilliant mind and now you're telling me to not think too much!" I commented.

"Here's a list including measurements," Wreckgar said, rushing through the door. He quickly handed the datapad to Kup who in turn handed it to me.

"You know what to do lad," he smiled like this was all fine and dandy!

Well it wasn't! I was terrified! I still didn't even understand how I created a space bridge the first time!

"Remember to focus," Marshall added.

I grumbled placing the datapad in a storage compartment as I made my way towards the end of the shuttle bay. Once the bay doors opened I exited the ship, activated my thrusters, and made sure I was a good distance away before coming to a stop.

"_Ok, I'm attempting to open a space bridge. Any femmes there to wish me luck_?" I asked glancing around and feeling rather vulnerable and naked out here by myself.

"_You'll be fine kid_," Kup replied.

"_Not entirely the last voice I wanted to ever hear if this goes bad._"

"_Just do it!_" Kup snapped.

"_Ok, ok! Crazy old fragger!_"

"_I heard that_."

"_Just focus, Jetfire. You can do this_," Marshall said.

"_Jetfire, this is Blaster. We have enough tackeon energy on comms to receive one transmission. Make it count when you get there_."

"_Understood. Try not to miss me too much guys. Jetfire out._"

I shut my communicator off so I could concentrate on creating the space bridge. Luckily I was doing it right. It didn't take long for the area around me to turn grey and white. Spark tendrils arced from my form reaching out into the swirly cloud.

I closed my optics and hoped for the best as I felt my self being sucked into the cloud. There was the familiar popping sound and then poof I was sent hurtling through subspace. And in a matter of astroseconds there was an even louder popping noise in my audio receptors and I felt a thin layer of ice on my armor.

Ever so slowly I opened one optic cover and then the other.

"Primus, I hope that's Earth," I prayed looking below and seeing this huge blue and green planet below me. "Whoa!"

Something suddenly flew at me. I reacted instinctively contorting my body to avoid it while activating my weapons systems. Of course, it exploded into pieces after I fired at it.

Glancing around I made sure nothing else was attacking me. Only once I deemed it safe did I head over to the debris to analyze it, even grabbing a flat piece of metal.

"Hm, doesn't feel like Cybertronian metal. Sensors confirm it's not Cybertronian."

Then I recognized a symbol on it from one of the data pads I was skimming through in preparation for our arrival on Earth. I believe this symbol was for the United States of America.

"Oh slag. I hope Optimus doesn't kill me for blowing up one of our allies satellites!"

* * *

**End notes:** Yes, all five of the femmes mentioned during this chapter will be very important to certain mechs. I'm not saying which mech but I'm sure two of them you've figured out by now. :P Also, Jetfire made a reference to having fun on a space station with Optimus. That story is a one-shot I posted called, _**Mech's Night Out**_if you're interested.

**Up next:** Optimus has a day of frustration and a couple of surprises. The entire chapter will be from his POV as we follow him through his day. Later on in the story I will do one for Bee too.

**Announcements:** Poll! There's a poll up on when you want Kacey's interface systems to come online! Before or After the Axalon arrives. So go vote! NOW! Don't forget to review the chapter! Reviews feed my muse. A well fed muse is a happy muse. And a happy muse updates faster.


	6. Ch 6 All In A Day's Work: Optimus

**//**_How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be? Oh I, I need you in my arms need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life_.**\\**

**//**_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky. There would be no love in my life. There'd be no world left for me. And I, Baby I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything real in my life_.**\\**

**//**_And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I…How do I…O how do I live_?**\\**

**//**_If you ever leave. Baby you would take away everything. Need you with me. Baby cause you know that you're everything good in my life_.**\\**

**//**_And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I…How do I…O how do I live_?**\\**

_**How Do I Live, Trisha Yearwood**_

**Quick comment about the song**: I'm not sure if there's a better song that describes Optimus' love for Elita. Don't fret, I do have the perfect song already lined up for Kacey and Bee when the time comes.

I had originally planned for this chapter to be an entire day from morning to recharge time at night. Then it started getting too long so I was going to make two chapters all from Optimus' POV. Instead, this chapter is all Optimus and only covers the morning part of the day. Chapter 7 is a continuation of this chapter but from multiple POVs.

I can tell you, my muse really took off with this one and I just let her. It was a lot of fun to write and should be just as much fun to read. I'm hurrying to get the second part out as quick as this one. It might be difficult with the Holidays coming up next week but I'll try.

**Special thanks:** To all the readers. Thank you for your votes on the polls, reviews, favorites, or story alerts. I especially thank those of you who have been with Kacey since the beginning. Thank you!

**Author's notes**: '…' denotes bond talk, "…" denotes normal talk, _italics_ denote comlink talk

**Warnings**: Fun and Fluff. Mature talking between Optimus and his children. They're no longer younglings. Be prepared! This is another long aft chapter!

* * *

**Optimus**

I emerged from recharge to see the shapely figure of my sparkmate in the darkness lying before me. Smiling, I reached out with my hand and intimately explored the rise of her shoulder down her slender arm, over the curve of her hip, then over the slope of her lovely thigh. My fingers craved the feel of the warm, soft metal protoform skin as they continually stroked her.

Encouraged that she hadn't woken from recharge, I slid closer, cupping her form with mine, moving up on one elbow so that I may gaze down upon her face. My spark fluttered as it always did when I was captivated by her beauty.

Primus, I know it's possible to love a femme too much because I do love Elita more than anything. I love her with my entire spark, body, and more. She's the only cure for this affliction of love that has a powerful hold on me.

And I know she returns this love with equal passion, with equal intensity. I see it when her optics are ablaze with burning desire. I hear in her sultry voice whenever she speaks my name. I feel it within every fiber of my being when we spark merge.

She was my everything. My world would literally be lost without her.

"I love you, Elita," I whispered, kissing her shoulder, sliding my hand over her belly. I could feel the heat radiating from where they little spark rested safely within the womb. I was filled with such a sense of pride that this was my femme and that she was carrying my child. "Primus, I love you so much."

"Don't touch me," she hissed, taking my hand and tossing it aside.

I smiled, nuzzling her neck with my nose. I was rewarded for it with a sharp elbow to my stomach.

"Ow!"

"I warned you not to touch me!" she growled, scooting away from me. "It's fragging hot in here and you're smothering me."

I opened my mouth to tell her all I did was kiss her and touch her but then thought better of it. It was quite clear that she was going to be in one of _**those**_ moods this morning.

"And don't you even think about it!"

I blinked my optics, asking her, "Think about what?"

"Don't play coy with me pit brain! You were groping me and I could feel the heat radiating from your interface systems! We not interfacing again…ever!"

I flopped on my back rolling my optics. Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be one of _**those**_ mornings. As if to confirm my conclusion, a menacing femme growl sounded signaling it was time to make a hasty retreat. So I quickly got up allowing my armor to slide into place. But I wasn't going to leave without telling her I loved her.

"My dearest Elita," I smiled, kneeling before her, being careful to not touch her but getting as close as I can. "You are so beautiful. Even more lovely when you're with spark. I love you."

"Kiss aft," she snorted but then smiled, caressing my face. "Sorry. I didn't get much rest. Your tiny spark of a daughter was being rather rambunctious and I couldn't settle down. I think we got her all riled up during that rather passionate interface session."

"Why is it they're always _**my**_ children when something bad happens to you? We created them together. They're your children as well."

"It's just the way it is," she said as a matter of fact. "When they're well behaved they're mine. When they act like pit spawns they're yours."

"Silly femme."

"Why don't you get your silly femme some energon before you start your day," she purred, affectionately poking my nose plating with her fingertip.

"Ok, love," I smiled, snatching her hand and kissing her palm.

"Oh and don't forget we have an appointment with Ratchet at nine this morning!" she shouted as I moved across the room to get her some energon. "Or that we're taking over our sparklings to the new base for their surprises this afternoon."

"Elita, don't worry. I've got it all right here," I grinned, tapping my temple.

"That's what has me worried. I'll send Roller to remind you when it's time."

I refrained from sighing. This is just another one of the things I've had to put up with during Elita's pregnancy. A couple of times I've actually caught myself thinking that I must have been crazy to suggest we have another sparkling. I'm not sure how much more of this I can endure!

But then there are other times when I know it's all worth it. Like when I felt the new little spark reach back to me for the first time. Or when I see this happy, dreamy look on Elita's face when she affectionately caresses her stomach – when she thinks I'm not looking of course. Even when my four loving children talk excitedly about how they can't wait for their little sister to be born – although some of their suggestions for names have been questionable.

It's one of those cases where the good out weighs the bad. Right?

"Optimus! I'm talking to you!"

"What? Oh, sorry," I cringed, handing her the cup of energon. "I was just lost in thought. You know, thinking about the sparkling."

"Hmm, and that's why I'm sending Roller to collect you for our appointment with Ratchet. You have a tendency to get too busy being Prime and forget about you bondmate!"

I sighed, caressing her face, "Elita, you know I could never forget about you. I love you more than life itself. You've given me four beautiful sparklings. You were willing to endure the pregnancy of another one when I asked you. I'm eternally in your debt for loving me enough to do this…for me…for us. There is no life for me without you or our sparklings."

"I'm sorry," she choked out, bursting into tears.

With the experience of enduring two full term pregnancies I rolled with it and just held my love close as she wept her tears. There was nothing else I could do. Elita when with spark was a storm that needed to be weathered. And as her mech, I needed to be her rock, her comforter, the shoulder to cry one or the training drone to beat the slag out of. Although, the most damage she ever did was put a scorch mark my crotch plate for calling her beautiful which she misinterpreted as me putting the moves on her.

"You should go," she sniffled, pushing away from my chest.

"And you should rest," I smiled. "Do you need some more energon or a blanket?"

"A blanket," she whimpered, curling up.

I refilled her cup anyways and set in on the table beside our bed. Then I carefully covered her up.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing her audio receptor.

"I love you too," she yawned and was in recharge a moment later.

I let out a huge but quiet sigh of relief then quickly made my way out of our room. The moment the door shut behind me I heard a loud metallic clanking sound coming from my sons' room down the hall. Curious, I headed that way to investigate.

As usual their door was wide open. I'm not sure but for some reason my mechs seem to have no modesty. Especially Leo. Orion at least has manners. Or so I thought as I stood in the doorway taking in the sight before me.

"For frag's sake, you hit like a femme!" Leo said, punching Orion squarely in the chest.

"Ow!"

"See, put you body into it. Now try again."

Determined, Orion balled up his fist and threw it down at Leo's face. Leo ducked and laughed at his brother, sticking his tongue out. Orion, definitely being not only my son but Elita's as well, retaliated with a swift kick that sent Leo crashing into the wall.

"Who's laughing now, smart aft?" Orion smiled as Leo landed on his bed.

"You do know your mother is trying to recharge, don't you?" I asked, making my presence known. "The sparring room would be a better venue for training exercise or for goofing around."

"We're not goofing around," Leo remarked, getting to his feet. "Orion asked for some lessons in how to kick a mech's aft if they treat Kacey badly."

"Retaliating with violence is no way to solve such problems. You will only succeed in further upsetting Kacey. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," the both replied in unison.

"Then how do you control your anger during such situations, father?" Leo asked, looking up at me expectantly.

"It is not easy when the rage consumes my spark whenever one of you is being threatened. I've been lucky to have others around me to hold me down. Your first instinct is to eliminate the threat no matter what, even if that threat isn't there. That is what you must endure and control. It could last a moment or minutes or even longer."

"Once it passes, reason takes command of your will. One of two things will happen depending on the situation. One you will be drained of energy or two, you'll be ready to fight. If you're to fight, all your senses are heightened. You're ready to strike with precision and control. However, this takes hundreds of years to master. I've not had a family for very long so I'm still learning."

"I couldn't control my anger when I attacked that fragger," Leo frowned, sagging his shoulders.

I moved forward, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder and then on Orion's.

"Please, do not tell you mother this or your sisters. But it warms my spark to know that you are willing to do what is necessary to protect them. All I ask is that you think before you act. Can you remember that?"

The both nodded and I pulled them into an embrace.

"I'm proud of you my sons and I love you," I smiled at them. Then I couldn't resist kissing them on the head.

"Yuck! Dad!" Leo protested wiping where I kissed him. "Not cool!"

"We're in the privacy of our quarters, deal with it," I smirked. "Just be thankful I don't kiss you in public. Now, Orion, if you are truly serious about learning how to fight then I suggest you see Magnus. He will teach you properly. Although, I see you have good leg strength, like your mother. She was always good at giving a swift and accurate kick."

"Was that to you or a 'Con?" Orion asked, smiling.

"Both. On different occasions of course," I snorted making them laugh. "Leo, it's your turn to keep after your mother today. Beware, it's going to be one of _**those**_ days."

"Oh, no," he deep voice trembled.

"Oh, no indeed. Just be sure to warn me this time when she's coming my way. Last time Prowl and I were dodging gun fire in the command center."

"Oops. Sorry, my bad," Leo said and I could not help but be reminded of myself when I looked at him.

Or even Orion. They both stood there with such confidence about themselves. And they both stood a little bit taller than before now that they had their armor. If Elita were here at this very moment she would agree with me that our sons have grown up to be handsome mechs.

"Ah, you ok dad?" Leo asked. "You kind of got this dreamy grin on your face."

"I was just thinking how lucky you both are right now," I smiled. "On the cusp of maturity, interface systems online, rather appealing to the optics for many femmes no doubt."

"Father," Orion blushed, looking embarrassed.

"I mean it. You are both at a unique age. Your first kiss, your first interface, your first love. Those do not happen again during you life time."

"Well, I'm far too busy to be concerned with femmes."

"Speak for yourself, geek. I'm going to be a cyber-wolf like Sunny, only better."

I gave Leo a disapproving look for his comment. I may have been dubbed a femme magnet but I was never a cyber-wolf.

"I thought I taught you better than that," I frowned.

"Father, have the confidence that you have instilled some sense of civility in us with regards to femmes," Orion smiled.

"I _**was**_ only joking," Leo added. "Sunny is more interested in getting me a femme to interface with than I am. I'm waiting for it to happen, when it happens."

"Which will be never," Orion teased. "Do femmes come in your size, Leo?"

"Fragger!" Leo snarled charging at his brother. "You're a geek in love with your datapads. You wouldn't know what love was if it bit you in the aft!"

"Break it up. Both of you," I spoke firmly. "Orion, stop teasing your brother like that. You know he can kick you aft despite his size. Besides, both of you should know that you never can tell when love is going to capture your spark. Look at your mother and I, falling in love was the furthest thing from my mind. Then bam! I smacked into it head on."

"Literally!" Leo said making us all laugh.

Yes, of course my sons knew the story of how Elita and I met. All my children knew. Frag, they even knew the twisted version Ratchet and Ironhide made up!

"Just remember, don't look too hard for love," I told them. "It will happen when you least expect it."

"Don't worry father," Orion offered. "It will be some time before you have to worry about Leo or myself bonding."

"Yeah, then it's just a question of who's gonna make you a grandpa first," Leo giggled. "We've got bets going. I'm betting on Ariel and Galen. Kacey's betting on me saying I've hung around Sunny too much and now that my interface systems are online they'll be as over active as his! Something about me being too much like you, dad."

"Mom bet that it would be me," Orion grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not sure why."

"Because out of all four of us, you're the best behave and would be the one most likely to settle down with a femme first," Leo countered. "Or so she thinks."

"Ariel bet on me too!"

"So how much is the bet?" I asked.

"A hundred," Orion answered.

"Count me in…all mine on Kacey," I smiled proudly.

"Dad, her interface systems aren't even online," Leo said.

"It's all part of Primus plan. Now, remember this afternoon, four o'clock sharp in the shuttle bay."

"We'll remember."

"And oh…"

"We know father…" Orion started.

"…stay out of trouble!" they both said together.

"Afts," I chuckled shaking my head.

With that I headed to Kacey's room only to find her recharge bed empty. Typical. The femme gets up before me most mornings. With my first born daughter gone I moved down the hall and rang the door chime for my other daughter.

Ariel, my angel and she did look a lot like an angel with her all white armor. I was rather relieved when she picked a ground vehicle for her alt mode. But then again, even though she has the ability to fly she doesn't like to. So there was nothing for me to really worry about. Yet because she is my child I worry none the less.

"Morning father!" she said brightly once she opened the door, too brightly. Did she honestly think I had no clue what was going on between her and Galen or that I didn't notice how she was standing in the doorway as if to block me from entering her room?

I sighed, stepping back, "Please, Galen I will ask you to leave immediately so that I may talk with my daughter."

"Fathe…"

I raised my hand for her to be quiet.

"Galen, do not make me order you to leave."

A split second later a terrified Galen came into view. For the first time Ariel's confidence faltered and she looked as scared and nervous as he did. I chuckled within. Good for them to be afraid. It means I still have some control.

"Go I will _**talk**_ with your father later," I growled, my optics blazing as I glared at the young mech.

Galen stumbled, walking backwards. His optics darted back and forth from me to Ariel then back to me. I flexed my right hand and he bolted, scared, running down the hallway as fast as he could.

Once he was gone I turned to Ariel. She stood there biting her bottom lip, looking very much like her mother when I was mad at her, a rare occasion of course. There were subtle differences around her optics and mouth but she was definitely very much like Elita, in most ways.

"Sit down, Ariel," I requested, softening my tone.

"Are you going to hurt him?" she nervously asked as I sat beside her on the bed.

"Is there a reason for me to?"

She shook her head almost in tears. I smiled, sitting beside her, wrapping one arm around her slightly trembling shoulders.

"Ariel my child, I've carefully observed you and Galen from the time you were sparklings. The mech is smitten with you and would do anything you ask of him."

"Not anything," she inserted.

"My dear, I am your father. You're so much like your mother and have a very dominating personality. You've had one ever since you were a sparkling. Orion always acted tough to protect you but I saw how much you were the one protecting him, even telling him what to do. He did so because he was your brother and he loves you. I just hope that you are not taking advantage of Galen."

"I would never! I love him! And _**he**_ loves me!" she shouted desperately in a panic.

"Has he said this to you?"

"Of course," she replied firmly.

"Has he made his full intentions to you?"

"We talk about our future together all the time. When we should bond. How many sparklings we want."

"Am I included in this future?"

Ariel looked at me for a long moment before turning away, tears rolling down her cheeks. I didn't hesitate to take her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"You need not be afraid of me," I smiled warmly, taking her face into my hands. "You are my daughter. I love you so very much. I give you my word that I will not harm Galen. I may however turn his father into a trash compacter but I will not harm the mech you hold so dearly to your spark."

"Thank you, father!" she wept, clinging to me. "Thank you so much!"

That look made my spark twitter with contentment. I don't think I've ever seen Ariel so happy before.

"So you can tell Kacey to stop using your brothers or herself to keep me from discovering that you and Galen are interfacing like mechano-bunnies."

"You knew about that?" she asked, biting her lip again.

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to know these things. Plus, I'd prefer that if you both are going to be interfacing that you don't have to find hiding spots to do it. Last thing anyone expects to see in a supply cabinet is two horning mechanism interfacing in strange positions."

"You…didn't…" she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Let's just say it was a rather shocking and optic open revelation," I replied smoothly.

Ariel looked up at me with a puzzled expression then asked, "That was several months ago. You've known all this time and have given no indication of it!"

"I was hoping that by giving you and Galen your space that you'd eventually come to me. But it was getting ridiculous the way Kacey, and even Ratchet, kept covering up for you two that I finally had to say something."

My internal communicator suddenly pinged then Prowl's voice sounded.

"_Optimus, I think there's something you need to see in your office._"

"_I'll be there momentarily. Prime out._"

"Father?" she questioned when I sighed heavily.

"Nothing. I think I need to have a talk with Kacey about using my office again is all," I said, getting to my feet. I leaned down and kissed Ariel on the top of her head. "I will see you later this afternoon my daughter."

"Father, since you now know, can Galen come with us?"

"Of course. Now get some recharge," I smiled and once again she was giddy with happiness. "I only ask one thing…well two things of you. First and foremost, be happy. That is all a father ever wants of his children. And second, don't tell Galen just yet. I'm sure he's run to his parents. I want the chance to terrorize Ratchet."

"Ok, father," she giggled, hugging me again.

With that I finally left, stopping briefly to peek in on Elita. She had thrown the blanket off and was lying in a rather undignified position. Rather than wake her and risk Armageddon, I left quietly and quickly.

Out in the halls, the base was already a frenzy of activity so early in the morning as the time for moving to our new base was now mere days away. My processor kept going over the long list of things that still needed to be finished before the big move. I continually prayed to Primus each night that it was all going to work out.

"Hey boss, how's it hanging?"

"Luckily, in one piece so far, Jazz," I smiled as the silver mech joined me.

"Oh, Elita having _**those**_ fluctuating mood swings from one astrosecond to the next?"

"Yes. So everyone had better be careful during this morning's meeting."

"I'll be sure to give them the heads up," Jazz grinned and then turned serious. "Listen Optimus I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Sure."

"You know next month is Prowl and mine's bonding anniversary. I was…well, we never had a proper ceremony or any ceremony actually. I know tradition is very important to Prowl. I was hoping that you'd do the honors. In the old traditions Primes used to perform the ceremony and give their blessing to the couple."

"It would be my honor."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. "Primus! I can't wait to tell Prowler!"

"You should propose to him," I suggested and I honestly didn't think Jazz's smile could have gotten any bigger.

"That's a great idea! Dang, I should have thought of it. Thanks Optimus! Gotta go!"

And like that he was gone racing down the hallway to do Primus knows what with that imagination of his. Shaking my head, I continued on my way.

I had to admit that a bonding ceremony sounded appealing and would be good for the moral of the entire base as the Axalon compliment will be settled down on Earth by then. I'll have to talk to Jazz and Prowl about it later about it since it is their ceremony.

"So, how's training going?" I asked to get Prowl's attention as he was intently focused on the datapad in his hand while standing before my office door.

"Kacey keeps me on my toes and Nitro smashes my toes," he replied evenly. "Other than that we're starting to learn to fight as a cohesive unit. We will have plenty of time to get it down as I haven't scheduled us for patrol until _**after**_ next month."

"Right, it's your bonding anniversary with Jazz," I commented barely cracking a smirk.

Of course Prowl noticed.

"Please tell me Jazz hasn't planned some huge extravagant party to celebrate it," he groaned. "I told him no parties. Just an exchange of gifts would suffice."

"Well, I have no idea about a party but I do know you'll enjoy your gift. May I ask what you're doing for Jazz?"

"You may but I don't know yet," he frowned, his doorwings drooped slightly. "Kacey told me she's got an idea that she's working on but won't tell me yet."

I chuckled at him.

"What?"

"I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into my friend."

"Optimus, I've known Kacey a long time. She was the perfect mechanism to assist me since I couldn't ask Jazz for his assistance on my gift for him. I just need to keep an open processor with Kacey like I do with Jazz. As you need to do now."

Prowl moved forward and opened the door to my office. There was Kacey recharging with her head on my desk and several datapads scattered about before her. One was actually being used like a pillow.

"Some times I think she takes her responsibility as the next Prime too much," I commented.

"On the contrary, I wouldn't expect anything less from her," he countered. "She's just like you Optimus. You can't change that."

"What? Oh!" Kacey yelped jerking up right in my chair. Her bright blue optics widened at the sight of Prowl and I in the doorway. "Slag! Sorry, dad!"

"I'll leave you two alone," Prowl smiled before walking way.

I stepped inside my office and closed the door, watching as Kacey stacked the datapads neatly on my desk. By the way she was making sure they were in a particular order I knew she'd been looking at the information about the Axalon.

"I'm almost done, father."

"Kacey sit down. _**Please**_."

My daughter looked up at me, uncertain.

"Just sit down, in my chair is fine," I smiled. She did so, sitting rigidly, resting her hands on her lap. "May I ask what you were doing?"

"I was trying to prepare myself for the Axalon's arrival. I felt it important to know the civilians' names, their professions. I…I even hacked your computer to look up the military personnel so I could familiarize myself with the officers and soldiers but I couldn't' find the list."

"Why?" I asked, even though a part of me knew the answer.

"I am the first born of a Prime, your daughter, the possible future Prime. I would not dishonor you by being idle and ignorant of things I know you believe are important. I know you've read the ship's passenger list and can probably recite them all. I…"

I raised my hand silencing her.

"Yes, you are my daughter and the future Prime. But you are also just Kaceystar, a young femme finding her way in life, making your own path. You're too young to burden yourself with so much responsibility."

"You were even younger when you became Prime. And you weren't prepared," she was quick to point out. "I refuse to be ill prepared to lead these people. I wont just be leading the Autobots, father. With the Axalon coming, I could potentially be leading Cybertronians if I'm Prime. And I'm telling you, I'm not ready."

"Not ready or not worthy?" I countered.

Kacey looked down at her hands in her lap. There it was the truth of the matter. Like me when I was growing up, Kacey has always questioned her worthiness as an Autobot, as our future Prime. I believe now she is at an age of understanding where I can tell her what Sentinel told me.

I was far too young and didn't understand what Sentinel was talking about. Not until he was dead and gone. Kacey will not experience that. Not for a long time if I had anything to do with it.

"You have all the confidence in the world in your abilities as a wrecker," I began. "You've earned the respect of every Autobot on this base and have made a reputation for yourself as a formidable femme warrior. I'm proud of you as an Autobot and as my daughter. Yet, you still doubt your abilities to lead this army because you feel unworthy not because you feel ill prepared."

"Kacey, I can tell you this from experience and from what Sentinel once told me. You will never feel worthy enough to take the mantle of Prime. No mechanism ever is. I freely admit that am not perfect and that I've made mistakes. The Primes before me were not perfect either."

"You are going to make mistakes too. You will learn to live with them because to be Prime means that you are more than just yourself. You are following in the footstep of every Prime before you all the way up to the first thirteen that Primus himself blessed."

Kacey's mouth dropped and she shrank in her seat. Obviously, she didn't think of that part! I know I didn't until Sentinel told me.

"It _**is**_ a humbling experience," I chuckled. "But to be called Prime is also a tremendous honor. And I know you are already an honorable mechanism. You do more good for those around you than you realize. You will continue to do so when the Axalon arrives. And if that day comes when you are made Prime I know you will carry it with the same dignity and honor as I have. Actually, probably better than I have."

I smiled as she straightened up in her seat, doorwings rising proudly.

"Of course, I'm going to be Prime for a long time to come. So I want you to focus on living. Enjoy what life has to offer you. Be with your friends. Make news ones. Maybe even settling down with a…" (cough) "…a mech."

"Careful dad, don't want you crashing there," Kacey joked but then turned serious, even sounding a bit hurt. "Besides you've nothing to worry about with my interface systems _**not**_ online. So I won't be mech hunting. Plus there's the whole daughter of Prime and future Prime tag on me that makes me somewhat inaccessible."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…" she started and then sighed and her doorwings dropped behind her back. "Because it's been a year since I reached the age of consent and no mech has approached me to ask me out on a date. And no, Rox doesn't count!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Thanks for mocking me, dad," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, trying to control myself. "You need to stop watching those chick flicks or reading those romance novels you and your mother love so much. It doesn't work that way for our kind and no one's really used the age of consent since…well before I was sparked. Don't be so eager to experience some things. Don't force the issue. Let them happen and you'll enjoy the experience that much better."

"If you say so," she grimaced, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I immediately noticed the rise in body temperature.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a system upset or something. I just feel uncomfortably hot and can't seem to cool down. It's been happening sporadically all night. Partly why I couldn't recharge and came to your office to work. I promise to go see Ratchet if it takes a turn for the worse."

"Good. What was the other part?" I nervously asked.

"You and mom of course, interfacing like mechano-bunnies. I'm glad I can't hear it! Honestly dad, she's pregnant."

"She started it!" I shouted, defending myself. "Your mother can be rather…_**aggressive**_ when she wants to be."

"Pfft! And like you are _**so**_ docile you're gonna let her get away with it. I heard you growling at her the other day."

"That's a reflex. She was provoking me. And just wait until you're pregnant and those urges take control. Then you can comment on my interface drive when your mother's pregnant. There's a whole other side of your mother you have not seen, thank Primus!"

"Ok, whatever," she smirked.

"Anyways," I said, moving over to Elita's desk and picking up a datapad I made for her. "Here, since I know I cannot stop you."

"What is it?"

"The list of officers and Autobots aboard the Axalon along with their bios. I want you to get to know them. Pay close attention to one name in particular, Jetfire. He's my cousin and he's a flyer."

"Sweet!"

"Also, familiarize yourself with the younger mechs and femmes near your age. You will be helping them to assimilate Earth's cultures. Now, stop grinning and get out of here. I need to take care of a few things before my meeting with the officers."

"Yes, father! Thanks! I love you!" she grinned, clutching the datapad while hugging me.

"Go!" I chuckled. "And beware it's going to be one of _**those**_ days for your mother!"

"Ah, so avoid her at all costs and hope she's in a good mood if you do run into her."

"Precisely."

"_Great_. Good luck dad! See you later if you live!" she giggled then hurried out the door.

Now that my family had been taken care of it was time to be Prime. Only I noticed I was missing Prowl's reports. Realizing he probably didn't want to wake Kacey, he didn't put them on my desk as usual. So I headed down the hall to his office with the intention of collecting them. But when I reached the open door I came to a halt and stood as quiet as possible, smiling.

"How…"

"I had Sunstreaker make it," Jazz smiled as Prowl marveled at the glass sculpture of a unique crystal flower that only bloomed in one city on Cybertron. Prowl's home city of Praxus. So much was lost the day it was destroyed. So much that was important to Prowl and Jazz knew that. "It was meant to be a gift for you on our anniversary. Only I felt like I needed to do more. You deserved more."

"Jazz, this would have been sufficient. It's beautiful. I will cherish it," the mech said, his optics roaming appreciatively over the piece of art.

"It was something I should have done a long, long time ago. It is my bonding gift to you for _**you**_ are what I cherish most of all," Jazz spoke softly, taking Prowl's hand into his own. Then he kneeled on the ground and I couldn't help but chuckle softly when Prowl's doorwings started trembling. "Prowl, my spark is incomplete without you. I love you more than anything. I've devoted my entire existence to being there for you, with you, in any capacity imaginable just as you always have for me. Prowl, my beloved, will you renew your bond with me in the traditional ritual ceremony?"

The mech was floored as he gazed down at his lover. Jazz knowingly gave Prowl a few moments to collect himself. No doubt he could feel a swirl of emotions over their bond.

"You would really do that, for me?" Prowl questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes," Jazz smiled, glancing my way for a brief moment. "I've even talked Optimus into performing the ceremony for us, like the old ways."

"He speaks the truth. I gave him my word," I smiled.

Prowl looked at me then back to Jazz.

"Then I accept," Prowl smiled fondly and was suddenly enveloped in a hug and kiss by Jazz that nearly knocked him out of his chair.

Deciding to give them their privacy, I closed the door and locked it, then headed back to my office. The reports could wait. I didn't really want to do them anyways.

I smiled. It was one of those mornings where everything was going my way. Even when I saw my CMO rushing towards me with a terrified look on his face plates as I reached my office door. I decided to play along. It was a rare occasion when Ratchet was terrified of _**me**_!

"My office _**now**_!"

"Optimus, I can explain," he quickly said, darting into my office, making sure to stay beyond my arm's length.

"Explain what?!" I snapped, suppressing a laugh when he trembled before me. Primus, this was fun! "Explain that your son has been taking advantage of Ariel, interfacing with her in my own family's quarters?"

Ratchet visibly cringed, sitting down in the chair before my desk.

"You know about that?"

"**Of course I know!**" I bellowed, pounding my fist on my desk for effect. It worked, making him jump in his seat. "And now that it's out in the open…" I purposely took a long pause to sit down as he sat there and fidgeted nervously. "…I think we should ask them if they would want shared quarters instead of their own separate quarters."

My CMO froze. Then he blinked his optics a few times.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you think they're responsible enough to have shared quarters?" I asked, smiling.

My sensors clearly detected the sharp rise in Ratchet's internal body temperature.

"**You fragger! You had me scared out of my processor that you were going to dismantle my son**!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Of course," I replied calmly, leaning back in my chair, smiling smugly. "I've known about Galen and Ariel interfacing for some time now. I used to be that age too in case you've forgotten. I know what mechs think. I was just hoping that they'd come to me on their own. When that didn't happen I decided to confront Ariel about it."

"So you're ok with them?"

"Ratchet, I've been watching your son chase Ariel around from the time he could crawl. Elita told me it was just a sparkling thing and that they'd outgrow it. When they were teenagers I had to accept it that they were never going to outgrow it. But when I saw the joy in my daughter's face this morning when I gave her my blessing, I knew they truly were meant for each other. It's not my place to stand in the way of their happiness. It never was. So yes, I'm ok with them. However, if Galen pulls a stupid boltless move and breaks my Ariel's spark I _**will**_ be seeking retribution."

"He won't, I promise you that," he smiled proudly.

"Now, if only it were going to be that simple with Kacey I'd be a very happy father. Have you any reasons why her interface systems haven't come online?"

"None," Ratchet frowned. "Trion and I went over the surgery we performed on Kacey to take her transformation systems offline over and over again. Her interface systems would not have been affected because they were never online to begin with."

"But her growth rate was affected by the side affects. Could that have something to do with it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. There's no way of knowing for certain," he said, then chuckled. "You know, she actually asked me if I could jump start them."

"I wouldn't blame her. All her friends are doing things she wants to experience. I don't have to imagine her frustration. I feel it over our bond even though she tries to keep her feelings to herself. When the feelings are rather strong and potent, they trickle over our bond regardless."

"So you're not the least bit overjoyed that Kacey isn't getting groped by mechs or interfacing in storage closets?"

"Ratchet, I just want my children to be happy," I replied honestly. "Right now, Kacey's not entirely happy. I admit, I actually thought mechs would have approached her and that I'd have to threaten them if they break her spark or mistreat her."

Ratchet chuckled, "And the glares, the growls, the fact that you have your cannon on your back when mechs dare to even look at your daughter in a lustful way…that's you wishing she was happy?"

I narrowed my optics at him.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I have a daughter too. I'm terrified for Kayla! Moonracer tells me I'm being overprotective but…"

"She's you're little femme," I finished and he nodded.

"Thank Primus Ironhide and Chromia don't have a femme. Can you imagine the shape of the base?"

"Hmm, yes, blast holes everywhere," I snorted, rising to my feet.

"Blast holes everywhere? Not talking about me are you?" Ironhide asked, poking his head in my office.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ratchet grumbled, getting to his feet.

"I saw you running thought Elita might have finally gone to far and damaged Optimus," he smirked.

"Don't joke. Elita's still pregnant so it may still happen," I said as we went out into the hallway and headed for the briefing room.

"Don't worry. She loves your interface equipment too much to offline you," Ironhide smiled smugly. "Here, check this out. I found this in Nitro's room this morning."

I scanned it. It was a list of mechs.

"So," I commented, handing it back. "He's studying up."

"You don't get it," Ironhide smirked. "He's making a list of possible mechs for Kacey to date."

"Let me see that," Ratchet said, grabbing the list out of Ironhide's hand. "Hot Rod - age 36, rebellious, adventurous type. Blurr - fastest mech in ground vehicle mode. Blaster - loves music and dancing, Jazz's cousin. Marshall - highly intelligent and nice, experienced, maybe too old!"

I snatched the list back and looked closer. Without realizing it my fingers started tightening around the datapad. A low growl sounded in my throat.

'Optimus, everything ok?' Elita's voice suddenly sounded over our bond. 'You're angry.'

I relaxed in an instant, shoving the damn datapad back at Ironhide. The big mech laughed at me so I stormed ahead.

'I'm fine. Just read something…_disconcerting_ is all. I'll see you at the briefing.'

'Already there, waiting for you.'

I looked up to see my second in command waiting for me.

"Prowl."

"Here are the latest figures from Grapple and Hoist," he replied, handing me the datapad I was looking for earlier. "They're ahead of schedule."

"Excellent! Finally we caught a break," I smiled, checking over the numbers and dates for Autobot City.

"Perhaps," Prowl replied in a tone I didn't like because it usually meant bad news. The mech didn't disappoint me either. "Magnus and Wheeljack are going to be a few minutes late for the meeting. Wheeljack's computer was hacked."

"Decepticons?" Ironhide asked.

"They are determining that now as well as what specific files were accessed," Prowl replied calmly.

"We'll start without them," I frowned as we reached the briefing room. That was all we needed. "Prowl…"

"I already had Grapple and Hoist take the necessary precautions. They have removed all schematics pertaining to Autobot City from their computers," Prowl replied. "And I've ordered all computers powered down and I've doubled security on the mainframe at Decagon Command Center."

"With Prowl as second in command who needs Prime?" Ironhide joked.

I wasn't laughing. I didn't want to think of the ramifications if the Decepticons got a hold of the schematics. The only thing lifting my spark at the moment was seeing Elita sitting in her familiar place to my right. Jazz was two seats over from her, leaving the vacant one between them for Prowl. Hound was beside Jazz intently focused on a datapad.

"Reading the message from Marshall again?" I asked, making my way to my seat at the head of the table.

"Yes. I almost can't believe that I'm going to see him at the end of next week," he smiled brightly.

"It's going to be a big day," Jazz smiled. "Kacey's birthday and the arrival of the Axalon."

"Oh slag," I muttered, dropping heavily into my chair. "Primus, I can't believe I forgot!"

"Kacey's not expecting anything," Bumblebee spoke up. "Whoa!"

"Move over runt," Ironhide growled, yanking the young mech up. "You don't get to sit at Prime's side unless you've earned it."

Bumblebee grumbled a few Cybertronian curses at Ironhide, making his way to his usual seat.

"What were you saying Bumblebee?" I asked.

"Kacey's not expecting anything. She knows the Axalon's arrival is more important than her Sparkday."

"Bumblebee, you've got a lot to learn about femmes," Ratchet said, relaxing in his seat between Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Femmes always expect something for their Sparkday even when they tell you they're not."

"Kacey's not like that, Ratchet," Bumblebee firmly reiterated. He would know too as Kacey's other best friend. Kacey tells Bumblebee things she's afraid to tell me. I must say I enjoyed watching their friendship grow stronger over the years. "She even told the twins and me to not do anything for her on her Sparkday and was willing to wait to celebrate it after things settle down."

"I'm inclined to side with Bee on this one," Jazz said, relaxing in his chair, smile on his lips. I noticed how his hand disappeared behind Prowl's back as the mech took his seat beside him. "Kacey's is expecting to be busy herself on day one with all the neutrals wanting to get a glimpse of her."

"Are you sure she's ready for that?" Elita asked me.

"Whether she is or not, these people have traveled a long way and are expecting to see her. I cannot deny them that. She will be at my side the entire time as the neutrals disembark," I reassured her. "I will formally introduce her to the Axalon officers the next day."

"Speaking of which, Bumblebee and I have everything ready," Ironhide spoke up. "We'll be working with Marshall and Kup on getting the Axalon Autobots settled into their assigned quarters."

"I made the list based on Kup and Marshall's recommendations," Prowl said. "So there should be not problems. If there is, they have 24 hours to find a new room and stick with it."

"I don't foresee any problems," I said, moving on to the next issue on the agenda. "Hound, how is the human contingent coming along?"

"The military and civilian personnel will be ready for transport within 12 hours after you give General Lennox the go ahead. In fact, Lennox is here and wondering if he could join you when you tour the base this afternoon."

"I'd be happy to," I smiled. "Tell Lennox I'll see him later. Ratchet, how are the new medical bays looking?"

"Pitiful," Ratchet huffed. "Red Alert and Sockets are working hard on getting the neutral medical bay up to par leaving me with two horny younglings more intent on feeling each other up then unpacking. But not worries, I'll have it all done in time."

"Thanks Ratchet, that was one image of my daughter I didn't need," I remarked then noticed the shocked looks on everyone faces, including Elita's. "Relax, despite what rumors you've heard, I'm not going to dismantle Galen. Ariel and I had a long talk this morning. I've given her my blessing."

"How long did you know?" Elita asked me.

"When my computer monitor shorted out a couple of months ago. I went to the storage room to get a new one. I saw more of your daughter than I ever wanted to."

"Well at least it wasn't Prowl and me!" Jazz chimed in much to my second in command's embarrassment.

"About that, thank Primus I wont ever have to hear you two interfacing through my office wall again!" I said, wiping that grin off Jazz's face and causing Prowl even more embarrassment! "Wheeljack had Grapple design all the officer's offices with sound proof walls and doors."

"Thank Primus indeed. Now we won't have to hear Optimus' roar echo into the command center when he overloads," Ironhide added.

"Sorry we're late!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed rushing in with Wheeljack right behind him. Thank Primus too! I didn't know what was going to transpire next as the meeting was getting out of hand!

"Report," I ordered, ignoring Ironhide's fiendish smirk. Fragger.

"My computer was hacked, by one of Soundwave's creations," Wheeljack said as Magnus plopped an offlined mechanism on the briefing table.

"It's a stealth probe," Magnus explained. "Little armor, so they can easily be destroyed with a single shot."

"They're designed to sneak in, link up with a terminal and then transmit the data," Wheeljack said.

"Hot Shot has a team doing a sensor sweeping of the base for more of them," Magnus continued. "They have to be hand sensors as our main sensors are not fine tuned enough to detect these stealth probes. They're using a rotating frequency shield so it makes it hard to lock on them. With your permission, after the meeting I'd like to do the same at Autobot City just in case."

"Granted. What did they get, Wheeljack?" I asked.

"I interfered with its up link by returning to my workshop sooner than expected," Wheeljack elaborated. "But I'm not sure how much of the schematics was copied and transmitted for the power core I designed for Autobot City."

"I could exam the probe's memory hard drive and see what I can come up with," Ratchet volunteered.

"Do it. Bumblebee, Ironhide when we're done here I want you to get volunteers to help do a sensor sweep of Autobot City with Magnus. I want every sector checked and checked quickly. Too much is at stake here for us to have any setbacks."

"Of course Optimus," Ironhide nodded.

"Yes, Sir," Bumblebee said.

"Wheeljack, make sure you've done a full inventory of your workshop," I ordered. "Nothing is to go missing during this move. I don't want the 'Cons getting their hands on any other sensitive material."

"Already taken care of," he smiled proudly. "Kacey did it all yesterday. Everything's been packed, categorized from dangerous to least dangerous and processed. It's ready for shipment. She even included her lab work projects."

"You haven't told her yet?" Elita asked Wheeljack with a smile.

"No. I thought it was your guy's place to show Kacey her own lab," he smiled back.

"We have another surprise for her," I smiled. "I'll see to it that Kacey assists you in moving your equipment. You can show her than."

"Of course, Sir," Wheeljack grinned. "Thank you."

"You know, I believe I can write a sub-program for the sensors to pick up these probes' frequencies," Elita mused, looking at scraped metal body at the end of the table. "Since I'm not able to do much else being so close to my delivery date, it's the least I could do. Plus, I need to do something to keep busy. This pregnancy is driving me crazy."

"It's driving us all crazy," Ironhide muttered.

The weapon came from Elita so fast I could swear it was like 'poof' it was just suddenly there across my face pointed at Ironhide. I remained calm. I had to.

"Elita, please put the weapon away. As much as we'd all like to shoot Ironhide in the mouth, the aft, or even the crotch plate, I can't afford to lose my most experience weapon's officer. At least not until his son is experienced enough to take over."

Elita growled, seemingly fully intent on using her weapon.

"Ok then, at least wait until the meeting is over," I said, seeing the terrified look suddenly appear on Ironhide's face.

"I'd much rather have Ratchet retrofit him with a womb chamber and see how he handles being pregnant!" she snapped but at least put her weapon away.

"That can be arranged," Ratchet smirked, earning a round of chuckles from the entire room.

"_Ironhide, just apologize to her for the remark_," I said to my weapon's specialist over a private comlink as Elita pushed on with suggestions for Ratchet to use. "_We need to finish this meeting._"

"_Permission to shoot Ratchet if he so much attempts to do any kind of retrofitting on me?_"

"_Only if I get to shoot him first._"

"_Deal!_" Ironhide replied. Then he cleared his throat loudly to interrupt Ratchet's description of a retrofit. "Elita, please accept my humblest apology. I meant no offence. It is a blessing for all of us when any femme is with spark."

"I think you've been taking kiss aft lessons from lugnut here but I'll accept your apology," she smiled then glanced my way.

"Optimus…"

Oh thank Primus, Prowl spoke up! I had a feeling I was Elita's next target with the verbal bashing.

"You have something, Prowl?"

"I've calculated a number of scenarios and come up with a timeline as to when the Decepticons could possibly have a fully functional power core," he explained. I nodded for him to continue as the entire room was now focused on him. "Given the specific sensitivity and denseness of the metals required, I believe it would take the Decepticons twelve weeks to build the device. That's assuming they received the full schematic. If they only received part of it then I give them twenty weeks."

"Even with part of the schematic files, Megatron has engineers capable enough to figure out the rest," Wheeljack added.

"Do you have any idea why they might want one of their own?" Bumblebee asked.

"They could have been after the schematics for Autobot City to look for weak entry points and just happened to come across the power core," Jazz suggested.

"No, the hack was specific. They wanted the power core design," Magnus replied.

"What else can the power core be used for?" I asked Wheeljack.

"I designed it specifically for a city or space station. But it could also be used for a large weapons platform, with the right modifications."

"A weapon's platform would be the most likely of possibilities," Prowl chimed in. "It would be the only way to challenge Autobot City's defenses."

Silence filled the room.

My spark weighed heavily within its chamber as a looked around the room. Each of them was thinking what I was. We haven't even moved into our new home and already it's being threatened.

"Prowl, incorporate this new information into you defense strategies and give me the new figures by the end of the week."

"Already working on it, Prime," he replied firmly.

"Wheeljack, anything else to report?" I asked.

"It's ready," he replied brightly, raising a few optic ridges around the table. I said nothing as it was a secret protect Wheeljack was working on. If it panned out it could give us a tactical advantage in our battle with the Decepticons. If not, then no harm was done and no one's hopes were raised.

"Great! I'll be there right after…" I started and then received a sharp kick to my shin as a reminder from my sparkmate. "_**After**_ Elita's appointment with Ratchet."

"Which we can do following the meeting if you like," my CMO offered.

"Elita?" I questioned her since there was no way in pit I was going to agree to it no matter how much I wanted to.

"I have time," she sighed and her foot started stroking my leg rather appreciatively under the table.

I quirked an optic ridge at her and got a bemused smirk with a hint of lust in her optics as her response. I shook my head slightly, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Very well, we know what needs to get done. Let's do it as efficiently as possible," I said and then looked directly at Prowl and Jazz. "If there's nothing else to add…"

"Actually, Jazz and I have an announcement," Prowl quickly said taking the hint. I smiled because I always liked to try and end the meetings on a high note. And what better way than the announcement Prowl was about to make. "As you all know, next month is the anniversary of Jazz and mine's bond. We are going to renew our vows to each other in a traditional bonding ceremony of old and would like it if each of you were in attendance."

"It's going to be a big party! I have tons of ideas and stuff!" Jazz added enthusiastically much to the chagrin of his sparkmate.

"If I may make a suggestion," I gently cut in. "As you know, helping the arrivals settle in is a priority. Especially the neutrals. We want to give them some sense of semblance here on Earth, a sense that even though our home is lost, we have not lost our traditions or values. I think a traditional bonding ceremony in the New Temple of Primus would be a way to do that." Prowl instantly sank in his seat, doorwings twitching nervously. "It is only a suggestion. I assure you, I will abide by your wishes for the ceremony."

"Can we think about it?" Jazz asked, taking hold of Prowl's hand on the table.

"Of course," I smiled. "You have until the Axalon arrives to give me your decision. Now if there's nothing else…" I paused, glancing at everyone. They all seemed anxious to get on with their tasks as I was. "...dismissed."

"I'll get this to the medical bay for you Ratchet," Wheeljack said, grabbing the probe.

"Thanks, Jack," Ratchet replied, making notes on his datapad.

"Prowl, if you don't need Kacey or Nitro, Bumblebee and I could use them for the sensor sweep at Autobot City," Ironhide said as they got to their feet.

"I gave them the day off from training so go ahead."

"Right, Prowler's devoting his morning to me!" Jazz grinned, grabbing Prowl's aft.

"Jazz! Hands where I can see them!"

"I'll see you two in the medbay shortly," Ratchet smirked as Elita leaned closer to me, caressing my chest armor.

"Elita, this isn't exactly a private room," I gently chided, taking her hand in mine. Primus, as much as I wanted to we didn't have time for intimacies. "Let's go see how our little spark is doing. Ok?"

"Spoil sport," she pouted.

"I love you too," I purred, moving to kiss her lips. Only she suddenly pulled away.

"Oh slag! I'll meet you in the medical bay. I forgot I had a quick meeting with Chromia. Wont be but a few minutes!" she shouted over her shoulder and all I could do was admire her shapely aft as it disappeared out the door. Then my optics fell upon the only other occupant in the room.

"Bumblebee, is there something I can do for you?" I asked when I noticed the scout hadn't gotten up from his seat.

"Yes, Sir. It's about Leo."

"What about my son?" I curiously asked.

"As you know Leo and I are the best of friends. We'd do anything for each other and you know I would protect him with my life. He has expressed a serious interest in being a scout. Jazz said I'm more than qualified to teach Leo. But I wonder if he'd be better off with someone…more experience like Jazz, who trained me."

"Bumblebee, I would not have made you an officer if I wasn't confident in your abilities to be a scout. Jazz raved about you when he was training you. Said you were a natural at improvisation, resourcefulness, and you always have sound judgment. I agree with him. Therefore I have every confidence in you to teach my son. Besides, Jazz is a saboteur not a scout. He has his own mechs and femmes to train. You were the first Autobot to be made into a scout. It's a new position, one you've performed admirably in. So get used to it. Once the Axalon arrives you will have several more mechs and femmes to train."

"If you think I'm ready, Sir."

"You are. You have my complete trust, Bumblebee," I smiled.

"Thank you, Sir," he humbly said, bowing his head.

"And stop calling me Sir. You're not a youngling anymore."

"Of course, S…I mean Optimus," he smiled nervously.

"Is there anything else?"

Bumblebee reacted as if he was about to say something but changed his mind.

"Nothing. I'll make sure Kacey is back in time for your family's outing," he smiled. "Oh, is it alright if I bring Leo? It would be a good experience for him and he's very anxious to start earning his keep."

"That's an excellent idea. Do it."

With a nod, Bumblebee got up and left. I got up with the intention of leaving to only to be stopped when Galen entered the room. The young mech didn't appear as terrified as earlier but was still intimidated by me.

"Can I help you, Galen?"

"Yes, Sir. I…" he faltered. I remained quiet, watching as he composed himself as if to build up his courage. "Sir, Ariel doesn't know I'm here. But I felt compelled."

"Proceed."

"I wish to apologize for my actions in recent months. It was not nor has it ever been my intention to deceive you."

"Apology accepted," I smiled, shaking his hand as he stared up at me, shocked.

"Please, know that I only have the best intention with regards to Ariel," he pressed on nervously. "I've devoted myself to her and ensuring her happiness. And with your permission, I would like to ask her to bond with me. Of course, because of my actions lately I am fully prepared for you to reject my request."

"Galen, I know what its like," I spoke softly, getting a baffled look from him. "What you're going through. I'm in love too. I know what its like to be overwhelmed by my own emotions when I gaze upon Elita."

"I feel like my spark will stop," he sighed, clutching his chest. "Or that all my systems will lock up on me. She has been in my life ever since I can remember. And I cannot imagine my life without her. It scares me."

"You're a good mech, Galen. Much better than your father. I know you will treat my Ariel the way she should be treated. Therefore, you have my blessing. You may ask Ariel to bond with you."

It was like a wave of elation coursed through his systems. He stood tall and had the biggest grin on his face.

"Thank you, Sir!" he cheered suddenly hugging me tightly.

I chuckled hugging him back. Then, so I could get on with my day, I sent him on his way and watched as he sprinted down the hallway. Primus, it's hard to believe I was ever that young. But I know he will carry the memories of this with him always, as I have done.

"Anything, Ratchet?" I asked entering the medical bay.

"Nothing. The memory hard drive is destroyed. Looks like by design too."

"Makes sense," I frowned.

"I'll give Prowl my report."

"Thank you. I've got a lot to do today."

"Not too busy to speak with the Femme Commander about going over requirements for the femmes training facility on the new base I hope," Elita commented.

"Of course not," I smiled, watching as she came to my side. "It's on my agenda to talk with you and Chromia before we take our younglings over to Autobot City this afternoon."

"Good. Now, Ratchet, if you please. Optimus is a busy mech and I don't want him to come up with excuses for being late this afternoon."

"Right this way, Ma'am," he smiled, leading us to a private exam room.

As I followed, my spark fluttered with excitement and fear as it always did during each exam. At least now it's more excitement than fear with this pregnancy. I was mostly terrified at the very first exam when Elita was pregnant with Orion and Ariel. I didn't know what to expect and I certainly wasn't expecting Ratchet to tell me she was having twins!

With Leo I was still scared but excited as well, having had the experience finally of going through a pregnancy with Elita. Thank Primus Leo's exams all turned out uneventful. And because I survived Elita's pregnancy with Leo I thought I was prepared enough to not faint again when Ratchet told me she was expecting twins again!

My spark still aches for them from time to time. The painful memory of feeling them die still haunts my dreams every so often. I'm forever grateful we did not tell our younglings about the little femmes. Like me, they would have all taken it to spark, especially Kacey. She is too much like me in that she takes far too much to spark.

Of course these emotions were nothing like the intense emotions I felt when I listened to the datadisk and heard Elita's voice telling me I was a father. I must have listened to that recorded hundreds of times thinking it wasn't really but desperately hoping it was.

Kacey was my first born and will always be special to me. But this new sparkling will be received with the same sense of awe and wonder I've felt each time I look at all my sparklings. It's still a humbling experience for me that I, Optimus Prime helped to create a new life.

"Well, let's see how the little femme is doing," Ratchet smiled, placing a small device directly on Elita's abdomen.

She reached for my hand and I held it tenderly, giving her my love over our bond in the hopes of relaxing her. Elita hated exams but knew she must endure them for the safety of the tiny spark she carries.

"Hmm, core temperature is stable. Still definitely a femme. No energy fluctuations," he said, reading the scan's data on the wall monitor. "Size of the spark is good, meaning she's right on schedule to be born in twelve days. Would you like to see her?"

Elita and I both quickly nodded, making Ratchet chuckle. He presses a button on the small medical device where it lay and a holographic image of the spark within Elita's womb appeared. My mouth fell open as it did when I saw the sparks of Orion, Ariel, and Leo.

"Primus, she's beautiful," I whispered, optics fixed upon the soft blue spark with tiny extending tendrils of energy arching from it.

"I never get tired of seeing that look on your face," Elita smiled, her love overwhelming me through our bond.

"Yes, well, while the little spark is in perfect condition," Ratchet pressed on sounding rather annoyed. "Elita, you're to go on an enriched energon diet like you did with Leo. You energy levels are above minimum but I would like them to be higher. And you lugnut, keep your interface rod tucked away before I welled your interface panel shut. Primus, you two are as bad as Ariel and Galen! No more interfacing until Elita's birthed the spark. Is that clear?"

'How does he know?' I asked Elita over our bond.

"I always know!" Ratchet remarked as if he read my processor. "Now get out. I have work to do. Everything's perfect with the pregnancy. I'll see you in three days for your next exam."

"Thank you, Ratchet," I smiled kindly.

"Yes, thank you," Elita added as I helped her off the berth.

"You're both very welcome," he smiled. "Don't hesitate to call upon me if you feel anything out of the ordinary."

"I will," Elita sighed, leaning into my side while I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, Optimus. I saw Galen go into the briefing room after we left. May I ask what it was he wanted?"

Ratchet looked apprehensive so I purposely stayed silent for a few moments, appearing as if I was debating on the answer.

"I'm sure Galen will tell you soon enough," I smiled and left it at that escorting Elita out of the medical bay.

"What happened that I don't know about but will soon find out?" Elita asked, poking at my side.

"Galen came to me, as mechs should when they have a very important issue to discuss about a father's daughter."

Elita squeaked. Loudly!

"He didn't?" she asked, placing a hand on her chest, beautiful blue optics so full of hope and excitement.

"Shh, don't tell Ariel. I get the impression that Galen wants to make his bonding proposal to her very special," I smiled.

"That's so beautiful," she smiled as tears started streaming down her face. "Primus, it's about time he made it official!"

"Yes, it is," I sighed, leaning down, kissing one of her damp cheeks. "Remember to not say anything. I know how you and Ariel love to talk, plot, and gossip."

"I promise," she purred, kissing me back. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Tonight, can we seriously talk about naming out little femme?"

"Of course. Love you with all my spark."

"Love you will all my spark too."

With a deeply passionate, parting kissing, Elita went on about her day and I went on with mine. I didn't make to Wheeljack's lab as planned. Several issues that required my personal attention came up. A couple of them I pawned off on Prowl. How to delegate was a very important lesson I learned from Prowl when I became Prime. After all, he mentored me and helped me shoulder some of the responsibilities until I was able to take them on fully. So I knew I could count on him. I implicitly trusted him.

It wasn't until almost noon when I finally made it to Wheeljack's lab. I came in and found him tinkering away as usual. The mech was always busy doing something. I bet even when he was recharging he dreamed of his projects of future ones.

But I must say, my chief engineer was one mech who could never disappointment me even when his projects failed miserably or exploded. Because for all the times something has gone wrong, Jack has always come up with something else that saved lives, mine included.

Plus, he was always optimistic and a good friend and mentor for Kacey. He taught her well. He kept her from pulling of more pranks on Ratchet's than she actually did because he occupied her processor enough with interesting things to do. Pranks spawned from boredom. When in Wheeljack's lab, Kacey was never bored.

Also, Kacey was good to calm down Wheeljack's over excitement which often caused him to end up in the medical bay one way or another. So in the end, they were go for each other and the base with fewer explosions and a happier CMO. And a happy CMO means pleasant maintenance checks for everyone!

"My apologies my friend. I didn't mean to be so late."

"Don't worry about it, Optimus. We're all being kept busy."

"I honestly can't wait until the Axalon arrives and things settle down so I can be somewhat rested for the sparkling when she's born."

"Understandably, Sir," he chuckled. "If you'll follow me. How's the sparkling?"

"Perfect according to Ratchet. I'm a little anxious to hold her like I was with the others."

"I must say, our species' future is looking bright. I'm helping Ratchet build four protoforms. Apparently, several femmes on the Axalon are due shortly after their arrival on Earth."

"It is nice. I refrain from getting too excited. Being Prime I have too be prepared to protect our future."

"Well, with your new Apex Armor I think you'll be able to, Sir," he grinned, as we reached a corner of his lab, where it'd been expanded to accommodate this new project Wheeljack and I thought of. Several of his assistants were there, all suddenly standing at attention as I approached. "What do you think?"

I said nothing at first. My optics took in the intricate piece of engineering before me. I walked around it, carefully examining the cogs, the gears, the thrusters on the back. My fingers even dared to brush the stabilizers and wings.

"Apex Armor…I like the name. You even painted it to match my armor."

"Kacey painted the flames on the thrusters."

"Kacey?"

"Sorry, she walked into my lab one day after I'd fallen into recharge in my chair. Her optics spotted the specs on the table under my head. Don't worry. She knows its top secret. She actually helped me get the stabilizers and wings right. Apparently, they were originally too small and you would have done a 'face plant' if you tried to fly."

"And she says I'm over protective," I chuckled shaking my head. "Has it been tested yet?"

"We've had it plugged into a computer and have run simulations. As far as field test, only the mech it was designed for can test it there."

I let slip a small devilish smile.

"Of course, before you actually take it out I would like you to powerlink with the _**full**_ armor suite to check on the power couplings, system wide interfaces, and energy transfers," Wheeljack said.

"_**Full!**_ There's more?" I questioned, turning to see him grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"We're dying to see it all together, Sir."

"Let's do it," I ordered.

"Power the suit down. If you stand here, Optimus," Wheeljack said, showing me a spot on the floor. "Make sure it's off completely."

At the sound of a transformation sequence I turned to see the apex armor shift and change into what looked like a simple rocket pack with two heavy thrusters mounted on its sides.

"Expose your powerlink port, Sir," one of the technicians said.

"Don't worry, Sir. It's going to fit snuggly on your shoulders and back," another one smiled. "It was designed specifically to fit over _**your**_ armor."

"The idea was to make it quick and easy for you to put on before a fight," Wheeljack said, moving behind me. There was a click, a clank, and then I felt something snap into place. "There. How does it feel?"

"It's seems so light," I said when I felt the full weight. "Like it's a part of my normal battle armor. How'd you do that?"

"Engineers never divulge their secrets," Wheeljack replied. "Now, I want to explain that because of your physique we determined that the thrusters had to be mounted on your back. Most flyers have them in their feet like Kacey. However your feet are larger than most mechs your size so we couldn't put the thrusters there. Now, Sir, for the second part of the suit, move here and step up onto these."

Again, I did as instructed and my feet were lock into place. Then I felt it, the gentle tingle of another system itching to activate. It was much different then linking with Roller that was for certain. I could feel the power.

"Ok, the link is secure. Power up your armor, Optimus. Watch all readings I want a manual shut down in case something happens!" Wheeljack ordered.

"I'm not going to blow up like some of your other experiments, am I?" I nervously joked.

"I hope not," he smiled in his usual cheerful way. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Somehow it didn't make me feel any better.

"Ok, powering up the apex armor," I said, keeping my transistors crossed.

The instant the armor was activated I felt a power surge through my systems. This was _**nothing**_ like powerlinking with Roller! I liked it.

"All systems look good so far," Wheeljack sighed in relief. "Weapons, transformations, repairs, power. How do you feel, Sir? Any kind of power feed backs or spikes?"

"Powerful! And no, everything's running smoothly. I've fully intergraded the armor's systems with my own. "

"Then I think we're ready for phase two of the test - transformation. It's like extending your normal battle armor. Whatever happens, don't be alarmed. It might feel weird at first because you're not used to it. Oh, and spread your legs a little apart and raise your arms out to the side some."

I lifted at optic ridge at him. Was he serious?

"Please, trust me," Wheeljack insisted most seriously.

Of course I did as instructed, putting my arms out and spreading my legs slightly, then activated the transformation sequence. There was a soft hum accompanied with a vibration on my back and feet.

I couldn't see it but I could feel the armor shifting and unfolding, slide over my back. It extended over my shoulders and down my chest, making it appear larger than it already was. Plated armor even stretched and unfolded down my arms making them look bulkier.

"Ok, don't be startled, Sir," Wheeljack warned.

A split second later, I felt a powerful vibration tickling the bottom of my peds. Then I was suddenly lifted up and was now standing about ten feet taller. When I looked down I saw the apex armor weaving and threading its way up over my battle armored legs.

"Final transformation stage is the two pieces connecting," Wheeljack commented, cringing. He even closed his optic covers. "I hope we got the measurements right!"

"Uh?" I questioned and then felt what he meant. "Whoa!"

I almost leapt up in surprise when I felt the apex armor wrap snuggly around my crotch plating, aft, and waist.

"Not too snug, Sir?" he asked, opening one optic cover.

"Its fine," I chuckled nervously, praying _**that**_ intimate part of me wasn't going to get blow off by Wheeljack's creation. Elita would kill me! "Just wasn't expecting _**that**_!"

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't know how to explain it without alarming you," he said, looking as relieved as I felt!

"I feel it powering down. The transformation sequence is complete," I said interpreting the readouts from my transformation systems. They were on standby. "Wow, it's still light and flexible like my own armor."

"Try walking around."

I did so without any difficulty, feeling light on my feet. I even dared to jump up and land lightly on my feet.

"I like it!" I grinned, turning around quickly.

"Whoa!" "Ah!" "Oh slag!" several of the mechs cried out, diving for cover.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's ok Optimus. You're not used to having wings back there."

"What weapons do I have?"

"I've installed a blade in both forearms so far."

Of course, I immediately activated the weapon's systems and extended the blades. The unsheathed and glowed orange once fully extended. They were very similar to my original blades, only bigger. This was so cool, as Kacey would say.

"I'm not done with your gun. Once complete it will slide over your right or left hand and attach to the armor."

"Grenade launcher included?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Can't forget that. I know Ironhide isn't the only weapons fiend around here."

"Here are the diagnostic results," one of the technicians said, handing Wheeljack a datapad.

"Everything's perfect," he smiled wide. "All I need now is a list."

"Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Bluestreak, and I may regret this…Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Don't tell them what the measurements are for. We'll show them in a field test…day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll have you gun ready by then."

"Excellent…"

"_Optimus, this is Prowl. Report to the command center as quickly as possible!_"

"_Is it an attack?_" I asked, retracting the blades and started the retraction transformation sequence.

"_Not exactly, but you'll want to see it._"

"_On my way,_" I responded. "Wheeljack, put your report on today's test on my desk by tomorrow. I'll look over it then. Include time estimates on when your team can have the others' apex armor completed. We'll conduct the test two days from now for the other officers to see."

"Yes, Sir," he replied as his team quickly lifted the armor off my back.

Once out of the way, I ran. Autobots moved hurriedly out of my way to keep the path clear. And thus I arrived rather quickly in the commander center and found Prowl at the main console, standing behind Jazz who was operating the controls.

"You're not going to believe this," Prowl said, quirking a smile. "One of our satellites picked up what was thought to be a wormhole forming. Hound was quick to confirm that it was, in fact a space bridge."

I raised both my optic ridges. A space bridge? I'd only heard about them. Alpha Trion used to mention that Seekers or descendants of Seekers could create a space bridge for traveling long distances.

"Did a Seeker come out of it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, one did," Jazz added, snickering.

"Show Optimus the video," Prowl ordered, trying not to laugh as he shook his head.

Curious as to what could make my normally stoic second in command smile and laugh I focused intently on the small view screen. My optics instantly widened in surprise when I saw the mech who emerged from the space bridge. I had no idea my cousin had Seeker abilities.

Then, much to my dismay, my cousin did something that didn't surprise me! Not in the least! Oh Primus!

"Prowl, please tell me that wasn't an extremely important satellite of our allies," I groaned.

"It was a derelict satellite in a decaying orbit," Prowl answered. "It would be been destroyed eventually once it hit Earth's atmosphere."

"Where is Jetfire now?" I asked.

"Still there," Jazz said, changing the video to a live feed. "Want me to open a comlink?"

I nodded, continuing to watch the video. I wasn't sure what he was doing with the debris but I'm glad he's here.

"Ready Optimus," Jazz announced. "All Autobots have the same emergency comlink frequency. So he should hear you."

"Jetfire, this is Optimus Prime do you read me?" I asked.

"_Well hey! If it isn't my femme magnet of a cousin_!" he cheerfully replied. "_Slag it that's right. You're bonded now. Such a shame to let that big interface rod of yours go to waste on a single femme!_"

Jazz, Prowl and the rest of the entire Command Center all had to choke back their laughs. All I could do was hope my faceplates didn't turn as red as they felt!

"We're on an open comlink Jetfire," I said.

"_Frag! Sorry._"

"You're just lucky Elita isn't here. She might shoot you out of orbit."

"_Funny Optimus_!" he laughed. "_Wait…can you see me?_"

"Yes and I saw what you did."

Jetfire suddenly put both hands behind his back.

"You can relax cousin. You didn't destroy anything of value."

"_Oh thank Primus_!" he exhaled, tossing the piece of metal from his hand.

"Why are you here ahead of schedule?" Prowl asked.

"_Prowl? That has to be Prowl. He still sounds like a tight aft._"

"Hey, that's one cute aft so back off!" Jazz shot back.

"_Jazz! Figured you'd be nearby your lover. Tell me do you two still like interfacing in employee lounges at bars?"_

Ok, I laughed at that one just for the look on Prowl's face!

"Can we focus Jetfire," I coughed, trying to control myself.

"_Sorry, Optimus. Prowl, I will be glad to answer your question as soon as I land. I just need coordinates. And Optimus, Primus it'll be good to see you._"

"Same here Jetfire."

"_Coordinates received. I'll see you shortly. Jetfire out._"

"It will take him approximately twenty minutes to get here," Prowl said.

"Speculation as to why he's here ahead of schedule," I requested, knowing Prowl had a few ideas.

"Problems with their ship I would assume," he replied.

"Jazz, please alert Magnus of Jetfire's arrival over a private comlink. Also, if he can handle one less mechanism I'd like for Kacey to meet my cousin."

"Will do, boss bot."

It was with worry and excitement that filled me as I headed for the shuttle bay. Once again, I found myself praying to Primus that it would work out for us all.

* * *

**Up Next**: Jetfire meets his new flying buddy, Kacey. Bee and Leo have a mech to mech talk. And Kacey finally gets what she's wanted…her interface systems online! Thanks to all those who voted! Dont forget to review!

**End Notes**: Special thanks to Dr. Oblivion again for the Apex Armor information. For those who don't really know, it does exist in the world of Transformers.


	7. Ch 7 Life's Just Full of Surprises pt 1

**//**_I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine. On a cloud of sound I drift in the night. Any place it goes is right. Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here_.**\\**

**//**_Well, you don't know what we can find. Why don't you come with me little girl. On a magic carpet ride. You don't know what we can see. Why don't you tell your dreams to me. Fantasy will set you free. Close your eyes girl. Look inside girl. Let the sound take you away_.**\\**

_**Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf**_

This song just stuck in my head. It seemed like a song Jetfire would love to play when he's flying. Hehe.

Ok sorry it took so long. Holiday and family visiting got in the way. Here's chapter 7, a continuation of chapter 6. We open with Jetfire landing on Earth. Oh, I should warn you all I had a special request for Jetfire's love interest. This pairing is for you plenoptic! Also, the final POV was written while I was in a bit of pain so forgive any mistakes you may find. Keep your fingers crossed I can get in to see the dentist before Christmas! Ouch

Also, there is another Kacey AU fic! Woohoo! This one is my pikachu13 called When Hope Finds You. There's a funny bit in there when Kacey meets a mech who turns out to be Rox's brother! And more pictures of Kacey by lyricabelachium that look really cool! The links are on my profile page.

**Author's notes:** **//**…**\\** denotes music playing, '…' denotes bond talk, _italics_ denote comlink chatter. Also, this is the longest chapter so far! So get a pillow and be prepared for some laughs and possibly some tears! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Jetfire**

I was close to the coordinates now and transformed into my robot form, allowing my frame to soak of the heat from the sun's rays. This planet's sun was nothing like Cybertron's sun. Slag, the entire atmosphere wasn't even remotely close to Cybertron's cool atmosphere. I enjoyed the feel of air over my wings, the heat as it penetrated to my protoform through my armor's gaps.

It felt wonderful!

"I could definitely get used to this planet," I sighed, my sensors picking up a few recognizable energy signatures ahead on the ground.

I reversed my thrusts as I lowered my legs, going vertical to land on my feet. My flaps rotated on my back to help control my descent. Three mechs were there to greet me. One tall the other two shorter. Two of them smiled when I landed the other an emotionless looking fragger, although his small wings did move slightly as if testing the feel of the wind. Their faces looked strangely familiar yet their armor…I'd never scene armor like that before.

I liked it!

"Optimus?" I questioned walking up to the tall one.

"It's good to see you cousin!" he grinned taking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Primus, you look…different!" I commented as I took a few steps back then poked at his chest armor. "Are those…flames on your armor?"

"The femmes dig them," the silver mech snickered which prompted a quick but gentle smack from the black and white mech beside him. Optimus just rolled his optics.

"Jazz and Prowl. I must be moving up if you're here to greet me," I smiled, shaking their hands.

"You are the Air Commander now," Optimus smiled.

"And we're anxious to find out why you've arrived ahead of schedule," Prowl added.

"No time for bullslag as usual Prowl?"

"Sorry, it is good to see you once again," the mech smiled, shaking my hand.

"Here this is why I've arrived early," I said, handing Optimus the datapad as we made our way into the base. "The Axalon is dead in space and bleeding energy."

"Why not send a signal?" Jazz asked.

"We lost our communications ability," I frowned. "They have enough energy to acknowledge that they've received one final transmission. I'm to send them a message when help is on it way."

"We'll send a message from the Command Center. This isn't going to be a problem," Optimus smiled, handing the datapad over to Prowl. "See to it that Wheeljack gets whatever personnel he needs to make these repairs as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Optimus," Prowl said then he and Jazz hurried off talking to each other.

"How soon can Wheeljack and his team reach the Axalon?" I asked.

"Less than a day."

"Wow! Really?"

"Not as fast as you apparently," he said, raising an optic ridge.

"Seeker related…who knew," I joked, shrugging my shoulders.

Optimus turned towards the base and started walking as he continued, "Wheeljack is a genius the Decepticons wish they had. His advancements in shortening space travel are way ahead of the 'Cons. Of course they don't need it because they're using Quintesson technology."

"Right. Our spies informed us of the worm holes the 'Cons can create. We even thought of attacking the base to take control of it. Only that planet is heavily guarded. It'd be impossible."

"You can fill me in after we send a message."

"I couldn't help but notice how much of a warzone it looked out there," I said walking along side Optimus, my optics locking on a femme or two. I politely smiled at them when they acknowledge me.

"We've had many intense battles. Megatron is intent on wiping us from existence. How we've managed to complete the construct of Autobot City is a miracle."

"Sabotage…attacks…"

"Both," he sighed heavily. "Don't worry cousin. The City's defenses are now up. And in a few days time, we'll be making the big move."

"Enough of this serious talk! We can do that later. When do I get to meet this femme of yours?" I smirked, sensing the moment needed to be lightened up. I hated it when things got too serious. Oh I know, war is serious business. But that doesn't mean we stop living. "I want to see if you're full of slag about how beautiful she is."

"You'll be eating those words. Elita is breath taking. She's recharging at the moment, Ratchet's orders."

"She's not injured or anything is she?" I asked worried.

"No. She's pregnant," he smiled proudly.

"_**Another**_ one?! Why you're just a sparkling making machine aren't ya?!"

"Well, Elita and I missed having a sparkling around with the others no longer being dependant upon us. She's due to give birth next week."

"I don't know how you do it," I smiled, patting his heavily armored shoulder. "I know I couldn't handle being a leader, bonded, and sparklings. I have a hard enough time being a leader of some mechs that act like sparklings. Maybe you can give me some pointers."

"I'm sure you're doing fine otherwise Kup wouldn't have recommended the promotions. Besides, being in command isn't so bad. It does have its perks. And there is still time to settle down with a family."

I laughed, "Me? I'm a free spirit!"

"Maybe you just haven't met the right femme yet," he smirked, winking an optic.

I took the opportunity to look around. The few femmes I passed in the hallways didn't escape my notice. Even the ones in the command center were all _**very**_ pleasing to the optics.

"I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged, smirking devilishly. "You do have a lot of lovely femmes here."

One femme in particular instantly captured my optics the moment she entered the command center. Not very tall but she had long, slender, lovely legs. She walked with a beautiful grace and determined confidence. Nice shapely figure too from what I can see as she paused at one of the stations. Primus, she had a smiled that could just make a mech drop to his knees and beg for her to do anything to him. She turned, still smiling, glancing towards Optimus and me.

Lucky me, she was coming straight for us too!

"Check out this beautiful femme coming towards us," I smiled, elbowing him gently. "She's definitely one that could make me change my mind about settling down. Although from the smirk on her face and glint in her optics, I could tell she's not the settling down type. Energy to spare, if you know what I mean."

"Jetfire, that's my daughter," he replied flatly, narrowing his optics at me.

"…"

I did a double take.

Ok, so I looked at her again…from a different perspective. It was then I noticed the strong similarities. Most definitely related to Optimus. Her optics even had that same quirky look when he was puzzled by something.

I was so fragged!

I did the only thing an honorable mech could do at that moment. I closed my optics, turned around and bent over, offering my aft for whatever punishment. No way was I gonna let Optimus bash my handsome face in!

"Just don't damage my aft too much, Optimus," I begged bracing for him to shoot or kick my aft. "I do happen to like my aft very much."

"Ah, Dad, is this some form of mech greeting I don't know about or something I probably don't want to witness?" the young femme asked as she came to a stop before me.

"The latter," Optimus commented and I cringed. "I'll let those…_**choice**_ words slide this time Jetfire since I know you will never utter such things about my daughter ever again."

"Oh thank Primus!" I exhaled, rubbing my aft, ever so grateful it was going to stay intact. I even hugged the big mech for that! "Thank you Optimus. And you can count on me. I will never say anything like that about your daughter again. Ever!"

"Well then, let me formally introduce you to my eldest daughter, Kaceystar," Optimus beamed proudly, placing a hand on the young femme's shoulder. The femme was equally proud as she stood beside him. "Kacey, this is my cousin Jetfire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, brightly extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I know a lot of mechanisms who are anxious to meet you, Kaceystar."

"Yes, father has made me aware," she said, looking somewhat apprehensive.

I smiled at her, appraising her. I could not help but shake my head and chuckle.

"What?"

"I only just met you and I can already tell you're just like your father," I answered. "You keep your two feet on the ground and don't let things go to your head."

"Pfft, well I don't know about keeping her two feet on the ground but Kacey doesn't keep her head level," Optimus snorted.

"Oh right, rumor has it you're a flyer," I remarked, moving around to her backside. "These little wings don't look stable enough for flying though."

"Oh, she has wings," Optimus smugly said. "You can see them after we send the communiqué and after you visit, Ratchet for a quick check up, as required by all new arrivals. Kacey will then take you for a flight to find you a suitable alt form."

"Cool!" "Sweet!" Kacey and I both said at the same time.

"Oh no," Optimus groaned and I knew at that very moment I was going to love this femme as if she was my own.

"So it seems I finally have a flying buddy who can keep up with me," I commented.

"We'll see," she smirked. "Father, I'll see you later. Jetfire, it was a pleasure meeting you. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

"Likewise."

"Good. I have a few duties to attend then I'll head to the medical bay to collect you when Ratchet's done," Kacey smiled brightly. She bowed her head with respect before leaving.

"See you later, Kacey!" I waved as she walked away. Optimus just gave me a look. One I was probably going to have to get used to see. It reminded me of my father for some reason when I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. "She's a lovely, intelligent femme, Optimus. I know she makes you proud and gives you fits at the same time. But I also know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"She's my first born and has a special place in my spark but I love all my younglings the same. Come on. Let's send the transmission and get you to the medical bay. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on family matters once things settle down at Autobot City."

"I have to tell you Optimus, all of us from the Axalon are all looking forward to settling in," I said, following him across the command center. "There are several of us, including myself, who have been going stir crazy from being confined and this ship has room to spare! I don't know how you and your team did the long trip in such a small ship!"

"It wasn't easy but each of us knew it was necessary," he sadly answered. "My only regret was not being able to save the All Spark from destruction."

"Hey, we all understand some sacrifices were necessary," I replied seriously. "The mechs and femmes on board the Axalon made this trip _**because**_ they all believe in you as our leader."

"I appreciate it very much cousin. I know it couldn't have been easy for some of you. I still recall what happened to Marshall when I sent the All Spark into space. I could only imagine what happened once word of its destruction reached Cybertron."

"You'll never make every mechanism happy, Optimus. Yes some hate you and would love to take you to the pit with them. I can tell you for every one of those doom-bringers exists at least three or more believers," I said, lowering my voice as I continued. "Which brings me to a very important issue. Now, I don't want to alarm you or anything. However Kup, Marshall, and I agree, you need to know. There are a few extreme fanatics that believe in some kind of prophecy about Cybertron being reborn and that a young Prime will be our redeemer." I paused leaning closer so only Optimus can hear me. "Optimus, these individuals believe that Kacey is that savior."

"Great that's all Kacey needs. She's not going to put up with a security detail I can tell you that!"

"Actually, I was thinking more of you, cousin. Kacey cannot be Prime unless you're…um…shall we say out of the picture."

Optimus blinked in surprise and then his optics darkened and faceplates hardened.

"Magnus will need a list of names if you have them," he spoke quietly. "I will not allow anything to happen to my family!"

"Marshall has the list. Him, Kup, and I don't want to see anything happen to you or your family either," I smiled. "I know we haven't seen each other much but I would miss you."

Optimus smiled, patting me on the shoulder, "Primus, it is good to have you here."

"How about we send that message? I'm anxious to see your little femme in the sky. There are a few tricks this flyer can teach her."

"Actually, I believe she'll be teaching you a few of her own," he grinned so full of pride.

"We'll see," I smirked.

With that concluded, the message was sent and successfully received by the Axalon. Optimus however, didn't get a chance to escort me to the medical bay as his femme was pinging him something fierce over his internal communicator. I pretty much knew the layout of the base as it was standard for a smaller outpost. So I found the medical bay with relative ease.

And what I saw when I stepped across the threshold was something I was not expecting. I felt completely blindsided and stood there, mouth gaping slightly, spark pulsing rapidly. I didn't even blink as my optics were so focused in on…_**her**_.

Oh wow!

A femme. A beautiful femme! No armor. And what appeared to be a fully mature protoformed shapely feminine figure. I would have assumed she was here for an exam since she had no armor. Only there was no medical officer around, in fact we were the only two in the medical bay, and she was meticulously wrapping something and preparing a storage container for it.

"Can I help you?" she asked breaking my trance.

"Uh…" I stammered, unprepared for the sweet melodic tone of her voice. Primus, I never knew a femme's voice to be so captivating.

"Are you injured?" she asked. "I can get the medical officer on duty for you."

I blinked, shaking my head slightly.

'Pull your head out of the clouds, Jetfire!' I told myself.

I cleared my vocal processor before replying to her question.

"No, I'm here for a maintenance exam. Optimus Prime's orders. Ratchet is expecting me."

"Oh, ok," she smiled and I swear my knees buckled slightly. "He'll be back soon. You can wait over there if you like."

"Thank you," I said and headed over to where she was pointing.

The femme went back to what she was doing. I watched her for a few klicks, stealing up my courage, trying to figure out what to say to her. I actually could not believe that I could think of nothing to say to her. Me, Jetfire, the mech of infinite pick up lines and words for wooing femmes couldn't think of what to say to this particularly lovely femme!

'Come on Jetster, you've interfaced with lots of beautiful femmes! True this one is different and makes the spark flutter wildly like never before. Still, she's a femme. And the Jetster _**knows**_ femmes!'

With that in mind, I casually walked over to where she was working.

"Do you need help?" I asked, knowing being helpful puts a mech in the good graces of a femme.

"No thanks. I'm almost done."

Frag! Strike one.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm making sure the sparkling protoform is securely packed for the move."

"You're being very careful about it. I mean it's not alive yet."

"This one is special," she smiled, gently placing the small body into the storage unit. "This is for the spark Elita is carrying."

Bingo! I just found my way in!

"Well, you know, I just happen to be Optimus' cousin, so this would be my little cousin."

"Really?!" she asked excitedly, facing lighting up making me smiling.

"Really," I replied cooling, leaning against the berth the protoform's storage unit was resting on and subsequently closer to the femme. "My name's Jetfire, Air Commander of the Autobots."

"My name's Kayla!" she perkily responded, extending her hand out. "Pleased to meet you!"

I hesitated for a moment. Me the Jetmeister, hesitated to touch a femme! Ok, so it was only for a moment. But it was a monumental moment. This femme really got under my armor!

"Believe me Kayla," I purred, optics glowing as I gently too her hand in mine. "The _**pleasure**_ is all mine."

"**JETFIRE!**" a familiar mech's voice shouted.

I jerked around in surprise, thinking she already had a mech or something and didn't want to bring the wrath down on me. Primus, it'd be a record. I haven't even been on the base for a full day yet!

Only the wrath did come. I distinctly heard it whistling through the air for a brief astrosecond just before it slammed into the center of my forehead. I was out cold in an instant, never knowing my assailant or what hit me in the forehead.

* * *

**Jazz**

Ok. I admit it. I can be an annoying pest at times. Honestly, I couldn't help myself. I mean the mech I love, whom I've been bonded to since around the time Optimus' interface systems came online, was willing to go through a huge bonding ceremony in front of Primus knows how many mechs and femmes. He was doing so, simply because he loved me and knew it was what I wanted.

You gotta love a mech even more for putting up with some of my eccentric behaviors. And believe me, no mech or femme loves Prowl as much as I do. I've always been open about my feelings, never one to hold back. Whereas Prowl is a private mech, holds back until we're behind closed doors where he lets all his inhibitions go.

Since my miraculous rebirth he has learned to let go…a little. He holds my hand more in public. He's not afraid to give me a kiss in front of other mechs of femmes if we're relaxing in the recreation room. He even allows me to stroke his back affectionately when in public, except wont let me touch his beautiful doorwings. Primus they are so tempting at times though.

However, there is one thing my love has never gotten over - the fact that I do find him utterly desirable and sometimes cannot take my optics off him. Some days it is the biggest turn on just to watch him working.

The way he stands so tall. How eloquent his voice sounds, even when he's mad! The way his doorwings sway to and fro when he's thinking or tremble when he's mad or flutter when he's happy. I can always tell what kind of mood he's in by how his doorwings are moving.

Right now they were twitching periodically as he was giving final instructs to Wheeljack before his team left for the Axalon. My mech didn't even hide the fact that he was getting annoyed with me as I could feel his poignant irritation over our bond. I ignored it. He couldn't stay upset with me for very long.

He could never resist my smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" he hissed at me as he marched by.

"I can't babe, you know that," I grinned even brighter, almost skipping to catch up with his long strides.

"You always make me feel so self conscious when you're watching me. And it's embarrassing."

"After all this time, you still don't believe you're one sexy mech that any mech or femme would just love to frag, or be fragged by, senselessly?"

"Don't you have any work to do?" he countered, after rolling his optics at me and his mood improved as I felt it over our bond.

"Not for another hour," I responded, reaching up and caressing one of his doorwings.

"Oh no, we are not doing _**that**_! I'm incredibly busy, as you should be too."

"What's to do? All our stuff is already unpacked in our new quarters and office. I've got my guys helping Magnus with the sensor sweep at Autobot City. Optimus was thrilled when I told him we wanted to do a big bonding ceremony, although I wasn't sure his happiness lasted very long as I heard Elita going on a rant over his communicator. I managed to convince Ratchet to not castrate Jetfire for simply shaking Kayla's hand. I've got Kacey running around the base collecting everyone's status reports for you because we know how she likes to socialize with the mechs and femmes on the base. So…I figured we can have a little alone time to celebrate since you were being such a prude earlier after accepting my bonding proposal."

"We had a meeting, Jazz," he reminded me. But then smiled warmly, "Rather than having a quick interface because we didn't have time, I opted to wait so I could take my time showing how much I love you."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand, dragging him. "I have an hour, let's 'face!"

"I can't. Not right _**now**_," Prowl insisted, pulling free from my grasp. "I love you Jazz. And I promise we'll get together later today. I'm needed in the Command Center to cover Bumblebee's shift since he and a quarter of our forces are at Autobot City."

"I thought boss bot was doing it."

"He was. But I told Optimus I would do it so he could tend to Elita."

"Slag, was she like this during her other pregnancies?"

"No. She wasn't half this bad. But I think it's mainly due to the stress of having to make this big move. It's taking its toll on everyone."

"Well, their timing did suck for planning on this sparkling," I commented as we turned a corner, the command center coming into view. I noticed Prowl chuckling beside him. "Alright, spill it. What do you know that I don't?"

"The sparkling was an accident," Prowl whispered, leaning close to me. "They were trying to get pregnant over a year ago and it just wasn't happening – remember how grumpy Optimus was?" I nod as he paused. "With the time of the Axalon's arrival getting closer Optimus and Elita decided to hold off. Then one day, I found Optimus in his office looking rather troubled and quite frankly, scared out of his processor. He dropped the bomb that Elita was pregnant."

"And being the dutiful second in command _**and**_ good friend, you took pity and opted to help him out as much as possible so he could be there for Elita when she needed him," I smiled fondly at him. "I was wondering why you had an extra stack of datapads every week to go through."

Prowl shrugged a shoulder, grinning in his own way. Then he stooped down, kissed my lightly on the cheek before hurrying off to one side of the command center. Once again, he left me wanting more.

Sneaky fragger!

"Hey Jazz! Come here!" Sunstreaker hollered, waving for me to come over.

I headed for him at his station with his brother. Kacey was with them, dutiful as ever with the datapads ready for Prowl. I also noticed Rox at his station giving his armor a quick inspection before he moved over to stand beside her.

I swear that mech will never give up. I'd be rooting for him if I wasn't rooting for Bumblebee. Slag! Why'd I have to make that bet with Prowl?! It'd be _**so**_ easy to get Kacey and Bumblebee together! They're so perfect for each other too.

All Kacey needed was a little nudge in the right direction and then I'm sure she'd be head over heels in love with Bee.

"Sunny I do hope you and your brother are going to behave for Prowl today, while on duty," I warned. "I have plans for him later and don't need you trying to glitch his processor."

"I already gave them a warning," Kacey said, glaring playfully at the twins who both just rolled their optics.

All the officers hated to admit it, but Bumblebee was good at controlling the dastardly duo when on duty. Hence he was always stationed in the command center when they were on duty. Then of course there was Kacey, the _**only**_ one who had total control over them with that charm and wit of hers. Other than that, it was Sunny and Sides' lot in life to get the rest of us processor aches!

"Don't worry Jazz, we heard about the bonding ceremony," Sides smiled. "Sunny's even offered to give you and Prowl a proper wax job for the occasion."

"What you mean? My armor is always pristine and looking sharp," I smirked, pumping my chest out.

"Ok, well maybe Prowl then since he's always too busy to wax himself properly," Sunny remarked.

"I'll discuss it with him," I harrumphed, thinking how much more fun it would be if _**I**_ gave Prowl a wax job. "So, what's up?"

"Dude, you have got to teach us some dance moves!" Sunny beamed enthusiastically. "Those moves Kacey pulled the other night…"

"She nearly gave Bee a spark attack!" Sides chimed in giggling.

"Guys, I was over energized! Sober I'd never dance like that with Bee or any mech."

"Pfft! Yeah right," Sides scoffed.

"I'm telling you, she was hotter than hot!" Sunny said to me and I knew he wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"Fellas, you either got it or you don't," I said bluntly. "Kacey just happens to be one talented femme with a rather flexible frame. So that kind of dancing is natural for her. And of course she'd be hot doing it. She's a femme and she learned from the master."

"Oh, come on Jazz, please," Sunny begged.

I glanced over at Kacey.

"You know they'll keep asking you until you give in," she told me.

"I don't _**give in**_ so easily," I snickered.

"Then maybe you can just put them out of their misery," she said, making that one face she knew I couldn't say no to. "Please, Jazz. For me?"

Primus help me, the femme has me wrapped around her finger most times. We'd become the best of friends almost instantly as we both had a passion for music and dance. Plus, the fact that she was responsible for my coming back from the dead made it hard to say no to her. No amount of favors will ever repay Kacey for that.

"Alright!" I surrendered, making Kacey smile and the twins cheer loudly, high fiving each other.

"Hey! This isn't the recreation room!" Prowl snapped from across the command center. "Wrap it up Jazz."

"Ok, before I get locked out of my own quarters, I will tell you a secret to dancing. It's all in how you can move your hips. Femmes are more flexible than mechs so it comes naturally for them."

"Yeah, but I've heard you know _**all**_ about flexibility and _**hip action**_, Jazz," Rox said, nudging Kacey with his hip against hers.

"You're invading my personal space, Rox," Kacey warned, sounding rather snippy which was usual for the young femme.

Woah! Something was off. Rox was annoying but Kacey never got mad at him! In fact, she usually let him get it out of his system. Only when he went overboard did she tell him to knock it off, at which point Sunny, Sides, Leo, or Bumblebee would kick him in the aft to make him back off.

Leo and Bee weren't here. But the twins were. Even they seemed a little surprised, especially when Kacey growled at Rox.

"Kacey, are you feeling ok?" I asked as Sides yanked Rox away from Kacey.

"She says it's a system upset but refuses to go see Ratchet," Sunny informed me. "She won't listen to Sides or me. I doubt even Bee could get her to go if he were here. Stubborn femme."

Kacey made a rude noise at Sunstreaker for his comment. And it was then that I really noticed the faint tremors in her doorwings signally that she was in some discomfort. I'd recognized it as I'd gotten used to Prowl's doorwing shaking like that when he was concealing pain of any kind from me.

I frowned. The femme had gotten really good about covering up some things. Too good it would seem. So much like Optimus it's frightening at times. She even sounded like him with her own reasoning for not going to the medical bay.

"Ratchet's extremely busy trying to be in two places at once with packing up and moving his equipment _**so**_ a mild system upset isn't going to keep me from my duties," she protested adamantly. "I'm _**fine**_."

I switched to thermal imaging on my visor for a better look on whether she was 'fine' or not. I wanted to make sure it was just a simple system upset which I could tell by body temperature. If this was anything different and I would be immediately contacting Ratchet while dragging her aft down to the medical bay.

Let's just say what I saw as her core body temperature was steadily rising made me grin. I _**always**_ found it rather amusing whenever Primus chose to intervene during life's monumental moments.

"Oh really?" I smiled, knowingly, folding my arms across my chest. "How are you feeling now?"

Kacey raised an optic ridge at me just before her core temperature sky rocketed upwards. The datapads fell to the floor forgotten. Her cooling fans kicked on at maximum power. Her entire body went stiff and rigid. A pained expression dominated her facial features.

"I suggest you not fight it, Kacey," I told her. "Relax, let it happen. Trust me."

Of course, typical youth, she ignored me. As a result she doubled over, crying out in pain. Which only made the pain worse, so she straightened back up, arching her back, grimacing.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked, rushing to my side with worried optics.

"Might want to get Ratchet up here," I replied calmly, watching as Kacey started panting heavily in an effort to cool her systems.

"Primus! I know what's happening!" Sunny shouted excitedly just as Kacey's optics widened as far as they could go.

I believe it just dawned on her what was happening too.

Only it was too late for her to do anything about it. Her core temperature peaked then started rapidly spreading outwards. It was too much for her systems to handle and they started powering down one by one. Her optics rolled upwards as she lost consciousness. I was quick to wrap my arms around her, catching her before she crashed hard onto the floor.

"This so cool!"

"This is _**not**_ cool, Sunstreaker!" Prowl snapped, his worry strongly flowing over our bond.

"Relax, Prowl. She's ok," I told him while kneeling down and gently setting Kacey on the ground, being mindful of her doorwings.

"Kacey is better than ok," Sunny grinned madly. "Sides, she's finally a _**fully**_ mature femme now!"

"You mean…"

"Yup, her interface systems just came online!"

"Jazz?" Prowl questioned, kneeling down on one knee beside me.

"No doubt about it. It's rare very rare for the mech or femme to actually overload as their interface systems come online. From what I've heard, it's not a very pleasant experience. I've only seen it happen twice before. Last time was…"

"Sunstreaker," Prowl muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yup. So, which of us delivers the bad news to Optimus?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Which of us is nimble enough to dodge his cannon fire?" he countered.

"Good point," I mused. "We could both go. With two targets to choose from…"

"It increases our chances of a hasty retreat!"

"And I wouldn't want anything to happen to my stud-muffin. So I'll cover your aft as we run away!"

Prowl winced, "Frag, Jazz! I thought you got over calling me that!"

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

**Ratchet**

I ran as quick as I could when Prowl called me to the command center, saying Kacey had collapsed. Optimus did send me a brief message that she was getting a system upset and was being stubborn about it. I was ready fully prepared to give the young femme lecture and good tail pipe flushing for measure for not coming to me sooner to prevent her collapse!

At least, that was until Prowl added an odd request, to not inform Optimus or Elita just yet of their eldest daughter's collapse. He told me it wasn't anything bad and that I'd soon find out his reasons when I asked why. Prowl always had sound reasoning so, despite my grumbling, I trusted his judgment.

Besides, I do not want to upset Elita today as she's having the foulest mood swings ever!

"**Slag discretion this is too good to not share**!" Sunstreaker shouted over his shoulder as he came racing out of the command center.

"**Sunny!**!" Sides screamed, chasing after his brother. "**Don't do anything stupid**!"

I managed to jump out of the way in time just as Sides leapt forward, tackling his brother down.

"**Think of Kacey's feelings**!"

"**I am. The femme could use a good overload and now she can finally have one**!" Sunny cheered, breaking free from his brother's grasp. The mech was shouting the 'wonderful' news as he ran.

"Oh Primus," I moaned then hurried into the command center. "It will be all over the base in record time now."

"We tried keeping him down and Sides wasn't helping that much. Prowl even threatened them both with night shift monitor duty and brig time!" Jazz exclaimed rubbing a minor dent in his chest armor.

"Which they are _**going**_ to get!" Prowl snapped as I began my medical examination of the fallen femme. "Once their shift is over. I'd do it now except we're short staffed because of this move."

"Prowl and I were just debating on who should tell Optimus the 'eventful' news when Sunstreaker tried making an announcement over the PA system. I managed to shut it down before he could open his big mouth. Then he made a run for it."

"The problem still remains," Prowl commented dryly. "Who's going to go tell Optimus before its all over the base?"

"You younglings are so stupid sometimes. I'll tell the lugnut," I grumbled, my medical sensors determining that Kacey's interface systems were in fact, online and cooling down from a massive overload. Then I activated a private comlink with Optimus, noticing the looks of relief on Prowl and Jazz's faceplates. Silly younglings.

"_What is it Ratchet_?"

"_Meet me in the medical bay in twenty minutes._"

"_Is everything alright_?"

"_I just thought you'd want to be there when Kacey wakes up._"

"_What happened?! Is she alright? She said she was getting a system upset earlier."_

"_She's fine. Once her systems wind down and return normal she'll wake up. And it's not a system upset. It's…its something else. Kacey's body temperature rose too quickly for her coolant systems to take care of. As a resulted, everything overheated from trying to compensate and she lost consciousness because it was too much for her systems to handle_."

"_That's funny. You just described how an over…no…that can't happen unless…slag no!"_

"C_ongratulations. The race to be the first mech to interface with Kacey is officially now on. And thanks to Sunstreaker, I'm sure the entire base knows it by now._"

I heard a distinct growl before he responded, "_See you in twenty minutes._"

"Well that went well," I said, lifting Kacey up into my arms.

"He knows?" Prowl asked.

"Oh yeah, he knows. I would suggest bracing the rest of the base for his wrath." I paused, glaring at a grinning fool named Rox. "I'd wipe that slag-eating grin off your face Rox. You'll be the first target Optimus locks onto. He won't hesitate to obliterate any mech who dares even to think lustful thoughts about Kacey. And I can promise you she has several Uncles all willing to do the same if he misses."

"Rox, you're on duty," Prowl growled, taking a threatening step towards the mech. "Jazz…"

"I'll track down the idiots and bring them back," Jazz said, then leaned snuggly against Prowl, who for once didn't rebuke the public display of affection. "Then you can punish me later if you like, loverboy."

"Frag it to pit! I didn't need to hear that!" I protested causing the two to laugh wildly. I made my way for the exit as quickly as possible after that.

Primus in a pit bucket, of all things to happen on this day!

It was laughable! I wish I could have been there to see Optimus' face when I told him!

How timely too with the Axalon arriving soon!

So many potential suitors for Kacey to chose from. Oh yeah, I know she'll be looking. Kayla may not be the brightest femme or have any sense of direction but she notices everything when it comes to a mech or femmes emotions and tells me about it every day. And she always seems to know what's going on with Kacey.

Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from Kacey. She's experienced the love her parents have for each other through their bond. A deep, enduring, everlasting love that any mechanism would want especially young femmes like Kacey. She's so eager to experience life and the joys…more accurately, the _**pleasures**_ that go with it.

"What happened?! Is she ok?!" Jetfire asked, jumping off the berth I was _**ordered**_ to place him on.

Place him on it was all I did. After I was lectured for overreacting, Moonracer ran the scans to make sure no irreparable damage was done to his processor after my wrench struck him. Unfortunately, the scan came back clear. No damage done. Slag!

"Hey, I'm her family too!" he said, determinedly standing in my way.

"She's fine, Jetfire," I sighed, remembering that while he made the 'moves' on my daughter, he was a part of Optimus' family. I did need to extend him some courtesy. Some. "I'm sure you'll be finding out shortly as the rumor is all over the base about Kacey's interface systems coming online. On the rare occurrence the interface systems actually overload as they come online."

"Oh," he replied, reaching out to caress her head. "Poor kid. I've heard about those rare occurrences."

I was surprised at his display of affection for someone whom it quite literally only met a short time ago. But then he reverted to the Jetfire I expected. Smirk and all.

"It's not fair for her to have her very first overload be one of pain because she didn't understand what was going on until it was too late!"

"For Primus' sake! Get out of my medical bay! You're fit for duty."

"Ok, I can take a hint," he saluted with a wink.

"**And stay away from my daughter!**" I shouted at him as he reached the door.

"Ratchet!" Moonracer hissed, glaring at me from across the medical bay.

I quickly retreated into the nearest private medical room. Since I was with a patient she wouldn't lecture me on how to treat mechs who pay any attention whatsoever to my daughter. Moonracer on a number of occasions has accused me of being worse than Optimus.

That might change now that Kacey's interface systems have come online.

Looking up at the medical display on the wall, I saw that all of Kacey's systems had returned to normal, interface systems included. My own personal medical sensors alerted me as such and that the femme was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Kacey, can you hear me?" I called, leaning over her relaxed form resting comfortable on the medical berth.

"I'm not sure," she groaned, one hand reaching for her head. "Did what I think happen, just happen?"

"What do you think happened?" I replied with a smirk.

"That I just had an overload in the middle of the command center. At least…that's what my interface systems are telling me."

"Congratulations. You're a fully mature femme now!"

"Why are you smiling?" she hissed at me grumpily. "That was totally embarrassing! Thank Primus my father wasn't in the same room with me."

"He knows and is on his way."

"What?!" she exclaimed, optics wide.

"The entire base knows by now thanks to Sunstreaker."

Kacey look absolutely mortified. Not that I'd blame her. For what was to be a special private moment in her life it was…as usual spectacularly out in the open. Unfortunately, that's how much of Kacey's life has been.

"This is so humiliating," she moaned and the suddenly vanished, having activated her cloaking device.

"Kacey, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. It's not your life that's ruined," she answered, her voice in the far corner of the room.

"These things happened. I guarantee with the Axalon arriving soon all this will be forgotten."

"I doubt that. Nitro will probably double his efforts now with a list of mechs for me to choose from in the hopes of me getting my first interface. I'm sure Rox is now drooling! Maybe I should be grateful father won't hesitate to use his cannon to protect my 'virtue'."

I was about to comment on the list when I heard she was crying. Sighing, I decided that wouldn't be a good idea. I hated it when femmes cried. They could be some of the fiercest mechanisms to face yet when they cried, they seemed so vulnerable.

"Kacey, come here and uncloak so I can see you," I requested. When she didn't comply right away I asked nicely with a please. When she appeared, she was sitting in a nearby chair, sniffling. "Kacey, this is a part of growing up. You've wanted this moment to happen for so long."

"I know but my life is hard enough as it is without all of this extra stuff happening to me," she wept.

"You are far too young to think life is so hard."

"I'm the successor Prime, of course my life is difficult!" she snapped rising to her feet. "I don't mind the attention on most days when mechs and femmes are constantly watching me, judging me, comparing me to my father. I'm proud of who I am. But there are some days when I wish I could just be a normal femme with normal problems."

"It is true that you will never be that normal femme," I smiled kindly at her, understanding her pain having seen Optimus experience the same sort of thing when he was close to maturity. "However, that doesn't mean you cannot have the kind of life you wish for. If something is so important to you, grab it with both hands and don't let go…no matter what."

"Like my father did with my mother?"

"Yes. It took a long time, a long time for Elita to reach the point where she would bond with Optimus. Your father never gave up. It wasn't easy for them both. I'd been witness to some vicious fights between them, nothing physical except maybe Elita slapping him across the faceplates. But like any relationship, they had their ups and downs before reaching the point where they are now."

"Will I be there one day?"

"If that is what you want, then I know you will be there one day," I smiled rubbing the top of her helm. "Today is just the first step. And if you are anything like your father, which you are, I know you'll be putting your new quarters to good use!"

"Ratchet!" Optimus hissed from the doorway.

"Oh, right sorry," I cringed. "I forgot you were going to surprise her and the others."

"Surprise me…quarters? I'm getting my own quarters?" she shot up to her feet.

"Your mother and I thought it was time," Optimus smiled warmly.

"But…I was supposed to help you and mom with the sparkling once she's born," Kacey said in an absolute panic, which surprised me and even Optimus.

"Kacey, we felt it was time you and your siblings had your own quarters so you can start your own lives."

"**But you are a part of my life**!" she yelled but then immediately calmed down. "Are they at least nearby?"

"Elita and I are on the officers' suite level of the living quarters. You're near your brothers and the twins in section one of the crew quarters."

"That's so far away! What if there's a problem with the sparkling and you need me? What if I have a bad dream and I need you, father? How could you do this to me?!" Kacey wept then ran out of the room.

"Kacey! Wait!"

"Let her go Optimus. She'll come back," I said.

"What happened? Where's she going?" Elita asked worriedly as she entered the room.

"Kacey is upset about getting her own quarters," Optimus frowned, putting his arms around Elita. "I suppose it's my fault. I should have realized she wasn't ready."

"I honestly thought she would have loved it," Elita said.

"Some mechanisms have a hard time leaving the nest. Kacey is just afraid. It's a normal reaction. Of course, with her interface systems coming online it's put everything out of whack. It will take a few days for her systems to settle down. Give her time, she will adjust and such outbursts will cease."

"I hope so," Optimus sighed. "Because that didn't seem like Kacey out of sorts."

"Optimus, you can't blame yourself for her being upset. We didn't know she'd react like this."

"As her father I should have known."

"We are not perfect parents or guardians, Optimus," I argued. "If we were, we'd always be able to anticipate our younglings' needs. Besides, you were equally difficult as a young mech."

Optimus chuckled. He knew what I was talking about.

"What?" Elita asked, smiling at her mate.

"I actually reacted kind of the same way Kacey did when Sentinel gave me my own quarters after my interface systems came online."

"Optimus had this panicked look on his face like Sentinel was expecting him to 'take advantage' of having his own private quarters," I explained.

"I think he feared Ironhide might have had too much of an influence on me with regards to the femmes," Optimus laughed.

"You moved back in the very next day," I said to him.

"Yes, he allowed me to even though he kept hinting that I was mature enough now to have my own quarters. Something I have not discussed with Kacey. She doesn't talk about it like Leo and Orion do. Or even Ariel."

"Kacey will be fine," Elita smiled, caressing his face. "It's just a little separation anxiety. Once we all make this move things will, as Ratchet says, settle down. If not, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving up your half of the bed to Kacey while you sleep on the couch."

Optimus gave her an 'as if' look which made us both laugh at him.

"I know for a fact you would do it for any one of our sparklings," she purred, kissing his cheek.

"Primus, I'm leaving!" I exclaimed. "It's bad enough walking in on my son and your daughter, kissing!"

* * *

part two up next


	8. Ch 7 Life's Just Full of Surprises pt 2

This is a minor edit of splitting chapter 7 into two parts to make it easier on the readers. Nothing has been changed. Chapter 8 will be up shortly.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"So…what's it like?" Leo asked breaking the long, boring silence of scanning the crew quarters sections of the new base.

"What's what like?"

"Interfacing."

"I wouldn't know. I've never interfaced," I responded, continuing on with my scans.

"Still?! Not even an overload? Slag, and I thought you were just being quiet about not revealing who you've interfaced with to Sunny."

"When I was younger of course, I've overloaded myself. But I've never been with a mech or femme. Besides, it's none of anyone's business, especially Sunstreaker's."

"I can understand not telling Sunny as he does love to gossip. But why haven't you interfaced?"

I laughed, "Primus Leo. It's not a necessity of life!"

"Sunny would say different."

"Well, I'm not Sunny," I said, turning to my friend. "When you're older you'll understand some things better. Just know that for me, I've committed myself to this war and the Autobot cause."

"I thought you were saving yourself for that special femme…like my sister," he countered, winking at me.

Yes, for Kacey. All of me was for Kacey to have. I mean, I used to overload myself while imagining I was with a beautiful femme. However, ever since I met Kacey I haven't been able to because all I see is her and I felt guilty, even dirty for having such thoughts for a femme who wasn't even of age yet. It's even worse now because she is of age and when I'm not having nightmares about Optimus, I dreaming of Kacey. Holding her, touching her, kissing her and oh yeah, interfacing with her. I figured I don't need to overload myself with all the wet dreams I've had!

"You should ask her out."

"Leo, it's not as simple as that with Kacey. She doesn't see me that way. To her I'm still her uncle, her best friend, her confidant. I'm whom she comes to when she's upset and can't talk to her father. I would be a fragging jerk for taking advantage of her trust in me."

"Bee, just tell her how you feel then. She's never going to see you any different unless you are honest with her."

"I've tried that," I sighed, doorwings dropping in defeat. "My vocal processor glitches every time I try to express my spark to her. I've spent so many years concealing these feelings it's like my body and my processor don't know what to do now that I can express them."

"That and I'm sure you're terrified of what my father would do to you," he teased.

"That thought has given me nightmares," I shuddered, making him laugh. "Leo, I just need to figure out a way to make Kacey see me as a mech and not her favorite uncle or friend."

"I'll ask around see what ideas I can get to help you," he seriously said. "Since my interface systems only just come on recently, most mechs, and even a few femmes, will be helpful. You're the only mech for my sister as far as I'm concerned. And as for dad, don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite…unless he's with mom."

"AK! Leo!" I exclaimed, giving the laughing mech a good shove. "I don't need to hear that about your parents! Optimus was like a father to me when I was growing up."

Suddenly Leo stopped laughing and straightened up. His optics seemed to not focus on anything. I quickly realized he was communicating over his bond. On a number of occasions I'd seen him or Kacey do that very thing during a family emergency.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked when he finally turned to face me.

"Orion was just telling me that Kacey's upset about something with Dad and is on her way here to finish helping with the sensor sweeps."

"Upset? What happened?"

Leo stared at me for the longest moment before a huge smile slowly rose on his face.

"It seems my sister's interface systems finally came online," he smirked. "As to what's got her upset, Orion doesn't know. He said father won't say. Mother's not saying either. Only that Kacey just needs her space for now. So, since I'm done with my sensor sweep I'm going to report in to Magnus and leave you alone with my sister…since I just told her where you were and that you were worried about her being upset. Remember, I expect to be well informed _**before**_ I become an uncle!"

"Leo!" I hissed, taking a swing at him.

I missed and he ran off laughing.

Sometimes I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Leo knew how I felt about Kacey. He's so young, so naïve about many things. I'm not sure he understands just how terrifying it is from my perspective when Optimus is in his dominating protective mode with a big fragging rifle cannon primed and chest flexed as large as it could be! Prime's a big guy already but I swear he doubles in size when he's ready to defend his femmes.

Then there's Ironhide who's known for a long time now too. He seems to understand my reasons for delaying. Even he tried convincing me that Optimus was harmless. Well of course he'd say that! He practically raised the mech! Still, Hide has been instrumental in helping me keep my feelings for Kacey secret.

What neither of them realized was that Optimus was one of my guardians. I've seen him in action when protecting, not a fellow Autobot, but a helpless youngling. The twins had seen it too when the three of us got corned by a Decepticon that infiltrated the base. And they both agree with me that Optimus is one awesomely powerful mech not to be trifled with!

However, I must admit both Ironhide and Leo are a valuable resource and good friends to talk to. They show the restraint the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are incapable of. Hence, my reason as to why I've not told my best friends I'm in love with Kacey.

"Bee!"

"Ah!" I yelped dropping my hand held sensor. "Frag Kacey! You damn near gave me a spark attack!"

"Sorry," she cringed, quickly picking up my scanner.

"Don't worry," I sighed, taking it from her hands. "Are you ok? Leo told me you were upset."

"Oh," she remarked, looking nervous. "Was that all he said?"

"I believe as Sunny would say…congratulations?" I smirked.

It did not have the desired effect I was expecting as her doorwings drooped and her head bowed down. I swear she was on the verge of tears.

"Is that why you're upset?"

"No…yes…well only a little. It was so embarrassing! I overloaded as my interface systems came online right in the middle of the command center!" she exclaimed and my optics widened in surprise then mentally slapped myself at the image of Kacey overloading that'd just popped into my processor. "What's worse is that Sun_**streaker**_ had to go blab it all over the base! So now every single mechanism knows that my interface systems are online!"

"They really overloaded…in front of…"

"Prowl and Jazz were there. Of course the twins were there. Frag, even Rox was there! And it wasn't even an overload I could enjoy, it kind of hurt. But Ratchet said that can happen when one's interface systems activate in that manner. Frag, why can't one thing in my life be normal?"

"Probably because you are anything but normal," I laughed, pulling her into embrace to comfort her. "You're an extraordinary femme, Kaceystar. This is to be a happy moment in a young mechanism's life. Something I know you've wanted to happen for a long while now."

"I know," she sighed, leaning into the embrace.

With so many years of experience, I was able to restrain myself with ease. However, my spark was fluttering madly upon feeling the warmth of her body pressed against mine. It longed to be satiated, to be joined.

"And just about every big event in your life has been…shall we say out in the open that the entire base always finds out shortly after anyways," I continued.

"Yeah," she mumbled, dropping her head again. "I suppose that's true."

With a tender finger, I lifted her chin up and smiled, "You've nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a natural part of growing up. I'm confident you'll overcome this new challenge as you do most things in your life. And if it makes you feel better, I'll beat the slag out of Sunstreaker for being inconsiderate of your feelings."

She giggled and her entire face lit up before my optics.

"Thanks Bee. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Anything for you Kacey, you know that. So, now do you want to tell me what has you so upset?"

"Mom and Dad…they…they arranged it so I have my own quarters. I'd be near my brothers and the twins in section one of the crew quarters."

"Ah, I see," I smiled, knowingly. "You won't have that security that Optimus' provides when you have a nightmare."

"Believe it or not, it's a natural reaction. It's called separation anxiety."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wasn't prepared. I had fully expected to be there with them. Especially once the sparkling is born."

"And you still can be."

"I guess," she frowned, biting her bottom lip component.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," I said, taking hold of her hand. As we started walking, I activated my internal communicator to open a private link with Ultra Magnus. "_Magnus, this is Bumblebee. I'm done with my sweep. Nothing to report. If you need me I'll be on the officer's residential deck_."

"_Acknowledged. Is Kacey with you?_"

"_Affirmative._"

"_I'll let Optimus know. He's on his way with his family and should be arriving shortly._"

"_Understood. I'm make sure Kacey meets up with them._"

"_I heard about what happened. The news didn't take long to reach us here about Kacey's interface systems. You're a good friend to her, Bumblebee. Magnus out._"

I glanced over to see Kacey was still in a somber mood. I hated it whenever she was upset. I hated it even more when there was nothing I could do to help her. However, in this case I believe I have the perfect solution.

"Here we are," I smiled, punching in the access code, opening the door.

"Oh wow! Nice quarters! Makes me wonder how all the other officer's suites look. Oh and you have a balcony too!"

"All the officers have a balcony," I chuckled, following her outside.

Together we looked over the railing to see the ocean far below, waves splashing against the pillars.

"This is incredible," she sighed. "Can I see the rest?"

"Go for it."

With the enthusiasm of a youngling, Kacey bounced off and explored the rest of my quarters. It wasn't as big as Optimus' or Prowl's, but it was _**way**_ more than I was used to. A living area, two bedrooms, my own shower room and the balcony.

"_Bumblebee, Optimus has arrived. He's requesting that Kacey be brought to his location in the crew quarters, section one_."

"_Sure thing Magnus. Bee out._"

"You don't have much stuff moved in," Kacey commented, dropping onto a couch.

"I'm a simple mech, Kacey. I don't need much stuff…or much space. Do you know Optimus' quarters are directly across the hall from mine?"

"No. I didn't know that. This is my first visit to the officer's deck."

"How would you like it if you had your own quarters but were still close to your father?"

Kacey blinked in surprise, her processor always quick to see what was implied.

"Bee, I can't. These are your quarters. You've earned them."

"They're too much for me. I don't need this much space. I feel too exposed. Plus, Sunny and Sides would practically live here."

"I can't."

"You can. I insist. I'll make the arrangements. You'll get my quarters and I'll get yours. I've seen the crew quarters in section one. I'd prefer them to all this. This…is _**way**_ too much for me."

"But my father…"

"I'll talk to Optimus," I smiled. "I do have one condition. You must help me move my things."

"Deal!" she cheered, jumping up and hugging me.

"Good. Start packing my stuff and I'll go talk to Optimus."

"He's here already?"

"He's asking for you," I softly told her and all her happiness was gone in an instant. I smiled, taking her into my arms. "It will be ok. I promise. I have a storage bin in the bedroom. Everything should fit in that. Bring it to my new quarters when you're done."

"Ok, Bee," she nodded then I made my way to the door. "Bee!"

"Yeah, Kacey?" I asked, turning to see her, taking in her beauty as I do every time I look at her from a distance, short or far.

"Thank you," she smiled fondly.

"You're very welcome," I smiled then stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh thank Primus another bot showed up! This place is so empty! I was wondering if you can tell me which suite was mine. Optimus told me but to be honest I was only half listening. I was still in awe from seeing Autobot City! Grapple and Hoist's really outdid themselves."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you," I said, looking over the rather large mech.

He stood as tall as Optimus, almost. Seemed to have a permanent smile like Jazz.

"I'm the new Air Commander, Jetfire," he smiled.

"Oh, yes! Optimus' cousin!" I cheerfully said, shaking his hand. "I'm Bumblebee."

"Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I even know what you did on Tyger Pax. Marshall tells me you're a good mech to know."

"Well, I do my best," I blushed, never one for receiving high praise. "I believe your quarters are here."

"Ah, I guess I should have read the designations about the access panels," he chuckled. "Wouldn't happen to know my code would you?"

"Sorry, for that you'll have to ask Prowl."

"Or if I could hack it!" he smirked.

"I doubt you can break Prowl's locking code, unless you're skilled like Kacey."

"The Princess?"

"What?" I laughed.

"I was doing some research over this thing called the internet and Kacey's position as the next Prime kind of makes her a Princess. I thought it sounded cool."

"I wouldn't call her that if you value your life. But yes, Kacey is one of the best hackers, learned it from her mother. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going. Kacey is in my quarters packing some stuff for me if you really need to get into your suite."

"Ok. Thanks and nice to finally meet you Bumblebee."

"Likewise."

With that I hurried on my way. Arriving in section one of the crews residence I spotted Magnus and Optimus up ahead. I could hear Leo's excitement all the way down the hall. Even Orion look thrilled to be having his quarters.

"Where's Kacey?" Magnus asked, not looking happy that the femme wasn't with me.

"She's on her way. I believe she might be helping Jetfire hack the access panel so he could get into his quarters."

"Frag, I forgot to tell him his pass-code," Optimus said.

"Optimus, Sir? May I have a word?" I asked politely. "It's rather important but will only take a moment."

"Do you need me to go?"

"No Magnus, this doesn't need to be a private conversation," I answered.

"Very well, Bumblebee," Optimus responded.

"As I'm sure you know, Kacey was rather upset finding out she was given her own quarters, away from you and Elita," I started. Optimus nodded slowly, the sadness in his optics flickered briefly. "I believe I can resolve the issue, making everyone happy. Kacey gets her own quarters and you and Elita have all your younglings out."

"One would think that Kacey would have been excited about getting her own quarters," Magnus commented.

"Kacey's just scared," I said. "As much as she likes to be spontaneous, she also enjoys routine. She enjoys her time with her family, especially with you Optimus. She's just afraid she won't get that time with you anymore, the talks, the debates, the mornings watching the sun rise, the late night poker games."

"We can still have that. I never said we couldn't. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel like I was pushing her away."

"She understands that now, Sir," I smiled. "She just loves you too much Optimus. Nothing any of us can do to change that about Kacey. Nor would any of us try. Which is why I propose that Kacey and I swap room assignments. I'm a simple mech. That suite is far too much for me. Kacey's assigned suite is more than adequate."

"After what you just told me, Optimus that might not be a bad idea," Magnus seriously said. "The officers' suites have higher security measures. With this threat looming, keeping Kacey close would be prudent."

"What threat?" I quickly asked.

"A few fanatics Jetfire warned Optimus about. Apparently they believe Kacey is some sort of savior. Optimus will have a special guard with him at all times when he's in heart of the city for fear of an assassination attempt on his life. Kacey will have one as well as a precaution."

"You know you can count on the twins or myself being there to watch over Kacey. She'd be less likely to question our presence as I assume you don't want her to know about this threat."

"Correct, I don't wish to frighten my daughter. Have security plans ready for me by tomorrow afternoon's briefing, Magnus. We'll make the other officers aware at that time."

"Of course, Optimus."

"Regardless of what's going on, I would have accepted your proposal," he smiled fondly. "Anything for my daughter's happiness."

"Would you like to tell her the good news? She should be here any moment. I only promised her the outcome. However, as compensation, I'm having her move my stuff."

Optimus laughed, "Small price to pay. Very well, I'll inform her when she arrives."

"Of course, Sir. Thank you. I know Kacey will be very excited."

"No, thank _**you**_, Bumblebee. You've always had my daughter's best interests at spark. I can never thank you enough for that, my friend."

My spark twisted slightly upon his words of kindness. Yes, Optimus was a good friend and more to me. The guilt of secretly loving his daughter has become more potent now that Kacey has reached full maturity.

I wonder now more than ever, would he accept me as loving his daughter? Or would he blast me into space?

* * *

**Optimus**

I was enjoying the feelings I felt over our family's bond. My sons were absolutely thrilled about having their own separate quarters. Orion already had Leo helping him rearrange the furniture in his living area to accommodate having a small desk in there despite the fact he now has his own office. Leo didn't care where any of his furniture was at. He was just happy he had his own quarters and didn't have to share it with his brother.

Then there was Ariel. Outwardly she was like her mother, calm and serene. Inward, she was just as ecstatic as her brothers! And why wouldn't she be? Despite some misgivings, Ratchet and I agreed to allow both Ariel and Galen shared quarters. They were actively interfacing and there was nothing I could do to stop them. At least now they didn't have to sneak around behind my back and had a more respectable place to interface.

And despite my outward grumpiness I was happy for my daughter. She was in love with a mech who was as devoted to her as I was to Elita. I would never admit this to Elita but Ariel and Galen were a perfect fit for one another. Galen possessed a calmness (that he gets from his mother, thank Primus) that enabled him to ride out Ariel's temper.

"What's wrong my love?" I questioned upon the sudden sadness I felt waver over my bond with Elita.

"It's going to feel so empty without them all around. I'm going to miss hearing Leo and Orion bickering in the morning. The late night talks with Ariel before she went to bed. Frag, I'm even going to miss Kacey sneaking into our bed in the middle of the night, snuggling between us."

"Shh," I cooed, wiping her tears. "We are still a family. It's not like they're on another planet. Just another section of the base. And our quarters are big enough to have family get-togethers from time to time. Besides, if I know Kacey, she will still find a way to sneak into our bed and snuggle with us."

"She's not as upset as earlier. Have you talked with her?"

"No. Bumblebee did. It's all been arranged, he and Kacey are swapping assigned quarters. Kacey will be across the hall from us. She'll be able to be close if she needs us while having her space."

"Bless that mech. He does so much for Kacey. We need to thank him."

"I already have, sweetspark," I murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm, can I have some more of that?" she purred, optics sparkling with mirth at me.

"Anything for you," I smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"See, I told you, Kacey. You're dad is a genuine cyber-wolf to capture a femme of Elita's beauty. I still can't believe the fragger is bonded to her."

"Get used to it," Elita grinned, snuggling against my chest as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh I will. It's just such a shame I never had the opportunity to try and win your spark," Jetfire smirked, making Elita giggle.

I reached over and smacked the back of his head for that comment.

"Ow, I'm just kidding, Opt. You and Elita belong together. It's an honor to be part of your family."

"Kiss aft," Kacey commented, making Jetfire chuckle and then he whispered something to her that made her erupt with laughter.

"We're going to have trouble with these two," I said to Elita.

"At least he's one less mech we have to worry about taking advantage of our daughter," Elita teased, knowing it would rile me up.

I narrowed my optics and growled softly at her in response.

"Jet, can you take this? I would like a word with my parent in private please."

"Sure thing, Princess."

"AK! I told you not to call me that!" she growled, making Jetfire laugh as he marched over to where Bumblebee and Magnus were talking.

"What is it child?" I asked, my love and warmth for my daughter flowing freely.

Kacey's optics dimmed and she bowed her head, her voice so soft when she spoke, "I'm still very much a child aren't I?"

"You are young with much to learn but you are not child," Elita replied. "Optimus still calls your brothers and sister child as an expression of his love for you all."

"But the way I acted earlier, was very much like a youngling," Kacey countered, looking up at me directly. "I so sorry father…mother. You presented me with a gift and I threw it back in your faces. I apologize."

"The fault was mine," I admitted. "I assumed you would have wanted your own quarters just like your brothers and sister. I didn't take into consideration that you'd never once talked about having a place of your own and that you were not ready to…as the humans say, leave the nest."

"But I should have been ready," she commented, hanging her head once again.

"Kacey since you were a little sparkling, you have always done things in your own way when _**you**_ were ready," Elita smiled, cupping our daughter's chin, stroking her cheek with a thumb. "As your mother, it was difficult for me to watch my little sparkling gain her independence from me. You would throw such a fit if I tried to help you with the simplest of tasks at times. But I know in my spark that you are fully capable of taking that final step to independence when you're ready."

"And my overreacting…"

"Was normal behavior for you," Elita smiled.

"Just like your mother," I couldn't help but add, receiving a swift elbow to my rib section the moment the words escaped my vocal processor. "Hey."

Elita shot me a disproving look.

"I love you both so much," Kacey smiled leaning forward and embracing both Elita and me as best as she could.

"Our door is always open to any of our younglings," I smiled. "All you need do is ask. Or…if you need, I can simply head across the hall and help you in anyway I can."

Kacey's face brightened up in an instant.

"Really?"

"Magnus has contacted Prowl. The room switch is now official."

"Thank you, father!" she said, squeezing me hard.

Finally! All of my younglings were happy. Now I know I could recharge comfortably tonight.

"You're very welcome, Kacey," I smiled triumphantly, rubbing her helm.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, Orion. What is it?" I asked, seeing the most serious expression on his faceplates. Oh no. Now what?!

"I have an announcement I'd like to make to the family," he answered in earnest.

"Very well."

My son nodded then headed for his quarters. Leo and Ariel, with Galen in tow, were quick to follow.

"Do you know what this is about?" Elita asked Kacey.

"No idea."

"Let's find out," I said, taking hold of Elita's hand in one and Kacey's in the other. Out of the corner of my optics I noticed Jetfire standing there alone unsure. That was a rare sight. Jetfire always had confidence to spare. But then it quickly dawned on me. "Jetfire, you're family too. You may join us for Orion's announcement."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be imposing," he nervously said.

"Well you're rather big but not _**so**_ imposing," Kacey smirked.

"Oh ha ha. I see you have your father's terrible sense of humor," he retorted as Kacey grabbed his hand, replacing mine with his. "You still owe me that flight."

"Tomorrow morning. It's been arranged," she smiled leading him into Orion's quarters.

"Optimus, the big sparkling is your responsibility. I thank Primus I didn't give birth to him."

"Uh?"

"_**Your**_ cousin."

"Elita he's a part of this family. He's a good mech. Kacey and him have taken an instant liking to one another."

"That's what has me worried. He's a wild card by reputation. I don't want that rubbing off on Kacey."

"Give Kacey some credit. She's more responsible than that."

"But…"

"We'll discuss it later. Let's hear what Orion has to say," I whispered to her as we entered Orion's quarters.

"Thank you, all of you," Orion humbly started. "I'll be as quick as possible as I know we all still have to much work to do. Kacey…I know it was one of the proudest days for you when you witnessed me receive my Autobot insignia. For you as well, father and mother. I am honored…deeply honored by it. However, after giving it much thought, I've made the decision to remove it and give it back."

Kacey was quick to react, her doorwings twitching as she stepped forward to speak. Orion to his credit was able to silence her with a simple gesture. I was curious about Orion's reason for removing his insignia.

"I must give it back because I am no longer the representative of the Autobots," he continued and I felt my pride swell for my son. Still young but so mature and wise beyond his years. "There are so many civilians, so many neutrals arriving from the Axalon that I _**must**_ represent them as well. I cannot do that if I've chosen to be an Autobot as I must represent _**our**_ people as a whole. I must remain a civilian myself. However, if the day should come when I must chose, you can be assured that I chose to be an Autobot."

"I think I can speak for everyone," Kacey smiled, taking him into her arms. "We're all so very proud of you Orion. Whether you're an Autobot or a civilian, you're a member of this family and we love ya."

"Thanks," he gasped, looking relieved. "I was a little worried. I didn't know how any of you would take the news."

"You're my brother and I can still kick your aft. Makes no difference to me whether you're an Autobot or not," Leo teased.

"See silly, I told you they'd accept your decision," Ariel smiled, hugging her twin brother.

"Ariel is correct, I would have accepted any decision you made, my son," I said, moving across the room to give him the hug he rightfully deserved. "I know you will represent our people admirably."

"Thank you father. I promise to do my best."

"I'm so very proud of you," I smiled, rubbing the top of his helm.

"Optimus."

I turned at the sudden strained sound of Elita's voice. My optics widened in disbelief when she grimaced clutching her abdomen, falling into the nearest seat. She groaned loudly, my sensors recognized the intensity of the heat flaring with in her womb, all a tell tale sign that she'd gone into labor. And I Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, mech wrecker, and father of four reacted accordingly when my sparkmate was in labor.

I panicked.

"The sparkling can't be coming yet!" I exclaimed, quickly returning to her side. "We don't even have a name for her. I don't even know if Ratchet's done building her body yet. She can't come! Not yet!"

"You try telling her that!" Elita snapped and then cried out in pain, her hands latching on tightly to my chest armor. I massaged her back, much like it did when she had intense labor pains with Leo. Then suddenly she looked up at me, tears and fear filled her optics, real fear and panic surged over our bond. "Optimus…I'm losing her!"

I didn't think. I reacted, taking her in my arms, holding her closely.

"We are not losing this sparkling, I promise you," I said into her audio receptor, fighting to keep my own tears back. "Galen!"

"Father's on his way with the protoform. I know what to do but we must get Elita to the medical bay."

"Then let's do it," I said, scooping up Elita into my arms. Ariel and Galen already took off running, presumable to get the medical bay ready for Elita. "Kacey…Jetfire…"

"I'm on it dad. I'll get Ratchet here faster! Let's go Jetfire see if you can keep up with me."

"Right behind you Princess!"

I stood there for a moment watching them race down the hallway. Elita's body trembled in my arms. I could feel the sparkling struggling to stay alive deep within my own spark.

"Come on father, this way!" Orion shouted, moving ahead.

"Leo, I need you to focus on your baby sister…help me keep her with us."

"I understand what to do father," my youngest son said.

The worried expression on his faceplates was replaced with a look of sheer determination. And together we headed down the hallway.

"Optimus," Elita whimpered, her body curling up tighter in my arms.

"Shh, my love. Everything's going to be alright. Focus on our sparkling."

"I'm trying," she grimaced and then her entire form just went limp in my arms.

"**ELITA**!" I screamed, my spark racing with fear. "**ORION HURRY, SHOW ME THE WAY!**"

My sons and I raced as quickly as we could, turning tightly around corners, sprinting down long hallways. For the life of me I couldn't even think. I had no idea where we were in the base and was relying heavily upon Orion's guidance. It just felt like it was taking an eternity to get to the medical bay until finally Orion rushed me through the marked doorway.

"Over here!" Galen shouted, from inside the surgery room. It was about the only room free of storage bins. The entire medical bay was cluttered with them. Some opened some closed. "Sockets and Red Alert are on their way as well. They'd been working at the civilian medical bay all day trying to get it set up."

"Elita lost consciousness," I meekly said, gently laying her down on the medical berth.

"Father warned me that might happen," Galen replied calmly as if he'd been doing this job for hundreds of years. "Ariel, I think it best that you wait with your brothers outside."

"But…"

"This is not a discussion. You cannot be in here for this," he said forcefully. Then his tone softened. "You're family Ariel. I know it may be difficult. It'd be best if you were with your brothers to comfort them." Ariel nodded, leaving the room with her brothers. "Optimus, you may stay but _**please**_ remain calm. If you cannot, I will have you removed for our safety."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked as he was rapidly hooking up Elita to all kinds of machines.

"Just focus on the sparkling, giving it what you can. Elita is stable and will be fine, I promise you."

I nodded, settling in quickly beside Elita. I shuttered my optics closed and trying to tune out what Galen was doing by praying. If we lost this sparkling I know it'd be a devastating blow for the entire family. Each of us was looking forward to the new edition.

Kacey as usually was looking forward to sparkling duty as she'd done before with her brothers and sister. Orion had a busy schedule but made sure to set aside time each day to be a big brother. Ariel has done the same thing, even volunteering to handle sparkling duty when Kacey couldn't.

However, Leo who had been the youngest was probably the most excited about the new edition. He was definitely looking forward to being a _**big**_ brother and wanted that closeness with his baby sister that he and Kacey had and still have to this day. He even suggested a name to me the other day for his baby sister.

"Optimus," Elita rasped weakly, emerging from unconsciousness.

"I'm here," I whispered, taking her hand and holding it close to my spark. My other hand affectionately caressed her silvery helm.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't be sorry, my love," I spoke softly, kissing her audio receptor. "Galen is taking care of you until Ratchet gets here."

"He's just arrived on the flight deck," Galen announced. "It seems he wasn't happy about the landing, something about Kacey using him as landing gear."

'Ratchet's on his way to you now father! Tell him I said I was sorry!' Kacey said over our bond.

'Thank you my child. He'll get over it, I promise you.'

'Jetfire's still on route with the protoform body.'

'Understood.'

"Do you hear that? Ratchet's on his way, Elita. Kacey gave him a rough ride to get him over here as quick as possible."

"I can imagine it wasn't a pretty landing," she chuckled softly up at me with a funny smile on her face.

I looked up at Galen, concerned because Elita doesn't smile that way unless she's over energized on high grade.

"It's an overload of energy mixed with a mild pain reliever," he smiled. "She should be feeling really good about now."

"What about the little spark?"

"Its vital signs are stabilizing but we're still not out of danger. Elita is going to deliver this spark prematurely, there's no stopping it."

I nodded, focusing my attention back on Elita. I sighed taking the lovely features of her face as she seemed relaxed for the moment.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered to her, kissing her cheek, making her smiled. "I thank Primus every day for you being in my life."

"I can't believe I was a fool to even try to end our relationship before it ever really started," she wept. I reached to tenderly wipe away her tears as they fell. "Look at where we are now? Our love for each other is stronger than ever, our four sparklings are all grown up and soon will have their own sparklings."

"Primus, don't remind me we're on the verge of becoming grandparents," I groaned, feeling her hand grab hold tight as she experienced another intense heat flare from the spark.

"She's a very demanding sparkling already," Elita panted, trying to cool her systems.

"And she'll be as lovely as her mother, I know it."

"Galen, report!" Ratchet demanded as he rushed into the room, heading directly to Elita's side.

Galen was telling filling Ratchet in on the details when I noticed the scuffs and scrapes on his armor and chuckled.

"Laugh all you want now. I'm going to weld Kacey's wings to the ceiling for pulling a stunt like that!"

"You will do no such thing to my sparkling," Elita growled. "Ow!"

"Galen, slowly increase the energy. We need to overcharge the spark for transference. Elita, I need you to remain calm. The spark will feel very anxious and want to be freed. You must do what you can to keep her calm."

"I've been through something similar with Kacey. She was a most insistent spark that wanted to be born," Elita grimaced.

A wave of sadness washed over me briefly. After so many years, I still feel as if I have not paid my debt to Elita for not being there when she was pregnant and for missing out on the first ten years of our Kacey's life.

"Optimus just keep doing what you're doing," Ratchet smiled, patting me on top of my helm. "Everything will be alright."

I nodded. My nervousness from earlier coming back with full vengeance now as the time of our sparkling's berth grew nearer.

"Remind me the next time you have want another sparkling to tell you to shove that idea up your aft!" Elita groaned, turning on her side.

"Whoa…Elita, you need to lay still, we can't have you coming disconnected from the overcharged capacitor. It's what's keeping the sparkling stable," Ratchet said, trying to get her to lie on her back.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, smacking Ratchet's hand. "Fragging mechs always thinking with their interface rods!!"

"Elita, relax and lay back down, love."

"Better yet, Ratchet retro-fit this fragger with a femme's reproduction chamber so he knows what its like to give birth!" she moaned, pushing my hands away. "I said don't touch me!"

"Elita, be calm."

"FRAG OFF!" she shouted.

"Wow, are all femmes like this when they deliver?" Galen asked.

"Yes!" both Ratchet and I replied in unison.

"And this is exactly what you have to look forward to when you get my daughter pregnant," I smirked evilly at Galen.

His optics widened out of sheer fright! Oh yeah, payback!

"We have the sparkling's body!" Sockets announced as he and Red Alert raced in.

"Get it unpacked, fast!" Ratchet ordered. "Galen, help them. Elita can't hold back much longer. Optimus, try holding her still."

Just then - I'm not sure if it was deliberate or an accident and I doubt I'd ever find out the truth of the matter - one of Elita's elbows or knee – again, I'll probably never know which – struck me hard square on the crotch plate. The entire room went blank for a long moment. When the swelling pain finally kicked in and my optics opened I saw I was lying on my side on the floor.

"You'll live," Ratchet said, nudging me with his foot. "Now get up if you want to help with the spark's delivery."

I groaned and coughed. The pain finally subsiding…a little. Primus that hurt!

"Optimus?"

I looked up to see those bright cobalt orbs framed by a Cybertronian seraph staring down at me apologetically. It didn't last as she started giggling at my demise.

"Femme, for you my dignity will suffer. But only for you," I said, slowly getting to my feet. "Ow."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," I answered, checking the damage. "No dents. That's good."

"Mechs!" she scoffed but continued grinning at me. Of course her smile quickly turned into a grimace.

"Ratchet!" I shouted, hearing the faint sounds of a transformation sequence.

"Sorry Optimus, she won't wait any longer," Elita grunted and I could see her abdomen plating starting to shift and slide.

"Frag! Sockets, Red, is the chamber charged?"

"Only seventy-five percent," Sockets replied.

"If the spark chamber is charged to at least eighty-five percent the spark will have the same chances of survival as if it were charged to full capacity," Red Alert said.

"Do it."

"Ratchet?"

"The spark is premature Optimus, we giving her as much power as we can to aid her in giving her protoform life. It's all we can do I'm afraid."

"I understand," he said, taking hold of Elita's hand.

"Elita, try to hold out. Just a few minutes longer," Ratchet pleaded with her, his optics taking in the medical monitor's readings.

"I'm trying," she gritted, her abdomen plating trembling as she fought against her nature instinct to expose the womb chamber.

"Eighty percent!"

The outer armor plating retracted despite Elita's efforts.

"Eighty-two percent!"

The inner armor plating retracted exposing her protoform belly. And Elita's grip on my hand tightened enough to pop a bolt loose!

"Eighty-four percent!"

"Ratchet!" Elita cried out.

"We're only going to get one shot at this," he said, leaning over with the polarized rod hovering as Elita's womb chamber was now fully exposed and slowly opening.

My spark stilled with anticipation as I watched.

"Eighty-five percent!"

"Now!" Ratchet ordered and the womb chamber snapped open revealing the tiny spark inside.

With speed and experience, Ratchet was quick to retrieve the bright glowing spark. At the same time Sockets hurried over with the tiny protoformed body. In a matter of seconds the spark disappeared into its new and permanent chamber.

"The rest is up to her now," Ratchet said, quickly wrapping the little body in a thermal blanket.

Elita sat up armor all back in place, arms reaching for the sparkling.

"Give her to me," she begged.

Ratchet obliged. She was our sparkling. Live or die her place was with us.

"Come on my little Stardust," I whispered, my large hand smoothing over the tiny sparking's head, cradling it in my palm.

"Stardust?"

"Leo came up with the name. I rather like it."

Elita smiled, her arms starting to rock the still lifeless protoform.

"You can do it my sparkling," Elita wept softly. "I believe in your spark's strength. I've felt it from the time of conception. You're strong like your sisters and brothers before you…like your father who loves you so very much."

My optics dimmed at Elita's sparkfelt words.

It was then that my hand felt the small tremble. The elation from Elita mingled with my own as the little sparklings optics fluttered open and shined brightly and the first wails of our newborn daughter filled the room.

"Shh, little Stardust, you're where you belong," Elita cooed, getting the sparkling to quiet down to soft whimpering warbles.

"We thank Primus he's blessed us with you little one," I smiled, leaning closer.

I chuckled softly when her optics shifted and gazed up at me for the very first time.

"Optimus, take her to meet her brothers and sisters," Elita smiled, holding Stardust up for me to take.

"Ratchet?"

"It's ok for a few minutes Optimus. Her energy levels are steady and strong. She will have to stay in the medical bay for a few days as a precaution," he smiled.

I looked to Elita who nodded, her love filling me within.

Without further hesitation, with much ease I took my new born sparkling into my arm, cradling her close to my chest. Again, she warbled, looking a bit unsure. I reassured her giving her my love gently over our bond. With pride and pure happiness I strode out of the surgery room and into the main room of the medical bay where my family and a few friends were gathered.

"Come, I want you to meet your little sister," I smiled and then was surrounded by my anxious and excited younglings.

"She's perfect," Kacey smiled.

"Better than perfect," Leo beamed.

"What's her name?" Orion asked, his optics still locked on his baby sister.

"Stardust."

"YES!" Leo cheered, pumping a fist up into the air. But then looked totally embarrassed. "Oops, sorry."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful femme," Jetfire smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "Congratulations cousin."

"Thank you, Jetfire," I sighed. "It's better than beautiful…it's perfect for my little femme."

"Congratulations, Optimus," Prowl said, with Jazz at his side. "You can be sure I'll take care of things for as long as you need."

"I'll help him, of course," Jazz added.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, I must get her back to Elita. I can feel she's getting anxious and little Stardust needs her rest."

As if on queue, Stardust yawned and stretched in my arm. A soft collective of awe sounded from everyone in the room. And my spark literally soared from how happy I was at this very moment.

"I couldn't have asked for a better ending to my day…my little Stardust," I whispered, kissing her on the forehead as her optics shuttered closed.

* * *

**Up Next:** The Decepticons! Chapter 8 will be the final set up chapter. Chapter 9 the story starts moving forward with the arrival of the Axalon.

Merry Christmas, Happy HOlidays and Happy New Years to all of you!


	9. Ch 8 The Decepticons

She's back!! Yes, that's right. Woohoo! **Yes this is the new chapter**!!!! About time, right?! lol. What can I say, life has a way of interfering with my muse.

First off all thank you so much for your patience and for those who sent PMs of kind words and blessings. This chapter was giving me fits after Christmas then when my mother died…well, I just couldn't do any writing for a while. Then when I did I just went where my muse needed to go to forget about the pain for a while. I still have moments where the sadness just hits me and doubt they will ever entirely go away. None the less, I thank all of you for your understand and patience. Thank you.

Next, I'm aware my muse has gotten a bit carried away with the length of chapters. I never intended for some to get so long. I'm going to try and curb my muse, if that's possible. If not, then I will break an exceptionally long chapter in half.

Special thanks goes to all my Kacey readers for sticking it out so far and again for being so patient with me. You all have my humble thanks.

Now, without further delay…the _**Decepticons**_….

* * *

**Thunderblast**

I sat quietly on the berth watching my daughter recharge peacefully. Viper is a beautiful femme. A treasured beauty that I admittedly affirm rivals that of her _**cousin**_, Kaceystar. Something I know that pleases my Lord Megatron greatly and something he takes full credit for, attributing Viper's looks to his mother.

I admit that at first I was surprised at the amount of affection he has shown Viper. When she was a sparkling he held her as often as he could. As she grew older, he never minded her using him as a climbing apparatus. Even as a youngling he allows her to curl up on his lap and recharge in the Command Center or our quarters.

I must give full credit to Viper for all this. She has always been fearless when it comes to her father. Even when in trouble she stands there unafraid while he lectures her. It's a trait that she gets from her father and it actually makes him proud to see how fearless she is towards him or any other Decepticon for that matter.

Viper has never been outright defiant to Megatron or myself. She loves us and her brother with all her spark. I feel that every moment. And she uses that lovely smile on her father every time to get herself out of punishment. Of course she never gets into anything to serious. She's far too intelligent for that.

However, she has been known to get a mech or femme tossed into the brig when they do not comply with _**her**_ wishes. I'm proud to say my daughter is a manipulative femme…just like me. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She will be a most fearful femme once fully matured.

I tenderly caressed her forehead, forever grateful that my daughter has been allowed to grow and mature naturally. I had feared Megatron would try to change her the way he changed Venom. As a mother, I'm ever fearful for my sparklings. I love and cherish them so much.

Venom especially.

I never got to be a proper mother to him they way I have with Viper. My son was forced to grow up far too quickly and it has handicapped him. He's still so emotionally immature and even volatile because he cannot control his feelings. I do what I can for him over our bond and make sure I'm there whenever he needs me. He will always be my sparkling and probably closer to me than Viper ever will be.

The little femme is her father's daughter and goes where he goes when she can. Of course, Megatron lets her, even when it contradicts what I say she can or can't do. I can't get too angry with him because he shows nothing but love for Viper, even when she does something wrong. To date he has never yelled at her for any wrong doing, just lectured her.

Whereas Venom feels his father's wrath on a regular basis. I know it's because he expects far more from Venom. All my son wants is his father's approval and he fights for it constantly.

"Mother…"

I turned, rising up to see Venom standing in the doorway. I signaled for him to go outside so we wouldn't disturb Viper's recharge. As I followed him, I noticed his hand twitching…again. I frown, feeling my spark ache.

The hand shaking is yet another indication of Venom's instability.

"Have you seen Soundwave?" I softly asked.

"Yes, he did his normal scans and such. Don't worry mother. It will pass. It always does."

"Then what are you so troubled about, my son?" I asked, feeling his bubbling anger, knowing that was not why he wanted to see me.

"Father has given me sparkling duty again!" he growled. "Viper is old enough that she doesn't need constant supervision! I want a real job to do, like in the command center or even helping Cyclonus or Starscream with training exercises. I'm a soldier! It's degrading to be forced to do sparkling duty!"

"Megatron feels you still have not learned the meaning of responsibility."

"That's bull slag and you know it mother! Viper disappears on me on purpose just to get me into trouble."

"I've already discussed that with her and…"

"What good does that do? Father goes behind your back to bail her out of punishment every time. Yet when I get thrown into the brig he's never there to get me out. I'm his youngling too!"

"And that is why," I replied firmly.

Venom gave me a confused look.

"My son, I know it has been difficult for you. I wish things had been done differently. But I cannot change what has been done to you. I do my best when I can to curb Megatron's anger. However, you do bring his wrath upon yourself by acting like a youngling. You are no longer a youngling. You've been fully grown long enough now to have matured emotionally or at least make an effort."

"It's just so hard, mother," he sighed, falling into a nearby chair. "Most of the mechs on the base don't respect me or who I am. They laugh at me when I'm in my cell. It's humiliating. I've fought in many battles now. Does that not count for something?"

"Respect is not earned for a Decepticon, it is taken," I said in earnest. "If you want something, you take it. Viper understands this and has since she could crawl. Do not act like a weak youngling and you will not be treated as such. You are not only Megatron's son but you are mine and you'd better start acting like it!"

"Do you think my position was handed to me, my son? No I had to fight for it every astrosecond of every day. It was not easy. There were times I felt like giving up. But I always had my optics on the final goal…"

"Father?"

I laughed. Venom was so naïve.

Still he shot me an annoyed look.

"No my son…power. To have respect you must have power," I told him, clenching my fist. "And to have power in this army means you must take it and fight to keep it for others will try to take it from you."

"Can you help me, mother?"

"You know I will," I smiled, caressing his helm. "Start by acting like a mature mech. You must not be afraid of your father stand up to him but do not be defiant. Megatron expects the mechs and femmes under his command to fear him. But you are his son. He expects more from you and sees your fear as a disappointment."

Venom's optics widened. I knew it hurt him to hear that. However, it was necessary.

"I am your mother," I stated. "You know I do not coddle you or your sister. I will always tell you the truth no matter how much it hurts. But I do so because I love you and I know that because of it, you will be a stronger Decepticon for it." I took his face in my hands and smiled, "Understand, my son?"

"Yes, mother," he smiled back, leaning into my affections.

"Good. Start by doing as Megatron instructed. I will talk to him about giving you more meaningful tasks."

"Thank you mother!"

"I cannot promise anything. But I will try."

"I understand."

Standing up, I turned, and acknowledge the presence I felt curiously probing my spark.

"Viper, you can come out from hiding."

My daughter stepped out of the shadow from the hallway and into the main living room with an innocent look on her face.

"I know you've been listening young one. You would be wise to take in what I've said as well. And do not give your brother grief today. In doing so, I will see about you not having to have sparkling sitter anymore since you are old enough and responsible enough to not need one."

"Thank you mother!" she beamed up at me then rushed to hug me. I kissed the top of her head. "Be good Viper. Try to reign in your natural tendencies."

"Ok," she giggled.

"Yeah, right," Venom snorted.

"Try not to kill each other," I joked, kissing him on the cheek. "I have duties to attend to and will see you later on the shooting range."

With that I left my sparklings to themselves and headed directly for Soundwave's lab. As usual, I found the mech deeply engrossed in whatever project he was working on at his desk. I honestly never knew what he worked on. I did know that there was no one more loyal to Megatron than Soundwave.

"If you are here about Venom, I can assure you I am doing everything possible to remedy his condition," he said, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence.

I ignored his insolence. I know for a fact he harbors feelings for my Lord. I also know he would never do anything to harm me out of loyalty to Megatron.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I responded coolly, taking a seat across from him, indicating that I wasn't about to leave without answers.

If Soundwave was irritated in any way he gave no indication as he turned to address me.

"Thunderblast, we've been through this before. The results of the exam this morning were the same."

"Enlighten me again," I replied, narrowing my optics at him.

"According to my readings and diagnostic results, the elevated growth rate has nothing to do with Venom's condition. The Quintessons do not make mistakes and their work was flawless. However, as you know we Cybertronians are sparked with our own faults. Some are more prominent than others. And a rare few that do not develop until later in life."

"In Venom's case a rare anomaly has developed in his processor, the limbic system to be more precise. As you know this system is what controls our emotions. This anomaly causes a power surge to the limbic system which in turns causes Venom's emotions to be amplified."

"Through medicine and training I've been able to help him combat these emotional outbursts. However, his systems are becoming resistant to the drugs and he is rebelling in his training. Of course, it doesn't help when Megatron unleashes an uncontrollable Venom into a battle. And Venom will do anything to gain favor with his father."

I shuttered my optics closed, letting out a long sigh.

"Is there no way to help my son?" I softly asked.

"I may have found a way," he replied. I looked up to see a minute smile on his face when he gazed upon me. A first. I almost feel honored. The fragger almost never smiles. "I've been going over all the medical records in the databanks and found only one instance where a malfunctioning limbic systems was effectively counter balanced."

"Not repaired?"

"No. The limbic system's circuitry is far too sensitive for such an undertaking. It would mean almost certain death or if one managed to survive the procedure it would worsen one's condition. However, in this one instance, a micro processor designed to deal with the overflow of emotions, attached to the limbic system could counter balance these emotions and help the mechanism retain total control."

"If that's the case how come you only found one occurrence of this remedy?" I asked. "I've done my own research and have found numerous cases of limbic systems failures with disastrous results."

"For one it wasn't a complete success. If the emotions were too overwhelming the individual's processor crashed – a failsafe to prevent them from going on a rampage or from falling into total despair. And second, the mech who designed the micro processor never had the chance to share the design of the micro processor. He was terminated in the assault on Praxus just after reports of his work reached Iacon. The Iacon scientists felt it was enough of a success that they tried to commission the mech to come to Iacon. I never found out if he accepted the terms or not. However I did find out that he was driven to find a cure for his son who was born with a defective limbic system."

Turning to his monitor, Soundwave continued, "His son was plagued by emotional outburst and seizures from the time he was a sparkling. The medical bots gave him medicine and councilors trained him to control his emotions. Of course for any youngling that is an exceedingly hard thing to do. As we both know, medicine and training can only work for so long. It wasn't until the little mech was eight when the procedure was performed."

"So Venom can be fixed!" I stated, feeling a sense of hope for the first time in a long while for my son.

"It's not that simple Thunderblast. I wouldn't even know where to begin in creating the micro processor for Venom. I would need to study it before I can reproduce it."

"Which is impossible since the son presumable died with his father," I replied, deflated.

"He did not."

I blinked in surprise, "What?"

"I was able to ascertain the youngling was moved to Iacon with his carrier while the father had remained behind in Praxus. However to retrieve this mech is an equally impossible a task."

"What do you mean? Who is this mech?" I asked, anxiously leaning forward.

Soundwave typed in a command on his computer console and then turned the monitor towards me, revealing the image of the mech with his profile. A smile spread across my faceplates.

"_**Nothing**_ is impossible," I said, my processor already contemplating the possibilities and implications of retrieving the target. "I can tell you, Megatron would be most please if we were to capture such a high ranking Autobot officer. And _**never**_ underestimate a mother's devotion to her sparkling."

"Indeed, I have not. I've seen first hand how far a mother is willing to go for their offspring."

"Yes, pity though that your forces could not eliminate Prime's daughter when you had the chance. And you had two chances before she even reached Earth. She has become an even bigger threat than ever before."

"They are nothing but stories designed to give hope to those who have none," he countered irritably.

"So you do not believe that Primus sent a savior."

"I have heard many prophecies about a savior in my long lifetime. _**None**_ have come to pass. This Kaceystar is just a femme nothing more, nothing less. Now if you excuse me I have a scheduled communiqué with Shockwave."

That was about the response I'd except from Soundwave. I pray he is correct for if we do kill Optimus Prime's daughter we could very well make her a martyr. Megatron may not care either way. However I do because I know all Decepticons would be at further risk, this includes _**my**_ sparklings.

* * *

**Viper**

I ditched my brother _**again**_ today. I know mother told me to behave but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to do something and Venom wasn't cooperating. So I ditched him. Honestly, I do just fine by myself I don't need a sparkling sitter. Besides, it's not like I'm ever alone. I'm always around mechs or femmes when I visited the command center. Cyclonus often lets me sit in father's chair and pretends to take orders from me when he's on duty and father's not around.

"Viper!"

"Slag!" I commented in disbelief that my dimwitted brother found me again! Slag!

"This is a restricted area," he warned, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Don't be such a wimp! Just because it's restricted doesn't mean I can't take a look."

"Viper, just because _**you**_ have father wrapped around your little finger does not mean _**I**_ am immune to his wrath or mother's for that matter. Now _**let's**_ go."

"I just want to see what they're building. Please brother," I begged, changing tactics.

"It's a weapons platform. We're going to use it to launch a full scale attack on the Autobot's new base on Earth."

"Obviously you're not restricted if you know that much. So you can give me a tour!"

Venom groaned, rubbing his optics with one hand. I refrained from giggling. I knew he was going to give me what I wanted. I always get what I want.

"Alright, but you're to keep hold of my hand and stick to my side. Both our creators would kill me if you were injured. And…as much of a pain in the aft you are I would never wish any harm upon you."

I bounced up and down, kissing his hand and sending him my love over our bond. He may be an idiot but he _**is**_ my brother and I do love him. I worry for him as mother does. Only I don't know what's wrong with him or why he gets so upset sometimes. It actually frightens me when he gets super angry.

"Come on runt," he joked, his anger instantly fading and he actually smiled down at me. "I'll give you the up close and personal tour."

Happily, I clung to my brother's hand as he led us down the long scaffold deep into the underground cavern. The closer and closer we got the louder the clinks and clanks sounded as the Constructicons (as Starscream dubbed them) worked.

"Hey! This area is off limits!"

'Remember brother, they are afraid of father more than you are. Use it to your advantage,' I told him over our bond, wanting to help my brother. I did always regret it when he got into trouble because of me. I just can't help it at times.

"Who are you to talk to me in that manner?" Venom barked, extending some of his spikes to appear more imposing. "I am Megatron's first sparked – an extension of my father. Do you talk to him in this manner?"

"N..no."

"Then I am not to be talked to like a common mech either. I'll let this incident slide for now as I do not wish my sister to see any violence up close."

I giggled when the rude mech look terrified as he glanced my way. He knew what I was capable of. I could see that in his optics. I narrowed my optics at him for the fun of it.

"Well, well, finally growing some ball bearings I see."

"Screamer!" I cheered, running towards the flyer.

"Shut the frag up," Venom hissed. "Honestly Viper, I don't understand why you like him so much."

"Coz he takes me flying and you don't," I teased, sticking my tongue out at my brother.

"That's because father and mother would dismantle me on the spot if I did such a thing. And Screamer only does it when both our parents are…um…busy in father's office."

"You can say frag or interface, I'm not stupid," I commented.

"But pretty little femmes shouldn't be using such words, nor should they know what mature mechs and femmes do behind closed door," Starscream firmly said, patting me on the head.

"I'm almost into the second stage of my younglinghood. I'm old enough," I announced, folding my arms across my chest.

"That is not for you to decide," father's deep voice sounded from behind me.

"Father." "My Lord." Venom and Starscream greeted respectfully.

"This is a restricted area, why have you brought Viper here?" father asked Venom.

"Viper is a youngling and the young are always curious, Lord Megatron," Starscream answered.

"You slipped away from your brother even though your mother expressly forbids you to do so?"

"Yes, father."

"And do you actions warrant a youngling responsible enough to not have a sparkling sitter any longer?"

"No, father," I replied bowing my head, my processor trying to think of a way out of this one.

"Venom, report to Cyclonus for your new training. I leave you in his capable hands. Pay heed to his words. He is a most formidable warrior and will teach you well."

"Understood, Sir!"

"Starscream, report to Thunder, she has a special mission for you."

"As you wish my Lord."

"Come with me, Viper," father said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Did mother talk with you?" I asked, falling in a hurried stride beside him.

"She has. I've let you get away with too much Viper. The fault is mine. I love you too much my daughter. You have so much potential to be a great Decepticon femme. As you father I only want you to be safe and happy. But you are at an age now where you can now fully learn what it is like to be a Decepticon."

"I already know, father," I smiled proudly. "To be a Decepticon you must show no weakness, no mercy. Take what you will when you can and from whomever. And do not hesitate to take it."

"You learn your lessons _**too**_ well. Soundwave suggests we increase your lessons to everyday. Thunder and I agree."

My mouth fell open at the sheer size of the weapons platform as it came into view.

"Frag!" I gasped, earning a chuckle from my father. "Are you really going to use it to attack the Autobot base?"

"Yes," he growled.

I instantly felt his burning hatred. I've often felt it whenever the Autobots were mentioned.

"Father, is it true you tried to kill your own brother and that he is the leader of the Autobots?"

"It is true."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Some questions are not meant for answers," he snarled down at me. "You will do well to remember to never ask me that question again!"

"Yes, father. I'm sorry," I meekly replied, his anger scaring me for the first time ever.

Father sighed, lifting me up into his arms, "One day you will understand. Just not today."

I nodded, sniffling.

"Come, I'll give show you some interesting features on my weapons platform," he smiled, sending his love over our bond.

I perked up, feeling better, returning my love for father. I may never understand why he hates his brother so much. I do know I can never hate mine. Still he is my father. I love him and would following him to the ends of the universe if I had to.

* * *

**Starscream**

"You do know it is highly unlikely that the mech will never be alone," I remarked. "Even if he's away from the base his bondmate is never far from his side. The two together are a most infuriating pair to fight. I have scars on my wings because of them."

"I'm trusting you with the life of my son in this matter, do not fail me," Thunderblast growled at me. "Kill the bondmate if you must but bring me the Praxian alive and his head undamaged."

"I give you my word that I will do as you command," I replied, bowing to the femme. "I too have noticed Venom's _**instability**_ and have done my own research."

"I do not know what you're talking about!"

"I am not a simple minded soldier like Cyclonus. I can think for myself. You of all mechanism know this as we were once…intimate. Do not forget that I was once a scientist before this accursed war. I know exactly what it is you seek."

I paused, caressing her face.

"I would do anything for you, Thunder," I murmured, noticing how tired she looked. Tired but still as beautiful as ever. "He doesn't treat you as you should be. Femmes are precious and should be treated as such."

"What goes on in Lord Megatron's chamber is his business," she countered, pulling away.

"Of course," I replied, moving away towards the door. "I will leave for my mission immediately after our meeting with our Lord."

"Thank you."

"Megatron will not rule forever," I spoke softly. "His obsession with killing his brother will be his undoing. It has already cost us numerous victories in the past."

"That may be. However, it is unlikely that you'd be the new leader of the Decepticons," she said.

"You know me too well Thunder."

"And that will be your undoing. Do your part in saving my son and you will have gained considerable favor with me. Fail me and I will kill you myself."

I smiled, bowing my head to her, "As you command."

With that I took my leave of her.

I honestly do not think Megatron realizes just how devious his sparkmate can be. Viper certainly does and doesn't miss a trick hence the reason the little femme has so many mechs wrapped around her little servos. I allow her to manipulate me.

I'm no fool. Venom will not follow in Megatron's footsteps. He is far too weak. Viper is going to be every bit as powerful a femme as her mother. Since there is far too much animosity between Venom and myself, it is best for me to stay on Thunder and Viper's good side.

Still, Venom is not entirely useless in my plan. He is easy to provoke. An uncontrollable Venom can do far more damage than Megatron can when he's in a fit of rage. I am simply biding my time until that right moment.

Until then I must remain patient and the dutiful second in command.

* * *

**Soundwave**

"Thank you, Shockwave," I frowned, staring at the vidscreen. "I will give this news to our Lord."

"_I'm sorry it was not good_."

"It may not have been good news but it wasn't entirely unexpected. Thank you again, my friend."

I ended the communications link and felt the sadness swell within my spark.

Cybertron was officially deemed a dead planet as it could no longer sustain life for our kind. The last of its resources bled dry long ago shortly after the Mars base was built. The moon Mechanar in the Denan Quadrant had become home to many.

Such a shame that the very home we'd been fighting for was destroyed by this civil war. Generations to come will never know of its beauty, its riches…its culture.

I hung my head, wondering what the point is now. What are we fighting for if our home is lost to us forever? So much has been lost in the accursed civil war.

Still, I made an oath long ago to serve Megatron. He was so young back then. So full of anger over the killing of his parents. He gave the rebels direction when he took them over. No one dared oppose or question him. He even gave them a name – Decepticons. He built an army that stormed across Cybertron and much of the Galaxy riding us of any Autobot that lay in our wake.

However, I must give credit where credit is do as Optimus has proven to be a most capable leader. The Autobots refuse to be snuffed out of existence. They are every bit as cunning as we are. Why wouldn't they be? They're Cybertronians. We are all Cybertronians.

What are now that Cybertron is no more?

I shook my head trying to rid it of such depressing thoughts. Megatron has been my friend for a very, very long time. Even if his path has gone astray I cannot abandon him. My oath is unbreakable until my very spark is extinguished.

"I take it the news was not good."

I slowly raised my head up to see my Lord standing before me. I didn't even hear him come into my lab.

"No," I frowned. "Cybertron is lost. Without the All Spark it can never be restored. Mechanar has an ample supply of energon but it is not infinite. Eventually the moon's resources will be depleted and we'd be forced to find a new home base of operations. Nothing is long term anymore."

"Any immediate short term problems from Shockwave?"

"Unfortunately yes. He'd received a distress signal then lost all contact with one of our outposts on a moon surrounding Tygres. A squad was sent to investigate. Tygres and its surrounding moons had been destroyed."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Destroyed, by what?"

"Presumably an asteroid or some cosmic event. There was no signs of a battle. Planetary debris was scattered everywhere and only half the planet was intact. Before the distress signal was cut off they said something huge was coming fast at them. The signal was lost before they could elaborate."

"Tygres was rich in titanium ore. How will this loss effect the construction of the weapon's platform?"

"It will put us behind…a month at most. I'm waiting for Mixmaster's latest update. I'll know more precisely based on his calculations on how much more titanium they need. Shockwave has several teams scanning for alternate sources of the ore."

Megatron growled and started pacing.

"I'm confident he'll find another source, my Lord."

"He'd better."

"On a more positive note I believe I have found a means to help Venom. It's not a cure but will help stabilize him."

"Yes, Thunder has already told me," he sighed, taking a seat. "I approved of her idea to send Starscream to Earth to retrieve Prime's tactician."

"If he pulls it off not only do we help Venom but deal the Autobots a serious blow. Prime relies heavily upon the Praxian's battle strategies."

"That thought had not escaped my notice," Megatron smirked. "However, it was a convenient excuse to get Starscream away. He is not a good influence over Venom. And I will not have him near Thunder or Viper."

"I did warn you before we had him brought back that he would eventually be up to his old tricks again."

"I do not regret my decision," he stated firmly. "Starscream has his uses. I would be a fool to not take advantage of them."

"I was not accusing you of being a fool, my Lord," I quickly replied.

"I know my friend. I'm not angry with you. But I must ask you a very important question. Will this procedure actually work for Venom?"

"I would not have suggested it if it did not, my Lord. I know what your son and daughter mean to you. I understand why you are so hard on Venom and why you cater to Viper's every whim. You love them more than you would ever openly admit even to yourself. Hence, I do everything in my power to prepare them for their future and keep them safe when you are not on the base."

Megatron's hard gaze softened slightly.

"I am ever grateful to you my friend. You are the most loyal mech I know. I'm glad you are because you, out of all my Decepticons, are the only one who could ever overthrow me."

"You know I live to serve only you, my Lord," I said, bowing my head and keeping it down when he rose to his feet.

"Do not think I am blind," he spoke softly, resting his hand on my helm. I felt my spark tremble with fear. "I know _**why**_ you are so loyal. It is why I made you the sole guardian of my younglings if anything ever happened to Thunder and myself. No other Decepticon would…_**love**_ them as if they were their own. I am grateful for that. Thank you."

With that he left me alone with my own thoughts.

I knew early on shortly after I first met him that Megatron was a mech out of my league, that there was no chance we'd ever be together as lovers. I accepted my fate long ago and buried my feelings deep inside.

"_Soundwave, please report to the Command Center."_

"_Acknowledged. I'm on my way._"

Yes, I keep my feelings deep within. Yet, they are what drive me to keep my Lord and his family safe. My feelings are why I will never abandon him. And if it came down to it, why I would die for him.

* * *

**Megatron**

"I apologize for being late, my Lord," Soundwave said, taking his usual seat. "But we just received some interesting news from Earth."

"Report."

"A new Autobot has landed. Based on the list of Autobots on record, a flyer called Jetfire."

"I'm unfamiliar with him. Who is he?" I asked.

"I had several run ins with him when we tried to overtake the energon mines on the Outer Rim after you left for the All Spark," Cyclonus chimed in. "He's a bit cocky but is a skilled fighter. A far superior areal mechanism than Silverbolt and his brothers. Rumor has it, he's Optimus Prime's cousin."

"Shortly after his arrival, a shuttle launched," Soundwave continued. "We were unable to follow it as it used the Autobot's hyperspace ability, developed by Wheeljack, and disappeared into deep space. There wasn't enough data to determine its trajectory from Earth."

"Something big is coming," I mused. "The Autobots are clearly preparing for something. I can feel it."

"Perhaps a mass of Autobots are arriving," Starscream commented. "It makes sense since this Autobot City is more than just a glorified base."

"Our missing ship?" Thunderblast questioned.

"A strong possibility," Soundwave added. "According to the report, a small squad of Autobots led by the Autobot known as Springer easily infiltrated the space dock on the lower moon of Cybertron, Aracelis. The Warbringer had just been decommissioned and was scheduled to be dismantled for parts. So security was lacking. Plus, no one expected the Autobots to be that bold. The space dock was destroyed and the Warbringer has not been seen since that day."

"With Cybertron basically uninhabitable the Autobots would be forced to find a new home," Thunder remarked. "We know their Prime sent a message calling them. It looks like they've finally arrived."

"Not just Autobots," Soundwave interjected. "Shockwave reports that some of the smaller neutral habitats have been deserted for some time now."

"That is purely speculative. Neutrals are nomadic creatures that never reside in one place for too long," Starscream countered.

"No matter," Soundwave responded. "The decline in Autobot activity over the past ten Earth years in the Centauri System is a clear indication that they've abandoned our home world and the surrounding planets and moons. The fact that neutral locations have been abandoned and the port of Quadria, where merchants - the majority of whom were neutrals - had come to trade and sell, is all but a shadow of existence compared to its once thriving past."

"The neutrals probably joined the Autobots since our illustrious leader has a habit of wiping out a neutral site if they didn't become Decepticons! Why else do you think they've moved on or remained hidden?!" Starscream shouted.

"**Enough!**" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. "This bickering is getting us no where."

"My Lord, we do not have the capability yet to attack a formidable ship like the Warbringer. As you know, its hull was designed to withstand even the most intense weapons assault, even from our weapons platform. Second, we still do not have the capability to launch a full scale attack on Autobot City. To do so would be futile at this point as the city's defenses are now fully operational. Third, we have so many forces scattered about Earth right now. Even if we knew for certain that the Warbringer is on its way, we do not have the recourses to search this solar system for it."

"So what are you saying, we should wait and let it come, _**if**_ it comes?" Starscream scoffed.

"Precisely," Soundwave coolly responded. "The Autobot's defenses will be at their highest if or when the Warbringer arrives. We can attack but would lose far too many Decepticons in the battle. There are just too many variables to formulate a successful plan of attack."

"This is all purely speculative," Thunder commented. "We should stick with our original plan of attacking Autobot City once the weapon's platform is completed. And _**if**_ the Warbringer comes, it would be docked and would not have the maneuverability to aid in defense of Autobot City. We can wipe out ALL remaining Autobots and neutrals once and for all."

"Which is precisely why we're building the weapon's platform," I interjected. "We wait until the platform is completed. Thunder is right, it will not matter if the Warbringer arrives or not. It would be useless in this kind of battle. However, I want the platform fully operational in eight weeks time."

"You must be joking?!" Starscream exclaimed. "Our engineers are still trying to complete the design plans for the power core. If we'd received the entire file before the probe was destroyed then I'd say there was a chance!"

"My Lord, I'm afraid I must agree with Starscream," Soundwave reluctantly said meeting my glare. "However, with additional personnel from Mechanar and if they work throughout the day and night we can have a workable power core in thirteen weeks. By then I can guarantee the weapon's platform will be fully operational."

I held Soundwave's gaze for a long moment, noticing that Starscream remained unconvinced while Thunder sat contemplatively and silent.

"Very well," I rumbled. "Thirteen weeks and we'll begin the final assault and rid the universe of my _**brother**_ and his Autobots."

"Yes, my Lord," the all said, bowing their heads as I rose to my peds.

"And Starscream, your mission better not fail or I will rip your wings off myself," I growled, feeling immensely satisfied at how he trembled in his seat. "Nor your deadlline Soundwave."

"I am confident I will not fail you my Lord," Soundwave responded, unaffected by my threat. Not that he would ever feel threatened by my wrath. Only Thunder knows how to ride out my anger as well as Soundwave.

"Thunder, tend to Viper," I ordered over my shoulder.

"As you wish, Megatron," I heard her say before stepping into the hallway.

From there I made my way to the training room. Thunder suggested I be more involved in Venom's training and then perhaps he will improve. I fear that until his _**condition**_ is repaired he will continue to be a liability on the battlefield.

Still, Thunder has a point. I do tend to favor Viper more with my affections. I cannot help it. My little femme is so fearless like me and cunning like her mother. She is already an excellent Decepticon femme, worthy of bearing our insignia.

"My Lord," Cyclonus greeted, blowing to me as I arrived at his side.

"How goes the training?" I asked, watching Venom sparring with several Decepticons down in the training pit.

"He is eager to learn and prove himself."

"No drones?"

"I do not train with drones and as Venom's teacher he will not either," he stated firmly. "Nothing like a good scar to teach a mech a valuable lesson."

"Arg!" Venom cried out falling to a knee.

Energon seeped down his leg from a deep laceration prompting the mechs to taunt my son.

"No, let's see what he does," I said, pulling Cyclonus back before he could stop the match.

I could feel Venom's anger over our bond. It had not reached the point yet where he'd be blinded by it. But I could feel him struggling to control it.

'Focus, Venom,' I said over our bond. 'Do not let your anger control you. You are in control of it. Only you can command it to bend to your will.'

Venom nodded unable to quell the joy he felt for my presence. It seemed to give him confidence as he rose up and attacked. His spikes fully extended, his wings expanded as he whirled around. One mech was not quick enough to duck and lost his head when the long flat spike on the tip of Venom's wing sliced through the mech's neck.

Then he launched himself up into the air and landed on the other combatant. With a vicious snarl his mouth opened wide, his fangs extended fully and his sank them deep into his opponent's neck. The mech feel to the ground convulsing violently as the toxic virus coursed through his systems. To my surprise he was dead moments later.

"Did he have the antivirus downloaded?" I asked Cyclonus.

"Yes, I made sure of it."

I leapt over the rail, landing with a heavy thud in the pit and inspected the deactivated mech. Cyclonus followed landing softly for a mech almost as heavy as me.

"You changed the virus' code?" I questioned Venom.

"Yes, father," he replied timidly, obviously expecting my wrath for killing these two mechs.

"Well done," I smiled. "That's taking the initiative."

"Actually…Viper gave me the idea when I mentioned the antivirus. Deluge helped me with the coding that periodically alters the infective virus."

"Still, I'm impressed," I told him, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Well done."

"Thank you, father," he smiled, standing tall.

"Let's just not make a habit of killing anymore sparring partners," I smirked, making him nodded his head quickly. "Cyclonus, once this mess is cleared up and Venom's injury is tended to you may resume my son's training."

"As you command, my Lord."

Again, Thunder was right. All Venom really needed was some encouragement from me. Perhaps I can still use him in the battle to come. A battle I was anxiously looking forward too.

_**Finally**_, my brother's days were numbered. We will destroy him, the Autobots and Earth. Finally I will achieve totally victory. Finally, I will be able to live in peace knowing my femme and my younglings will be safe.

I know I am a tyrant. It is the only way to drive my Decepticons. But I am ever grateful to Primus for sending me Thunder. She calms the raging storm in my spark like no other. And though I have never told her, I cannot bear the thought of losing her or my children.

Reluctantly as it is, my brother and I agree on one thing…our families are worth fighting this accursed war. But as in all wars there must be a victor and it will be me.

* * *

**Up Next**: A Day in the Life – Bumblebee. Yes, the next chapter will be from Bee's POV as the Autobots make their final preparation for the Axalon's arrival.

Again, thank you all for your patience and understanding. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't be afraid to hit that review button to tell me!


	10. Ch 9 All In A Day's Work: Bumblebee

**/**_I am waiting; Are you ready? I am waiting; Can you hear me? Can you hear me_?**\\**

**/**…**\\**

**/**_I wanna be inside your heart. Are you ready? I wanna love forever. Are you thinking? I wanna be inside our heart. What I'm thinking? I wanna know you're with me_.**\\**

**/**_Highways. Starways. Many ways to be open tonight. High time, look inside your life. I am waiting. I am waiting._**\\**

**/**_Say you need me. I'm yours. Say you need me, just because_._It's our freedom, hear me now. We are made to be here now. We'll be waiting for the word as the healing of the world. Make me promises, to be true, all my life my world is you_.**\\**

**/**_I am waiting; Are you ready? I am waiting; Can you hear me? Can you hear me_?**\\**

**I Am Waiting – **_**by Yes**_

First off, I totally forgot to mention that Kacey has a new pic by LyricaBelachium. Also, there is a pic by TClover427. Both links are on my profile page. Have a look, Kacey looks awesome! Makes me wish I could draw! Thanks so much you two!

Second, I want to thank all of you for the reviews and for sticking with Kacey even after my hiatus. It gives me comfort to know her fans are still there! Thank you so much everyone, you rock! \m/

Finally, I want to address a few comments about the twins, more accurately Sunstreaker. I know in many fics he's very brooding and angry. For my Kacey stories I got his personality from this one episode in the Generation 1 series where he and Sides are doing their jet-judo. It didn't turn out the way they'd hoped but the banter between then left an impression on me and that's what I used for their personalities in my Kacey series. The two make perfect comic relief if you've seen that episode.

Finally, on with chapter 9! All from Bee's POV! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

There was an excitement and a tension in the atmosphere this morning. Much preferred than the chaos of a couple of days ago when we made the big move to Autobot City. Holy Primus I never want to experience that again! I literally felt like I was being pulled in a hundred different directions. Not so now with the Axalon due to arrive in just under eight hours.

Today we're focused. We each have our assignments prepared to make the move in of the new Autobots and civilians as swiftly and as efficiently as possible. In effect, I'm to be working directly with Prowl and Jazz as the new officers and soldiers disembark.

Introductions of the officers will be tomorrow and the following days many of the new Autobots will go through orientation. There are so many that Optimus asked for volunteers from the ranks to help. He felt smaller groups on a more personable level will assist making the transitions much smoother, leaving less room for misinterpretations of protocal for living on Earth, and basically making them feel like they're home.

Jazz of course volunteered his and Prowl's services to brief the officers on Earths many cultures. And no one was surprised when Kacey was one of the first to volunteer right after him. The femme was always the first to volunteer for a task, determined to make her mark as an Autobot. Again, like many times I told her that she had nothing to prove to us. Except this time I noticed something is different about her when I told her.

A change that occurred only just recently and I pointed it out to her when she didn't argue her point like she normally did. Kacey finally reached an understanding of sorts with her position for she told me that while she may not have anything to prove to the others, she still had to continually challenge herself in order to grow as an Autobot and as a leader.

I smiled proudly at her which made her blush.

Primus, she has grown into such a lovely femme physically, intellectually, spiritually. She was definitely a top femme of many mechs fantasies that I've overhead over the years. Those mechs knew their place, that that's all she'd be…a fantasy. Not so with me. Not any longer. I believe I've finally found the perfect way for Kacey to see me as a mech worthy of capturing her spark. Something I know she would find romantic.

"Hey Bee, wait up!"

I turned at the sound of Sideswipe's voice to see him and his brother trotting to catch up to me. While Kacey may have matured and grown intellectually over the years, my two best friends have not. Not that I would expect them to as they are both rather happy and confident about the kind of mechs they already are.

In a word…incorrigible.

"So Bee, are you going to let us get you a femme or mech?" Sunny asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "With the Axalon arriving I'm sure there are going to be lots of femmes and mechs to chose from."

"Are you ever going to let it drop?"

"No," the twins grinned in unison.

"Then you already know my answer," I replied flatly.

"Ouch, you're starting to sound like Prowl," Sides commented.

"Yeah, a regular party pooper," Sunny added.

"I am not a party pooper! Who was up all night last night with you two celebrating and getting over energized?"

"I'm not sure," Sunny chuckled, rubbing his helm. "I don't recall much of last night or even what we were celebrating."

"That's coz you drink too much bro," Sides seriously said. "That's one bad habit Kacey picked up from you."

"He's right. I wish you'd tone it down for her sake," I told my friend.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try. I don't like seeing her get so over energized either. Especially after what happened with Derail."

I growled on impulse. Whenever I think about what he attempted to do to Kacey still gets my energon boiling!

"Sunny!" Sides hissed punching his brother in the arm.

"Sorry. Come on Bee. It's time to give Kacey her sparkday present," Sunny said, shaking me gently. "She's waiting for us."

My anger faded instantly.

I'd been looking forward to today as it would be the first time in days since I last saw Kacey. The chaos of her little sister's birth and the move to Autobot City kept the femme busy. It kept us all busy which was my only comfort as it made the time pass quickly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Leo's quarters," Sunny answered. "Stardust has been giving her fits from what I gathered. Elita and Optimus are too busy with last minute bureaucratic slag to help right now and Leo is the only other mechanism that Stardust seems to like."

"Poor Kacey is upset about little Star always crying when she holds her too," Sides added.

"We need to hurry then," I told them picking up my pace. "I have one last security meeting with Prowl and Magnus shortly."

"Who's keeping their optics on Kacey today if you're helping Prowl and Jazz?" Sunny asked.

"Magnus and Jetfire will be close by but out of sight."

"Pfft! Jetfire…out of sight. The mech is as big as Optimus!" Sides laughed. "Not to mention his armor is all gleaming white now as he picked out his alt form."

"That may be but he's a skilled fighter, most importantly he knows which mechs and femmes are possible threats to Optimus or Kacey as they disembark."

"Oh, right," Sides frowned.

"I still don't like keeping this from her. You know Kacey's not going to like it once she finds out," Sunny commented.

"She'd better not. We have strict orders to not tell her."

"Yeah, but she's going to figure it out soon or later," Sunny countered.

"Until Optimus says otherwise, do your duty," I told them.

"Relax Bee, you know we'd do anything to protect Kacey," Sides smiled.

I vented a sigh, forcing myself to relax. I have been tense ever since finding out about these fanatics that might harm Optimus or Kacey. I care for them both deeply. Optimus was like a father to me. And Kacey…Kacey…Primus give me the strength to be a good sparkmate for her when we reach that point in our relationship.

"I'm sorry. The past few days have been taxing on my systems."

"For everyone," Sunny remarked. "I think we'll all rest easier once the Axalon crew has arrived and is settled in. The fragging 'Cons have been far too quiet."

"Now you're starting to sound like Prowl," I joked, making them laugh.

"It's good to know you still have a sense of humor, Bee!" Sunny exclaimed as we arrived at Leo's door.

"Where's the present?" I asked them.

"Slag, I left it on my berth," Sides cursed. "One sec."

"You'll love how it turned out, Bee," Sunny smiled proudly.

"I'm sure I will."

"Got it!" Sides shouted as he emerged from his and his brother's quarters a short ways down the hall across from my quarters. "I got this too."

I rolled my optics seeing the high grade container.

"And you say Sunny's bad," I grumbled. "You're both bad influence on Kacey."

"It could be worse," Sunny smirked. "Besides, she did pick up on one of our best qualities and surpassed us."

"Pranks and jokes?"

"Ha ha," Sunny replied flatly. "No, she knows how to look _**good**_."

"You aft," I smirked, shoving him aside before hitting the door buzzer.

Sideswipe, being less polite than me simply opened the door and let himself in.

"No…no…no!" Leo whispered, rushing at us but it was too late.

Stardust heard us stomp in and woke up hollering. Kacey looked less than pleased for a moment before a solemn look fell across her faceplates.

"I just got her to _**back**_ into recharge," Leo grumbled, taking the tiny sparkling from Kacey's outstretched hands.

"She still not comfortable with you?" I asked Kacey.

"No," she replied softly. "I don't understand why either. I can't even hold her for more than a few seconds before she starts fussing or crying. I had to come down here and get Leo to help me."

"It's just like what mom said, Kacey," Leo smiled. "Once everything settles down, Stardust will settle. Too much going on."

"That or it's Kacey's energy field," Sides snickered.

"Uh?"

"Think about it, your energy field is all out of whack with your interface systems online now," Sunny grinned, making me smack my palm against my face. "A good frag will set it straight."

Kacey gave him the 'I don't have time for your bullslag' look.

"No? Oh right. No mech in your life yet. There's always the other option of self interfacing," Sunny beamed.

"Oh for pits sake! I'm leaving."

"No you're not," I said, gently taking hold of her arm before she stormed by while glaring at Sunny. "Sunny is going to apologize for being his usually idiot self. Then you are going to open your spark day present and have at least one small cup of high grade with us."

"You guys didn't have to," she said, genuinely surprised and touched, her anger gone instantly.

"No, we didn't but we wanted to," I smiled retrieving the carefully wrapped package from Sideswipe's hands. "Happy Spark Day Kacey."

"Yeah, Happy Spark Day and sorry about being my usual idiot self," Sunny said.

"You're forgiven," she beamed, taking the gift and sitting down.

"You're going to love it," Sideswipe grinned already pouring the high grade.

"Thanks guys," she responded as she started peeling away the wrapper.

"_What'd you get her?_" Leo asked me over a private comlink, gently bouncing Stardust who had quieted back down.

"_You'll see_," I told him.

"Wow!" Kacey exclaimed as her fingers traced the pattern sewed into the fabric.

"Hey, that's like the scribe on your back," Leo pointed out. "'Till all are one."

"I made sure they stitched it in perfectly," Sunny said. "Anything less than that wasn't good enough. Not for your spark day present."

"And you old cloak was looking rather…worn," I smiled. "It was time for a new one."

"Help me put it on?" she eagerly asked optics bright with such joy.

Of course I obliged taking the cloak into my hands. It brought me such joy to see that I made her happy. Then my smile quickly faded when I noticed Kacey grimacing as she folded her doorwings down.

"Kacey, what's wrong?" Sunny asked before I could.

"I'm fine," she grinned nervously.

"She is not fine," Leo growled.

"Oh hush. Nitro and Firestar already gave me an audio full."

"Holy Primus, Kacey what'd you do now?" Sides asked, turning her around so I could see the scrape marks on her back side.

"I was on the track racing with Nitro and Firestar when I decided to try something new. I…I wanted to go faster so I activated my thrusters while in car mode," she explained sheepishly rubbing her neck. "And well…I kind of lost control and skidded on my back side. It's mostly healed up and will be fine by the time the Axalon arrives."

"Still, it looks rather tender," I observed, watching how she flinched when I barely touched one of her door wings.

"Will you still put the cloak on, please?" she pleaded and I immediately knew why.

"You haven't told anyone else have you?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No. Mom was in such a rush she never saw when I went to pick up Stardust. Firestar did tend to my injuries as she's had basic field repair training."

"Kacey, we've all had that training," Sunny retorted.

"What's done is done, here…to wash away some of the sting," Sides smiled, handing Kacey a cup. "And don't worry, we won't tell."

"Thanks guys," she smiled as I gently wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. "I didn't want to trouble my father today. He's stressed out enough as it is."

"We all are in a way until the Axalon arrives," I said, clasping the cloak's collar into place and I stepped back to inspect her. I even gave her a hand gesture to do a 360 turn.

"Absolutely beautiful," Sunny grinned, sipping his high grade.

"I agree," I added. "You look stunning."

Kacey blushed, thanking us.

"So, Kacey, I hear Nitro has a list of mechs for you to choose from," Sides smirked and immediately one of my antenna twitched, almost choking on my high grade.

"What list?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"An interface list," Sunny answered and my other antenna started twitching.

"Hey! It is not an interface list!" she exclaimed slapping Sunny's arm. "Perve. Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much," he replied making her laugh wildly.

Meanwhile I was still trying to figure out what this _**list**_ was for!

"How'd you guys find out about it?" she asked, slowly sitting down and looking embarrassed as pit.

"Ironhide had it on the table in the recreation room while he was having is morning energon," Sides replied. "We kind of overhead him talking to Nitro about it."

"Great! That means my dad knows!" she cried out, burying her face in her hands. "I'm never going to get a date!"

"Oh, I see it was a list of compatible mechs for you to go out with," Sunny deduced.

"You know, Kacey, we have to approve them before they can ask you out," Sides said jokingly.

"For once can't I have something for myself?" she snapped, bolting up to her feet. "After all, it is _**my **_life!"

With that Kacey stormed out of the room, leaving us all a bit stunned.

"No, let her go," Leo said when the twins made a move to chase after her. "You'll only make her madder. She wasn't thrilled about how you two spread the word about her interface systems coming online. And this…will this is another sensitive issue with her. Has been for the past year."

"We didn't mean to upset her," Sunny softly spoke. "I'd do anything for her."

"She knows that. She's just frustrated. It will pass as she's going to be very busy once the Axalon arrives," Leo explained. "She'll be fine."

"If you say so," Sunny frowned.

"Let's go bro. Our shift starts in a few minutes. See you guys later."

"See you," I said as they left, still lost in thought. Then I noticed that look on Leo's faceplates. "Don't give me that look."

"Well, if you'd asked her out by now we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"No, but I probably would have blown any chance of having a serious relationship with her if I _**had**_ asked. She doesn't see me as a potential suitor. Not yet."

Leo sighed, gently setting a now recharging Stardust down on the couch. I waited patiently as he meticulously covered her with a thermal blanket and made sure she couldn't accidentally roll off the couch.

"In a way you're right," he finally said. "I overheard her and Ariel talking last night. Kacey admits that she has no idea what she wants in a mech but she is very eager to found out. Hence the list Nitro came up with. As her best friend he's just trying to help." He paused then smirked fiendishly at me, "However, you do have two features that catch her optics."

"I do," I replied, swallowing nervously and suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Apparently doorwings and a cute aft really get her attention."

"Really?" I asked, perking up my doorwings and antenna.

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "I even recall her saying you had a cute aft."

I blushed brightly. I was never as vein about my appearance as Sunstreaker.

"But I need more than looks with Kacey," I pointed out, recalling my plan for getting her to fall madly in love with me.

"As you should. I have no qualms about kicking a mech's aft, even if that mech is my friend. Kacey deserves to be treated properly, with respect and honor. Any mech after a quick frag with her will see my fist up close."

The door buzzed.

"Come in," Leo called, glancing to make sure Stardust remained in recharge.

"Sorry Leo," Kacey spoke softly as she came in. "I didn't mean to leave Stardust with you. She's my responsibility."

"It's ok. I don't mind taking care of my baby sister."

"I wanted to apologize to you too Bee."

"Think nothing of it," I smiled. "We all get frustrated from time to time."

"Pfft, yeah no kidding," she snorted. "Still, it was rude of me. I didn't give you guys a proper thank you for my gift. I really like it and I'm going to wear it when the Axalon arrives."

"I wanted a different color but Sunny insisted the stitching would look perfect on this shade of blue."

"It's perfect," she grinned brightly. "I do like how the outside is my blue and the underside is paler. It's even softer than my other cloak."

"And the Cybertronian glyphs along the trim," Leo commented as he let the edge of the cloak slide through his fingers. "Same silver as the symbol's design."

"Do you know the prayer?" I asked him.

"Of course. Trion taught us the book of Primus among many things," he answered and then proceeded to read the prayer spelled out in Cybertronian glyphs. "O Primus, creator of us all, help us to draw near to thee. Make us choose the harder right instead of the easier wrong. Teach us to never be content with half a truth when a whole can be won. Endow us with courage that scorns to compromise with vice and injustice. Help us to know no fear when truth and right are in jeopardy. Kindle our sparks in fellowship with those of a cheerful countenance. Soften our sparks with sympathy for those who sorrow and suffer. Help us to keep ourselves physically strong, mentally awake, and morally straight until are bodies are but dust and our sparks return to thee, 'til all are one."

"'Til all are one," Kacey repeated softly.

"I've been on Earth too long," I commented, giggle. "I thought the prayer would be too long and wouldn't' fit."

"Not so with our language," Leo smiled proudly. "A single symbol can be a small sentence in our language."

"And Sunny's calligraphy is as good as his artistic talent," I added.

"Which I already told him when he chased me down to apologize. I don't mean to be so sensitive lately. I don't like feeling so…out of control."

"Tell me about it," Leo huffed. "I keep getting hot flashes and _**urges**_."

"Temperature regulating will all settle down once your interface systems have finished acclimating with your other systems," I told them. "If Sunny was here he'd tell you to…"

"Don't say it!" Kacey exclaimed, covering my mouth.

"Kacey, I'm going to be interf…"

Kacey tossed the cloak aside on a chair and then tackled Leo to the ground trying to cover his mouth as he chanted 'Interfacing' over and over. They wrestled and laughed much like I'd seen them do when they were younglings. I lost count of how many times I found Kacey and Leo play wrestling because of a joke or jibe at one another.

"Yes, they are certifiable, little Stardust," I cooed, lifting her up into my arms since the commotion obviously woke her. She made an inquiring beep at me. "Your big brother and sister are crazy. See?"

"Ok, ok…you win!" Leo cried out, still laughing even though Kacey had him pined to the ground.

"Oh hey look! Star is letting Bee hold her," Kacey grinned excitedly coming over.

"And she's not crying," Leo added.

"Give her a minute and she'll start," Kacey snorted.

A few minutes passed and Stardust still seemed content in my arms.

"I guess she likes me," I smiled, rubbing the sparkling's belly with a finger.

Stardust rolled her optics a little and yawned before cramming her fist in her mouth. Muffled cooing sounded that made me giggle softly.

"Oh yeah, she definitely likes Bee," Leo said.

"As cute as this moment is, mom is calling for her now," Kacey said, reaching her hands out.

I allowed her to extract the sparkling from my arms. And less than a moment later Stardust started wailing.

"The kid hates me I swear," Kacey muttered as her doorwings sagged in disappointment.

To add insult to injury, Stardust made a sudden choking noise then spewed partially digested energon all over Kacey's front side. Her optics instantly shot a deathly glare at Leo who was trying to keep his composure.

"Laugh and you die," she threatened to no avail as Leo started cackling wildly.

"Elita's in the command center?" I asked getting a nod from Kacey. "Then I'll take her so you can get cleaned up. I'm headed in that vicinity for my meeting anyway."

"Thanks Bumblebee, I owe you," she replied sheepishly. "At least she didn't get any on herself."

"A little puke doesn't hurt," I said, cuddling Stardust close.

"Obviously you've never been puked on," Kacey responded, her sister's cries died down. "I give up. I don't understand why she doesn't like me."

"Give her time," I smiled. "She doesn't know what a wonderful big sister you are yet."

"I suppose," she frowned.

"Bee's right," Leo commented, having recovered from his laughing fit. "I love you. Little Star will to."

"Thanks you two. I'd better get going before it starts to stick. I'll see you guys later."

"See you Kacey."

"I'll see you, Kacey," I sighed, gently rocking Stardust.

"You'd better get going. Mom is getting rather insistent. I told her you were bringing Star but I didn't tell her why."

"Gee, thanks, Leo," I replied sarcastically.

"Just kidding, I told her Star was being her usual self to Kacey and left it at that. Anyways, I have to go help Orion with something. I'll see you later Bee."

I nodded then headed for the door with Stardust securely cradled in my arm.

"And oh by the way…" Leo said, making me pause before I exited his quarters. "That suits you. Just remember, I want to be informed you're bonded to my sister _**before**_ I become an Uncle!"

I chuckled, shaking my head, continuing on my way. Life was kind of funny at times. It seemed like not too long ago the sparkling in my arms was Leo after I found him roaming about in his search for Kacey. He had been quite a lively sparkling. So much so that I had feared I'd drop him on a number of occasions.

I can tell already that little Star has calmness about her and it made me wonder…how my own sparkling would be. Would he or she take after me or Kacey?

"You know you should give your big sister a chance," I said to Stardust. "She loves you so much. She'd do anything for you."

The sparkling sighed contently.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered. "I love your sister very much. I would do anything for her just as she would do anything for you."

Stardust yawned, seemingly bored.

"Come on let's get you to Elita," I chuckled.

By the time I reached the command center with my precious cargo, Stardust had fallen back into recharge. Several mechs and femmes found it adorable as it was their first glimpse of the newest addition to Prime's family. Then the sparkling femme started getting fussy. Elita was quick to show up, thanking me kindly for bringing the little darling before she disappeared in Prime's office to feed her sparkling.

Even after all that I still arrived a few minutes early for my meeting and found Jazz sitting on Prowl's desk. It'd been a common sight when I was growing up on the base in Iacon. And a most welcomed sight to this day considering the two were nearly lost to us.

"Jazz, I've always been curious; did you _**ever**_ have an office of your own back in Iacon?" I teased.

"Oh he did," Prowl replied with a smirk. "I assigned it to him when he first arrived under Sentinel's command. I even escorted him to it."

"You forgot to add that it was the only officer's office that was smaller than a storage closet and didn't even have a window," Jazz added.

"As I told you then, it was all we had available at the time."

"And that I'd get a better one when one became available."

"At which point you turned down the new office _**when**_ it became available."

"Magnus needed it more than me."

"_**And**_ when you were promoted to third in command you even turned down the new office again."

"By that time I'd already found an office more aesthetically pleasing to my optics," Jazz smirked triumphantly.

Prowl didn't have a comeback and was actually blushing and looked flustered. Jazz pressed a chast kiss to the center of Prowl's red chevron.

"So to answer your question, Bee, yes I did have my own office back in Iacon. Prowl's office just ended up being the better option for me. And the only time I used my own office were times Prowl was out on a mission. It was the only room on the base no one would go looking for me when I wanted to be alone."

"Jazz likes to do his worrying alone," Prowl smiled fondly, affectionately caressing Jazz's forearm.

"We all have our quirks," Jazz shrugged. "As for you Bumblebee…are you ever going to settle down with a femme? Lots of available ones on the Axalon. I even hear Nitro has a list of mechs for Kacey. I can put the word in and get you on it!"

"What?" I choked.

"Jazz!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your pretty doorwings in a twist," Jazz teased, patting Prowl's shoulder. "I'm feeling rather horny and want to play with them after your meeting so stay in a good mood."

"Primus please strike me down now to save me from this humiliation," Prowl muttered, covering his face with one hand while shaking his head and I distinctly heard Jazz revving his engine.

"Don't keep my stud muffin too long Bee. He's all mine until the Axalon arrives," Jazz smirked sauntering towards the door.

I instinctively turned and ducked when I saw the datapad fly. Jazz, even though his back was turned, suddenly hurried out the door lowering his head laughing wildly, taunting his bondmate with a 'miss me, miss me now you have to kiss me' chant. Magnus just happened to be walking in at that very same moment. Luckily for the skilled warrior his reflexes were quick enough avoid getting knocked over by Jazz and even quicker to snare the datapad from mid flight before it hit him in the face.

"I'm lucky you weren't really mad at him," Magnus chuckled, returning the datapad to Prowl.

"How do you know he wasn't?" I asked, standing back up.

"Because Jazz would have had dent in the back of his head or my face would have. Prowl rarely misses. I take it he's all excited still about the ceremony next month."

"He's insufferable!" Prowl exclaimed but in an affectionate way because I could see the love he had for Jazz in his optics. "And he's only going to get worse the closer it gets too."

"And you wouldn't have him any other way," I smirked making him smile.

"Ok, let's get this over with before my bondmate starts taunting me over our bond."

"Right, I still think we should have more security on the launch deck," Magnus said as both he and I took our seats across from Prowl.

"Optimus was very adamant about wanting the civilians to feel welcomed and not feel like their entering a militarized zone," I commented. "This is to be home for them."

"We'll not be able to change Optimus' mind about this," Prowl continued. "However, as a compromise I will have Bluestreak and the other snipers placed in strategic, yet still discrete points along the upper observation walkway overlooking the launch deck. In conjunction with Jetfire giving us the heads up on whom to be looking out for I'm confident we'll be able to keep Optimus safe."

"What about Kacey?" I asked worriedly.

"Optimus is the primary target for assassination if an attempt is made."

"Remember Bumblebee, Kacey cannot be Prime while Optimus is still alive," Magnus pointed out. "Plus, Optimus has made it very clear that if anything were to happen Jetfire would get Kacey out of there as quickly as possible."

I sighed wearily.

"You can speak your processor here Bee," Prowl said. "You are an officer. I value any input just as Optimus does."

"I don't like this keeping Kacey in the dark. She's not going to like it once she finds out. And she _**will**_ find out about it."

"Yes, I've said as much to Optimus," Prowl replied. "But I do agree with his logic. Kacey has been far too stressed out lately with all that has happened to her recently. She already carries a heavy burden. Optimus doesn't want her to worry about him more than she already does."

"Plus he said he'll deal with the fallout if Kacey figures it out before he tells her," Magnus added.

"So make sure the twins continue to follow their orders."

"They will," I assured him confidently.

"Good. Now is there anything else we might be overlooking with regards to security for the Axalon's arrival?" Prowl asked.

"I think you've covered everything thoroughly as usual, Prowl," Magnus smirked. "I'm not even sure why you called this meeting."

"There's always the x factor I can never predict," Prowl frowned. "I pray the Axalon arrives without incident."

"We've got long range sensor scanning for Decepticon activity and our patrols are keeping their optics out for anything unusual. I agree with Magnus, your plan is solid."

"We'll see. I have one more topic for discussion," Prowl continued, retrieving a datapad from his desk. "I have a copy of this _**list**_ that Nitro put together. Any opinions?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Magnus chuckled. "He's just trying to help his best friend. Something fooling younglings do all the time."

"Do we know anything about the mechs on the list?" I asked, resisting the urge the yank the datapad from Prowl's hand and see this 'list' for myself.

"I've talked with Kup about these young mechs," Prowl answered. "They've got spirit and are a bit rough around the edges. But they all have potential. He spoke highly about this Hot Rod, says he's officer material, a natural leader even if he's cocky and arrogant. The kid gets the job done. And…he's the same age as Kacey."

"Sounds like a perfect match for her," Magnus commented and my hands gripped the chair's arm rests tightly.

"Yes, well, Kacey is a mature femme now," Prowl smiled. "The decision rests with her as to which mech she decides to settle down with. I just hope Optimus doesn't blow the mech up."

"Could be a femme, you never know," Magnus countered.

"Oh, it'll be a mech," Prowl said and his optics ever so briefly flicked my way before they focused back on Magnus.

I tensed up even more.

Did he know my secret?

"If there's nothing else, then this meeting is over."

"I have nothing else to add."

"I have nothing further to add," I said, carefully observing Prowl for any hint that he knew my secret as his optics locked on me again.

"Very well, dismissed."

If he knew he gave no indication. Not that he ever would. The mech's poker face rivals Kacey's! Besides, he was smiling and talking excitedly with Magnus about his and Jazz's upcoming bonding ceremony when I headed in the other direction.

Maybe I'm just glitching because of the stress of the past few days.

"You need to relax," I mumbled to myself.

I pushed all thoughts of today aside for the time being. With several hours for myself before the Axalon arrived, I headed out of the main building the command center was located in. Once outside I transformed and drove at the designated speed towards the human sector of Autobot City.

I was confident my plan to lure Kacey's spark would work but I wanted assurances. Since my plan involved what I deemed to be romantic intents I could not ask for Ironhide's opinion. As long as I've known the mech, he and romance have never been associated with each other. Or at least the normal kind of romance; only Chromia would find a date with Ironhide blowing the slag out of drones romantic.

I couldn't tell Leo either. He has no experience yet. In fact, I overheard him and Orion having a discussion on approaching femmes and how to ask them out for a date. I almost laughed. They're both highly intelligent mechs but are utterly clueless when it comes to asking a femme out for a date. I was tempted to tell them to talk to Sunny but then Optimus showed up and rescued his sons from themselves.

Sam is probably my best option right now because what my plan involves is something very human. In fact, it was the most recent Valentine's day where I observed some of the human females, and a few males, had received love letters from secret admirers.

The idea is perfect!

Kacey is a romantic herself, just like her father. So I know she'd love the idea of having a secret admirer. Plus it would give me the perfect opportunity to speak my spark to her without glitching. True she wouldn't know it was me at first. But in the end she would see me as the mech I am…completely in love with her.

It would work. I had to work.

"Hey Bee!" Sam shouted as I pulled up and transformed.

"Sam, it is good to see you my friend. It has been far too long."

"Only a year. Besides I know you've been busy."

"Still, I wish I could have been there for support."

"Bee, it was a divorce. It happens. Mikaela and I had it good while it lasted. The kids are in college. I was ready for something different and she wasn't. I wanted to be a part of Autobot City, a part if the Autobots. You guys have been around for a good portion of my life and I can't imagine it without you. Especially you, Bee. You were my first car and you're one of my closest friends."

"I'm honored," I smiled, bowing my head.

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Get in," I said, transforming back into my vehicle mode. Once he was inside I drove off. "I've come up with a means to help win Kacey's spark and make her see me as a mech and not her uncle or friend."

"Cool. Let's hear it."

"A love letter from a secret admirer. I plan on giving her several love letters over a time frame, yet to be determined, or at least until I know I've captured her spark. The final letter would be for her to meet me in a romantic setting and reveal that I'm her secret admirer."

"You know it might just work," he said after several anxious moments of silence. "Some women find that romantic. Kacey and Mikaela used to watch those sappy chick flicks all the time together. So I know Kacey would find the idea of having a secret admirer alluring."

"I even wrote my first love letter to her! Would you like to read it?" I asked excitedly, encouraged by his response.

"Definitely. I wouldn't let you give it to her unless I read it first anyway. It has to be perfect."

"Thanks, Sam."

I retrieved the data and displayed it on the inside of my windshield for Sam to read.

"_My Dearest Kaceystar,_

_I must apologize up front with you for I saw no other way to approach you. You are an exceedingly difficult femme to be alone with for fear of my wits leaving me or your father blasting me. Please do not be frightened or angered by this letter. It has taken all my courage to write this for you. What I have to tell you comes from the bottom of my spark and is revealed to you with the utmost sincerity._

_That be said, and as I am a mechanism of few words, I will get straight to the point._

_My life has been a whirlwind since I first saw you. I've been running round in circles in my processor. My spark flutters, flips and turns to just be near you. And now, I have reached a point where I cannot fight these feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry that I am still afraid and wish I had the strength to let them show._

_There aren't enough words in any language to express the deepest respect, sincerest admiration, and humble affection I have for you. You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light of my life, the energy of my soul._

_Without you I am incomplete. I'm nothing. I am an empty shell. I am one useless have of something whole._

_I've often asked myself, how can I stand with you and _**not** _be moved by you?_

**You**_ are the life of my spark._

_You are _**my**_ purpose._

_You, my beautiful Kaceystar, are my…_**everything**_._

_Affectionately, your Beloved_"

"Wow! That's really good. You'll definitely get her spark fluttering. So what's the plan? How you going to get it to her without her knowing it came from you?"

I screeched to a halt making Sam nearly smack his forehead on my dashboard. Thankfully I was only driving about twenty-five miles per hour so he was able to used his hands on the dashboard to catch himself. Even luckier still that there was no traffic behind me so I didn't get damaged!

"I guess you didn't think that far ahead," he commented, leaning back into the seat.

I sank into my suspension feeling deflated and depressed. The love letter that took me hours to write was useless if I couldn't get it to her without her knowing it came from me! Primus, I couldn't just hand it to someone and have them deliver it. That'd be too obvious. I couldn't even leave it by her door as Kacey is a curious mechnoid and would look at the video surveillance.

Frag!

"Don't worry Bee, we'll think of something. I promise," he replied determinedly.

I let out a soft, pained whine then started to drive again…slowly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he spoke softly. "I hate it when you're depressed."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I worked hard on the love letter, nearly wore out the datapad with the number of rewrites I did for it to be…"

"Wait as second…that's it!"

"Uh?"

"I remember Kacey talking about how you can lock the information on a datapad," Sam spoke excitedly.

"We use encrypted key codes. All the officers have their own codes basically enabling any officer to open the datapad no matter who locked it. Also, depending on the sensitivity of the information enclosed what kind of lock is in place determines what level of officer can open it. For instance something for Prowl or Prime's optics only I wouldn't be able to open unless I was the one that locked it. Why?"

"Well, you put your love letter on one and lock it so not anyone can just read it. Datapads are always exchanging hands often right?"

"Yes, they're used, reused moving from one department to the next. Most get passed up to the chain of command eventually making their way into an officer's office for review. But that wouldn't work because when I lock it I have to use my key code. Kacey would know it was me."

"Who said it had to be your key code?" he smirked.

"Sam, I don't know any of the other officer's key codes. We are given our own for a reason."

"We make one up!"

"I'm not very good at coding. Prowl, Jazz, Elita, Wheeljack, frag even Kacey are all excellent at coding and decoding."

"But it can be done right?"

"Yes but that would mean I'd need a coder to create a new key code."

"Don't worry about that. I know someone who's good with your guys's codes. He'll do it for me no questions asked. You remember that practical joke Jazz played on Prowl with the datapad?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll never forget the flustered look on Prowl's face each time he tried to unlock the datapad and some cyber porn pic would pop up and tell him 'Nope. Try harder' or the 'ain't overloading today' or my favorite was the last one, 'too bad lover, you didn't use the magic word'. Then he broke it and it wouldn't shut up so he obliterated it losing a month's work of information he'd compiled! He didn't talk to Jazz for an entire week after that! And even then it took Jazz some serious aft kissing and loads of groveling to get back on Prowl's good side."

"Who do you think Jazz got to help him so Prowl didn't suspect his was him right away? It was Glen Whitmann. The dude is the best. He can create a code that only Kacey would be able to unlock. And he knows how to not leave a trace so she'd never suspect him."

"The code is one thing. How do we get the datapad to Kacey is entirely different!"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I got that worked out too. Now, come on. Let's go.  
Glen's probably at home right now playing video games. I'm sure he'd love this challenge."

"I don't know Sam. That would mean we'd have to tell him about how I feel about Kacey. Ironhide is on the verge of pushing for me to tell her and Leo is bursting to tell her. I can't risk ruining this."

"Bee, you've always been there for me whenever I needed you. Now it's my turn. Trust me," he implored me with great conviction.

"Very well Sam," I sighed, pulling up Glen Whitmann's address information from Teletran's archives.

**/**_I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show_.**\\**

**/**_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when were together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear_.**\\**

**/**_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.__**\\**_

**/**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship in to the shore. And throw away the oars, forever_.**\\**

**/**_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_.**\\**

**/**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seem that I'm following you, girl. Cause you take me to places that alone I'd never find_.**\\**

**/**_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_.**\\**

**/**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship in to the shore. And throw away the oars, forever_.**\\**

**/**_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_.**\\**

As I drove through the human residential district I felt my spark pulsed contentedly for the first time in a really long time. I knew in that moment that this was the right thing to do. This was the first step towards my destiny.

I _**know**_ Kacey is my destiny for my spark calls to hers more so than ever now.

* * *

**A/N:** Bee's love note was inspired by two songs. 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' by REO Speedwagon and Kacey and Bee's Theme (in my mind it is their song) song 'Everything' by Lifehouse. There is a method to my madness.

**Up next:** The Axalon arrives. We'll have multiple POVs. If it starts to get epically long I will break it up into two chapters.


	11. Ch 10 The Arrival pt 1

**/**_Here I am, burnin' man. Singing the song of my open soul. Will time pass me? All my dreams are heaven known_.**\\**

**/**_I don't wanna be cheated. I can't go on in a world where love is beaten_.**\\**

**/**_Rise up burnin' man. Seize the wild take command. Days of thunder see me shine. All my dreams turn out fine_.**\\**

**/**_I know the suffering will end, my friend. When the last note of freedom is rung throughout the land. I know the hateful will burn. When the last note of freedom is heard throughout the land_.**\\**

**/**_I know the fear of dying. Heard it from a meltdown blast. I know the Lord have mercy. It soon will pass. I know it. I don't wanna cheated. I can't go on in a world where love is beaten_.**\\**

**/**_I can't go on where love is defeated. I can't go on_.**\\**

**/**_I know the suffering will end, my friend. When the last note of freedom is rung throughout the land. I know the hateful will burn. When the last note of freedom is heard throughout the land_.**\\**

**/**_I know the fear of dying. Heard from a meltdown blast. I know the Lord have mercy. It soon will pass_.**\\**

**/**_We need love. You gotta want it so bad. We need it now. So run for it fast_.**\\**

**/**_I know it. And the world will be cheated. I can't go on in a world where love is defeated_.**\\**

**/**_I know it. I can't gone on_.**\\**

_**The Last Note of Freedom**__by David Coverdale_

I was so excited to finally get this chapter posted! It means the 'players' have arrived and the fight for Kacey's spark is officially underway! I hope you're all excited too! Don't worry she WILL fall in love with Bumblebee. This is their love story after all. Anyone expecting anything different will be disappointed.

Once again, I humbly thank all of you for reading, for your reviews, favs and alerts.

**Author's Notes**: '…' bond talk, "_talk_" radio communications chatter. As promised the chapter was getting long so I've broken it into two parts.

**Warning:** Apparently tissues may be required for certain parts.

* * *

**The Arrival - Part 1**

**Jetfire**

I've only known Optimus' first born daughter, Kacey, a few Earth days now and like every bot on the base I'm drawn to her just like we are to our Prime. Like her father, and dare I say her uncle, She has a natural charisma and magnetism. She's filled with fierce determination and pure devotion to the Autobots. Her determination…her devotions…her passion inspires many of us just like Optimus has and continues to do.

However, she is also very young and naïve in many things. Highly intelligent yes with a good head on her shoulders. But still naïve for lack of experience in what I call the 'necessities of life'. I pray she be allowed to mature and grow slowly over time as Primus intended for the young. I'm not entirely sure how strong she is if the mantle of Leadership were thrust upon her young shoulders like her father before her.

I've observed that the young femme takes things to spark much more strongly than Optimus does. Again, something I attribute to her young age and lack of experience. Although it saddens me that she has experienced a few atrocities of war for one so young. I've been lucky enough to never be a prisoner of the Decepticons but I have seen the end results a few times. Some mechs and most femmes never return the same mechanism if they return at all.

I gather from what several of the officers told me and from reading the official reports that Kacey endured what she had to while in captivity and in fitting Prime fashion - a tribute to her father and mother - made her own daring escape. She emerged shaken but not broken. A true testament to her lineage and from what Jazz told me, her intense training with Prowl and the love of her family and friends that helped her during her recovery.

And as Optimus' cousin I've sworn an oath to protect his family to the best of my abilities to prevent such a thing from every occurring again to Kacey, to Optimus and Elita, and even the rest of the Prime family. So, I've made it a point to get to know each of the younglings, all of whom have welcomed me into the family with open arms. A sentiment that caught me off guard and nearly brought me to tears because it'd been far too long since I've felt like I belonged to a real family.

Elita is as beautiful as Optimus foretold and more. Also, one femme you never want to be angry at you for she is one fierce fighter. Her pure love and devotion to Optimus and their younglings shines in every interaction with my cousin and her younglings. I rarely say things like this, but Elita was meant to be with Optimus. She loves him as deeply as he loves her, as deeply as they love their younglings. And she treats me like one of her kids, which _**great**_ affection of course.

Orion for such a young mech is extremely wise and ambitious. He's devoted to serving the Cybertronians as a whole and doesn't separate Autobot from Neutral. Most definitely the diplomatic type. He continually uses big words I don't even understand in any language. Of course, I still need to learn many of Earth's different languages. Still, he doesn't use them to be arrogant or try to impress a mechanism for if one does not understand he will explain himself in more simple terms, flashing a warm friendly smile that makes him look a lot like Optimus. The young mech is of pure spark and means what he says, much like his father.

His twin sister Ariel is much like Elita from what I can tell. The young femme knows exactly what she wants and is determined to get it. At first I thought she was one of those dominating type femmes because of how I've seen Galen follow her around like a mechano-puppy. She like her father and mother is a passionate femme. A passion that drives her in her work as a medical bot. A passion that shines in the love she has for Galen. Like Optimus, she doesn't hold her affections back.

Leo is every bit his father's son. The young mech strongly resembles Optimus physically and emotionally. He's passionate, courageous, and humble. And like his brother and sisters and parents, Leo does not take anything for granted. He understands to live in the moment. A key reason why he and I hit it off the moment we met. And for a mech of his size he is able to hold his own rather well in a fight. A fact that I learned the hard way even after Kacey warned me to not underestimate Leo's strength because of his size. The little fragger is _**strong**_!

I've only seen Stardust once since she was born. But I suspect she will grow up and be much like her siblings. She's already surrounded by so much love and affection. It makes me miss my parents that much more.

"You're lucky you know that?"

"Hmm?"

"To have grown up with such loving parents and siblings."

"You make it sound like we're the perfect family, Jet. I can tell you, we're not. Mom and dad have their epic arguments from time to time where dad ends up recharging on the couch or his office. I've even had a few with my brothers. We can all be a bit stubborn and I have my mother's temper. Ariel's temper is even worse though. And Leo and Orion have had a few physical altercations when words failed them in a heated argument. Mom can't even pry them apart when the get that mad at each other."

"Still, you are lucky, Princess."

Kacey groaned, glaring at me, "Don't call me that. And I do know how lucky I am. I thank Primus every day for my family. Yes, that includes you now too, Jet."

"Thanks, kid," I smiled, rubbing her helm.

"So, you gonna tell me what's bothering my father?"

"I'm sure if it was important he'd tell either of us," I answered casually. It was my way of lying. Kacey didn't know that yet. But still I did feel bad for lying to her. I rationalized that it was for the best at this point and I did agree with Optimus the less Kacey knew the better about the threat the better. "What about you? How you doing? You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she replied quickly.

I stared down at her for a long moment.

"Ok, I am a bit nervous. I'll be standing there with father for all to see me. I understand why, that many of these mechanisms see me as some kind of hope. I just don't feel like I deserved to be put up on a pedestal like that. I'm not a Prime."

"You are a Prime's first born, something our people have not had in a really long time," I pointed out. "It not only gives them hope but strength to see that while we are at war we have not stopped living, that we will not be consumed by fear as the Decepticons want us to be. Continuity in our leadership is important. To know that if one of us falls, another is there to replace them."

Kacey's shoulders sagged and her optics dimmed.

"Don't worry, Princess," I smiled fondly, lifting her chin up. "I know how much you love Optimus. I promise you that while I'm around I will keep your father safe. He will be Prime for a long time to come."

"Kacey?"

"She's fine Optimus. Just a little nervous," I quickly said, seeing his optics full of so much concern for his child.

"Is it time, father?"

"Yes, the Axalon has breached the upper atmosphere without incident and is about to enter the lower atmosphere. It should be visible with our optics very soon now."

"Marshall's an excellent pilot. He'll bring them in safely," I said as we made our way down the stairs to the launch deck from the observation deck. Prime's second in command, Prowl, was quick to fall in stride with us once we reached the base of the steps.

"All defenses are on high alert, Optimus. So far no Decepticon activity of any kind to report on long range or short range scanners. Everyone is ready."

"Thank you Prowl. Give the order. Let's welcome them home," Optimus said, lifting his gaze to the sky above.

Many of us stood there watching, waiting. These were probably some of the most anxious moments of my life. So many lives aboard the Axalon and they were at their most vulnerable. With little energy left there was no room for mistakes on the landing. Plus, all the Axalon's defenses were down and they had to rely entirely on Autobot City's defenses and its human allies in the skies.

"There!" Kacey exclaimed, pointing and all heads turned.

It was a dark blip emerging from the high clouds in the distance growing larger and larger the closer it got. I had to resist the urge to fly and greet it as my wings fluttered excitedly. I noticed Kacey's doorwings flicked a couple of times beneath the cloak she wore. Even Prowl's doorwings waved back and forth for a moment before they went as rigid as his posture.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I know that vessel," Prowl frowned. "It's the _**Warbringer**_."

"It's the _**Axalon**_ now," I stated defiantly. I was rather proud of it actually. After all, it'd been the only home for many of us for so long. "It was just a ship that was to be dismantled for parts and we took it and made it our own."

"That's just not _**any**_ ship. The Warbringer was the _**first**_ Decepticon battle cruiser," Jazz explained, rubbing Prowl's back soothingly, between drooping wings.

"So," I remarked, still confused as to why such a ship would upset Prime's second in command.

"They tested its capability on Praxus, cousin," Optimus answered softly.

I remained silent and instantly felt bad. I didn't even think about that. Not even when we stole it. We'd been struggling to stay alive and this ship was our salvation. But upon seeing how upset the Praxian had become, I did recall when Praxus fell and the mentioning of the ship. At the time I did have a few Praxian friends. They were devastated at losing their home.

One thing about Praxians that I learned then was that a Praxian never forgets…_**never**_.

"I cannot think of a better way to have saved so many lives," Optimus commented. "What was once an instrument of destruction is now a beacon of hope for those who have traveled far to come home."

The Praxian lifted his head and wings up.

"Then let us welcome them home," Prowl nodded and then turned to address the others. "Everyone take their positions!"

Like a well oiled machine, Autobots and many civilian neutrals that volunteered scattered with ordered chaos. The neutrals were unarmed and would deal with directing the flow of Axalon neutrals to the transports that would take them directly to the civilian sector of Autobot City. They would not know that they were being scanned for weapons as a precaution. Any bot suspicious in manner would be discretely detained. If a problem were to arise, forces were on standby to intercede while Magnus and I would keep Optimus and Kacey safe.

The soldiers of the Axalon would disembark on the other side of the Axalon where they'd all be given a quickly medical once over, protocol for such a lengthy journey in space. All civilians were to make appointments for their checkups unless it was an emergency at their orientation tomorrow morning. Military personnel would have their orientation would be the day after as priority was helping the civilians to settle in.

All in all, it was going to be an exhausting day, week even.

* * *

**Marshall**

Earth.

Our _**new**_ home.

It was a curiosity for all of us. Hence why I know many of my fellow Cybertronians had all tried to get a look at this new world by packing themselves in by any available forward window to get a look. Upon first glance as we'd approached right away it looked nothing like Cybertron. Of course many organic planets looked nothing like Cybertron. No planet would ever look like home.

Still for just about all the younglings this was to be the first world they would ever set foot on. For most it was a journey's end, a chance for peace. For others it was a chance to continue fighting for the cause against the Decepticons as the war has shifted to this new sector of the galaxy. And for those lucky few, like myself, it was a chance of celebration upon being reunited with family and friends long thought to have perished in this accursed civil war.

I am eternally grateful to Primus for this opportunity to be reunited with my father and my step-brothers. They like so many others had been on the Ark when it was destroyed. An event that devastated the Autobots as the bulk of the command staff was aboard including Prime's second in command who was in charge of _**all**_ our forces in Prime's absence.

Assuming all were lost in the explosion, it was Kup and myself who took control of what was left and follow through with Prowl's backup plan. Yes, the fragging mech had a backup plan for everything…thank Primus! We gathered any mech or femme who wanted to fight or flee. We fought our way through skirmishes. The majority of which were to acquire energon, medical supplies or even weapons. For vorns we scraped by hiding where we could underground.

That was the original plan anyway. To hide until we got word from our Prime or his return.

Only some of the young mechs, far too young to be fighting inspired us to be bold, Hot Rod, in particular. He had been a mere youngling of fifteen when he started fighting Decepticons and was fully capable of defending himself. It was a chance meeting when Springer and Kup found him.

Once he joined us and became part of our group the young mech's cockiness was ever apparent. He was bold and daring to the point of being reckless yet he had a following. Mech and femmes flocked to him. He was a natural born leader. Unfortunately Hot Rod had to learn the chain of command the hard way when he lost a close friend in a skirmish he started. Kup really took him under his wing then and taught him the warrior's way.

Then, thanks to some wild and bold thinking by Jetfire, Hot Rod and myself, we contemplated stealing a ship to flee to a distant solar system away from the Decepticons. Thanks to mechs like Kup, Jetfire and Hot Rod our forces grew, they had confidence. The mission was daring and brilliantly pulled off.

By some miracle of Primus one jour we received Optimus' message. Our Prime was alive! Despite the devastating news the Cybertron could not be saved, we had a home. So we doubled our efforts. Put the word out to all our spies, picked up any mechanism that wanted to come with us.

We were going _**home**_.

And right now, I prayed desperately to Primus that we landed safely on this new world called Earth.

"You're doing great kid."

"Shut up, Kup!" I snapped, trying to keep the ship steady but the controls were shaking badly and it was taking all my strength to keep the Axalon straight. "I just hope we don't fly apart!"

I was not expecting the gravity of this planet to be so heavy. It literally felt like we were being dragged down and I had little control.

"Forward hull temperature is rising to critical levels!" Hot Rod shouted.

"Increasing energy to forward shields," Springer announced.

An alarm suddenly sounded.

"Hull destabilizing port side, aft!" Blurr exclaimed.

"Forcefield in place but I'm not sure for how long," Springer calmly said.

"Order an evacuation of the affected compartments," I suggested.

"Doing so now," Kup said.

"We're almost through the upper atmosphere," I said, hoping what Jetfire told me was true, that this was the worst of it and that once we were through.

"Come on Axalon, hold together," I heard someone say in the background as the ship shuddered violently. I even heard several prayers and a few curses.

"Come on!" I growled as my arms shook so hard I thought they were going to come right off.

And then suddenly the shaking stopped. I felt the pull increase and our descent increasing rapidly.

"We're through! All energy to reverse thrusters!" I ordered, keeping one hand on the steering column while the other recalibrated a few of the instruments. Energy levels were slagged but according to Wheeljack's calculations we had ample energy to land the ship safety…barring some kind of major malfunction or Decepticon attack.

Another alarm blared and the ship started to veer to one side. I quickly compensated, struggling to straighten us out.

"We just lost all portside maneuvering thrusters!" Hot Rod shouted. "We're losing control!"

"Calm down kid!" Kup chided. "We're not losing control…yet."

"Wheeljack, come in!" I called, opening a comlink.

"_I'm on it Marshall! One of the power relays blew. Wreckgar and I are rerouting now. You'll have thrust control in minute._"

"What is this white slag? Visibility is nil," Springer commented.

"We're inside a cloud. A weather anomaly of this planet," Kup answered, smiling.

Yes, the old fragger was smiling! Of course for him this was like a stroll through Helix Gardens compared to everything else he'd seen during his long lifetime. Me on the other hand, was wishing Jetfire had comeback to pilot the ship! As crazy a flier he is, his piloting skills have saved us so many times on our journey.

"We're right on course, kid," Kup calmly told me.

I double checked. Course was true and steady. Speed slowing. Altitude descending at a comfortable rate.

"_You should have port thrust control now_," Wheeljack announced.

"Thanks Jack. I'm glad you and your staff stayed with us," I huffed in relief.

"_Glad to help out any way I can._"

"Everybody, heads up," Kup smiled. "We're emerging from the cloud."

The entire bridge fell silent and all optics were locked on the view screen. This would be our first _**real**_ look at this new world.

"I don't see any landfall," Springer grumbled.

"What do you call that?" Hot Rod countered, pointing out small land formations in the middle of a vast ocean of what I know to be called water.

"That is the Island chain of Hawaii located in what's called the Pacific Ocean," Kup answered. "Autobot City is located to the North East about fifty miles due North of Midway Island, which is some twelve hundred miles from Honolulu. Didn't you guys read the data files I gave you?"

Of course they didn't. I only skimmed through some of them. Like many of my fellow mechs and femmes I too was anxious to just get here.

"Our escort has arrived," I pointed out as several shuttles lined up in formation on both sides of the Axalon.

"Short range communications are up," Blaster announced. "I've got a solid lock on the homing beacon. Autobot City, here we come!"

I laughed at Blaster's enthusiasm. I too was equally excited.

"_Axalon, come in. Can you read us? This is Bumblebee at Autobot Command, can you hear me?_" a familiar voice crackled from the speakers.

"Loud and clear!" Kup smiled.

"They left a youngling like you in command, Bee?" I asked, jokingly.

"_You certainly didn't expect it to be Sunny or Sides, did you?_"

"No," I laughed. "I always knew you were the responsible one."

"_Well one of us had to be," _he chuckled._ "Hold your course. The skies are clear. Our shuttles along with the human Air Forces are in the skies protecting you. Welcome to Earth._"

"Thanks, Bee."

My internal comlink suddenly beeped and I activated it to receive the incoming communiqué.

"_What you think so far?_"

"_It's nothing like home, Jetfire_," I replied.

"_Just wait…the city should be coming into view for you any moment now. I promise you won't be disappointed._"

"Primus almighty," Kup gasped.

Everyone looked up to see a structure in the distance. It appeared small but to see it from this distance meant it was massive.

"Increasing magnification," Springer stated and the image on the main view screen changed.

Jetfire was right, we weren't disappointed. Several gasps sounded along with many thankful prayers. I think I even heard a few femmes crying. I myself smiled, feeling as if a part of my spark had been mended over losing our home.

Autobot City wasn't just a city. It was a tribute to all Cybertronians.

One could easily recognize the striking pillars that rose up much like the ones that dominated the cityscape of Iacon. Then there were the popular architect domes of Kaon that topped so many of their structures. Primus, even though they weren't the actual crystals, the windows sparkled much like those of Praxus. Kalis, Crystal City, Polyhex, Vos…each city had its own distinct architecture and could be seen in Autobot City.

Autobot City was an architectural masterpiece and more importantly…it was home.

"Primus," Kup gasped again.

"My thoughts exactly," I smiled.

'Son.'

'Father! Primus…'

'Shh, I know,' he replied, calming my spark over our bond.

It'd been _**so**_ long since I felt my father's presence within my spark. Tears filled my optics as I was overcome by my emotions. I never thought I'd be reunited with my father again when I heard the Ark had been destroyed. Then to learn he was alive and on Earth and to hear his voice…still, nothing could have prepared me for the rush of emotions over our bond.

"Marshall?"

"I'm ok, Kup," I smiled shakily, wiping my tears away. "It's my father. I can feel him."

"I understand kid," he grinned, rubbing the top of my helm.

'Sorry, Marshall…I…'

'No apologies father. I was having a hard time waiting as well.'

'I'll be there when you get off the ship.'

'I can't wait.'

* * *

**Leo**

I'd only seen a few data-pics of Cybertronian space cruisers and battle ships. But to see one with my own optics was definitely an experience I wouldn't forget for a long time to come.

The Axalon was…_**massive**_! It almost seemed illogical that something so large could defy gravity. Yet it appeared to glide effortlessly through the sky. Even when it veered to one side suddenly, it righted itself quickly and held true to its course. Then as it drew nearer I could see rushing air bursts from the maneuvering thrusts shooting out from the sides and underbelly. The only indication that there may have been any problems was the sound of the main thrusters roaring and sputtering intermittently.

Thanks to General Lennox and many of his staff who all volunteered to cover key operating systems, the majority of the Autobots from the Command Center were now outside on the observation deck, getting their glimpse of our brethren coming to their new home.

I'd glanced over at the faceplates of my good friends Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. They did not appear to have the same awed expression I know I was showing. But then I'm sure they've seen many battle ships in action.

"The Axalon has seen a lot of action," Sideswipe commented.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The hull is scarred from plasma blasts," Bumblebee replied. "There are a lot of welding lines too made from repairs."

"Their artist could use a few lessons though. They didn't do a good job at covering up the Decepticon Insignia," Sunstreaker pointed out.

I squinted my optics trying to ascertain what he was talking about. I had to actually zoom in so I could see the barely visible outline of the Decepticon insignia beneath the bold, bright red Autobot Insignia. Even as the Axalon moved closer and closer original symbol was scarcely there to be seen by the casual observer.

"You're being too critical," I snorted.

"I was just making a comment," Sunstreaker smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's get a better spot."

"This is perfect," I exclaimed even as I was being dragged.

"If you want to watch the ship yes, but we need to get a better spot when the crew and passengers disembark."

"In other words, Sunny wants to see what new femmes there are to chose from," Bumblebee chuckled.

"Where's your brother?" Sideswipe asked me.

"He has to greet the neutral representative once they disembark, so he's working," I answered, my optics still locked on the Axalon as it maneuvered into its final position.

The main thrusters were silenced now as the landing gear extended out and lowered. Sunny kept shoving me along while arguing with his brother over where the best spot was. I heard Bumblebee smack them both before calling them afts which as usual did no good. All of them shut up when we heard the metal of the landing gear groaned in protest upon taking on the full weight of the cruiser.

The launch deck erupted into boisterous cheers and clapping as the cruiser sank into its final resting position. I even felt this immense sense of relief over my bond from my father. He and the rest of the command staff have been somewhat on edge these past few days as we anxiously waited for the Axalon to finally arrive.

And now they were here.

We'd gotten as closer as we could see the entire port side of the cruiser. Prowl and Jazz were below us a short distance away shouting out orders. I even saw Ariel and Galen with all of Ratchet's medical technicians and engineers all lined up and prepared to give the new Autobot arrivals a routine medical scan.

"Here, this is good spot," Sunny said, stopping abruptly midway down a flight of stairs.

"This area is restricted until everyone has disembarked," Bumblebee said.

"But it's got the best view. Besides Prowl is too busy to lecture us right now."

"For once, Sunny is right, Bee," I said, pointing down below where Prowl was pouring over lists on his datapad at a rate the made my head spin.

"Fine, but if he turns and orders us to leave we…," Bee insisted but was interrupted.

Everyone fell silent when several side panels suddenly hissed loudly. Steam wafted from the underneath side of the vessel and ozone filled the air. The faint sounds of a transformation sequence sounded and four large panels retreated inwards and then slid aside. At the same time long ramps extend and the first Autobot arrivals emerged from the openings, all them looking curiously at their new home.

None of them had colored armor like mine or any of the Earth bound Cybertronians. They'd later take Earth alt forms to replace their Cybertronian battle armored look. Still, I did admire the look being an aspiring wrecker. The Cybertronian armor appeared more jagged and savage. Each mechanisms armor was different and unique from each others. And fragging leave it to Sunny and Sides to quickly spot the femmes. They were much like the Cybertronian femmes here on Earth with slimmer and smaller figures than the bulkier and larger mechs.

"Look Leo! Femmes _**your**_ size!" Sunstreaker laughed when an unusually small femme emerged from the ship.

"Shut up Sunny!" I growled, folding my arms tightly over my chest, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Maybe I'll get her room number for you," Sunny teased. "_**OW**_! What the frag, Bee!"

"Thanks Bee," I smirked, watching Sunny rubbing his arm where Bumblebee punched him.

"Anytime, Leo."

When my gaze returned, I saw the petite femme looking this way, no doubt having heard Sunny's shrieking. And suddenly like that, her optics locked on mine briefly. My spark stilled within its chamber and everything else around me no longer existed. I gasped, dropping my arms to my side.

I mean I literally gasped out loud!

She was stunning…beautiful…gorgeous! I'd never seen faceplates appear so delicately soft and smooth.

My spark thumped hard within my sparkchamber with a need I'd never felt before. It wasn't lust, not that I'd know because I've never interfaced. But the desire was potently strong. I had to meet her. I just _**had **_to!

Primus above granted me the means.

Something fell from her satchel and no one but me noticed. With grace and ease I hopped over the railing, landing lightly on my feet. With swiftness and agility I race right between Prowl and Jazz over to retrieve the datapad that fell from her bag. Like a prized possession, I held it very carefully and approached this Cybertronian beauty.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I spoke softly in fluent Cybertronian, tentatively touching her elbow to get her attention. She turned, looking up at me, my touch still lingered. Once again I gasped. I swear my processor even stalled for all coherent thought disappeared on me. All I managed to do was hold out the datapad for her to take, giving her a timid smile. Her optics spotted it instantly and she smiled.

I swear to Primus my spark just melted its casing!

"Oh, thank…"

"Don't you touch her! Did you learn any manners on this planet?" a large mech snarled, shoving me to the ground, moving in front of the femme as if to protect her.

"Hot Rod!" another mech's voice shouted and the large mech stood at attention. I laid there dazed and confused until this other mech came into view. His armor was scarred and definitely looked more worn, showing his years. "He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Honestly, Hot Rod! I can take care of myself," the small femme huffed, throwing a hard elbow at Hot Rod's thigh connecting with a solid thunk.

"OW!"

The femme growled up at him and started giving him the 3rd degree…_**femme**_ style. I'd witnessed it before from my mother and both my sisters. It was an experience I never wished upon any mechanism and usually ran for cover just to get out of the line of fire, literally. Except this time I couldn't move. I was hypnotized, unable to take my optics off the fiery femme!

"Alright, stow it and get your afts moving!" Kup ordered.

"Sure thing, Kup," Hot Rod saluted, smirking but gave me a parting glare.

The femme's optics lingered on me for a moment. She appeared unsure whether to help me or do as ordered. The elder mech shooing her away decided for her.

"Are you ok, kid?" Kup asked, helping me up to my feet.

"Wow," I whispered.

That was all I could say as I watched the femme disappear into the crowd.

"Primus Almighty. You must be Leo. You look just like him."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, my befuddled mind becoming somewhat responsive again.

"Your father. You look just like him."

"You know my father?" I asked, surprised, the femme temporarily forgotten.

"Yeah…hang on….Get moving before I have ole Ratchet reformat your afts!" he ordered when the line was loitering to see what was going on.

Again my thoughts returned to the femme, her image burned into my processor. I scanned the crowd wondering where she'd gone.

"Are you alright, kid?" Kup asked when he turned his attention back towards me.

"I'm not a kid," I responded impulsively hating the fact that I was technically still a youngling but not wanting to acknowledge it.

"I see, trying to grow up too fast like your father as well, ok?" he smirked, patting me on the shoulder.

I nodded.

"**Leo!**" Prowl shouted, beckoning me over and not looking too happy.

I glanced back in the direction the femme disappeared feeling disappointed. When I turned to ask this mech Kup who she was he'd already been called away. With a heavy sigh, I turned and headed towards Prowl and Jazz. Jazz appeared to be showing something to Prowl on a datapad. Prowl almost instantly rolled his optics while Jazz was just grinning as I approached.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. She dropped something. I was only trying to help," I explained.

"That was very kind of you. But I need you to return to where you came from. Optimus gave specific orders for you to not be down here unless you have an escort."

"Yes, Sir," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Now get going," Prowl smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

I nodded and took two steps, my mind still buzzing about the femme.

"Leo…" I paused and turned back to see why Jazz called me. "Her name is Sapphire."

"Sapphire," I repeated and my spark fluttered wildly.

I smiled, like I'd never smiled before.

* * *

**Hound**

I must have pinched myself a dozen times within the last hour. I still couldn't believe the gift Primus bestowed up me by returning my son to me. Even after I saw the Axalon land safely I still felt as if I'd been dreaming that it was all too good to be true.

Only it wasn't a dream.

Marshall was here.

And he's alive and well!

"There you are!" I exclaimed hurrying down the only staircase that was _**supposed**_ to be kept clear in case of an emergency. "I should have known you two would get as close as possible."

"Guilty as charged," Sunny smirked.

"Bumblebee, I'm surprised you let them," I jokingly chided. "This is a restricted area."

"Sorry, Hound," he smiled. "After General Lennox's staff come in and take over some of the duties in the Command Center I knew I had to keep my optics on these two."

"Fair enough," I laughed.

"What'd you want us for?" Sideswipe asked.

"A family reunion," I exclaimed, slapping them affectionately on the shoulders. "Prowl said it was alright to greet Marshall as he came off the ship. One of the privileges of being an officer."

"Oh, we figured to give you two that chance to do it alone," Sunstreaker meekly said.

"Nonsense. You're part of my family and I know Marshall would want to see you two there," I smiled warmly, hugging them both. "You too, Bumblebee. Now let's go. He's heading to the exit now!"

In my excitement I didn't wait them to respond. I didn't have to anyways. I knew the twins were just as excited about being reunited with Marshall as I was and they were quick to follow me down the stairs and onto the launch deck. While approaching Prowl and Jazz's location I noticed they were talking to Leo.

"What's Leo doing down here?" I asked, concerned as I know Optimus specifically told Leo he was to stay out of the way, meaning somewhere safe.

"Not sure," Bumblebee answered. "He suddenly hopped over the rail and took off running."

"It was the petite femme," Sunny snickered.

"Femme?" I questioned, quirking an optic ridge.

"Oh no," Sides suddenly groaned when Leo started coming our direction.

One look at the dopey grin on Leo's faceplates spoke volumes! I'd seen it many times on a mech or femme's face during my long lifetime. I understood it completely as I'd had it myself when I'd fallen in love with Marshall's mother.

"He's lost to us bro," Sides commented.

"No, say it isn't so, Leo!" Sunny exclaimed. "Leo?"

"Earth to Leo, come in Leo," Sides said, snapping his fingers in front of Leo's dazed optics.

"Oh, hey guys," Leo replied, still smiling.

"Did you get her name Leo?" I knowingly asked.

"Sapphire," he sighed, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"I think I'd better take care of Leo," Bumblebee suggested, putting an arm around the young mech's shoulders. "Catch you mechs later. Say hi to Marshall for me."

"Sure thing, Bee," Sides said as we watch Bee steer Leo away. "Frag."

"Exactly," Sunny frowned.

"You both make it sound like loving a femme is a bad thing," I commented.

"Don't get us wrong Hound," Sunny immediately defended himself. "We love the femmes. We just love are freedom that much more."

"You shouldn't talk that way," I chided. "I raised you both better than that. Besides, you never know what fate has in store for you. Your future sparkmates could be on that ship."

"Hah! Falling in love and bonding is not in our future!" Sides snorted. "Trust me!"

"Cyber-wolves forever," Sunny added, making me shake my head. "Besides, no femme can outshine me."

"Except Kacey," Sides pointed out.

"Well yeah, but she learned it from me."

"You two are incorrigible," I laughed.

'Father.'

I stopped laughing instantly and looked towards the ship. Tears instantly filled my optics when I saw my son standing at the top of the ramp scanning the crowd. His excitement matched my own as our love for each other flowed strongly over our bond. I amplified my feelings for him, giving him an indication of which direction to look.

"FATHER!" he shouted, spotting me in an instant.

Tears rolled down my cheeks watching him leap down and make his way towards me. I had endured so much spark ache when I lost his mother, then to think my son might have been lost to me was almost too much to bear. But there he was huge grin on his face, tears in his optics.

I always loved it when Marshall smiled. He had his mother's gentle look and wonderful smile.

"Father," he panted, hesitant before me, unsure whether to shake my hand or hug me.

My vocal processor failed me for a moment as a choked sob was all that sounded. I didn't have to say anything and threw my arms around him, holding him so tight I was probably bending his armor.

"I missed you so much," he wept, clinging to me just as firmly.

"I missed you too my son. Primus I've missed you so much," I cried, trembling not wanting to let go.

Marshall didn't want to let go either as our tears mingled, as we spoke affectionate words as a father and son, something we haven't done in far too long. And the two of us would have probably stayed there if Jazz hadn't come over and gently asked us to move as they needed to unload heavy storage units from the ship's cargo hold.

"It's ok Jazz, no need to apologize," I smiled, unwilling to break physical contact with my son just yet by keeping my arm around his shoulders.

"Prowl and I just didn't want to see either of you get hurt if something happened," the silver mech smiled apologetically, leading us to a safer location at the front of the ship and then he raced off to help some other mechs or femmes.

"Primus, look at you!" Marshall exclaimed, squaring up in front of me. "You look good, father. I like this new armored look."

"Pfft," Sunstreaker snorted behind me. "No one wears the new armored look as good as me."

"Sunny?" Marshall questioned.

"The one and only!"

"Recognize me?" Sides asked.

"Frag it to pit! I still can't believe you two are alive as well!" my son smiled, hugging Sunny and the Sides. "Still causing trouble?"

"Everywhere we go," Sides answered, making Marshall laugh.

Oh how I've missed the sound of my child's laughter. I smiled, crying again at my good fortune.

"Father, please stop crying. I'm safe now and we're together as a family again."

"That we are," I smiled through my tears. Reaching up, I grabbed his head and pulled it down pressing an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "I almost can't believe you're here."

"Believe it father. I'm here to stay," he grinned, hugging me tightly. "Is that Prime?"

"Yes," I answered.

"He looks…_**different**_."

"We all do, bro," Sides said, throwing an arm around Marshall's shoulders.

"But in a good way," Sunny added. "Don't worry, Marshall, we'll find you an alt for that will have femmes begging for your company."

"One tracked processor as usual, Sunny?"

"Who do you think I learned from?" he counted.

Marshall laughed, "Well, I've matured. I'm not like that anymore."

"You were never like that, I thought you better," I jokingly chided.

"You're right, father," he said as his optics shift, brightening ever so slightly. "Is…is that _**her**_?"

"Oh yeah, that's Kacey," Sunny replied.

"She's…"

"Beautiful?" Sunny teased.

"Not what I was expecting," Marshall answered, clearing taken by the young femme. He shook his head, smiling. "I guess I should have expected that she'd be fully mature. After all, according to reports, she was merely a youngling when she escaped from Mechanar through a wormhole."

"That she was," I sighed recalling that day she arrived on Earth and how she changed Optimus and the rest of us. "She's an incredible femme. You'll meet her and her siblings later. Optimus wants all the officers to meet his family once everyone is settled in."

"I look forward to it. First, we have a lot of catching up to do," my son smiled at me.

"That we do," I said, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Welcome home, Marshall."

* * *

AN: That last POV from Hound was a last minute addition. I hope you liked it.

Up Next: Part 2 of The Arrival


	12. Ch 10 The Arrival pt 2

**Continuation of the previous chapter…**

**A/N: **A couple of announcements. There are a couple of new Kacey fics by some of her fans. Also some new pics drawn by her fans. Please check out the links on my profile. Thank you all for the fics and pics they're all so wonderful!

Also, for this fic, for Blurr, I'm using the Armada version. His persona just fits in better with Hot Rod and the other Axalon mechs.

* * *

**Kaitana**

If one set aside the fact that we'd just landed on an alien planet, standing there as I watched mechs, femmes, and younglings alike all disembarking I felt as if we'd arrived in a great city on Cybertron. I found myself anxious to get a tour of this Autobot City. The mechanisms here to greet us were certainly going out of their way to make us feel at home. Something some of us had never had the luxury to feel.

Of course these mechanisms all appeared so different from what Cybertronians normally looked like. They were…colorful. Bright reds, yellows, blues. Even our Prime had bold colors of red with blue. There was no mistaking that it was our Prime who stood tall and for all to see. He definitely had a presence. I could feel it. I could see it in his optics.

"That must be her," Arcee murmured into my ear.

"Hmm," I responded, keeping my optics busy with making sure family units remained together. The younglings had been so excited about getting off the ship and creators and caretakers alike have been trying to keep track of them. I couldn't blame them. We'd lived on the Axalon for so long. "I'm sorry, Arcee what was that again?"

"The femme beside our Prime. That must be the femme Jerik talks about. She looks a lot like Prime."

"I would agree she is probably Prime's first born. There is a strong resemblance. But what have I told you about Jerik and his stories. Kaceystar is a femme, a proven warrior, but I doubt she is the savior Jerik is making her out to be."

"I was just saying. You know I don't listen to that ancient mech. But there are many others that do."

"I know," I frowned. "Many mechanisms will not give up hope that Cybertron is lost. Hence they cling to ridiculous notions of a savior returning them home. I suppose it's only natural but it is also dangerous and unhealthy. Our true home is gone. We have a new one and must make the best of it."

"And we will. We believe in you otherwise we wouldn't have chosen you as our voice."

"Are you two scoping the mechs without us?" Sol asked as she and her sister joined Arcee and me. "I do hope you've picked a couple out for Luna and myself."

"We were just talking about Prime's daughter," I said, refraining from rolling my optics.

"Oh yes, we saw her," Luna smirked. "She's lovely. I wouldn't mind having some fun with her. What do you say, Sol, we've had a few femmes in our berth but none as beautiful as this Kaceystar. If that is in fact her."

"Regardless, she'd be worth getting into our berth with," Sol added.

"Primus!" I exclaimed. "You are both incorrigible!"

"Of course we are," Sol grinned.

"Oh my, he's a handsome one!" Luna whispered and instantly her and Sol started sizing up a mech as he approached.

He was a tall mech. Almost as tall as Optimus Prime. Definitely handsome. _**Very**_ handsome.

'Pull your head out of your aft Kaitana. You just got out of a relationship. No time for one now with so much work to do,' I chided myself.

"Excuse me, would one of you know where I can find Kaitana," his deep voice rumbled and my spark fluttered.

"She's right here," Sol grinned shoving me forward in a not so gracious manner. Her sister giggled beside her.

The mech blushed slightly obviously not used to femmes staring at him like he was a prized possession.

"Sol, Lune," I started using that tone with them.

"Oh alright, we'll be on our way," Luna huffed. "But not until I get his name."

"My name's Orion," he smiled politely and shook Luna's hand and then Sol's as they introduced themselves.

"Nice meeting you Orion!" Luna waved.

"Hope to see you around cute stuff," Sol smirked, winking at him, making him blush.

"I must apologize, Orion. They are…"

"Lively," he finished, making me laugh. "It's quite alright."

"Orion…so you're Optimus Prime's son?" Arcee asked getting his attention.

"Yes…yes I am," he replied suddenly looking a bit dazed. But he quickly recovered and smiled. "I'm his first born son. And you are?"

"Arcee," she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," he smiled warmly gently taking her hand in his.

Arcee blushed and I rolled my optics. Oh Primus. I've seen that look in a mech's optics before. Love at first sight. How quaint!

"Arcee," I hissed when she started flirting with him.

"Oh shh," she countered.

I instantly prayed that Springer didn't see this. Even though Arcee broke up with him again, I know deep down she does love him.

A yelp behind me caught my attention and I turned.

"Oh slag," I muttered, seeing a very irate Springer stomping his way towards us. "Excuse me a moment."

Against my better judgment I rushed and stood in Springer's path. If looks could kill Orion would be a dead mech ten times over right now.

"Move Kaitana," he growled, when I purposely blocked him each time he tried to get around me.

"I cannot. Not when I know you're about to cripple an innocent mech during a bout of jealously."

"He has no right touching her!"

"He shook her hand," I countered. "And he has just as much right. You and Arcee are no longer together."

"I don't like the way he's looking at her," he grumbled.

"I admit he was rather…_**taken**_ by her," I frowned, feeling my spark ache for some odd reason. "But that doesn't give you an excuse for beating the slag out of him. Besides, I don't think our _**Prime**_ would appreciate having his son attacked in front of him or even at all."

"Prime's son?"

"Yes, that's Orion, the Cybertronian delegate on Earth."

"Neutral?"

"Seems so. I didn't see an Autobot Insignia and from our correspondences, he always referred to himself as a representative for all Cybertronians."

Springer frowned, his anger had all but vanished and was replaced with such sadness. I sympathized with him. I understood spark ache having experienced it a couple of times.

"Springer…"

"I'm sorry to be a bother. I'll let you get back to your duties," he sighed and then left quickly.

"_Hot Rod,_" I hailed over his comm. frequency.

"_We're supposed to keep our comlinks quiet._"

"_I know, but I felt this was important. Keep your optics on Springer._"

"_What'd the aft do now? I told him to leave Arcee alone._"

"_Well…he saw a mech shaking her hand_…"

"_Frag…say no more. I'll track him down. Thanks, Kaitana!_"

Knowing Hot Rod would take care of Springer, I turned and headed back to Orion and Arcee.

Once again I found myself staring at him. He was very handsome, had a warm inviting smile. From our few correspondences I could tell he was quite intelligent. And from his mannerisms he was not some aft of a mech. He had manners, knew how to treat a femme. I doubt he'd ever intentionally harm a mechanism unless it was in self defense. Even then he'd probably do it in a nice way!

"Primus! Get a grip," I growled quietly, chastising myself. "He's barely a quarter of my age for pits sake!"

Besides, he wasn't interested in me. Orion obviously had optics for Arcee. And she was flirting with him giving him every sign that she was interested in him. Still, he demonstrated that he had a processor in his cranium and gave me his full attention when I returned to their side.

"Are you ready, Kaitana?"

I blanked for a moment.

"Oh right, you're to take me to the civilian sector," I smiled politely.

"Correct, I thought it important for you to be there to help everyone settle in. We have crews already there to assist with the families and such."

"Thank you, it's very much appreciated."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we? The first transport is ready and waiting for us. Arcee, will you be joining us?"

"No," she blushed. "I will be taking Kaitana's place here."

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow afternoon for some energon," he smiled kindly, bowing his head slightly.

"Until tomorrow, Orion," she grinned.

"A date?" I mouthed at her just as Orion walked ahead

Typical youth, Arcee just shrugged her shoulders, giggling. Honestly, the femme needs to make up her mind and just settle with Springer. Still, I'm not her caretaker. She's free to be with any mech or femme she chooses. I just hope she chooses wisely.

"Kaitana?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming," I replied, lengthening my stride to catch up with Orion.

Ever the gentlemech, Orion held my hand, helping me onto the transport. He talked nonstop describing what went into building Autobot City and was always quick to point out any impressive architectural structures the thought I might recognize.

It was hard to take it all in.

I found myself lulled by his deep voice, hypnotized by his gracious smile, and taken by his gentle facial features. He was incredibly intelligent, he knew how to treat a femme, had patience to even deal with younglings who were asking him questions, and to me he was very handsome.

I felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing that it was myself who had a date with him tomorrow instead of my friend.

**Optimus**

So far so good. All was going according to plan. The Autobots were moving efficiently along and ahead of schedule according to Prowl. From what I could see here everything was going well with the civilians. I even managed to get a glimpse of Orion and a lovely femme. He was obviously taken with her and according to Kacey he already had a date with her.

This on top of what I felt a short while ago from Leo. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him until I asked. He claimed he met the femme Primus meant him to bond with. I almost laughed at my youngest son because he was still so naïve in the way of femmes, I could only teach them so much. But I could feel the conviction over our bond.

I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised. Leo is so much like me. And I cannot be hypocritical when I myself had very little experience with femmes when first met Elita. Apparently Orion was more like me that I thought too.

I smiled wide. Mech pride swelled in my spark. I couldn't help it. Both sons were growing up before my very optics. They were daring to plunge into the world of femmes and pleasures. Yup, my mechs were most definitely growing up and taking after me!

"I'm never going to interface."

Kacey's voice interrupted my thoughts. I got the distinct impression that she was happy for her brothers but she was also just a little…jealous?

"What was that?" I questioned, refocusing on the civilians emerging from the Axalon, while gently exploring Kacey's emotions over our bond without her knowing.

"Nothing," Kacey sighed, giving me a small smile.

Yes, she was partly jealous for her brothers. A very tiny part of her. She was genuinely happy for them. But I sensed she was also frustrated. It has not escaped my noticed that the past year was a significant year for a femme, the year a femme was of the age to be courted and wooed. Something Kacey admitted she'd been looking forward to and I meant what I said that she was too eager for love.

Primus blessed! The year had gone by without incident. I'd be lying if I wasn't happy about that. For me it meant another year I could call her _**my**_ Kacey. It was another year we were close as father and daughter. I know will lose my daughter to a mech once one is brave enough to court her and fall in love with her and her fall in love with him.

It was something Kacey was anxious for and I was not. But in the end it doesn't matter how I felt, all that matters was my daughter's happiness even if that happiness was in the arms of another mech. As a father I know I cannot stop the inevitable. I can only hope she finds the happiness she deserves.

"You can always talk to me, Kacey."

"I know, father. I just don't feel like talking right now."

I gave her a long concerned look.

"I'm fine, father."

Before I could respond, Kacey suddenly dashed off. Magnus and Jetfire were at my side in an instant, keeping their optics focused on Kacey as well, waiting for my orders. I relaxed when I saw about a dozen small younglings getting a little too rambunctious for their caretakers. Of course, my daughter was all too happy to lend a hand, literally scooping up a stray upset youngling.

"She's a natural with the little ones," Jetfire commented, relaxing in his stance.

"That she is," I smiled proudly, watching as Kacey carried one of the younglings that were crying.

I couldn't hear what she said but the little femme suddenly giggled wildly and was obviously in better spirits. And the other younglings were all too happy to listen to my daughter as they organized themselves better. To make sure, Kacey escorted them all and helped each one of them onto a transport.

I felt a sense of satisfaction over my bond with Kacey. Much preferred to the anxiousness she'd been feeling for a better part of the day since the Axalon arrived and the sadness and frustration I felt just moments ago.

"Do you want me to retrieve her, Optimus?" Magnus asked when Kacey hurried back and started helping others as they exited the Axalon.

"No. I've got my optics on her," I replied.

"Best to let her keep doing what she's doing," Jetfire said, narrowing his optics. "She'd get suspicious if we stopped her."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Magnus pointed out.

"I'm well aware of how intelligent my daughter is. However, when I chose to tell her is my decision not yours. For now, return to your post, Magnus. Jetfire, stay by my side and keep your optics open."

For an hour I watched and greeted any civilians brave enough to come near me. Some looked up at me in awe as if I was Primus himself. Jetfire was quick to point out that many of them had never seen a Prime before. Upon hearing this, I followed my daughter's example and did what I could to help.

I got an audio full from Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide for doing so. Still, these people needed to see what kind of Prime I was instead of only going by my reputation. To placate them, I had Jetfire help as well since many of the civilians were friendly with him and he with them.

A couple of femmes fainted, which Jetfire joked about over a private comlink with me. Several mechs were left speechless when Jetfire introduced me to them. But once they realized I was just a mech they warmed up to me. I even blessed several sparklings which was always something the Primes in the past had done. It made me realized that it was time to take up some of the old traditions again.

I vowed to speak with Alpha Trion later. I needed a refresher in what all the responsibilities of a Prime entailed.

"There, the mech I was warning you about…Jerik," Jetfire said in a low voice, directing my gaze to an elderly mech who looked just as old, if not older than Alpha Trion. "Those six around him are like his disciples, he most loyal followers. The mech at his side is Windcharger. He's almost always with Jerik, does anything the old fragger tells him."

"Jerik's the one who speaks of this prophecy regarding Kacey?"

Jetfire nodded.

Instinctively my spark pulsed in fear when Kacey moved closer to where Jerik was descending. It took all my resolve to resist the urge to run and protect her. I even noticed how Jetfire's wings twitched as if he wanted nothing to do but run over and grab Kacey as well.

Then quite suddenly Jerik stumbled down the last couple of steps of the ramp. His followers were quick, but Kacey was quicker to catch hold of him and prevent him from falling to the deck. I moved my arm, blocking Jetfire before he dashed over. My logic center overriding a father's fear.

"No. If you rush over now, Kacey's curiosity will be peaked and she's far too intelligent. She won't ask why and will instead try to get answers for herself. Besides, I highly doubt they would harm her. No mech or femme would dare harm my daughter while I'm standing a mere twenty yards from her. Besides, if she's to be Prime one day it makes sense that they'd protect her, not harm her."

"Still, Jerik could say something to Kacey," Jetfire argued quietly in earnest, standing before me. "That alone could hurt her. I don't want to see anything happen to her."

As I was about to counter, I felt a flash of fear from Kacey and quickly looked over Jetfire's shoulder. Jerik's followers had dropped to their knees before Kacey.

"Go, be discrete and try not to arouse Kacey's suspicions," I ordered my cousin, watching as Kacey was trying to get the mechs to rise to their feet. "_Magnus, come in_."

"_I'm watching them,_" he responded. "_A team is on standby if necessary. I've also alerted Prowl and Jazz to the situation. They're talking with Kup now._"

"_Thank you my friend._"

Apprehension tugged at my spark even as Jetfire arrived. I could only stand back, wait, and hope for the best.

**Jerik**

Having knowledge of something to come does not mean I'm prepared for it. I've learned long ago to not be anxious and not be expectant of what I've seen come to pass but simply allow it to happen and bear witness without judgment. And so while I was patiently awaiting the moment I would meet young Kaceystar I was surprised that'd I'd meet her so soon.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her optics had an intensity about them that I'd rarely seen that drew me in. Her posture denoted strength and pride. It was with little wonder than my closets subjects dropped to their knees before her. I would have too if she wasn't holding me up so strongly.

Again, to my surprise she appeared startled and uncertain. This dear child has no idea of her lineage or of the destiny Primus had in store for her.

"Please, rise up. I'm no one important enough. I'm just an Autobot. My father doesn't even like it when mechanisms kneel before him."

"No, my dear femme, you are so much more than you realize," I smiled warmly, extending my hand to touch her shoulder.

Again, I saw uncertainty in her optics as she shied away from my touch.

"You should tell her, Jerik," Windcharger said.

"Tell me what?" she asked, obvious confusion on her faceplates.

"That they're honored to meet Prime's first born! Isn't that right, Jerik? Although, I admit she is one lovely femme that would bring any mech to their knees."

The large white armored mech Jetfire was smiling like he always did but I could see the intense warning in his optics. A quick glance towards my Prime and I could see the worried look of a father. It was easy to deduce that Prime sent Jetfire here to retrieve Kaceystar.

"But of course, Jetfire," I smiled deciding now was not the time to reveal everything to this young femme.

Jetfire gave me a hard look even though he was still smiling.

Most definitely a warning to back off. I was fine with that. In due time the young femme would be told of her future. After all, I had infinite patience. I could wait for the moment to come.

"Kacey, Optimus would like you to return to his side," Jetfire said, his features softening when he faced her.

"May I say one thing before she goes?"

Jetfire hesitated, glancing at the young femme before he reluctantly nodded.

"My name is Jerik young Kaceystar. And I must say you are a bright light of hope for an ancient mech like myself. A lovelier femme than I could have imagined. It is a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," she smiled back, accepting my hand. "But please remind your friends, I do not deserve them bowing at my feet. I'm not a God. I'm a femme doing what I can for the Autobots and Cybertronians, which at this point in my life is fighting Decepticons. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my father."

I smiled, watching the young femme hurry back to her father's side. It was wonderful to see the love and devotion in her optics that she had for her father. I could tell immediately the bond between them was strong. I knew in my spark that if one was lost to the other they'd be devastated.

It pained my spark that one day Kacey would lose her father and we'd lose our Prime. I didn't like it but destiny was inevitable. No one could stop Primus' will.

"If you so much has harm her or her father I will personally see that you rot in the brig," Jetfire growled down at me.

"I swear to you I mean no harm to the child or her family. I would never wish that upon them. But you cannot stop what will come to pass anymore than I can. She has a right to know her future."

"She has a right to live her life! So stay away from her," he ordered harshly and then turned on his heel and marched away.

"Stay your ground Windcharger," I snapped when he made a move to follow Jetfire.

"He had no right to talk to you that way!"

"Windcharger, I am an ancient mech. I've heard and been called many things. Words do not harm me. Nor am I afraid of threats from honorable mechs."

"But the prophecy…the femme…"

"The prophecy will come to pass when Primus wills it. Patience young one. Patience."

Windcharger nodded but I could still see the anger in his optics. I sighed tiredly. I'll talk to him later. I needed rest right now.

"Let's get to the transport so I can settle in and rest," I told them. "There is much work to be done."

**Hot Rod**

Figures. I couldn't find Springer anywhere and he was ignoring my hails. It was like the fragger vanished!

I frowned. I knew he was upset about Arcee shaking another mech's hand. But frag, I didn't think Springer would pull a vanishing act over it. Even when she dumped him those couple of times he was upset but never hid from me just from Arcee.

Makes me glad I'm single! I mean I love the femmes as much as the next mech but sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth! Unless I meet _**the**_ femme, then she'd be worth it.

"Frag, where is he?" I muttered, looking one way and then the other.

Of course it might be easier if the hallways were less crowded. We'd all been anxious to finally get our own quarters! But this was ridiculous! Well maybe not so ridiculous as I was actually looking forward to finding my own quarters and getting settled in just like anyone else.

"Maybe I should and then go look for Springer," I mumbled to myself, convincing myself of a new plan of action.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry," a mech exclaimed when he accidentally bumped my arm as he moved past me.

"No harm done, not much room in this hallway anyways," I smiled kindly to the mech.

"It's good to finally have the hallways filled! It's been so quiet around here waiting for you guys to arrive! My name's Silverbolt."

"Hot Rod," I replied shaking his hand. "Silverbolt…oh, you're the arielbots' oldest brother."

"Yes," he beamed proudly. "My brothers weren't too much of a bother were they?"

"Nah, typical youths. Fireflight talked about you often. I think he missed you a lot."

"Flight and I were always close. He was still a youngling when our parents were killed and it was up to me to raise him. I'd promised him we'd always be together. It broke my spark when we got separated and I got captured by the 'Cons."

"Honestly, he doesn't hold it against you," I smiled patting him on the shoulder. "In fact…"

"SILVER!"

"See what I mean," I pointed out, as Fireflight weaved his way through the crowd towards us.

"Hey Raid! It's Silver!" Slingshot shouted, trailing close behind Fireflight.

Silverbolt laughed softly and was so happy tears filled his optics. He embraced Fireflight first, holding the young mech tight, murmuring words of brotherly affection in Cybertronian.

"Slingshot, Skydive, Air Raid…Primus…I missed you guys so much!" he wept trying to hug all four of his brothers at the same time.

"Did you meet my brother?" Fireflight asked me excitedly.

"Yes, I did. Take care of him."

"I will," he grinned wide and then went back into the group hug.

I left the brothers to their reunion and searched for my quarters. I hadn't anticipated how spark wrenching this would be for me seeing so many of my friends being reunited with family or loved ones. It hurt because I didn't have anyone. I had no family of my own since I was ten when I saw my father get killed.

I quickly shook my head, not wanting to remember that day.

No sense dwelling on the past. Besides, the Autobots were my family now.

"Wow," I gasped when I entered my quarters.

I was expecting a single room. This was more like a small suite. Main living room, berthroom, and my own washracks! And I don't have a roommate or two!

"Wow!" I laughed, dropping my bag on the berth. "I even have a window!"

However, before I could check out the view I heard my quarter's door open and a familiar tread march in.

"Mech, you are fragging hard to find when you start sulking around! Where the frag have you been?"

"I was in my quarters…officers section. I just needed to be alone," Springer replied taking a seat in the nearest chair. Wow, I have furniture too! "I take it you heard?"

"Kaitana told me a mech shook Arcee's hand. Nothing more. She was worried about you. So am I."

"Well at least he's a good mech, a diplomat which means he's smart. Plus he's one of Prime's sons. So at least I know Arcee will be treated well."

"But it doesn't stop the pain in your spark," I said, now understanding why he disappeared. Frankly, it wasn't like Springer to give up.

Springer nodded, staring at his hands resting on his knees.

"Who's to say she won't get bored with him? He doesn't sound like her type," I joked, trying to get a rise out of him.

I frowned as he only seemed to be getting more depressed by the moment. As much as I loved Arcee as a friend I was and would always be loyal to Springer. He rescued me, saved my life, and took me under his wing. We're good friends, like brothers which was why I never pursued Arcee as a lover. She belonged to him.

Also, Springer understood my wild side during battle and was always there to keep his optics on my back. Plus, he never lectured me the way Kup did. I mean Kup's an awesome mech for an old timer. He has a sense of humor…sort of. He knows when to turn his head and allow me to get into mischief. But Springer seemed to understand better where my anger was coming from whenever we battled. He taught me how to use it to my advantage in a fight.

I sighed. I couldn't allow him to wallow around like this.

"Listen, I'll talk to Arcee and find out about what she's doing with this mech. What's his name?"

"Orion. Prime's first born son," he answered, still staring at his hands.

"I'll talk with her about Orion. Meanwhile you need to pull your head out of your aft!"

Springer snapped his head up and glared at me.

"You're acting like a love sick mechano-puppy! That's not the Springer I know, the Springer I go into battle with. I know I told you to back off and give Arcee some room. But you can still be in her daily life. Just be there as a friend. Don't talk about the past, don't try to pursue her. Be yourself around her. Be mechly, you know she loves it when you show off. You never know, maybe she'll finally see the light."

"Maybe that's how I could win her spark?"

"Possibly. I'm not saying for certain though. I mean…"

Suddenly my door opened up and let Blurr, Inferno, and Blaster in along with a mech I didn't recognized.

"Don't you mechs knock?" I asked chuckling knowing they wouldn't because on the Axalon privacy was extremely rare.

"Ya want us to go back?" Blaster smirked.

"Nah, what is it?"

"This here is Nitro, Ironhide's son," Blaster said. "This is Hot Rod and the sulking one is Springer."

Springer growled getting to his feet.

"Just teasin' ya mech. Chill out."

"Chill out?" Springer asked, raising an optic ridge.

"It's Earth slang! I love it," Blaster grinned excitedly. "I'm getting together with my cousin Jazz later and he's gonna teach me more."

"The point Blaster," I reminded, knowing he could talk on and on if he got sidetracked.

"Right anyway, we were talking. Nitro was filling us on the low down around here and the subject came up about who's the fastest bot. Nitro here seems to think he knows a bot that could out race Blurr."

I laughed. We all did, even Springer. It was too funny. No bot was faster than Blurr! Not even me and I was fragging fast!

"There isn't a bot, 'Con, Neutral, or Autobot that can out race Blurr," I commented.

"You got that right," Blurr added. "No mechanism can catch me on the ground. I've even out-driven fliers! No bot can catch me."

"Oh, I don't know. Blaze is _**fast**_," Nitro smirked. "I doubt you'd even be able to keep up."

"Whoa, hang on a sec. Did you just challenge my mech?" I asked, standing right up in Nitro's face. "I don't see this Blaze fellow…"

"Femme. Blaze is a femme," Nitro corrected and I raised an optic ridge. That was…intriguing. A fast femme! "She's on duty. That's why she's not here. Good thing too. She'd rip your aft apart for suggesting she was a mech."

"Oh really?" I smiled. "Sounds like my kind of femme."

I could swear Nitro's smirk just got a little bigger.

"Well, I could arrange a meeting," he suggested. "We could settle this and see who's faster. Blaze or Blurr."

"You're on!" Blurr said, with Inferno and Blaster backing him up.

"The Axalon Autobots versus the Earth Autobots," Blaster grinned, rubbing his hands together. "It's been a long time since we've had some good betting going on!"

"Smokescreen's handling that aspect," Nitro said.

"No way, we want one of our mechs," Springer jumped in to my surprise.

"It's cool Springer. I know Smokey," Blaster chimed in. "He's an honest mech but one fragging good gambler. Odds are if you're placing a bet you place the same one as him and you'll win the majority of the time."

"That's fine," I said, patting Springer on the shoulder. "What time?"

"Seven am, base time," Nitro answered.

"Why so early?" Inferno asked.

"They'll both be fresh and she and I start our shifts at nine," he smiled, moving over to the console on the wall. After he pressed a button a map of Autobot City popped up and then zoomed in to a particular location. "Meet here…the launch deck. There's a ramp from there that leads to the track. The track goes all the way around Autobot City. I suggest you study it well. Blaze can drive it blind."

"No problem," I replied confidently even though I saw uncertainty in Blurr's optics. "One more thing before you leave. If Blurr wins, this Blaze gets to go out on a date with me."

Springer, Inferno, and Blaster groaned, covering their optics.

"That's Roddy, always thinking with his interface equipment," Inferno joked, patting me on the helm and making everyone laugh.

"Primus Hot Rod, you haven't even met her. She could be as ugly as a drone!" Springer laughed.

"I figured I didn't have anything to lose!" I countered.

"He doesn't. Blaze is _**very**_ attractive. I'd go after her myself if I wasn't already engaged to be bonded," Nitro explained.

"If she's so attractive why is she still single?" Inferno asked.

"Well, don't mention this to her as she'll get rather peeved but she was a late bloomer. So no mech even contemplating asking her out yet."

"Oh…what's that mean?" Blurr asked, looking confused as he turned away from the map.

"It means her interface systems just came online recently," Springer answered.

"She's our age and she loves history and going fast…but you didn't hear that from me," Nitro winked. "So, tomorrow then?"

"You got a bet, my mech," I grinned, shaking his hand. "We'll be there."

"See you then and oh…welcome to Earth."

As soon as Nitro left, we huddled around Blurr who was studying the map.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"It's a long track but doable. I'll have to conserve energy for the end of the race. At least, I assume it will only be one lap. I'm fast but I don't have endurance like you do Hot Rod or Springer. This area here will give me problems. A lot of sharp turns. I don't do well when I have to turn like that."

"You'll be fine. Put the word out. Axalon's reputation is on the line."

"Already doing that as we speak," Blaster grinned. "I sending all the Axalon Autobots and a few of our neutral friends a text. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get settle into my quarters on the officers' deck! You are looking at the Communications Commander."

"Congratulations!" I said, noticing that Springer didn't look surprised and then it dawned on me. "Wait, Springer did you get a promotion too?"

"Yeah. There will be an official announcement at the assembly morning after tomorrow. So you don't have to call me Sir until then," he smirked.

"Right we all get assigned to our Earth Autobot for orientation," I remarked. "I take it the officers…"

"Have to do it as well," he remarked, giving me that look like I'd better do the orientation or else. "Jazz will be conducting the officer's orientation. It's mandatory. Your attendance will be recorded. Any bot not attending will have one chance to make it up before disciplinary action is taken. I suspect you'll do it."

"Pfft, you don't know me so well then," I snorted.

"Yeah I do," he countered. "Because if you don't attend orientation you'll be prolonging you opportunities to fight the 'Cons."

My mouth dropped open.

"I thought so," he chuckled. "See you mechs later."

"I don't know. It's been a while. Do you remember how to fight, Roddy?" Inferno teased.

"You aft!" I exclaimed, and then chased after him as he ran out into the hallway.

In all honesty, that's the kind of mechs we were on the Axalon. We took things seriously. We protected our own. We knew how to have fun. Things are going to be interesting here in Autobot City. I curious to see how we all get along.

And I'm definitely curious about the femmes, including this Blaze. I'm a mech that can't resist a pretty face.

* * *

**Up Next: **The race! Kacey makes quite the impression on Hot Rod. Can she resist his charm?


	13. Ch 11 Introductions & Confrontations pt1

**/**_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell. It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul it was easy to see. How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_.**\\**

**/**_There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang_…**\\**

**/**_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay. And the voices bang like the angels sing. We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay. And we danced on into the night_.**\\**

_**Into the Night by Santana**_

Special thanks to Bunnylass for the song suggestion! And special thanks to Dr. Oblivion for helping give an opinion on the chapter's intro. Also, anyone who has a song suggestion please do not hesitate to tell me in a review or PM me.

Once again I've had to break the chapter into two parts, maybe three as part one was getting too long and I moved two POV's to part two. This first part is the build up to the race and so far I plan on the second part revolving around the race itself. I am working on trying to finish it up and get it posted before Christmas so keep your fingers crossed!

**Author's Notes**: '…' bond talk

* * *

**Introductions and Confrontations Part One**

**Nitro**

"Finally!" I exclaimed as Kacey entered my quarters. "I pinged your comlink with a message hours ago."

"Sorry, Orion thought it'd be a good idea for me to entertain the younglings at the youth center while their creators or guardians were getting settled in. That way the little ones were out of harm's way. Besides, you know how I am around younglings," she smiled sheepishly. "I can never say no to them. Plus, Jetfire was with me and we kind of got carried away. Primus that mech is so funny. The sparklings and younglings love him!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grinned, knowingly. "Just remember who your best friend is."

"You know you are, silly," she grinned kissing me on the cheek before she sat down beside me. "Jet's family now."

"I know, he keeps reminding everyone. Anyways, I've got some great news for you! You need to make sure you get plenty of recharge tonight for the race tomorrow."

"Race?"

"Yeah, it's been arranged. Blaze is going to race a mech called Blurr. You know a kind of the Earth Autobots versus the Axalon Autobots. But that's not the best part!"

"It's not?" she questioned, mildly surprised.

"I got you a date with this mech called Hot Rod! All you have to do is lose the race and he wins you in the bet!"

"Come again?"

"I said I set up Blaze, aka you, on a date with Hot Rod," I answered, noticing how her doorwings lifted up and went ridged. I couldn't recall if that meant she was mad or interested so I naively continued. "He made the bet that if Blurr wins the race you or Blaze has to go out on a date with him."

The entire atmosphere in the room abruptly changed.

Oh slag! She wasn't mad. She was fragging _**pissed**_!

"**YOU WHAT**?"

I winced and literally cringed in my seat, leaning away from her. I realized now that I should have expected this kind of reaction from Kacey as she's a rather independent femme just like her mother. No coddling. No treating her like she's weak because she's a femme.

"**Unfragging believable! I can't believe you did that! You idiot**!"

"I was only trying to help you," I meekly replied.

"**I'm not some sex slave you can barter with**!"

"**I'm sorry! For pits sake it's not that bad**," I snapped back with a growl, offended that she'd think I would do such a thing when my father taught me to respect femmes. "**He just said a date not to interface**!"

Kacey blinked, staring at me.

I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not but decided not to back down despite the fact that Kacey could be rather intimidating when she chose to be.

"I can't believe you just growled at me," she commented.

"Well, you were kind of…overreacting."

"I know," she groaned, holding her face in her hands. "I didn't realize my interface systems would affect my emotions so much. I feel out of control at times."

"At times?" I teased, receiving a punch in the arm. It was a gentle one so I knew she wasn't pissed anymore. "Give it another few weeks and your interface systems will have settled and be more in tune with your other systems. Be happy. You're not half as bad as Firestar when her interface systems came online."

"Don't remind me," she laughed. "I stopped being surprised each time I suddenly found you hiding in my Wheeljack's lab or my room."

"She was scary! She still can be when she's mad," I said, looking at my friend who suddenly seemed lost in thought. "Kacey, are you ok with tomorrow? If not, I'll cancel the race."

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I'm just not sure about using the name Blaze. On one hand I'm lying to these mechs and femmes, which I don't like doing. On the other hand, if they knew it was really me I doubt there'd be a race or bet."

"Hey, this was my idea. I'll take the rap if it goes to slag. But you might want to seriously think about losing," I smiled grabbing the datapad off the table and opened the file. "I managed to get a good pic of Hot Rod for you. He and a few others were trying out their new alt forms a little while ago. Plus, he was asking lots of questions about Blaze and what she's like."

Kacey groaned but took the datapad.

"Don't worry, it's all good. I didn't over do it," I smiled.

"I find that hard to believe," she countered looking at the pic file. "I see he went with a classic muscle car. The 1970 Dodge Charger. I'm not sure about the dark orange color though. And the flames…no bot does flames, only my father."

"Just go to the next pic," I smirked, keeping my optics on my friend. Of course, she didn't react the way I was hoping. Actually, she didn't react at all. Frag, she's becoming more like Prowl since we started training with him! I could never tell if he was upset or satisfied with my performance until he opened his mouth and told me. "Well?"

"He's…"

"Nitro, I just heard!" Rox said excitedly as he rushed into my quarters hot on Firestar's tail. She gave me a pained look, telling me she couldn't stop him. "One of the Axalon is racing one of our own? Smokescreen's taking bets!"

"Frag mech, don't you knock or wait to be invited in?" I said. "And yes I heard. I set it up you idiot. Blaze is racing a mech called Blurr."

"Blaze but that's…oh. Why don't you want them to know who you are?" he asked Kacey.

"You wouldn't understand," Kacey muttered, getting to her feet.

"Oh, does this have to do with the fact that you're Prime's daughter and how mechs react around you?" Rox asked expectantly and actually looked like his feelings were hurt. He reached out and grabbed hold of Kacey's hand. "You don't have to do that. Once they get to know you they'll see what a wonderful femme you are. Besides, I already know what kind of beautiful femme you are."

"Rox, get you paws off her," I snarled. "I thought you were going out with Starbreeze. Stop hitting on Kacey."

"I broke it off with Starbreeze," he answered, his optics locked on Kacey's. "I intend to prove to Kacey that I'm a worthy enough mech to date."

"Good luck with that," Firestar snorted.

"Yeah, good luck," I added, escorting him out of my quarters. "Go recharge you aft! I can't believe that mech at times!"

"He's harmless," Kacey commented. "So, where were you when your idiot popped his mouth off?"

"Believe me if I'd know he was going to pull that idiotic deal I would made sure I was there to beat him in the head in front of all those mechs!" Firestar growled, glaring at me.

I shrank where I stood and got the distinct feeling I was going to be recharging on the couch tonight!

"Oh well, what's done is done. I'll see you two in the morning."

"See you, Kacey," I smiled, escorting her to the door. "Things will work out. I know it."

She nodded with a smile and then left.

"Honestly, Nitro, what were you thinking?" Firestar asked once we were alone.

"It just sort of came out. Besides, this Hot Rod is a good looking mech. I'm sure Kacey will like him once she meets him. Plus…well, I'm doing this all for her. I hate seeing my best friend so depressed."

"You have a good spark," she smiled, caressing my face.

"Does that mean we can interface and I can recharge on the berth with you tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. You need to learn to think before you open that vocal processor of yours," she smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

My ego just sank to the floor as I watched her saunter…yes saunter, teasing me with how she swayed her aft to and fro as she left me alone!

"Shut up down there," I growled when I felt my interface systems firing up. "Primus, I hope Kacey wins tomorrow. If she doesn't I'm a dead mech."

* * *

**Elita**

"Shh, I know, you're tired," I cooed to Stardust who was being fussy and wiggling in my arms. "As soon as I collect your father we can go recharge."

Little Stardust beeped harshly at me with attitude. It only confirmed what I felt during the pregnancy. She was going to be my most stubborn sparkling. Probably more so like me than Ariel will ever be.

"Oh shush little one," I chuckled when she made a rude noise at me. "We're almost there."

A few moments later I arrived at my destination. I didn't hesitate to bypass the lock and entered. Instantly, I shook my head at the sight of Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, Kup, and Marshall all playing poker. The day had gone on longer than expected so our plan for introducing the family to Optimus' new officers was put on hold until tomorrow evening. And after what happened today with this Jerik mech I knew Optimus needed to unwind.

Frankly I was surprised he let Kacey go on the transport into the civilian section when Orion asked if she'd help out with the younglings. But then I wasn't surprised when he had Jetfire go with her. Still, if Optimus isn't careful Kacey's going to find out she's under guard twenty-four seven. And I know she's not going to be happy about it at all.

"Hey! Don't you knock?"

"Stow it Jetfire. Have Jazz teach you how to enable better codes. Stardust could have hacked that one," I said bringing a chuckled from the saboteur.

A saboteur who was obsessed with sparklings!

"Here, let me work my magic on her," he grinned, holding his hands out towards a whimpering Stardust. "I'm out this round and you can take my place in the game next round if you want."

"Just keep her away from your bonded. I don't want Prowl corrupting another one of my sparklings," I remarked, giving the SIC a pointed look.

"It was designed to teach Kacey one of the finer arts of military tactics. The ability to bluff or call one's bluff with confidence can be crucial as a commander," Prowl smiled. "I cannot help it if Kacey's mastered the art rather well."

"He's rather proud of that fact too," Jazz added.

"I am too," Optimus added with a smiled. "I can't bluff her anymore. And I still can't tell if she's bluffing or not."

"Where is the kid? I still haven't seen her yet," Kup chimed in.

"The Princess had duties to attend Kup," Jetfire smirked, wings fluttering as he looked at his cards. "She's just like Optimus and Prowl here. Doesn't know when to take a break."

"Princess?" Marshall asked, giving Jetfire a look.

"Look it up on the internet," Jetfire said, pushing all his betting tokens into the pile at the center of the table. "Time to see who has the _**real**_ ball bearings. I raise everything I have."

"Pfft! Fold," Marshall chuckled, tossing his cards down.

"I know when to quit while I'm ahead," Kup smirked. "Fold."

"Optimus?" Jetfire asked, teasingly.

"He'll fold," I chimed in already knowing he didn't have squat to play. Oh yes, I do know how to play.

"I will fold as my lovely bondmate suggested," my love said, smiling fondly at me opening up the connection of our bond more. 'This is the last hand. I promise.'

'Its fine,' I sighed, returning my love to him over our bond.

"Prowl, it's just you and me," Jetfire smirked.

I couldn't see Prowl's cards as he lifted them up just enough for his optics to see. Frag, I couldn't even tell if he was bluffing or not. Kacey learned very well how to play this game only because she had an excellent teacher.

"Come on Prowl, we don't have all night!" Jetfire exclaimed, wings twitching anxiously.

I shook my head smothering a laugh.

I can see why Kacey likes Jetfire a lot. He is quite the character. He acts young but knows when to act responsible. And he is funny though I will never tell him that to his face. Also, Stardust seems to trust him enough to not cry when he holds her so he can't be all that bad. And I know Optimus loves him and readily accepts Jetfire as part of the family. Therefore I do as well.

"Call," Prowl said.

"Ha! Straight flush! You can't beat that, fragger!" Jetfire instantly grinned as the tossed down his cards. Then he reached for the pile of tokens with both hands.

"Hold on Jet, at least let Prowl show his hand," Marshall said.

Jetfire let out a heavy, dramatic sigh but pulled his hands back.

"Come on, mech show them so I can collect my winnings."

"Hmm, that's a very nice hand Jetfire. However I believe this fragger _**can**_ beat that," Prowl stated in his usual calm manner and then casually flipped over his cards, revealing them one at a time.

"What the frag? A royal flush!" Jetfire cried, flopping back unceremoniously in his seat making us all laugh. Then he shot forward pointing an accusing finger at Prowl. "Your doorwings didn't even twitch!"

"But that would be my tell if they did. Just as your wings are your tell," Prowl explained, pulling the tokens over. "Your wings twitch far too much when you have a good hand."

"Be happy you're not betting with real credits," I pointed out, glancing over to see why Stardust was suddenly so quiet. A fond smile formed on my lips as her optic covers were closed and she seemed rather content in Jazz's arms. "Jazz, you can sparkling-sit anytime, if you can get little Star to recharge like that every night."

"Sure, whenever you need me. Provided I'm not getting busy with Prowler," he winked.

"Speaking of credits and bets. Have you heard about tomorrow morning?" Marshall grinned. "It seems we have our first little competition between the Axalon Autobots and the Earth Autobots."

"We're _**all**_ Autobots," Prowl frowned as he paused in stacking his tokens.

"Yes we are. But there's no escaping the inevitable. There's going to be a few heads out there butting against one another for a while as the Axalon crew settles in," Kup chimed in. "It always happens with transfers to a new base. A little competition is good for morale and healthy for the mechanisms."

"So long as there isn't any property damage and that it doesn't interfere with everyone's duties then I have no problem with it," Prowl seriously said. "But we are _**one**_ army here. The sooner they get accustomed to Earth and their new base the smoother we will function as a whole."

"Hence the reason for orientations," Jazz chimed in.

"Do I really have to go to this orientation thing?" Jetfire asked.

"Remember Jetfire, this is not our planet," Optimus spoke up. "We are guests. The humans have been generous in giving us a part of their planet we can call home. But still there are conflicts. Not all the human factions want us here. The orientation is mandatory for all Autobots."

"Plus, there's the Decepticons to deal with as well," I added.

"So we're basically here to protect the humans from the Decepticons and in exchange they've given us a place of our own?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. But it's not just the 'Cons we protect them from. Not if Kacey has her way," I remarked. "You will find my eldest has a kind and generous spark. She does what she can to help the humans all on her own time. I know if we were to leave this planet it would be difficult for her."

"Sounds just like her Sire," Kup smirked.

Optimus smiled proudly with a nod.

"So what is this competition anyways?" I curiously asked, getting us back on topic.

"A race," Jetfire smiled. "I've got 100 credits on Blurr. That mech is fast! No bot in any universe can catch him."

"I know Blurr is our mech but Smokescreen was telling me about this Blaze," Marshall said and I instantly felt a twinge of emotion from Optimus. Prowl, as usual, showed no reaction and Jazz showed no response either. "I was wondering if you could give as a little more info on the femme?"

"Optimus, you ok?" Jetfire asked.

"I'm fine. Blaze is indeed a fast femme. I'm sure she and Blurr will be able to provide some form of entertainment that you won't be disappointed in," Optimus said, aiming his optics at Prowl, then me and Jazz.

We each understood to keep quiet. Still, I knew my love was hurting that our daughter would choose to use a false name. A part of me was disappointed. Another part understood why Kacey felt she needed to do so. I had similar issues being referred to as 'Prime's Femme'. I too didn't like being treated different. Like Kacey, I'm not any more special than any other mech or femme on this base.

"I take it Smokey's taking the bets?" Jazz asked.

Marshall nodded.

"I'm down for 100 credits…on Blaze. I've had experience racing with her…or just trying to keep up," Jazz chuckled.

"Are those your credits or mine? I seemed to recall you still owing me some credits," Prowl teased.

Stardust suddenly started crying loudly.

"That's our queue, Optimus," I said rising to me feet.

"Sorry, Elita."

"No need to apologize, Jazz. She's been rather fussy this evening. Too much going on today and she can't settle down."

"I think Jazz and I will call it an evening as well," Prowl smiled politely, standing. "Thank you for the game, Jetfire. Better luck next time?"

"You're on and we'll play with real credits," Jetfire smirked.

"Jetfire, Prowl is a tactician, it's the reason he rarely loses," I pointed out.

"I'll take my gut instinct over his processor any day," Jetfire countered.

"Let's go Prowl!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed, running across the room and grabbed hold of Prowl before he could even turn back towards Jetfire.

"See even Jazz is scared!" Jetfire shouted as Jazz dragged Prowl out the door.

"Jazz did that to save your aft," I snorted, handing Stardust over to Optimus anxious hands. "Don't ever challenge Prowl. You'll lose. Now if you excuse us. I wish you all a good night."

* * *

**Optimus**

"Sir, I apologize. I was going to bring the issue up with you when I first learned of it," Prowl said as he and Jazz had obviously waited for Elita and me. Together we all slowly headed down the hall towards our quarters.

"Yeah, Blaster was telling me about the race," Jazz chimed in. "I had no idea Blaze was Kacey until Prowl clued me in. We didn't say anything to Blaster. None of the Axalon crew knows it's her. Apparently, it was Nitro who brought up the issue of racing. So, I had a little talk with him once I found out. It was his idea for Kacey to use the name Blaze and he's been keeping it on the down low so only a few know who is racing Blurr. Since we don't have a lot of intermingling yet, the 'Earth' Autobots have no idea who is racing Blurr. Hasn't stopped them from placing bets for Blaze though."

"Do you want me to put a stop to it?" Prowl asked.

"No," I sighed, gently rocking Stardust who was stubbornly fighting off her recharge. "Kup is right. This sort of thing is inevitable and good for morale. I wouldn't want to put a damper on our new Autobots' fun. I'm just at a loss as to why Kacey would use her false name."

"If you look at it from her perspective, it makes logical sense," Prowl replied. "Blaze is not Optimus Prime's daughter. She's no one important and therefore has no pressures attached."

"In other words, a mech would be more inclined to ask Blaze out on a date more than he would Kacey," Jazz smirked. "Blaze doesn't have an oversized father with an equally impressive canon primed and ready to protect her virtue."

I stiffened in place making Elita laugh.

"You are rather over protective, dear," she smiled snuggled against my side. "I've heard you growling when Kacey's across the room in the rec room and Rox is hanging on her. She may not hear it but she picks up on it though the bond."

"I do want Kacey to have a normal life as much as possible."

"Optimus, Kacey's life is anything _**but **_normal," Prowl, of all mechs, laughed. "I'm afraid it will never be normal. From the moment of her arrival on Earth to her interface systems coming online her life has been wildly extraordinary. She's experienced things some mature mechanism have never experienced."

"And Kacey knows her life will never be normal. She's accepted it in her own way. The problem is she's still too young. She gets impatient. She anxious to experience life as we know it…falling in love, interfacing. In a way, she simply wants to emulate what she sees between you and Elita."

I was silent, allowing Prowl's words to sink it. He was right. Frag, he's always right.

"It's kind of scary," Jazz suddenly commented.

"How so?" Elita asked.

"Well, it means you're going to be grandparents if Kacey gets what she wants," he answered. "And we know Kacey _**will**_ get what she wants. It's simply a matter of time."

"Whose side are you on, Jazz?" I asked, smirking.

"I've often asked myself that same question on many occasions," Prowl said. "It's best to not answer it unless you want your logic centers locking up."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yes you are," the three of us said in unison towards the silver mech.

The saboteur simply grinned and shrugged, "Ok, maybe I am."

"And I wouldn't want you any other way," Prowl purred, wrapping an arm around Jazz's waist and pulling him closer. "Good night Optimus, Elita."

"Good night," Elita smiled.

I chuckled softly to myself watching my two friends disappear into their quarters with nothing but optics for each other. I could feel Elita's amusement over our bond. Even Stardust giggled.

"You're supposed to be on _**my**_ side little one," I cooed, making Star smile and giggle some more up at me.

"Just think by the time Stardust is fully mature you'll be able to handle it better," Elita said as she punched in the access code to our quarters. "I'll get her a bottle. You get her settled in her berth"

I looked at the beautiful little femme in my arms as she yawned. Her love for me was unconditional and unchecked. I know I'm over proactive of my sparklings, the femmes more so. I can't help it. All my femmes are so beautiful to me. As much as I do trust many mechs under my command, I still do not know what is in their sparks. I never know when one may be out to harm one of my sparklings.

Oh I know I may be worrying for nothing. I pray I worry for nothing. Still, as their father I will never stop worrying. I love my sparklings far too much and have vowed to always protect them to the best of my abilities.

However, I have learned when to step back and not intercede. Restraint is still something I struggle with. And I know my restraint is going to be tested in the upcoming months especially with so many new mechs on the base.

"Recharge well my little Stardust," I smiled, gently covering her up. "I suspect we're going to need our rest for tomorrow."

* * *

**Kacey**

I made sure I was up early and on the launch deck before anyone got out there. It was actually one of the rare sunrises I watched alone. Father had sent a quick apology over our bond about Stardust still being cranky from yesterday. I'd even felt my baby sister's distress and tried to sooth her over the bond. As usual she recoiled and rejected me.

I sincerely hope that's not an omen of what's to come today. I really want this to work especially after what happened with both my brothers yesterday. I haven't seen either of them since before Axalon's arrival but I could feel their excitement over the femmes they've met. I've felt it for years from Ariel whenever she's with Galen and of course from father and mother.

I want to experience it too. Is that too much to ask?

"Primus, I hope this plan of Nitro's works," I muttered, arms resting on the guardrail overlooking the race track.

"Of course it will work."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Nitro answered, moving to my side. "There's still time to call it off if you want me to."

"I can't back out now," I smirked. "I checked in with Smokescreen last night before I went to bed. Just about all of the Earth Autobots have placed a bet even though they don't know whose racing. The fact that is us versus them was all the incentive they needed. Plus, the fact that the Axalon Autobots have been secluded since their arrival has kept Blaze's name from circulating. At least for the start of the race this should work. Of course once those who know me see my alt form…"

"Don't worry. Sunny and Sides are gonna help me out when the time comes. Now, we need to do something about you're look."

I gave him a confused look. As always, my armor was immaculate and shined brilliantly so I had no idea what he was talking about or why he was staring at my helm.

"Hmm, battlemask or visor," he mused pursing his lips to a finger. "Visor. Gives you an aura of mystery because they can't see your optics. And make your antenna slant back."

"Want me to wear a pink tutu as well?" I countered, not amused for one moment.

"Just do it, Kacey. I'm doing this for you, remember?"

"Fine," I huffed and allow my visor to drop down over my optics and adjust my antenna. "Is there anything else that needs adjusting…other than your processor?"

"No. Just be yourself," he smiled. "They'll be here any minute now."

"What?" I exclaimed, jerking up right.

"They wanted to meet you before the race," he smiled. "Kacey, don't get cold feet now! This is what you wanted. A chance to meet these mechs without them knowing you're really the daughter of Optimus Prime. A chance for them to see the _**real**_ you."

"I know. But I feel terrible about deceiving them. Plus…well…I think my father knows. He's side of the bond has been rather silent. I think he's disappointed in me."

"Kacey, you've done far worse," he snorted. "Your father will understand. Just talk to him later. Now relax. I've got everything covered. We know for a fact this Blurr would never race Kaceystar or at least give it his all. Right?"

"I suppose."

"You know I'm right."

"Fine," I groaned, rolling my optics.

"Hey! It's the fastest femme alive!" Sunstreaker cheered as he and Sideswipe trotted over. "Kacey…I mean _**Blaze**_!"

"We bet $300 credits…each that you'd win," Sideswipe said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Great…no pressure. Thanks guys," I quipped.

"Smokescreen says mechs and femmes are just placing bets without even bothering to ask whose racing!" Sunny exclaimed. "It's crazy!"

"What about Bee?" I asked.

"Well…we kind of didn't tell him…yet," Sideswipe winced.

"He knows there's a race but not that you're in it," Sunny added.

"Here he comes!" Nitro whispered, grabbing my arm and turning me around quickly.

"Here who comes?" Sunny asked.

"Could be Kacey's possible sparkmate," Nitro teased, giving me a playful shove.

I rolled my optics under my visor. Who knows right? I'll never know unless I give it a try.

'It's now or never,' I thought to myself, taking in this group of mechs all clad in their new armor, with Jazz leading them.

"Does Jazz know?" I asked over my shoulder.

"He cornered me," Nitro confessed and I shot him a glare. "I didn't know Blaster was his cousin!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now," I mumbled.

Of course I immediately recognized Hot Rod from the pic that Nitro showed me. Honestly, the picture didn't do him justice. He was rather handsome. He exuded confidence or with his age it was probably cockiness. Yeah, definitely a cocky fragger with that swaggered in his gait.

I snorted to myself.

Do mechs think femmes will fall for that slag?

"So who are these other mechs?" I asked, narrowing my optics behind my visor.

"Hot Rod you recognize. The big army green colored mech is Springer. He's an officer and a mentor and friend of Hot Rod. The bright orange and yellow mech is Jazz's cousin, Blaster. And lastly, the pale silver one with the wheels for feet is Blurr."

I smirked as my competitive side emerged. Honestly, I do love a good challenge. And it's been a long while since anyone challenged me in race. A _**really**_ long time.

"Kacey! Try not to break them until _**after **_the race," Sunny whispered to me.

"Relax guys, it's me," I grinned innocently and turned to greet the new comers.

"That's what we're afraid of," Sideswipe snorted, making me smile.

* * *

**Up next**: The Race!


	14. Ch 11 Introductions & Confrontations pt2

Woohoo! I got the second half of the chapter done before Christmas! We continue on to the race. The race is mostly from Bee's POV with some drama and mechs acting like afts. Please enjoy.

I want to thank everyone so far for reading. The next update probably won't be until January as I have another P&J challenge to attend to. So I hope everyone has a save Holiday season!

* * *

**Springer**

"How do I look?"

"For the umpteenth time, you look fine," I grumbled on the verge of pounding Hot Rod into the next galaxy. "Why'd you make such an asinine bet anyway?"

"I don't know. It seemed like a sure way to get a date," he chuckled.

"How many times have I told you to not get too cocky?"

"More times than I can count?" Hot Rod countered.

"Just remember, I won't be there to save your aft all the time, _**Rodimus**_," I smirked quietly, using his given name. I was one of a few mechs who knew Hot Rod's real name. And I liked to use it whenever he was being annoyingly stubborn and stupid like a lot of these young mechs seemed to enjoy doing whenever femmes are involved.

"Don't call me that," he growled, looking pissed off.

"I'll stop using it once you've fully matured," I teased.

"Pfft, like that's ever gonna happen," he counter. "I'm a free spirit!"

"You're an idiot who has been hanging out with Jetfire far too often."

"I had no one else to look up to coz you and Arcee…"

I instantly stiffened at the mention of Arcee. My spark still ached over our break up. It was even worse late last night when I over heard some of the femmes talking about Arcee's date with Orion. Apparently they'd seen him and described him as…well something the opposite of me. I knew I wasn't the best looking mech around. I had the battle scars to prove that. And just because he was the son of our Prime my spark didn't ache any less.

I still loved Arcee.

"Mech…I'm sorry."

"Just…stop. I don't want your pity. She's moved on," I grumbled.

"I don't know. She asked about you last night. I think she may start missing that Springer charm in the next day or so."

I snorted, trying not to smile.

"Yup. You're the only mech I know who could charm the nut off a bolt."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," I chuckled, rubbing his helm.

"Just don't ever call me Rodimus again."

Blaster suddenly whistled, "Would you look at that!"

"Is that her?" Blurr asked and I turned to see his optics were as wide as could be with his mouth hanging wide open. "She's hot!"

For once I had to agree with Blurr. Still, with as lovely as Blaze was, she wasn't Arcee.

"Yup, that's Blaze," Jazz answered.

"Wow," Hot Rod gasped and I rolled my optics. Typical young mech. On to the next thing. At least Hot Rod doesn't hold a grudge. "Blurr, you'd better win this race!"

"Oh, I'll win. She's a femme. She can't keep up with me," Blurr commented, making Jazz giggle.

"Do you know something we don't know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, don't ever challenge Blaze's femme prowess," he answered and trotted ahead.

As we followed, I glanced over at Hot Rod and noticed that slag eating grin of his only got bigger. I have to admit, my curiosity was peaked about this femme. I wonder if she was a fighter like I've heard this Kaceystar is.

"Hey guys!" Jazz cheerfully smiled.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Since I'm the senior officer, I'll do the introductions," Jazz grinned at us. "These two here are the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. That mech there you all know is Nitro. And the femme is of course the one and only Blaze. This is Springer, Blaster, Hot Rod, and Blurr."

"You're seem like a typical femme…no power," Blurr commented rolling right up to the young femme. "You need power to have speed."

Primus he was just as idiotic as Hot Rod at times.

"Really, did it take all night for you to come up with that remark?" she countered, folding her arms across her chest, posturing herself. "Might want to divert some of that power to your processor next time instead of your mouth."

"What a silly femme!" Blurr laughed.

I could swear I heard a low growl from her. The twins and Nitro took a couple of steps back, chuckling and shaking their heads. I decided to do the same when Jazz pulled Blaster back a few steps with him. I had to drag Hot Rod. The idiot looked like he was in a daze and couldn't take his optics off the femme.

"Those don't look very combat efficient," Blaze commented, looking down at Blurr's feet. "Unless you're a mech who runs from a fight. Is that why you're so fast?"

"Hey!" Blurr snarled, poking a finger at Blaze.

That was the only word Blurr got out of his vocal processor because Blaze snatched Blurr by that finger and in the blink of an optic flipped him once and had him pinned on the ground with her knee hard against his chest.

"I told you not to challenger her," Jazz laughed. "Blaze, play nice now."

"Primus, I think I'm in love," Hot Rod whispered to me and then strode over offering the femme his hand. "I'm Hot Rod. I'm very much looking forward to our date. Let's say tonight at dusk?"

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?" she countered, getting back up on her own.

"Oh, I see," Hot Rod drawled out. "You like to play hard to get. Not a problem. I'll get you one way or another. I'm persistent."

Blaze laughed at him before turning away.

"What?" Hot Rod shrugged, when I gave him a look.

"You're an idiot," I flatly told him.

* * *

**Jazz**

Persistent was the right word for Hot Rod. He kept pestering Kacey until Sunny and Sides made him back off. But then Springer and Blurr took offense to their friend getting shoved around. It took Blaster and me a few minutes to get them all settled down just before more mechs and femmes started showing up for the race.

One look at Kacey and I knew she was upset about the minor altercation. Her visor was down but she had the frown I'd seen a few times too many of late.

"Don't mind us mechs when we do stupid stuff like that," I told her quietly with my arm around her shoulder. "We tend to resort to acts of idiocy when confronted with a beautiful femme or mech our spark desires."

"So I'm supposed to expect mechs fighting over me now?"

"Maybe. You never know. Don't tell Prowl this but I did get in a few fights with this Praxian Engineer tech who thought Prowl was going to be his because 'only Praxians should mate with other Praxians'. Don't let them fool you. Praxians can fight dirty."

"But not more so than special ops mechs," she smirked knowingly at me.

"You're far too clever femme," I laughed rubbing her helm. "Come on. It's time to get this race on before Prowl blows his circuits up in the command center."

"Wait…Prowl knows…that means…frag."

"Prowl talked to Optimus about why you probably chose to use Blaze as your name. He understands but I do suggest talking to him afterwards."

"Thanks Jazz. I will."

"Ok, time to take your positions so we can start this race!" I ordered, noticing a lot more mechs and femmes were now present and even more were arriving.

"Wait, don't you want a kiss for luck? Or should I just collect it after I've won the bet?" Hot Rod smirked, standing right in Kacey's personal space.

"Get back, Hot Rod," I chuckled shaking my head. I even gave him a good push in the chest to make him move back. "You're not going to win her spark that way, nimrod."

Primus, I can't believe I just said that. I'm still betting on Bumblebee to capture Kacey's spark!

"Hey Hot Rod!" Kacey called to my surprise, getting the mech's hope's up. Then she had this evil smirk. "Have a nice day!"

I laughed as music started blaring as she sauntered down the ramp towards the track.

**/**_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to. I'm gonna live my life_.**\\**

**/**_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice. Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face. Have a nice day_.**\\**

**/**_When the world keeps trying to drag me down I've gotta raid my hands, gonna stand my ground. I say, hey, have a nice day._**\\**

"She's way out of your league, mech," I said, turning to Hot Rod.

"No mech or femme is unobtainable unless they're bonded," he countered seriously. "They could be the future Prime for all I care."

It was then that I realized this mech posed a serious challenge for Bumblebee. If the young scout didn't get his aft in gear Hot Rod may just win Kacey's spark. Judging from what I read of his profile and what Blaster told me he was the kind of mech that got what he wanted. And right now that looked like Kacey.

'No meddling Jazz. That was part of the bet,' my sparkmate suddenly said over our bond. 'If you meddle, I win.'

'Who's meddling?' I chuckled back, glancing up at the security camera.

'Just get this race going. I don't want us caught with our skid plates down in case the 'Cons attack.'

I saluted the camera and turned to address the crowd.

"Alright everyone! Quiet down!" I shouted and almost instantly the crowd grew silent. "Good. I just wanted to explain a few things before we get this race started. First off, I want to welcome the Axalon crew. It's been a long time since we've had so many Cybertronians in one location. It's truly spark warming to see how our race has flourished despite the war. Second as of this moment no more bets will be placed. All of you will be able to watch the race on the monitors we set up. As for the rules of the race…it's simple. First one across the finish line wins. There will be no trading paint during the race to get each other out of the way. Blaster has initiated a block on your comlinks. No receiving communications from anyone and you can transmit to only that one mechanism you designated. Nitro is Blaze's designated. And Hot Rod is Blurr's. Are we clear on the rules?"

Both Kacey and Blurr nodded. Both smirking confidently. Kup was right, nothing like a little competition for the spark. I could feel the energy out here. It was positively buzzing my frame!

"Ok, on you marks and transform."

Blurr was quick to transform into one of the fastest alt modes I've seen, a Citreon GT. Blaster said the mech did just about everything fast. Like Kacey's alt form, even parked Blurr looked fast. The pale silver only seemed to accentuate how fast he looked as well. His engine roared to life sounding very much like a high powered sports car.

Then Kacey folded down into her sleek alt form of her McClaren. Of course, I was being biased but she looked even faster with the immaculate shine. And her engine had a deeper rumble to it which she demonstrated over and over by revving her engine repeatedly which of course Hot Rod and the others immediately noticed.

I glanced to see the beginnings of doubt in the optics.

"You can feel her power from here!" Sideswipe shouted and many of the Earth bound Autobots cheered in agreement.

"You'd better get them started," Nitro whispered to me. "Kacey's name is starting to circulate through the crowd."

"Gotcha," I acknowledged and quickly moved into position in the front of the racers. "Good luck to you both. On my mark! Three…two…one…GO!"

Tires screamed loudly. The smell of burning rubber and smoke instantly surrounded me. I literally felt the whoosh of air and the heat from their engines as Kacey and Blurr simultaneously blasted by me.

Once the smoke cleared I saw two sets of tread marks on the track and the rear bumpers of both racers were already way in the distance.

"Primus, they're fast," I commented to myself.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I heard there was a race between the Axalon and Earth Autobots. It just never dawned on me that Kacey was participating in it! Frag, Leo didn't even know that she was racing, not that he'd know his head from his aft right now. The love struck mech's processor has been in the clouds since yesterday.

Regardless, there was no denying that was Kacey's alt form rocketing side by side with another Autobot on the large monitor in the recreation room.

"So that's why they were acting odd," I commented.

"Who?"

"Sunny and Sides. The fraggers knew!"

"And they didn't tell us. Let's get them!"

I was in full agreement and right behind Leo as he ran through the hallways. Having tagged along for several of the inspections of Autobot city I knew of a different route to the flight deck. It opened on the raceway near the flight deck's ramp. As predicted, it wasn't crowded but there were a few mechanisms on the raceway looking up at one of the monitors.

My optics spotted both Sunny and Sides standing with Nitro and Jazz and a few mechs from the Axalon. I recognized Springer and Blaster. I wasn't sure who the third mech was but I'm sure Kacey probably had something to say about the flames on his armor.

"Oh slag!"

"Yeah, oh slag!" I growled, punching Sideswipe in the arm. "Why the frag didn't you guys tell me it was Kacey racing?"

"Well, we thought you might try to stop her," he replied.

"Yeah Bee, you can be a more overprotective uncle than Prowl when it comes to Kacey," Sunstreaker added.

"Wait a second, are you guys saying that Blaze is actually Kacey…as in Kaceystar, Optimus Prime's first born?" the mech with flames on his chest armored asked with this wild look in his optics.

"She is," Nitro jumped in. "Blaze was a name she used when she was hiding from the Decepticons. I thought it best to use it instead of her real name."

"Why would you want to mislead us?" Springer asked grumpily.

"Oh, come on Springer, Blurr even in his right mind would never give it his all if he knew he was racing Kaceystar. The mech would probably faint," the young mech grinned. "Wow. I can't believe I'm gonna get to date the Kaceystar!"

My doorwings and antenna shot right up, shocked. Kacey had a date with this mech? When the slag did that happen?

"That's if Blurr wins, Hot Rod," Jazz quickly chimed in.

"I don't know cousin, it's looking like she might lose," Blaster chuckled and my optics snapped up to the monitor.

I swallowed hard, my doorwing sagged and antenna twitched nervously. Kacey was falling behind the pale silver alt form of Blurr. I panicked. For a moment. Then a somewhat triumphant smirked grew on my face.

"Why are you smiling? Kacey's losing!"

"Sunny, relax and watch," I told him, smiling smuggling at this Hot Rod. "Your Blurr isn't gonna know what blew past him in a moment."

Cocky fragger just laughed at me.

I knew exactly why Kacey was slowing down. The hardest most difficult part of the race track – and her favorite part – was coming up. Nothing but hair pin turns with short straight a ways. It was obvious Blurr was not as skilled a racer as Kacey for he was going way too fast.

I laughed knowing what was about to happen having seen it and done it myself a few times.

Right on queue Blurr lost control in the first turn. He made the mistake of over compensating and started spinning out of control.

"Slag it!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Blaster winced when Blurr careened off the guard rail, still spinning wildly.

Meanwhile, Kacey expertly drifted through the first turn without losing any speed. As she came out of the turn she lurched forward rapidly approaching Blurr's spinning form.

"What's she doing? She's not allowed to hit him!" Hot Rod protested.

"Relax, she's not gonna hit him. Kacey doesn't race that way," Sunny said in earnest.

Honestly, I was a little worried because there was no way around him. My spark even started racing in my chest as I was really getting into this race now with the others. Only my motives were more selfish. I didn't want Kacey to lose because I didn't want her to go out on a date with this cocky fragger!

As usual, Kacey proved to be as ingenious and as entertaining as ever. The clever femme pushed off the ground, lifting her alt form up high enough from the ground that she cleared Blurr's alt form as she jumped over.

The crowd erupted into a thunderous roar when Kacey's tires touched down, me included! I even whistled loudly when her back end fishtailed slightly before she continued on sliding through turns and speeding up through the straight-aways.

"Holy frag! Did you see that?" Blaster exclaimed.

"That was fragging _**awesome**_!" Hot Rod said with that wild look in his optics still. "What's she doing now? How the frag can she drive that fast through all those tight turns?"

"It's called drifting and the best bot to learn it from…"

"Is her?" Hot Rod eagerly asked, interrupting Jazz.

"No, actually, Bumblebee here is the best," Jazz chuckled, patting me on the shoulder.

"I think I'd prefer a _**private**_ lesson from her if you get my meaning," Hot Rod winked at me.

I stepped forward only to get cut off by a flash of midnight blue.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Leo angrily, tackling Hot Rod to the ground.

Never mind the fact that Hot Rod was taller than me by a head or that I was taller than Leo! The young mech took him down hard! I couldn't help but let a small smile slip briefly.

"Don't ever talk that way about my sister!" he growled, firmly pressing his forearm against Hot Rod's neck.

"Get off him runt!" Springer snarled reaching for the back of Leo's neck.

Only Sunny and Sides leapt over and knocked Springer back. Jazz and I immediately went after them before they didn't anymore more stupid, pulling them back.

"Settle down! All of you!" Jazz shouted with authority. "Leo, get up now!"

"He can't talk about Kacey that way!" Leo countered, getting to his feet.

"I know he can't," Jazz agreed. "Hot Rod is going to apologize right now. Aren't you, Hot Rod?"

"He'd better," I added, glaring at the mech as Springer helped him up to his feet.

"Like frag I will," he growled, glaring right back at me.

"Jeez, everyone needs to just chill out," Blaster commented. "And Hot Rod you need to keep your ego in check. You know better to go disrespecting Prime's daughter or any femme like that. So apologize before I tell the Axalon guys you just got your aft handed to you by a bot half your size. Damn Leo, I heard you were strong but…wow!"

"We all here to have fun, let's remember that," Nitro chimed in as the twins, Leo and myself were all posturing, holding our ground just like Hot Rod and Springer were.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Jetfire cheerfully asked as he suddenly jumped in the middle of everyone. "We're not fighting are we? I'd hate to have the SIC come down here and break up the race on account of a few mechs being idiots. He's watching just so you know."

"It's nothing. I was about to apologize. Leo, I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect," Hot Rod finally said, relaxing and holding his hand out to Leo. "I'm a mech. I get stupid sometimes when a beautiful femme comes my way."

"Sometimes?" Springer questioned, raising an optic ridge.

"Shut it," Hot Rod glared back…somewhat playfully.

"Just don't ever let me hear that kind of talk again," Leo said, shaking Hot Rod's hand. "I'm not the only one protective of Kacey. She has half a dozen uncles who are all seasoned wreckers. Plus, she has our father and mother. You don't want mom's wrath coming down on you."

"Don't you mean your father's?"

"No, he means Elita," the twins said.

"I think he gets the general idea, Leo," Jazz chuckled. "And yeah, I'm one of her uncles, Hot Rod."

"Don't worry Leo. I'll make sure he understands," Jetfire chimed in patting the young bot on his shoulder and Leo finally relaxed.

"They're on the final stretch!" someone shouted.

We all looked up to see Kacey still in the lead but with Blurr rapidly closing the gap.

"Wow, Blaze is one fast femme!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Where have you been? That's actually Kaceystar!" Hot Rod cried out.

"What? The Princess! No way!" he gasped.

"Seems Nitro mislead us," Springer grumbled.

"Good thing though. Blurr would never knowingly race Kacey. You know that Springer," Jetfire countered. "Frag, she's fast on wheels!"

"Come on Blurr!" Hot Rod cheered. "He says she's slowed down a bit and that he can pass her!"

A small section of the crowd cheered and my spark jumped up to my throat.

"Can we talk to her?" I asked Jazz quietly.

"Nope. One of the rules," Jazz said. "She can talk to Nitro only but not even he can talk to her. Blaster set up the comlinks. But a bot of your skill would have no problem tapping into Nitro's frequency and listen in."

"Does Prowl know how sneaky you are?" I smirked.

"Of course. It's one of the reasons why he loves me so much."

"Slag, he caught up with her!" Sides shouted.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a shine for tonight!" Hot Rod laughed.

I growled, balling my hands up. As quick as I could and as skilled as Jazz taught me to be I hacked Nitro's frequency. And then winced at the loud, long string of curse words flying off Kacey's vocal processor. I noticed Jazz winced too. He and I shared a look shaking our heads.

"_Frag…I'm gonna try something! No way this fragger is gonna beat me_!"

"Oh slag," Nitro gasped, looking horrified. "Please…don't say it."

"_Nitro, get everyone clear and up the ramp. Just in case._"

"Primus, Kacey no!" Nitro shouted.

"What?" several of us all asked at once, me included.

"**She's insane! Everyone…up the ramp**!" Nitro urgently shouted.

"Why?" Springer asked.

"Because Kacey doesn't want anyone to accidentally get hurt," Jazz answered. "Move up the ramp! That's an order! Hurry!"

"Do you know what she's doing?" I asked him.

"No clue."

"She tried it once before and it didn't turn out so well," Nitro commented as we moved with the crowd up the ramp.

"_I know what I'm doing this time, Nitro. Trust me,_" Kacey said as if she knew her friend was worrying.

"It might be a good idea to call Ratchet…just in case," Nitro frowned as we all looked up at the monitor.

I frowned too. I was still confused as to what Nitro was talking about. But as I watched Blurr's alt form rapidly pulling away from Kacey it suddenly dawned on me. Kacey would do anything to win. It was in her nature to be so competitive that she had to give it her all to win. Meaning she'd use everything in her arsenal to do just that.

"No!" I gasped.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Get Ratchet," I seriously said. "If Kacey's gonna try what I think she is…"

"She is," Nitro added. "She's fragging crazy too!"

Kacey and Blurr were fast approaching the finish. So close now I could hear the roar of their engines getting closer and closer. On the monitor I saw the rear of Kacey's alt form transform. My spark stilled and my intakes seized. I didn't want to watch but was compelled to see how this race ended.

A thunderous crackled boomed and Kacey's alt form lurched forward hard and fast. In the blink of an optic she'd already caught up with Blurr!

"No fragging way!" Hot Rod exclaimed, mouth open as Kacey pulled ahead.

It was only by half a car length as Blurr poured on the speed and was managing to keep up with her. But it just wasn't enough. The pair of them rocketed past the finish line. The crowd erupted into a deafening roar as we ran down the ramp. I was relieved Kacey won but I couldn't relax just yet.

Blurr had already turned sideways and slid to a hard, smoky, screeching stop. Kacey was losing control and fish tailing wildly. Smoke spewed up from her tires as she tried to break. Finally she lost complete control and slammed into the wall, bounced off, spinning wildly towards the barrier that kept us from falling off the edge and dropping into the ocean below.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hot Rod asked, genuinely concerned.

I felt just as helpless.

"You guys obviously don't know the Princess that well," Jetfire remarked. "She's Optimus' kid. She's been in far worse from what I've read."

The barrier exploded from gunfire that shot from Kacey's front end. Of course, alarms instantly sounded. I heard Jazz talking to Prowl already about it.

"See, I told you," Jetfire smiled as Kacey's engine revved and she drove right over the edge.

"We have to help her!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Hot Rod," Jetfire smirked, holding Hot Rod back.

For the first time that morning, I finally relaxed when I heard the familiar thundering boom of Kacey's thrusters echoing over launch deck. A moment later her flight form shot up high into the morning sky.

"Show off!" Leo laughed.

"I'll be mechnorats aft," Jetfire said, shaking his head. "I had no idea she was like you Springer. She's a triple changer."

Springer snorted, looking displeased as ever. I briefly wondered if he's always like that.

"Hot Rod, I'm so sorry…I tried," Blurr panted, heat emanating of him in waves.

"It's ok," Hot Rod smiled. "You should know you almost beat Kaceystar in a race though."

Blurr gasped, pointing to the spiraling jet as it approached.

"Oh yeah. That's Blaze…aka the Kaceystar."

As I heard, Blurr promptly fainted on the spot. Blaster and Jazz quickly tending to the mech as we all cleared a circular area for Kacey to land.

And land she did with her usual flare and style.

Transforming in the air she performed her trademark flip and landed gracefully on her feet. Another thunderous applause erupted. Kacey was all smiles.

"Hmm, she loves being the center of attention, doesn't she?" I heard Springer comment.

"Kind of like me," Hot Rod replied, pushing past me and running to greet _**my**_ femme!

The cocky mech leaned in for a kiss. Only Kacey wouldn't have anything to do with it and expertly handled him. Laughter sounded when Hot Rod landed hard on his back after Kacey flipped him.

"Kacey, you are as entertaining as ever," I smiled, approaching her and giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. I made sure to shoot a triumphant look at Hot Rod, who glared back at me. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"You know me, Bee," she beamed. "Whoa!"

The twins suddenly scooped her up and lifted her up onto their shoulders, parading around with her through the crowd. For once I didn't chastise them. I'll beat them up later for not telling me about the race. For now my thoughts were on Kacey.

"Yes, I do know you," I whispered. "But do you know me, Kaceystar?"

* * *

**Up Next**: Everyone's settling in and a few bots start pairing off. Is Kacey one of them?


	15. Ch 12 Getting to Know You pt 1

**/**_You're the sound of redemption, The faith that I've lost, The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost, You opened the window, Now I can see, And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me_.**\\**/_Yeah, all the things that you are, Beautifully broken, alive in my heart, And know that you are everything, Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars, All that you are. _\\

_**All That You Are by the Goo Goo Dolls**_

**Author's notes: **I've not forgotten by favorite couple. I apologize for the long wait for an update. RL just has away of stomping on my muse. Alas, here's an update. We pick up just a couple of days after the race. Apologies again. Please enjoy.

**Warning: **cybertronian curses.

**Ch 12: Getting to Know You Part 1**

* * *

**Kup**

Autobot City.

It's truly a remarkable feat of engineering and ingenuity. And it's the miracle I'd been praying for since we had fled Cybertron after our civil war basically killed our home. It also gave hope to an ancient mech such as myself for the young ones aboard the Axalon who only have heard about or seen pictures of Cybertron will get to experience some of our cultures architecture even if it's on another world.

Prime did well by honoring as many of various cultures from Cybertron with the construction of Autobot City. I found myself having to explain a few of the architectural structures to mechs like the Axalon's engineer Wreckgar who'd been sparked on a foreign world never having set foot on Cybertron.

I glanced over, chuckling to myself as even now Wreckgar was annoying Springer with question after question. The mechanical engineer had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. In front of them, First Aid was also learning more by reading datapads Ratchet had given. Behind me I can hear Blaster humming strange new tunes he no doubt acquired from his cousin.

Which brings me to the next blessing I'm so grateful to Primus for – the many happy reunions between family, friends, and loved ones.

I've never seen Marshall's smile so bright in all our time on the Axalon. I never thought our Ariel unit would settle and not be so wild until they were reunited with their eldest brother and leader, Silverbolt. Even Jetfire struts around differently with more humility now that he's in the presence of his cousin and our Prime.

And while I've no one to be reunited with except a few old friends, simply seeing the joy in others had brought its own joy to myself. For the first time in a long time I was content and optimistically hopeful of our future.

"We're not even on Earth a full three days and they've started up," Marshall chuckled taking a seat beside me.

"Hot Rod?"

"Who else? Seems the usual group of mechs got wind that Kaceystar was in charge of running one of the orientation groups. Someone hacked the rosters and did some rearranging. So, Hot Rod and several other mechs conveniently ended up assigned to her orientation group."

I glanced over at Blaster, raising an optic ridge.

"I'd nothing to do with it," Blaster remarked. "Besides I just got this promotion to Head Communications officer, I'm not gonna slag it up. Hot Rod understands that and wouldn't have asked me anyways. Plus, I was with Jazz catching up on old times."

Marshall and I shared a look. We both knew Blaster was telling the truth. All the young mechs were honest even though they were mischievous.

"It could have been anyone," Springer chimed in from his seat to my right, eager to escape from Wreckgar's questioning. "Hot Rod could sweet talk a drone if it was going to get him what he wanted."

"I take it that's why Prowl's late?" I asked.

"Prowl created the roster for each of the orientation groups," Marshall explained. "He had been going over it one last time when he caught the discrepancies. Magnus and I were called in to discuss what punishment was to be handed out."

"I did warn Hot Rod about Prowl, that he's a mech to not be trifled with," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Stubborn kid always has to learn things the hard way."

"So it would seem," Marshall agreed. "I thought you were making headway in that department, Springer."

Springer snorted, "You kidding me? My philosophy is to let them learn the hard way. It sinks in faster. Besides, not all of us had everything we wanted growing up. Some of us had to scrape by to barely survive like Hot Rod. So learning things the hard way is natural for him and I'm not gonna change that. It will make him a better mech in the long run, one I _**know **_I can count on in battle."

I turned and gave Springer a hard look wondering why he was in more of a sour mood than usual. Primus, I hope he didn't have another fight over Arcee. I heard about her date with Orion and was tempted to warn Prime.

"What techno bug crawled up your tail pipe this morning?" Marshall asked, voicing my thoughts.

"He got booted from the targeting range early this morning," Blaster snickered. "Seems Ironhide decided to challenge Kacey to a shoot off and it was the only time they both had today to do it."

Springer grumbled a few curses and crossed his arms.

"She did apologize to you, Springer," Blaster added. "And you could have continued your target practice. It was only a small group and they weren't too rambunctious."

"Oh, I don't deny she's very polite and well mannered. I just doubt her abilities in battle when she always gets her way all the time."

"Have you even read her service record?" I asked.

"Its glorified slag…"

"Written by the SIC…" I countered only to get cut off.

"Who is one of her closest 'uncles' that treats her like a daughter from what I've heard," Springer growled. "She's a spoiled little pretty femme…"

"That is Prime's first born, you are talking about!" I snapped.

"Kup, sit down," Marshall insisted calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You know how Springer gets from time to time. He'll see to reason or learn the hard way."

"From what Ratchet has told me, Prime's first born has more than earned her place in our ranks," First Aid commented, looking confused about Springer's animosity toward the young femme. "Considering the kind of mech Ratchet is that is high praise."

"I've yet to see her fight and refuse to go by hearsay on her fighting abilities. And I especially don't believe that bullslag Jerik tries to pawn off about her being our 'savior'. All I've seen so far is a spoiled brat that gets whatever she wants."

"You…"

"Oh slag! The princess is pissed!" Jetfire giggled as he rushed in and grabbed a seat, interrupting Marshall.

"What…" I was about to ask when I heard Kacey's distinct voice echoing loudly into the room from the hallway.

"For frag sake, Prowl, you're worse than my father at times! I can handle them!"

"Of that I have no doubt," Prowl replied calmly as they came to a stop in the doorway. "I however, cannot let them go unpunished. So _**I**_ will be conducting their orientation. I'll leave the Axalon officers in your capable hands as I know you will handle them with respect and consideration."

The young femme growled, arms folded across her chest, doorwings in the distinct 'I'm pissed off' V position.

"Please, see it from my perspective, Kacey?" Prowl asked and I heard Springer snort harshly.

He and I were going to have a talk. I was unsure where Springer's animosity towards young Kaceystar came from but I needed to find out and get it sorted. From what I understood, he was going to have to work with her from time to time as they're both triple changers with the rare ability to fight from the sky and the ground.

"Fine," she huffed taking the offered datapad from Prowl.

"Excellent," he replied then stepped into the room and addressed us. "As I'm sure you know by now a few overly exuberant mechs have manipulated the orientation roster. Rather than punish them by having them spend time in the brig, which according to Marshall would be of no use for these mechs, I will be conducting their orientation."

"I fail to see how that is punishment," Wreckgar remarked.

"Trust me, it's a punishment," Kaceystar replied. "I've had to _**endure**_ a few too many of Prowl's lectures."

"Even Prime dreads them from what I've heard," I chuckled.

"Very true," Prowl said, doorwings held proud. "Now, since I cannot be in two places at once and rescheduling is out of the question, Kacey will conduct your orientation. I can think of no other bot more suited for this task, except perhaps my bondmate, Jazz who is already conducting his own orientation class. Kacey has a wealth of knowledge when it comes to Earth and its people. You will find her very helpful with linguistics as well Blaster as she is fluent in all the modern languages. Furthermore, do not hesitate to question her. With that said, I leave you in her capable servos."

"Hang on, I'm going with you," Springer called out, getting to his peds.

I noticed Kaceystar instantly tensed up when the mech directed a brief glare at her.

"Springer, I highly recommend you stay here for your orientation. It is mandatory. Plus, Kacey's presentation will be far more stimulating than mine."

"If I wanted stimulating I'd find a pleasure bot or go to the firing range. I'm going with you because some one needs to keep an optic on Hot Rod and his buddies."

"Trust me, I have had amble experience dealing with mechs such as Hot Rod."

"I don't care. I'm going."

I noticed one of Prowl's doorwings twitching, a clear sign that he was irritated but restraining himself. Kaceystar's doorwings flicked in a nervous gesture as the two mechs stared off at each other. The tension began to rise the longer they stared.

"_Prowl, let him go_," I said over a private comlink. "_I'll explain later._"

"Very well," Prowl replied, standing aside to let Springer pass. The SIC made a quick optic contact with me before leaving but beeped my comlink. "_I will trust your judgment in this matter for now. I expect an explanation as soon as orientation is over_._ I still have to reprimand him. I will not allow my authority to be undermined by even an officer of Springer's background._"

"_You will have your explanation and I will be there when you reprimand him. Kup out._"

"Don't mind him, Princess," Jetfire smiled. "Springer's had a bug up his aft lately with Arcee ditching him. Nothing you can do about that."

"Jet, please refrain from calling me that," she grumbled but I saw the mirth in her optics and knew she adored Jetfire. As annoying as he could be because of his youthful exuberance, Jetfire was a good mech with a charming personality that most femmes found attractive. And from what I've heard and saw when I was introduced to Prime's family Kaceystar and Jetfire were already the best of friends and rumor has it, terrors in the sky. "Arcee…she's the femme Orion had a date with?"

"The same."

Kacey immediately looked worried.

"Don't worry about it kid," I told her. "Springer will not harm Orion out of jealously."

"Very well. Just make certain he knows father and mother aren't the only protective ones in the family," she smiled. "Now, let's discuss alt modes for you mechs. I've only glanced at what each of you have chosen…and…well…Kup, I think you are the only one who needs my help in choosing one appropriate for the current time period."

The mechs laughed, even I laughed.

"On this matter I will defer to your judgment then," I grinned.

"Good, after class I will show you some pictures of preferred and modern vehicle modes I believe you will like. Now let us begin," she said and jumped into the orientation with the grace and wit of her mother and the charisma and confidence of her father.

"She is rather…unique," Marshall whispered to me at one point.

I nodded in agreement, observing that any nervousness generated by Springer was completely gone from the femme's frame. And I found myself wishing I was a young mech again but quickly pushed those thoughts aside as I knew her father all too well. I've seen Optimus' temper and it can be a frightening sight to behold when he lets it loose and I have no desire to be dismantled.

Regardless, I was curious to see how events would unfold in the upcoming days. With some of the growing tensions I had a feeling sparks were gonna fly. I just hope no bot is seriously injured when they do.

* * *

**Ratchet**

A couple of weeks had gone by quickly. My medical bay had been busier than I wanted it to be. There had been numerous incidents amongst the crew. Minor scuffles, nothing major, resulting in a few scrapes and dents being repaired. It was more of a headache for Marshall and Magnus who had to fill out the incident reports, turn them in to Prowl, and then attend any disciplinary meeting with the SIC and decide what kind of punishment was to be inflicted up the mechs or femmes involved.

However, most surprising was the frequency of visits by the same mechs during those two weeks.

Blurr had dropped by two times a day the first couple of days. Rox three times a day, nearly every day. Blaster one in one day. And finally Hot Rod, four times a day everyday for the past two weeks.

All four mechs with similar injuries.

All I can say was I'm grateful Prowl screens which reports that reach Optimus' desk and which do not. I know as a father I wouldn't want mechs hounding my baby girl the way these four have been hounding Kacey. On the other hand, I'd be glad if my baby girl was capable of handling herself like Kacey can.

Maybe I should have Kayla take lessons on the chance that I'm not there to protect her virtue from certain mechs.

Mech's like…Jetfire.

Primus, he has the gall to come into my medical bay every day once in the morning and once in the afternoon looking for Kayla. I've caught him a couple of times hovering a bit too close to Kayla for my comfort. Moonracer tells me I'm being too hard on the mech. Honestly, I can't put enough dents in his head with a wrench for him to get the idea I don't want him near Kayla. I especially don't like the way he looks at my Kayla when he thinks no one's looking at him.

"Stop brooding."

"I'm not," I scowled.

Moonracer gave me that 'you're so full of slag' look and she came and sat on my lap.

"Alright but tell me you're not a little wary about Jetfire and the way he looks at Kayla."

"I feel as protective of Kayla as you…"

"AH HA!"

"Let me finish," she warned. "She is on the verge of becoming a fully mature femme…a time when we must reluctantly let her make her own decisions and trust that we taught her to be the best mechanism that she can be. And is Jetfire really so bad? He's a bit of a free spirit, gets lost in the moment from time to time. But he's also highly intelligent…"

I snorted interrupting her which only made her smile as she reached up to caress my face.

"I checked with Marshall and Kup. Jetfire is every bit the scientist his creators were and more. He's just uses his intelligence for more…creative activities."

"Yes, I've heard about some of those activities," I chimed in trying to block the images that came forth. "He loves the femmes and doesn't settle on one…"

"He's young. Tell me you didn't berth hop a few times before settling down with me," she countered. "Besides, you are not seeing he's strongest quality…his loyalty. It's unwavering. He would lay his life on the life for Optimus and his family or anyone of us…including Kayla."

I growled. She was right.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't expect you to be anything less than you are my love," she purred, kissing the end of my nose. "Just remember our daughter's feelings are what matter most. If she chose him, then it is her choice, not ours."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I murmured, kissing her fully, pulling her closer against me.

Before I could even contemplate taking it further I heard Sockets clearing his vocal processor from the doorway of my office.

"What now?" I grumbled, looking over Moonracer's shoulder, wishing I had the good sense to close the door the moment she'd come in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir. But we've two patients that require your attention," he smirked.

"You're not _**too**_ sorry. Go before I dismantle you!"

"They're in exam room three," Sockets chuckled and then hurried away. I couldn't stay angry with him too long. He wass one of my best medics.

"We'll continue this later," Moonracer smiled, caressing my face as she removed herself from my lap much to my disappointment.

I growled watching her go, then grabbed my favorite wrench off the desk. Whichever officer, I say officer only because whenever I'm on duty I deal with the officers injuries personally, dared to come into my medical bay right now was going to get a wallop to the cranium whether they deserved it or not.

Of course when I walked into exam room three I wasn't at all expecting to find Prowl scraped and dented with his doorwings dislocated chuckling right along with an equally damaged Kacey who grabbed her back as she laughed and winced.

"What the frag happened?" I growled, forcing each of them to lay on the exam tables and started running the diagnostics.

"We were sparring," Prowl calmly answered. "I told her not to hold back."

"And I told him I wouldn't hold back if he didn't hold back," Kacey grimaced.

"So you tried to kill each other?"

"Kacey pointed out that it's been a long while since I've been out in the field. Training and drones only do so much to prepare for real time combat simulation…OW! What the frag!" Prowl yelped, rubbing his helm where I dented it and gave Kacey a good one too before she could think of escaping.

"That's for being slagging idiots!" I growled as the medical scanners collected information on Prowl's injuries. Almost instantly the data told me a different story. "Kacey I'd expect this from but _**you**_?"

"What?" Prowl countered, stone faced as ever.

"Mind telling me what you two were _**really**_ doing?" I asked. "The degree of metal burn you have is not consistent with sparring or any of Kacey's weaponry."

"We _**were**_ sparring," Prowl reiterated. "At least that's the only story you're to tell Jazz."

"We were racing," Kacey said quietly.

"I should have known," I snorted, rolling my optics. "I can't believe you let her talk you into racing, Prowl."

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"It's for his surprise bonding present to Jazz," Kacey smiled. "Jazz has been trying for centuries to get Prowl to race with him. He never does. Jazz is under the impression that he's the faster bot on wheels between the pair of them. _**I**_ know differently. So at my charity race in two weeks, Prowl is going to race Jazz and a few others. Only no one will know its Prowl."

"Not until it's over. Then I reveal myself. Although I still don't see how it's going to work. Jazz will recognize my energy signature right away even if I keep my end of the bond silent or I'm using this new alt form you have for me."

"Stop worrying," Kacey smirked. "I got it all taken care of. You're gonna look sexy for him. Trust me."

"You couldn't take your bondmate to Costa Rica or do something…normal?" I inquired.

"This is _**my**_ bondmate. I know what turns him on better than any…OW! What the frag!"

"That was for scarring my processor!" I snarled, threatening to give Prowl another good dent. "Primus in a pit bucket! Is that all you young bots think about!"

"Oh, like you're any different," Kacey snorted. "Might want to sound proof your office, Ratch. I've got a recording that puts my parents to shame. It might make its way into the twins hands…unless…"

"Fine, you're secret is safe with me," I grumbled. "Jazz will never know."

"See, I told you he'd do it," Kacey smirked. "Ratchet is such a softy."

I growled.

"On the inside, of course," the young femme added, making me shake my head.

Try as I might, I could never stay mad at the kid for too long. I love her as if she were my own daughter. There are even some days I look at Kacey and can't believe she's no longer the little youngling femme who told me off for taking her thrusters offline.

Primus how time passes so quickly.

* * *

**Up next**: We have Hot Rod and Bumblebee's POVs!


End file.
